Yo decido mi destino
by MarQueZA-N1
Summary: dias despues de volver de su tercer año, Harry es secuestrado o rescatado de casa de sus tios, Harry decubrira nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos, mentiras saldran a descubierto y Harry debera escribir su propio destino, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK, solo algunos son de mi extraña mente
1. Chapter 1

Harry se sentía desorientado y muy confundido, no podía abrir los ojos, tampoco recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior (aunque sinceramente él no sabía con certeza si aún era de noche o no) recuerdos realmente vagos y confusos, la mujer vestida de rojo dándoles órdenes a los hombres de negro, hechizando a sus tíos y a su primo y por ultimo dejándolo inconsciente, Harry había sido secuestrado y no tenía ni idea de porque o por quien, sabía que no era Voldemort tenía la certeza de que no era el, pero ¿Quién era?

Luchando por intentar abrir los ojos que no querían ceder para nada, escucho como la puerta se habría y dos personas entraron por el sonido de los tacones Harry supuso que eran mujeres

"sigo pensando que secuestrarlo no fue su mejor idea Mi Señora"—dijo la mujer de voz suave, Harry tardo en recordar la voz, era la mujer vestida de rojo

"rescate no secuestro"—contradijo la otra mujer, se escuchaba más joven, dulce y sedosa con un toque angelical

"estoy segura que él no opina eso"—y Harry le dio la razón

"lo rescataste de su horribles tíos"—se defendió la joven—"como yo lo veo me debe un favor"

"como yo lo veo es un secuestro"

"rescate"—contesto la joven de nuevo—"además ¿tú de qué lado estas?"

"de su lado Mi Señora, pero eso no significa que apoyara su decisión de secuestrar al señor Potter"

"rescatar al Señor Potter"—replico de nuevo, Harry realmente encontraba divertido su discusión pese a la situación de su secuestro/rescate—"y mejor olvídalo esta discusión es completamente ridícula, yo no te mande a secuestrar al Señor Potter, yo te mande a rescatarlo"

"Por medio de un secuestro"—añadió la mayor

"¡Guardiana!"—exclamo la joven, Harry realmente quiso reír en ese momento

"lo siento Mi Señora"—se disculpó—"es que rara vez puedo sacarla de quicio"

"¿y te pareció este el momento apropiado para eso?"—pregunto

"no es como si nos pueda escuchar o ¿sí?"—Rebatió la mayor, Harry imagino que la otra había asentido o negado con la cabeza porque por unos segundos no escucho nada—"volviendo al tema que nos trajo aquí ¿no debería ya haber despertado?"

"creo que si"—unos segundos de silencio y—"lo mejor será que vea un rostro conocido cuando despiste, para que no sienta ningún peligro"

"Después de ese secuestro"—Harry sonreía y reía en su mente, imagino que si ella pudieran escuchar su risa no hablarían así frente a el—"rescate/secuestro"—la joven bufo frustrada—"volviendo al punto, tiene razón Mi Señora ver un rostro conocido, amable y de confianza será lo mejor para él y para esta situación, creo estará de acuerdo con que Severus este con el cuándo despiste"—esperen se dijo Harry que tenía que ver Snape con todo esto

"Tal vez mi padrino sea un rostro conocido para el Señor Potter, pero hasta donde tengo entendido ellos no se llevan bien, además ¿sabes que adoro a mi padrino? Pero seamos honestas rostro ¿amable? ¿Confiado? ¿A qué padrino mío conoces que yo no? ¿Y desde cuando es Severus?"

"Volviendo al punto"

"espera y detente"—interrumpió la joven—"¿estas sonrojada? ¿Oh Por Dios te gusta mi padrino?—pregunto la joven incrédula para luego soltar una carcajadas, Harry también quería reír, ¿a esta mujer le gustaba Snape? ¿Qué mal tendrá la pobre en su cabeza?

"Mi Señora no es propio de una joven de su clase reír de esa forma"—la regaño la mujer

"perdón, perdón, perdón, lo lamento…es que, esto es muy divertido"—la joven intentaba calmarse—"pero tienes razón no es muy propio de una joven de mi categoría, pero vamos es muy divertido"

"creo que debemos concentrarnos en que haremos cuando el Señor Potter despiste"

"tienes razón"—le concedió la joven—"qué opinas de Remus"—Harry escucho atento, primero Snape y ahora Remus, pero en el último el sí confía pero: ¿Qué tenía que ver Remus en todo esto?

"es una buena elección pero mañana es Luna llena y él ya debe estar en su cueva"

"tienes razón"

"que hay de los jóvenes Black, teniendo en cuenta que van a la misma escuela que el Señor Potter es una gran elección"

"Tal vez, sea una buena idea, pero te recuerdo que ellos no son muy unidos"—dijo la joven—"creo que se quién puede ser"

"Sirius Black"—el corazón de Harry se aceleró también tenían a Sirius—"creo que ya debe estar despierto, últimamente ha dormido mucho"

"y que esperabas mis camas son mucho mejores de la que el pobre tuvo en Azkaban"—dijo molesta—"estúpida prisión, maldito desgraciado viejo miserable"—Harry estaba igual o más furioso que ella

"Mi Señora"—la llamo la mujer con paciencia y estas vez no la reprendió—"que acabamos de decir sobre cómo debe comportarse una joven como usted"

"lo lamento Guardiana fue un arrebato de adolecente"—y luego respiro—"Ziva"—Harry escucho un Puff

"Ama"

"Ziva cariño ve a ver si el Señor Black está despierto"—Y Harry volvió a escuchar un Puff

"Mi Señora permítame preguntarle algo"

"¿desde cuándo pides permiso?"—pregunto la otra, ambas parecían hermanas pensó Harry a pesar de que era obvio que la joven era su jefa

"buen punto pero esto es serio: ¿porque no lo ha leído?"—Harry se tensó, acaso ella podía leer su mente, pero luego se dijo que no, si ella pudiera leer su mente ya sabría que por más dormido que él estuviera, estaba oyendo todo

"sería muy impropio de mi parte, además de grosero y muy indecente, lo hare con su debido tiempo, solo con el permiso del Señor Potter, y así saber que tan bloqueado esta su núcleo mágico, pero solo lo hare cuando el señor Potter me autorice"—Harry se perdió, porque no entendía mucho de lo que ella decía, pero se concentró cuando escucho un Puff

"el Señor Black ya está despierto Ama, de hecho esta desayunando en este momento, cosa que también debería estar haciendo Ama, su madre me ha mandado a buscarla"

"gracias Ziva, dile a la Señora que estamos por bajar"

"Ziva te agradecería que estuvieras pendiente, del Señor Potter para cuando despierte y así poder avisarle al Seño Black"

"Por supuesto Ama será un placer"

Harry escucho la puerta cerrarse y cuando intento abrir los ojos el cansancio lo venció y quedo inconsciente

Varias horas más tarde Harry estaba despertando y esta vez sí pudo abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a unos grandes ojos de elfa mirándolo detenidamente

"Hola"—dijo Harry aun adormecido

"Señor Potter ha despertado"—chillo la elfa, Harry busco sus lente y vio mejor a la elfa, para ser una elfa domestica esta vestía de maravilla, parecía vestir un uniforme de mucama

"¿Cómo te llamas?"—pregunto Harry conociendo la respuesta

"Ziva, Señor Potter, mi nombre es Ziva, debo busca a mi Ama"—y antes de que Harry pudiera hablar la Elfa había desaparecido

Harry decidió caminar por la habitación, su extraño secuestro (o rescate en opinión de la joven), claro que si hubiera sido un secuestro ¿debería estar en un calabozo cierto?, trabajaban ellos con Voldemort, Harry se negó ante el pensamiento no quería pensar en eso, además que tenía que ver Remus y en que cueva estaba, y los trix Black, los gemelos y Eva odiaban a Voldemort y estaba Sirius quien evidentemente no parecía ser un prisionero, la habitación tenía un color pastel, está bien decorada y resuelta Harry hasta podía asegurar que esa habitación era mucho más grande que la casa de sus tíos, cuando entro al baño y vio lo grande que era silbo, era enorme, la tina, la ducha, Harry estaba muy cansado por lo que no dudo en bañarse

Harry salió de la ducha cubierto solo por una toalla y se topó con una joven, la más hermosa que Harry había visto, cabello rubio largo y con rizos, ojos azueles, piel blanca, labios rosados, con un vestido blanco largo, se veía más alta que él y por apariencia debía ser de la misma edad, parecía un ángel, lo que Harry no esperaba fue ver a Sirius o mejor dicho fue ver a Sirius saltar y poner su mano en los ojos de la joven tapándoselos

"excelente primera impresión ahijado"—rio Sirius

"no se les ocurrió tocar"—pregunto Harry luego de correr a esconderse en el baño

"eso hicimos y no respondiste, tienes suerte de que la princesa acá me detuviera porque si no entraba al baño, sospechaba que te habías ido"

"¿a dónde? Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy"—dijo Harry—"por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?¨

"bienvenido a la Mansión Oculta ahijado"—dijo Sirius—"la princesa aquí tuvo la genial idea de secuestrarte"

"rescatarte"—exclamo la joven y Harry la reconoció—"será mejor que me retire, y los deje hablar, los veo en el almuerzo es en una hora, si desea bajar si no, Ziva subirá su comida"

"descuida princesa, bajaremos"—prometió Sirius

"podrías hacerme un favor"

"claro princesa"

"suéltame"—ordeno la joven, cuando Harry escucho la puerta cerrarse salió y vestido por cierto y corrió a abrazar a Sirius quien estuvo más que feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos

"la primera impresión que la princesa tiene de ti es verte semi desnudo"—dijo Sirius después de romper el abrazo Harry se sonrojo y Sirius rio

"en mi defensa yo no sabía que estaban allí"

"este en un momento que mi sobrina jamás olvidara"—rio Sirius, la princesa era muy parecida a su hermana, pero el agradecía que esa chica se pareciera más a su madre

"¿sobrina?"—Pregunto Harry—"¿padrino que está pasando?"

Sirius se puso serio y dijo:

¿tenemos que hablar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

 **YDMD** **HP**

"¿tenemos que hablar?"

"¿me estas preguntando si debemos hablar?"—Dijo Harry—"porque claro que debemos hacerlo, necesito saber que ocurre"

Harry esperaba a que Sirius digiera algo ya que su padrino no dejaba de caminar por la habitación intentando contarle algo y por lo que sea que fuese parecía ser muy importante, Harry se estaban cansado de esperar sentado en la cama lo que sea que Sirius fuera a decirle

"ya empieza"—pidió el joven Potter

"estoy de acuerdo con Potter"—dijo la mayor de los Black entrando a la habitación seguida de sus dos hermanos, sorprendiendo tanto a Harry

"jamás creí que escucharía esas palabras desde los labios Ara"—dijo la menor

"creo que entramos a un universo alterno"—bromeo el joven

"Eva, Cosmo, basta"—ordeno Ara

"¿estaban espiándonos?"—pregunto Harry

"creí que eso era obvio"—contesto Eva

"además espiar no es divertido cuando no puedes escuchar nada"—añadió Cosmo

"¿cuándo llegaron?"—le pregunto Sirius a sus hijos

"hace unos minutos, ¿en qué íbamos?"—pregunto la menor

"Sirius"—pidió Harry y los cuatro jóvenes lo miraron

"estoy es muy difícil Harry, porque se lo mucho que respeta a Dumbledore"—comenzó Sirius

"grave error"—interrumpió Eva—"perdón por interrumpir, pero puedo hacer una sugerencia"

"la dirá de todas formas, así que asiente"—le aconsejo Cosmo a su padre y este asintió

"creo que deberías empezar por el principio"—dijo Eva, Sirius iba a decir algo pero ella no lo dejo—"y me refiero a como llegaste aquí y descubriste la verdad sobre anciano, porque si empiezas desde el anciano y terminas en como llegaste aquí, será raro"

"está bien: todo empezó cuando me ayudaron a escapar, allí estaba yo, sobrevolando y de pronto"

 _FlashBack_

 _Sirius volaba sobre Buckbeak cuando de pronto un Halcón blanco con plumas plateadas separa sobre la cabeza de hipogrifo, dejando en ella un vociferador y saliendo de allí inmediatamente_

" _Sé que no debes acordarte de mí, era una bebe la última vez que me viste, soy tu sobrina, la hija de Regulus Black y Emma Alexander-White, pero puedes llamarme Lady Alexander, sé que eres inocente, se quién te mando a prisión y sé que quieres respuestas puedo ayudarte a encontrarlas, pero tendrás que venir a la dirección de este sobre, si no estás aquí en cinco horas no las tendrás y si decide ir, encuentra a la mujer de rojo, ella te traerá hacia mí, espero tomes una buena decisión"—dijo la voz—"oh, me olvidaba solo tienes una oportunidad de ver la dirección antes que el sobre se destruya_

 _Fin des FlashBack_

"así que yo, aun dudando de las intenciones de Lady Alexander, decidí arriesgarme andando al encuentro con la mujer de rojo sin saber lo que me esperaba"—narraba Sirius, Harry lo miro divertido mientras que Eva rodaba los ojos

"porque lo narra como si esto fuera un libro antiguo"—le susurro Ara a su gemelo

"mejor olvídalo"—contesto Cosmo

 _FlashBack_

 _Sirius llevaba media hora en el lugar en su forma animaga buscando a la mujer de rojo, estaba tan concentrado buscando a la mujer que no noto que dos hombre de negro lo seguían hasta que se encontró rodeado_

" _parece que lo encontré antes de que usted a mi señor Black"—Sirius podía escuchar la voz pero no encontraba a la mujer—"sígame lo llevare con mi Señora"_

 _Los hombres se apartaron y Sirius vio a la hermosa mujer castaña vestida de rojo, ella era tan parecida a Marlene y la siguió a un callejón oscuro, cuando vio que estaban solo se transformo_

" _mi nombre es Helena Tisdale, la guardiana de Lady Alexander"—se presento_

" _Tisdale"—repitió Sirius—"eres sobrina lejana de Marlene"_

" _que en paz descanse, pero si soy una lejana sobrina, aunque ambos sabemos que no vine aquí por ella y usted tampoco"_

" _donde está mi sobrina"_

" _vera a Mi Señora cuando lleguemos allí, debemos cruzar el portal"_

" _portal, no hay portales, no existe un poder mágico tan poderoso para abrir portales"—dijo Sirius—"nadie es más fuerte que Dumbledore y él ni siquiera tiene tanto poder mágico"_

" _pero Dumbledore ansia Poder y hará lo que sea necesario para obtener ese poder, por otra parte Dumbledore no están poderoso como cree, ni bondadoso, bueno y honesto, pero no soy yo quien responderá sus dudas"—menciono la joven Guardiana—"va a cruzar el portal por las buenas, o tendré que llamar a los vigilantes"_

" _creí que era mi decisión"—contesto Sirius_

" _de reunirse conmigo, además de que yo solo sigo ordenes de su sobrina de hecho"_

" _y ¿Emma sabe esto?"—pregunto Sirius_

" _Lo que la Señora Alexander-White sepa o no, no le hará daño"—sonrió la joven—"ya tomo su decisión"_

 _Fin del FlashBlack_

"a pesar que mis instintos decían que no confiara en ella, que no cruzara el portal, que podría encontrar el horror detrás de esa pared, lo dejo a un lado y seguí a la guardiana"

"tu instinto sí que está mal"—comento Ara y sus hermanos asintieron

"¿porque narras todos como si fuera una novela de misterio?"—pregunto Harry

"bien mala por cierto"—agregó Eva

"como decía: cruce el portal, esperando encontrarme al mal"—siguió contando la Sirius lo que ocasionó que los jóvenes bufaran y el sonriera divertido

 _FlashBack_

 _Al cruzar el Portal Sirius fue llevado a una cabaña lejos de la mansión principal, allí fue cuando la vio, a un ángel vestido de blanco, a su Sobrina_

" _Spica"—le dijo_

" _Lady Alexander"—le corrigió la guardiana_

" _déjalo guardiana, Vigilantes déjenos solos a los tres"—ordeno Spica y sus vigilantes salieron—"¿te preguntas porque todo esto?"_

" _me pregunto muchas cosas, la primera es ¿qué sucede y porque esto?"_

" _esas son dos preguntas Sirius, ¿puedo llamarte Sirius?"_

" _preferiría tío Sirius pero algo me dice que no lo harás"_

" _tendremos mucho tiempo para eso…espero"—contesto ella sentándose frente a el—"como ya sabrás mi familia nunca ha confiado en Dumbledore y el misterio que lo rodea, la muerte de su hermana Arianna sigue siendo un oscuro misterio"_

 _Interrupción del FlashBack_

"¿Dumbledore tiene una hermana?"—pregunto Harry

"podemos dejar las preguntas para el final"—dijo Cosmo

"si Potter no interrumpas yo quiero saber quién es Marlene y no interrumpí"—dijo Ara, Sirius trago en seco no le gustaba hablar de Marlene y menos con sus hijos

 _Continuando el FlashBack_

" _¿y eso que tiene que ver, conmigo?"—pregunto Sirius_

" _¿qué tanto recuerdas de la noche en que murieron los Potter?"—ella no contesto, pregunto_

" _todo"—respondió con Seguridad_

" _¿Quién mas además de ti sabía que no eras el guardián de los Potter?_

" _nadie, a donde quieres llegar Spica"_

" _creo que ya lo sabe señor Black"—dijo Helena_

" _no, no lo sé"_

" _si lo sabes"—aseguro Spica—"pero no quieres creerme, sabía que tu gran líder fue el que sugirió que no tuvieras un juicio"_

" _el no haría eso"_

" _porque no lo haría, sin ti en su camino y con Alice Longbottom en San Mungo, el Niño-que-Vivio iría a vivir con sus tíos, con quien más lo dejarían, con la esposa de un mortifago, con el hombre lobo, con la bruja que le encantaba hacer hechizos y pondría en riesgo su vida, sabes tan bien como mi madre que ultimo que mi madrina querría era enviar a su hijo con su hermana Petunia, con lo que ella odia la magia, sin embargo allí fue donde fue a parar el señor Potter, Albus Dumbledore lo llevo hasta allí"_

" _era por su protección"—grito Sirius_

" _qué clase de protección, es enviar a un niño que evidentemente va hacer maltratado por esa familia y será extremadamente dócil, fácil de manipular cuando entre a Hogwarts"_

" _no me gusta lo que insinúas"_

" _Dumbledore no dañaría a Harry"—grito Sirius, Helena lo miraba fijamente estudiando cada movimiento_

" _por supuesto que no, lo necesita para vencer al Lord Oscuro, lo que deberías preguntarte es ¿Qué hará cuando ya no lo necesita? ¿Cómo se deshará de él cuándo ya no le sirva? ¿Lo matara? ¿Insinuara que él será el nuevo oscuro porque mato al oscuro?"_

" _Dumbledore mato a un Tenebroso y nadie dijo nada"_

" _Por temor tal vez, un dato curioso, sabias que él y Dumbledore eran amantes"—soltó Spica sonriendo inocentemente, dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta—"sostenlo"_

 _Helena sostuvo a Sirius, quien intentaba soltarse, Spica se quitó uno de sus guantes, siendo la primera vez que Sirius notaba que llevara guantes, tomo una de las manos de Sirius, en ese momento el mayor sintió que invadían su cuerpo, a los segundos después, ella lo soltó_

" _su núcleo está limpio, pero su mente está bloqueada"_

" _¿Qué me has hecho?"—pregunto Sirius molesto_

" _nada malo puedo asegurarlo, tu aura indicaba furia, ira, dolor, culpa, no te dejarías leer por mi fácilmente"—contesto, Sirius la miro buscando más—"eso fue lo que hice, te leí, leí tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu magia"_

" _¿cómo hiciste eso?"—Pregunto Sirius y luego miro a Helena—"¿podrías soltarme?"_

" _para que ataque a mi Señora"—dijo Helena agarrándolo más fuerte_

" _está muy débil, no podría atacarme, suéltalo"—ordeno Spica—"veras si recuerdas a mi madre, recordaras las cosa extrañas que sucedían a su alrededores, o como es que podría estar en más de 5 lugares a la vez"—Sirius asintió—"es un don, los muggles le llaman Bilocación, que consiste básicamente en estar en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo, también se le llama multilocacion"_

" _Bueno eso explica muchas cosas de Emma"—admitió Sirius y Helena asintió_

" _mi don, o uno de ellos, es diferente, Psicometría, que es la capacidad de conseguir información sobre un objeto solo tocándolo, pero en mí, la Psicometría va mas allá, puedo llegar a la mente de una persona, leerla, leer su cuerpo, leer su magia solo tocándola, entiendes"_

" _uno de tus dones, cuales son los otros"—pregunto Sirius, se sentía con mucha curiosidad mientras procesaba la información—"dijiste que mi mente está bloqueada"_

" _vamos por partes"—sonrió Spica—"tu núcleo mágico está limpio, débil debido a que tu cuerpo está débil, tu mente por otra parte está bloqueado, lo extraño es que no todo está bloqueado solo las partes que tienen que ver con los Potter"_

" _¿puedes desbloquearlo?"—pregunto Sirius_

" _me temo que mi don no es tan fuerte ni esta tan avanzado aun, te recuerdo que tengo 13 años"_

" _tu edad se llega a olvidar fácilmente, por la manera en la que te expresas"_

" _soy una Lady, así debo hablar, aunque a veces puedo llegar a olvidarme de ello"—le sonrió a Helena—"un rompedor de maldiciones te ayudara con eso, conozco a uno, trabaja para mí, también tendrás un sanador para que vele por tu mente, pero solo tú debes decidir si quieres desbloquear tu mente o no"_

" _¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?"_

" _no lo sabes"—admitió ella—"pero podrás ¿vivir con la duda?, si aceptas vivirás en mi mansión, tu hijos viven conmigo, llegaras en unos días, el Señor Lupin llegara después de la luna llena"—Sirius miro a su sobrina sorprendido—"si, lo sé, no debería sorprenderte, pero es tu decisión"_

" _¿Por qué ahora?"—pregunto Sirius, Spica le miro con confusión—"traerme ¿Por qué ahora?"_

" _he estado teniendo extrañas visiones, tanto del futuro como del pasado, veo oscuridad y traición, veo una guerra venir que será peor que la anterior, veo muerte, horror, violencia y mucha oscuridad, no me deja en paz, mis sueños se han convertido en pesadillas,"—cerro los ojos intentando olvidar lo que vio para poder enfocarse en el ahora—"en una de mis visiones al pasado vi algo rápido y estaba borroso, pero había alguien más que estaba allí cuando los Potter hicieron el encantamiento, no puedo decirte quien es, pero puedo asegurarte que Dumbledore fue el que impidió tu juicio"_

" _piense un poco Señor Black"—dijo Helena—"con tan solo tomar Veritaserum, o un hechizo de la verdad, o jurar por su magia frente a los miembros del Wizengamot que usted era inocente, no habría otra elección que dejar al joven Potter a su cuidado y eso no le convendría al anciano decrepito con ínfulas de Merlín"_

" _acepto"—dijo Sirius después de unos minutos de Silencio mientras procesaba la información—"¿Cómo vez visiones?"_

" _soy descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney, pero a diferencia de mi prima lejana, lejana, lejana muy lejana Sybill, yo si poseo el don, veras Cassandra tuvo dos hijos mi antepasado Robert y el de Sybill Richard, Richard siguió su linaje de sangre pura y cayó en la Endogamia, manteniendo el linaje de sangre pura el poder se debilito, en cambio Robert se casó por amor con otra sangre pura pero su hijo Lyssander se casó con la mestiza francesa Nicolette Alexander, uniéndolas a través de los años con las familias puras White, Black y la familia mestiza de Hufflepuff, se creó y sus últimos descendientes somos mi madre y yo, creando una gran concentración de magia en la familia"—Sirius se quedó en silencio procesando todo nuevamente—"te quedaras aquí esta noche, mañana comenzaremos"_

 _Fin del flash Black_

"me dejaron allí con millones de preguntas rondando mi mente, analizando y procesando cada palabra, esperando, la verdad no sabía que esperar al día siguiente"—culmino Sirius—"¿Harry estas bien?"

"creo que lo rompiste"—dijo Cosmo

"¿Qué más paso?"—pregunto Harry

"¿Qué más paso de qué?"—pregunto Sirius y Ara le da un zape

"padre es obvio porque lo pregunta, quiere saber si es Dumbledore quien está detrás de tu bloqueo mental"—comento Ara

"creo que tendrá que esperar, es hora del almuerzo"—dijo Sirius

"oh no, no y no"—interrumpió Eva y Harry asintió—"desembucha vamos dinos que paso, es Dumbledore el enemigo, ¿Quién bloqueo tu mente? No nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos digas"

Sirius no tuvo otra que seguí contando la historia

"y sin narración"—pidió Harry y los jóvenes Black asintieron

"está bien"—acepto Sirius—"al día siguiente a la cabaña llegaron el sanador y rompedor de maldiciones junto a la Guardiana, la Princesa y Emma"

"deja de babear por la tía Em y continua"—pidió Cosmo

"no babeo por Emma"—se defendió ni sus hijos ni Harry le creyeron

"no engañas a nadie"—menciono Ara, sus hermanos le dieron la razón—"continua, queremos saber, ¿Cómo se llamaba el sanador y el rompedor de maldiciones?

"ahora por eso no les diré"—dijo Sirius como un niño malcriado y Harry rodo los ojos—"bien luego de desbloquear mi mente el sanador me curo"

"y"—dijeron los cuatros impacientes

"pero que impaciente"

"Sirius"—gritaron los cuatro

"bien ya entendí"—dijo Sirius

"¿era Dumbledore sí o no?—pregunto Harry

"basta de pausas dramáticas y responde"—pidió Eva

"si, era Dumbledore, el bloqueo mi mente para que yo no digiera que él sabía la verdad sobre el guardián del secreto, Lily me dio una vez que si el plan no funcionaba por ninguna razón debía dejarte en manos de Dumbledore"—se dirigió a Harry—"ella era una de las mejores amigas de Emma y Lily es bueno era la madrina de la Princesa, Emma no confió nunca en Dumbledore, cosa en la que Mara y Marlene estaban de acuerdo, Olivia, Alice y Lily comenzaron a dudar de él, por eso me lo pidió, que nunca te dejara con él, el bloqueo todos esos recuerdos"

"¿qué hay de nosotros?"-pregunto Harry—"que nos hizo a los cuatro"

"¿a los cuatro?"—Dijo Cosmo—"¿y nosotros que tenemos que ver?"

"Coss tiene un punto jamás hemos estado a solas con él"—comento Ara

"te he dicho que no me llames Coss"

"y yo que no me importa"

"gemelos"—los regaño Eva rodando los ojos—"primero estudiamos en Hogwarts lo veos todos los días, segundo no recordamos hablar con él tal vez nos bloqueó como a Sirius y tercero somos White si Spica tiene poderes porque nosotros ¿no?"

"¿si los bloqueó a ustedes porque Lady Alexander no lo supo antes?—pregunto Harry

"Spica usa guantes para todos, no podría darse cuenta si siempre que nos toca los lleva puesto"—explico Eva para todos

"si nos hizo eso a nosotros que no somos tan importantes en la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro"—dijo Ara—"¿Qué le hizo a él?—pregunto mirando a Harry

"sea lo que sea lo descubriremos"—aseguro Sirius

"es hora de hablar con Lady Alexander"—dijo Harry

 **YDMD** **HP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

 **YDMD** **HP**

"es hora de hablar con Lady Alexander"—dijo Harry

"me temo que eso será más tarde"—dijo una mujer entrando, era rubia alta, parecida a la Princesa, Harry supuso que era su madre, Emma—"es hora del almuerzo y dos de ustedes tienen que comer"—ella se dirigió a Harry—"hola Harrison, soy Emma y te agradecería que me llamaras así o tía Em, no me gusta ser llamada Señora, tus ojos son tan parecidos a los de Lily que es imposible mirarlos sin recordarla a ella"

"¿conoció mucho a mi madre?"—preguntó Harry

"fue una gran amiga, una excelente bruja, con un corazón tan grande, tan puro, tan lleno de amor"—Emma y Sirius sonrieron nostálgicamente—"pero luego te contare sobre Lily, es hora de comer"

Emma salió y los tres Black la siguieron

"debemos bajar"—dijo Sirius

"lo sé, es solo que, ¿que pasara cuando descubra que fue lo que él me hizo?"—Pregunto Harry—"yo confiaba en el"

"yo también"—dijo Sirius—"pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, bajemos a comer"

Harry asintió y siguió a Sirius pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, quería saber cómo estaba el, quería saber porque lo necesitaba Dumbledore tan manipulable, quería saber tanto y debía esperar para saber, él era impaciente no quería esperar, pero no tenía elección además se estaba muriendo de hambre

Se la paso todo el camino siguiendo a Sirius y pensando en silencio que no noto cuando llegaron al comedor, un comedor afuera al aire fresco, que era más que grande una mesa lista con Lady Alexander en la cabecilla, en el otro extremo estaba Emma, Sirius se sentó junto a ella y el junto a Sirius, Harry quedo entre su padrino y Eva, frente a él estaba Ara quien se encontraba junto a su hermano y la guardiana

"llegan tarde"—dijo Helena

"pero lo hicieron"—sonrió Emma—"Ziva puedes servir"

"como ordene Ama White"

Mientras servían la comida Spica miro a Harry

"Señor Potter"—lo llamo Spica—"yo quería disculparme, por la manera en que lo traje"

"me secuestro"—señalo Harry

"yo no lo veo de esa forma, pero al parecer todos si"—dijo Spica y los demás en la mesa asintieron—"lamento haberlo secuestrado Señor Potter no fue mi intención"

"yo fuera tu Potter, lo aceptara"—le aconsejo Cosmo—"Spica no es de las que se disculpan"

"gracias Cosmo, yo también te quiero"—ironizo Lady Alexander

"descuide, además no me siento secuestrado"—dijo Harry—"pero le agradeciera que no le llamar señor Potter"

"como desee Lord Potter"

"no, tampoco así"—dijo Harry sorprendido de que lo llamaran Lord

"entonces como desee que lo llame"

"Harry"

"Harry, mi sobrina no llama a las personas por sus apodos"—comento Sirius

"personalmente lo considero una ofensa al nombre"—aclaro Spica

"creí que su nombre era Harry"—susurro Ara

"creo que nos equivocamos"—contesto su gemelo

"como todo el mundo mágico"—menciono ella

"me llamo Harry, Harry Potter"

"no es así"—dijo Emma—"Harry es un apodo que te puso tu padre cuando eras un bebe, tu verdadero nombre es Harrison James Potter Evans"

"cuando me llego la carta a Hogwarts, iba dirigida a Harry Potter, no ha Harrison"

"Harrison es un nombre fuerte, Harry no lo es, Dumbledore es…."—todos miraban a Emma esperando que siguiera—"una Lady no debería tener esos pensamientos, pero es que con tal de tener poder, el haría lo que fuera"

"todo por el bien mayor"—apuro Helena

"por su bien mayor"—añadió Spica—"entonces puedo llamarte Harrison"—Harry asintió

El almuerzo paso en silencio

"me sorprenden tus modales Harrison"—dijo Emma—"creciendo junto a Petunia"

"puedo preguntar algo"—pregunto Harry cambiando el tema

"ya lo hiciste"—sonrió Eva—"pero hazlo"

"¿Por qué "rescatarme" ahora, porque no antes?"—pregunto

"no habíamos podido encontrarte, hasta que una visión de Spica nos llevó a ti"—respondió Emma

"espera"—dijo Helena, después de tragar continuo—"al llegar allí, supimos porque no pudimos encontrarte, Dumbledore utilizo una variedad de hechizos, diferentes pero junto lograron ocultarte de ella"

"funciono, hasta que te vi, hace un año"—comento Spica, Harry la miro sorprendido ella lo había visto—"ibas hablando con un Weasley, Weasley Padre de hecho, no ve viste pero yo a ti sí, eso activo algo en mí, no me pareció importa hasta hace unas semanas cuando descubrimos algo…"

"terrible"—probó Eva

"esa palabra, no describe lo que en realidad es"—menciono Lady Alexander—"pero es una conversación que el Señ… que Harrison y yo debemos tener a solas"

"Después del almuerzo"

"Me parece bien"—concordó Spica

"¿Qué tan malo es?"—le pregunto Sirius a Emma en voz baja

"no tienes idea"—contesto ella

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

"puedes sentarte"—dijo Spica—"es mi despacho nadie va a interrumpirnos"

"¿porque traerme?"—pregunto Harry

"tu vida y la mía están en riesgo"—contesto Spica, Harry la miro seriamente—"no necesito entrar en tu mente para descubrir que tu alma está bloqueada"

"¿Alma?, Sirius menciono la mente el cuerpo y el núcleo mágico, pero no su alma"

"porque su alma no está bloqueada, la tuya si"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"porque la siendo"—respondió ella en calma—"déjame explicarte y no me interrumpas, cuando tu naciste el 31 de Julio de 1980 a las 11:59 pm yo nací a las 00:00 del 01 de Agosto mi abuela, tenía un don muy particular, el tiempo: solo cambiaba su percepción del tiempo, no las de los demás, nosotros nacimos solo con un segundo de diferencia, en el mismo hospital lado a lado, mi abuela decía que vio cuando nuestras almas se conectaron y estarían así por siempre"

"eso no explica porque vamos a morir"

"te dije que no me interrumpieras"

"Lo lamento"

"como decía: nuestras almas al conectarse se unieron, una unión de almas, tu y yo Harrison somos Almas Gemelas, sentenciadas a estar juntos, Dumbledore nunca ha podido llegar a mí, pero a ti, Sirius te dio en bandeja de plata"—Harry iba a defender a Sirius—"estoy consciente de que no fue su culpa, en fin, el bloqueo tu alma, puedo sentir el bloqueo, solo eso"

"¿no puedes sentir nada más?, mi mente, mi núcleo mágico"—pregunto Harry y Spica negó

"lo lamento, y no creo que sea buena idea que yo te lea, eso alteraría nuestras almas y nos mataría, probablemente, podría hacerlo: leerte después de desbloquear tu alma, con tu autorización claro esta"

"dijiste que nuestras vidas están en riesgo por el bloqueo de nuestras almas, de mi alma, pero yo me siento bien"

"dos Almas Destinadas no pueden estar separadas, no por mucho tiempo, con tu alma bloqueada y la mía libre yo moriré antes, yo te necesito porque te siento, siento el bloqueo, pero tú no a mí, esa es la razón por la cual mis poderes comienzan a descontrolarse, no distingo entre el pasado y el futuro, no puedo controlar mis sueños, enloqueceré en tan solo meses y moriré en menos de un año, después de vernos por primera vez"

"pero me viste a hace un año, ¿estas muriendo?"—pregunto preocupado

"tú no me viste así que no, aun no muero, pero lo are si no destruimos el bloqueo"—contesto ella y Harry respiro aliviado aún tenían tiempo—"luego de mi muerte solo tendrías máximo 5 años de vida o menos, no te sentirás completo, porque no lo estarás, te faltare yo aunque no lo sepas, esa era la manera en la que Dumbledore se desacera de ti y nadie sabría que era su culpa"

Harry maldijo una y otra y otra vez a Dumbledore furioso con todo y con él, él había confiado en Dumbledore, él le había dado la oportunidad de entrar en su vida, de poder controlarlo, de manipularlo, de jugar con él y su destino, pero ya no más Harry tenía que hacerse cargo de su vida desde ahora en adelante el decidiría su propio destino

"cálmate"—la angelical voz de Spica lo hiso volver—"no puedo entrar en tu mente, pero si ver tu aura y no me gusta lo que veo, debes calmarte, para que continuemos"

"yo confié en el, yo lo deje entrar"—dijo Harry furioso mientras intentaba calmarse

"no mentiré, no sé cómo te sientes, veo tu aura llena de furia, ira, confusión, dolor, traición, miedo, demasiadas emociones que jamás he sentido"—dijo la Lady—"pero debes calmarte, aun no terminamos de hablar, y me gusta mi despacho y cada objeto en el"

"lo lamento"

"está bien"—sonrió ella—"continuamos"

"si, ¿Cómo vamos a romper el bloqueo? Y ¿Cómo voy a saber qué otras cosas están bloqueadas en mí, si no puedes tocarme?"

"vamos por parte"—señalo Spica—"primero: lo harán una sanadora y un duende sanador"

"¿un duende sanador?"

"si espera un momento y la segunda lo hará un duende sanador y un rompedor de mediciones, ambos trabajan para mí, veras Harrison un duende sanador posee una magia pura de sanación, hay pocos duendes con esta magia en particular en el mundo, ellos son sanadores excepcionales, con solo una gota de sangre descubrirá tus bloqueos mágicos, mentales y si estas enfermo y te dirá porque estas así y además de quien te bloqueo"

"impresionante"—dijo Harry—"¿Qué poderes pueden tener los Black?"

"¿poderes?, hasta donde yo sé, no descienden de una línea de sangre con estos poderes, pero los White poseen una magia única y los Rhodes poseían un don bastante peculiar y raro, que no se ha visto en años, pero un poder como el mío, no, no lo creo"

"ellos creen que pueden tenerlo, porque usted los tiene"

"trátame de tu y llámame Spica, solo entre nosotros claro, por otra parte mis poderes descienden de otras ramas genéticas Alexander, Trelawney y Hufflepuff"

"cómo te llamas, tu nombre completo"—Pidió Harry

"es muy largo"

"no puede ser tan largo"—dijo Harry—"prometo no burlarme"

"Spica Arae Kaetha Rigel Maeve Black Alexander White Trelawney Hufflepuff"

"tienes que estar bromeando"—dijo Harry incrédulo

"me temo que no"—sonrió ella—"volviendo al punto, en este caso tenemos otro tema: Gringotts"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Gringotts?"—pregunto Harry

"mi madre sospecha que Dumbledore bloqueo tus cuentas"

"yo puedo abrir mi bóveda"—dijo Harry

"¿todas ellas?"

"¿hay más de una?"

"evidentemente no sabes nada de tu familia"—dijo Spica—"lo lamento no quería sonar insensible, lo siento mucho"

"Descuida además tienes razón, yo no sé nada de mi familia"

"los Potter son una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico y con mucha influencia y no solo en Londres Mágicos, tienes más de una bóveda en Gringotts y no solo allí, en otros bancos de otros países, no podría decirte cuanto exactamente porque no tengo tus documentos, lo que nos lleva a donde quería llegar, después de que desbloqueen tu alma mañana, si estás de acuerdo claro"

"más que de acuerdo, estoy listo"—aseguro Harry y Spica sonrió

"bien, deberás ir a Gringotts y verificar tus cuentas, tus propiedades, objetos de valor, ver tu testamento, todo lo que deberías haber sabido hace tres años y no lo sabes"

Harry suspiro y asintió, se sentía cansado, luego pregunto

"¿iras conmigo?

"si eso quieres"—y Harry asintió—"me sentiré honrada de acompañarte"

"¿porque Spica?"

"¿Disculpa?"—pregunto ella sin entender

"tu nombre Spica ¿porque?, no me malentiendas me parece un nombre único, solo no entiendo ¿Por qué ese nombre?"

"mi madre quería seguir con la tradición Black y llevar un nombre de una estrella o constelación y se decidió por **Spica** , también es llamada Alpha Virginis, es una estrella de la constelación de Virgo y es 1.500 veces más brillante que el Sol"

"valla, y ¿los demás nombres?"

" **Arae** , la Alpha Arae es la estrella más brillante dela pequeña constelación Ara (altar) situada en la Vía Láctea, **Kaetha** que en griego significa puro y es el nombre de una de mis antepasadas, **Rigel** , también llamada Beta (β) Orionis, estrella gigante visible de primera magnitud situada en la constelación Orión, el tono blanco azulado de Rigel, una de las estrellas más brillantes y **Maeve** que significa Flor purpura y mi abuela se llamaba así"—culmino Spica—"debemos irnos, tengo que ver que tienen mis primos"

…HP…HP…HP

… **HP…HP…HP**

…HP…HP…HP

Los Black se negaron a que se les digiera que tenían bloqueado hasta que los tres pasaran, después de explicarles que los poderes de Spica no venían de la rama familiar White y que de ella había heredado otro tipo de magia pudieron continuar, Cosmo iba hacer el primero pero su hermanita se le adelanto así que: la primera fue Evangeline, luego Ara cuando Spica termino con ella estaba sonrojada y por ultimo Cosmo y si Spica estaba sonrojada con Ara cuando termino con Cosmo estaba completamente roja, Helena soltó una carcajada al ver el color de su Señora, mientras que Sirius le sonreía a su hijo y Emma negaba entre divertida y molesta

Eva le dio un zape a cada mellizo

"hey eso porque"—se quejaron los dos al unísono

"eso es por Spica, pero que rayos hay en su mente que la puso como cereza"

"no es… no es su…no es su mente"—tartamudeo Spica

"¿ah…no?"—preguntaron todos

"Tal vez algo"—murmuro la psicométrica—"pero no es solo la mente de los mellizos, es lo que vi, empecemos por Eva, tienes un bloqueo mental y como no son muchos pude ver dos bloqueos en tu núcleo mágico, además de que sentí frio contigo, pero no con tus hermanos"

"¿te di frio?"—pregunto Eva incrédula, Sirius y los mellizos miraron a Spica igual que Eva

"si, pero es un frio, como el que siento con mi madre"—contesto ella

"creo que es Crioquinesis, es la habilidad que permite manipular el frio y congelar objetos, al ser la tercera White podrías tener un don"—aclaro Emma y Eva sonrió, lo de congelar sonaba divertido, los mellizos cruzaron miradas eso no sonaba divertido—"pero no celebres no estaremos seguros hasta mañana"

"bien, continuemos"—los llamo Spica—"Los mellizos tienen los mismo bloqueos uno mental y uno en el núcleo mágico que concuerda con el de Evangeline y creo no estoy segura que tiene que ver con el A-P"

"todos los White tenemos A-P"—dijo Emma—"lo que no entiendo es porque bloquearlos"

"por control y manipulación, Dumbledore pensó que quedarían en Gryffindor junto a Harry y con su A-P activado estarían más pendientes de su A-P que no podría manipularlos tan fácilmente"—comento Sirius

"¿Qué es un A-P?"—preguntaron los Black a gritos haciendo a todos brincar del susto

"A-P significa Amor Predestinado, no es tan fuerte como una unión de almas, es decir Almas gemelas, pero es muy poderoso, porque encuentras a tu pareja, al amor de tu vida, por así decirlo"—explico Emma—"su madre y yo encontramos nuestros A-P en Sirius y Regulus, a diferencias de las Almas Gemelas si unos de la pareja muere (que lamentablemente nos sucedió a Sirius y a mi) el otro vivirá y puede con el tiempo llegar a enamorarse, en cambio sí un miembro de la pareja de Almas Gemelas muere es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el otro lo haga"

"suena mejor una A-P que una A-G"—dijo Harry

"él tiene un punto"—señalo Spica—"pero aun no termino, los mellizos tiene un don peculiar y roro heredado por los Rhodes, ellos son Portadores"

Cuando Spica termino, Helena se sonrojo rápidamente y Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella también se sonrojo pero a menor medida, los que si estaban perdidos eran los cuatro Black y Harry

"¿portador de qué?"—pregunto Ara

"si ¿Qué portamos?"—pregunto Cosmo

"¿que tienen mis hermanos/hijos/ los Black?"—esas fueron de Eva, Sirius y Harry

"primero no es nada malo"—los tranquilizo Emma—"solo es un don bastante excéntrico"

"que tiene explicación"—pidió Sirius

"sentémonos y mi madre explicara que significa ser un Portador"—dijo Spica y todos siguieron órdenes y esperando a que Emma hablara

Emma llamo a Ziva y le dio órdenes en silencio y elfa desapareció y apareció con un pequeño frasco el cual le dio a Emma, esta suspiro y comenzó

"los portadores poseen una magia muy particular casi extinta, los Rhodes son de las pocas familia que poseen el don, ser un portador significa ser un mago fértil"

"nos perdiste"—murmuro Cosmo

"Eres un mago fértil"—soltó Helena—"Cosmo puedes quedar embarazado de un mago y Ara de una bruja"

"espera"—dijo Eva con una sonrisa entre divertida y sonrojada, ya que su padre estaba con la boca abierta y los mellizos estáticos—"si mago penetra a mi hermano mayor aquí"—agarrando el brazo de Cosmo—"sin protección yo podría tener un sobrino o sobrina"—su tía Em asintió—"lo mismo pasa con Ara si a esta le dar por….."—Ara se adelanta y le tapa la boca a su hermana

"si ya entendimos, todos entendimos el punto, descuiden porque tenemos 14 y yo se cuidarme"—sonrió Ara

"lo bueno es que soy un asesino en serie y nadie se acercara a mi niños"—decía Sirius mientras que sus hijos y Emma lo fulminaban con la miraba y Harry, Spica y Helena reían—"genial así no tendré que espantar a tantos chicos y chicas de ellos, además ayuda que Remus sea un hombre lobo"

"¡padre!"—exclamaron los mellizos y Eva

"Sirius"—lo regaño Emma—"bien eso es todo, Spica hija porque no llevas a Harry a conocer la mansión, Eva, Mellizos acomoden en sus habitaciones, y tu"—miro a Sirius—"vamos a tener una larga conversación"—Emma se llevó a Sirius jalándole una oreja e ignorando olímpicamente sus quejas

"lo bueno es que no hubo necesidad utilizar la poción"—sonrió Helena, los mellizos comenzaron a subir las escalera

"¿no iras con ellos?"—pregunto Harry

"no, iré al laboratorio de pociones"

"¿Para qué?"—pregunto esta vez Spica, mientras veía como su guardiana se iba

"voy a comprobar si están los ingredientes que necesito"—respondió las Almas Gemelas la miraron esperando una explicación—"miren mis hermanos son más fértiles de lo que hubiera deseado y no quiero sobrinos antes de tiempo así que hare todas las pociones anti-conceptivas que sean posible"

Los dos jóvenes contuvieron la risa mientras Eva se dirigía hacia el al laboratorio

"ven que este será un recorrido largo"—sonrió Spica y Harry la siguió

 **YDMD** **HP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo**

 **Actualizare los fines de semana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

 **YDMD** **HP**

Lady Mia Arrow era una bruja mestiza americana inteligente, divertida, optimista, pero debajo de eso estaba una Mia cruel y vengativa si alguien se acercaba a su familia, esa es una parte de ella que solo 4 personas conocían una era su guardiana, uno su mejor amigo y las dos ultima su mejor amiga y la guardiana de esta, pero eso no era algo que a Mia le importara en esos momentos ya que la joven Lady se dirigía a la Mansión Oculta a ver a Spica su mejor amiga

Mia y su Guardiana: Ava Dagmar hace solo unas pocas horas, ambas acababan de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Paris-Only en Francia, Mia era lo suficiente poderosa para crear un Portal, pero uno desde Los Ángeles Mágico hasta Francia Muggle, no, crear un portal así la agotaría por días y definitivamente un trasladar no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos la tele trasportación ambas cosas le daban náuseas y se sentía de los peor, claro que Mia sabia tele transportase con magia pero no lo haría mientras ella pudiera evitarlo

Mia no le había avisado a Spica que llegaría hoy, su mejor amiga la esperaba el día de su cumpleaños, pero llegar un día antes Mia estaba segura que se sorprendería, además de que Mia extrañaba a su mejor amiga no se habían visto desde que las clases culminaron

Cuando la joven Lady entro a la mansión seguida de su guardiana no esperaba encontrarse con Sirius Black, su guardiana se puso frente a ella y apunto a Black con la varita

"Ava espera"—le llamo Helena—"el Señor Black es inocente"

"¿quién lo dice?"—pregunto la guardiana Ava Dagmar

"yo lo digo"—contesto Spica—"abaja la varita"—Mia asintió y su guardiana bajo la varita—"¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que llegabas mañana"

"yo también me alegro de verte Spica"—ironizo Mia y su amiga rodo los ojos—"te quería sorprender así, que...Sorpresa"

"me alegro de verte"—Spica se acercó y la abrazo—"y sí que fue una sorpresa"

"me disculpo Lady White no sabían que tenían visitas"—menciono Mia

"cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Lady White"—dijo Emma sonriendo—"lo mismo para ti Ava, como sabrán Sirius es el padre de Eva, y los gemelos, Spica te explicara voy a la enfermería a preparar todos, Sirius acompáñame"

"dime que Viktor llega mañana y no hoy"—pidió Spica después que su madre y Sirius se fueran

"ese es el plan"—dijo Mia—"ellos conocen a Viktor antes que a mí, eso me hiere"

"ellos no conocen a Viktor"—respondió Spica tranquilizando a su dramática amiga

"eso me alegra"—sonrió ella—"¿ahora quiénes son ellos?"

"Mia ellos son Ara, Cosmo y Evangeline Black, mis primos"

"imaginaba que podían ser ustedes, no tienen ni idea Spica habla todo el tiempo de ustedes de los orgullosa que se siente de ustedes…"—Helena carraspeo, mientras que los tres Black veían con adoración a su prima—"Ups… pero eso no explica quién es el"

"impaciente como siempre"—dijo Spica—"él es Harrison Potter"

"ese Harrison Potter"—pregunto y su amiga asintió—"me lo imagina diferente, mas alto tal vez"

"¡Mia!"—exclamo su mejor amiga

"¿Qué?, no te alteres no es como si hubiera dicho algo malo"

"Mi Señora"—la llamo su guardiana y ella callo

"lamento eso"—se disculpó Spica—"Mia es simplemente Mia"

"ella acaba de disculpase"—dijo Mia incrédula—"quien eres y que has hecho con Spic"

"no me llames así"

"nop, si es ella"

"bueno basta, culminemos ella es Lady Mia Arrow, es mi mejor amiga, no sé si es bueno o malo pero es mi mejor amiga"—ella la miro fingiendo estar ofendida, los chicos rieron y las dos guardianas rodaban los ojos, estaban acostumbradas a ella dos

"hieres mis sentimientos"

"¿tienes sentimientos?"

"ese es un buen punto"—concordó Mia—"bien veamos, no me sorprende que tus primos estén aquí, pero Lord Potter"

"Harrison"—pidió Harry—"y ella me secuestro"—Mia abrió la boca de golpe y sus ojos brillaron con diversión

"rescate, porque nadie lo comprende"—dijo ella molesta

"estoy tan orgullosa de ti"—dijo Mia abrazando de golpe a su amiga y haciendo que esta rodara los ojos

"Mia suéltame"—decía Spica soltándose de los brazos de su amiga, hasta que lo consiguió

"ahora dime ¿Por qué secuestrarlo?"

"Guardiana puedes llevar a la Guardiana Dagmar a su habitación"—pidió Spica y Helena asintió—"en cuanto ustedes cuatro prepárense que ya llegaran la sanadora, el duende sanador y el rompedor de maldición"

Cuando solo quedaron Mia y Spica la primera pregunto seriamente

"¿sanadores? ¿Amiga que sucede?"

"es una larga historia"

"tengo tiempo"

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Cuando la Sanadora Yue Lin y el Duende Sanador Grissom llegaron fueron a instalarse en la enfermería, Emma y Sirius se encargaron decirle todo a ambos sanadores, el último en llegar fue el Rompedor de Maldiciones, a los tres Black y a Harry le sorprendió ver al pellirrojo quien se presentó como William Weasley

William fue llevado por Helena a la enfermería donde seria informado

"¿un Weasley?"—Pregunto Ara—"somos Black no confiamos en los Weasley, no después de lo que sucedió"

"hace varias generaciones"—le recordó Spica—"y no confió en los Weasley, pero William y Charles son diferentes, principalmente porque ambos trabajan para mi"

"que tiene de malo confiar en los Weasley"—pregunto Harry, Mia también quería saber la respuesta

"Los Weasley y los Black no nos llevamos bien, cuando ellos incumplieron su palabra hiriendo a una Black y a una Malfoy, casi destroza los nombres de las familias, pero todo salió al revés"—respondió Eva—"pero Spica tiene razón fue hace varias generaciones, sé que ninguno de nosotros a excepción de Harry no soportamos a Ronald y a Ginevra, Luna dice que tiene un aura extraña o yo que sé a su alrededor, sin mencionar lo insoportable que es Percival"—sus hermanos y Harry asintieron a eso ultimo—"pero los gemelos son diferentes, son independientes, son bromistas y yo me llevo bien con ambos"

"igual que nosotros"—concordó Ara

"bueno yo no trato con Ginny pero Ron es buen amigo"—dijo Harry

"si un amigo que tiene muchos celos de ti, el té envidia, todo el colegio lo sabe"—dijo Cosmo, Harry lo sabía pero no creí que fuera para tanto—"y la pequeña enana está obsesionada contigo"

"¿Cómo que obsesionada?"—pregunto rápidamente Spica ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Mia

"ella está enamorada de Harry Potter, no de Potter y como dijo Cosmo todo el colegio lo sabe"

"Ginny no está enamorada de mi"—interrumpió Harry a Ara

"eso espero"—murmuro Spica y Mia la miro picaronamente, evidentemente había algo que su amiga no le había contado

"si claro"—ironizo Eva y se aclaró la garganta—"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche"

"y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece"—siguió Ara y Harry se tapó la cara con las manos

"Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso"—continuo Cosmo

"el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso"—culminaron los tres juntos para luego reír a ellos se le unieron Mia y las dos Guardianas, ellas menos Spica que se concentró en jugar con su lápiz

Spica no encontraba nada divertido, además de que era un poema estúpido e infantil, de una mocosa desesperada por atención, no como si a ella le importara, además de que Harrison era su alma gemela así que no importaba lo demás

"gracias chicos"—dijo con sarcasmo un avergonzado Harry

"para eso estamos Potter"—sonrió Ara—"pero enserio Potter, cuídate de ambos, no tengo problemas con Granger, pero esos dos se acercaron a ti porque eras el gran Harry Potter"

"conocí a la Señora Weasley, ella me ayudo a cruzar el Anden en la estación en Kings Cross"—dijo Harry—"no creo…"

"espera detén el carrusel"—dijo Eva—"los Weasley cruzaron el Anden 9 y ¾"—Harry asintió—"¿porque harían ellos algo así?"

"Tal vez yo pueda responder"—interrumpió Bill—"Fred y George mencionaron que el día anterior a eso, Dumbledore había hablado con mi madre y después de escuchar lo que escuche y lo que Charlie y yo descubrimos de ella, no me sorprenderían que ella este con él"—Harry se sintió más traicionado

"no eres tan estúpido, para ser un Weasley"—dijo Ara

"tomare eso como un cumplido"—dijo Bill y miro a Harry—"créeme sé cómo te siente porque yo me sentí igual o peor ya que es mi madre, pero no te confíes de Ron siempre hace lo que ella le dice, lo manipula bastante bien y Ron siempre ha querido su aceptación así que cumple con lo que ella le diga y Ginny desde que era un bebe mi madre siempre le ha dicho que sería la señora Potter, que se casaría contigo y que tu serias para ella"—se escuchó como un lápiz se rompía

"lo siento"—se disculpó Spica cuando todos miraron que ella había partido el lápiz—"no sé porque hice eso"

"yo sí"—murmuro Mia divertida

"entonces olvídalo"—le dijo Spica a Mia—"¿ya todo está listo William?"

"ya lo está Lady Alexander"—contesto—"Evageline Black me acompañara y luego los Mellizos Black, por ultimo Harry"

"suerte Eva"—le dijeron sus hermanos y ella sonrió

Spica se sentó a lado de Harry y tomo su mano, no podía leerlo ya que llevaba sus guante como de costumbre

"¿estás bien?"

"no lo sé, tu dime puedes ver mi aura"

"lo lamento, pero vele el lado positivo"

"¿y ese seria?"

"que desde ahora en adelante decides tú y nadie más"—Harry le medio sonrió—"hay algo que te molesta y que no tiene nada que ver con Ronald Weasley o su madre"

"mi mejor amiga Hermione ella es como una hermana para mi"—Spica se relajó un poco al escuchar hermana—"siempre he confiado más en ella que en Ron"

"¿temes que ella te engañe?"—pregunto y el asintió

"¿Granger engañándote?"—Interrumpió Cosmo—"no lo creo Potter, recuerdas que hizo Ara hace unas semanas después que los seis rescatáramos a mi Padre"

"le borro la memoria a Ron y modifico sus recuerdos"

"exacto"—dijo Ara—"no creo que Granger te traicione, por eso no le borre la memoria, ella te adora, eres como un hermano para ella, eso es lo que dijo Luna muy a su manera ya que Luna es…bueno Luna es Luna"—Cosmo y Spica asintieron—"así que descuida no creo que Granger te traiciono"

"gracias Black"

"dime Ara"

"Harry"

"si te hace sentir mejor podemos traerla y yo puedo leerla"—dijo Spica y Harry sonrió

"me gustaría, después de que solucionemos esto"

"¡oh Dios mío Potter!"—exclamo Cosmo parándose de golpe

"¿y a tu hermano que le dio?"—pregunto Mia

"ni idea"—suspiro la mayor—"¿Cosmo tarado que te sucede?"

"Potter Feliz Cumpleaños"—dijo Cosmo ignorando a su hermana y Spica rodo los ojos, sus primos ya se habían tardado en felicitarlo

"Harry felicitaciones"—lo abrazo Ara—"lamento no felicitarte antes"

"descuida además no es tu culpa"—dijo el sonriendo por la reacción de Cosmo

"felicidades Lord Potter"

"gracias Lady Arrow, podría llamarme Harry o Harrison como usted guste"

"Harrison estará bien, solo si usted accede a llamarme Mia"—Harry asintió—"quien es esta Señorita Granger su apellido no me suena"

"ella es hija de Muggles"

"una sangre nueva siempre es buena para la sociedad"—menciono Mia

"no para la sociedad mágica Inglesa llena de sangre pura que cayeron en la Endogamia y como culparlos cuando los Sangre Nueva llegaron trajeron consigo sus creencias y tradiciones alterando las mágicas"

"créeme entiendo el disgusto, siempre me ha molestado que le digan al Shamain: Halloween, pero como en nuestro colegio los Sangre Nueva asisten la asignatura Tradiciones Mágicas para aprender nuestros rituales, tradiciones, etc. y no confundirlas con las mágicas"

"Mia debes entender nosotras asistimos a la Pirámide del Olimpo, la PdO es una institución moderna que quiere mantener las tradiciones mágicas y ayudar a los Sangre Nueva a enteren el nuevo mundo donde tendrán que vivir"

"comprendo eso Spica"—dijo ella, cabe decir que ninguno de los cuatro Ingleses se metió en la conversación solo escuchaban la información—"lo que no comprendo es porque la Sociedad Inglesa no comprenden la importancia de los Sangre Nueva"

"los Ingleses y otros países quedaron atrapados en la edad media, a diferencia de Estados unidos, países latinoamericanos y otros países Europeos ellos evolucionaron y si, se llevan bien… nos llevamos bien con los muggles disfrutamos de varias cosas en común pero las tradiciones, la religión y los rituales mágicos no podemos cambiarlos porque forman parte de nuestra historia, nosotros no llegamos a su mundo e imponemos lo que queremos"—dijo Spica

"disculpen por interrumpir, es un conversación interesante"—dijo Harry y los Black asintieron—"pero ¿porque le llaman Sangre Nueva a los hijos de Muggles?"

"son magos primera generación su sangre es nueva"—aclaro Spica—"mira Harry tu eres poderoso, tanto por tu madre como tu padre, pero la magia de los Potter se fue debilitante porque cayeron en lo que todo mago sangre pura cae: la Endogamia, pero tu madre una Sangre Nueva, Primera generación, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la familia Potter"

Antes de continuar con la conversación apareció Eva en una silla de rudas

"Jujuy estoy lista"—grito ella intentando pararse pero Emma no lo permitió

"pero estas débil"—le recordó su tía—"gemelos es su turno"

"¿dolió?"—pregunto Ara

"no sentí nada"—dijo su hermana

"yo entrare con ambos"—dijo Emma y miro a las dos guardianas—"cuídenlas y díganle a Ziva que le traiga algo de comer a Eva"

Las guardianas se hicieron cargo de Eva y ella comenzó a comer, Harry tenía muchas preguntas y mientras esperaba su turo, Mia y Spica estuvieron encantadas de contestarla todas, las dos mejores amigas le contaron sobre la PdO y Harry quedo fascinado con cada historia

"qué hay del Quidditch"—pregunto Harry y Eva rodo los ojos

"personalmente prefiero las carreras de pegasos o el Alfombra-Golf, no soy fan de estar montada sobre una escoba pero si me gusta el Quidditch"—aclaro Spica

"adoro el Quidditch, pero no lo juego"—menciono Mia—"me gusta más la natación mágica con Sirenas"

"si, tus trofeos del primer lugar lo demuestran"—dijo Spica

"discúlpeme Señorita Mejor Jinete del año"—pico Mia y Spica se sonroja

"¿Cuántos deportes mágicos tienes?"—pregunto Harry

"¿Cuántos tienen ustedes?"—pregunto Mia

"solo Quidditch"—respondió Eva

"odio tu colegio"—suspiro Mia—"nosotros tenemos: Carreras en Pegasos, Nado con Sirenas, Alfombra-Golf, Ajedrez Mágico, Quidditch y Caza la Snicth"

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Harry fue el último, al entrar fue atendido por Grissom (el duende Sanador), con la sangre de Harry se descubrió lo siguiente:

Capacidad Mágica: **20%**

Coeficiente Intelectual: **10 % (19.6) de 100% (196)**

Lenguaje Animal **: 5% (solo lengua parsel)**

Legeremancia: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Oclumancia: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Aparición y Desaparición: **0%**

Resistencia Mágica (Intangibilidad): **10%**

Magia Elemental: **Aire (Aeroquinesis): 0%; Tierra (Geoquinesis): 0%; Agua (Hidroquinesis): 0%; Fuego (Piroquinesis): 0%**

Metamorfosis **: 0% (bloqueo total)**

Unión de Almas: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Lectura de Aura: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Vista: **15%**

Glamur: **85% (Bloqueada)**

Detector mágico **: 100%**

 **Pociones:**

De Lealtad hacia Dumbledore.

De Odio hacia Severus Snape

De Confianza hacia Molly Weasley

De Amistad hacia Ronald Weasley

De Amor hacia Ginevra Weasley

De Inseguridad.

Harry sintió más ira contra Dumbledore, preguntándose cómo fue que nunca lo vio venir, mientras escuchaba Yue Lin (la Sanadora) lo atendía, y sus resultados no fueron para nada agradable, Sirius se sentía más furioso y por su mente solo pasaba. Matar al Viejo, Emma no se encontraba en mejor con el pero a diferencia de su cuñado ella no lo expresaba insultando incorrecta al viejo como si fuera un marinero, ella era una Lady no se expresaría de esa forma aunque ganas no le quedaban

Bill estaba furioso tal vez no como Emma y Sirius pero estaba furioso con lo que Dumbledore le había hecho a Harry, pero él estaba allí para romper cada bloqueo que tenía Harry y lo haría, no porque fuera su trabajo o porque fuera su deber, sino porque cuando el vio a Harry, vio a alguien inocente, de corazón puro que no merecía nada de lo que le había pasado y todo por culpa de un maldito anciano que debía protegerlo

Lo siguiente fue un examen conjunto entre la sanadora y el duende sanador y lo que encontraron fue peor, Harry era un Horrocrux, esto dejo a todos aterrados, salvo Harry que no sabía que era un Horrocrux, al decirle lo que era Harry reacciono frenéticamente y pidiendo que le sacaran eso de él. Tomo varios minutos entre Sirius y Emma calmarlo.

La Sanadora confirmo que si Spica lo hubiera tocado, ambos hubieran muertos por culpa del bloqueo, pues el alma quería unirse a su otra mitad y había una barrera impidiéndolo, incluso estando cerca era peligroso, con el bloqueo la unión había estado dormido pero en el momento en que Spica entro a la habitación con Harry inconsciente, el alma despertó y quería unirse a ella, vivía solo para unirse a ella, para tener su otra mitad.

El siguiente trabajo fue el de Bill, que comenzó a desbloquear en núcleo mágico de Harry, sabiendo que la Unión de Almas y el Horrocrux debían ser los últimos.

Capacidad Mágica: **100%**

Coeficiente Intelectual: **100 % (196)**

Lenguaje Animal **: 100% (todas las lenguas)**

Legeremancia: **100%**

Oclumancia: **100%**

Aparición y Desaparición: **100%**

Resistencia Mágica (Intangibilidad): **100%**

Magia Elemental: **Aire (Aeroquinesis): 75% y en aumento; Tierra (Geoquinesis): 55% y en aumento; Agua (Hidroquinesis): 60% y en aumento; Fuego (Piroquinesis) y en aumento: 58%**

Metamorfosis **: 100%**

Vista: **100%**

Lectura de Aura: **100%**

Glamur: **libre**

Detector mágico: **Eliminado**

Mientras Bill descansaba los dos Sanadores estuvieron a cargo de eliminar todas las opciones del cuerpo de Harry

 **Pociones** :

De Lealtad hacia Dumbledore **: Eliminada**

De Odio hacia Severus Snape **: Eliminada**

De Confianza hacia Molly Weasley **: Eliminada**

De Amistad hacia Ronald Weasley **: Eliminada**

De Amor hacia Ginevra Weasley **: Eliminada**

De Inseguridad **: Eliminada**

Bill se preparó de nuevo era el turno de la Unión de Almas

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Cosmo se encontraba nervioso y preocupado por Potter (cosa que nunca pensó que haría) pero es que Harry (porque debía empezarlo a llamar así) llevaba horas adentro junto con Weasley, Los sanadores, su Padre y su tía Em, él y sus hermanas solo habían tardado máximo 35 minutos, al principio imagino que era normal, pues Dumbledore debió haber bloqueado mucho en el pero pasaban las horas y el veía como todas la mujeres en esa habitación estaban preocupadas justo como él o tal vez más

Ziva les trajo algo de comer a todos y la única que comía era Mia, Spica dijo que ella comía cuando estaba nerviosa, la primera hora estuvo bien pero ya habían pasado 4 hora y contando y del nerviosismo y la preocupación pasaron a la desesperación, los minutos corrían y corrían y nada no había información de Harry, de pronto de la nada Spica comenzó a gritar, Helena corrió hacia ella intentando saber que pasaba, pero nada su pobre prima gritaba y gritaba mientras se retorcía en el piso

Cosmo vio cómo su tía Em apareció y le ordeno a Helena que la llevara a la enfermería en donde Potter se encontraba

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"—pregunto Mia asustada, la pobre chica no paraba de temblar, su Guardiana intentaba calmarla

"creo que están desbloqueando la Unión de Almas"—contesto Ara

"Unión de Almas"—repitió con dificultad—"oh Dios, Spica y Harrison son Almas Gemelas"

"tome esto mi Señora"—pidió Ava dándole un vaso con posiblemente una poción tranquilizante

"gracias"—dijo ella y luego bebió

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Cuando Bill comenzó a desbloquear la maldición que impedía que Harry estuviera con su Alma Gemela, se escucharon los gritos de Spica y los de Harry; Yue Lin y Grissom ordenaron traerla inmediatamente, Bill no podía detenerse debía seguir con su trabajo, Helena entro con Spica y la acostó en la camilla junto a Harry ambos pararon inmediatamente de Gritar Y Retorcerse, Helena se quedó con ella no podía dejar a Su Señora sola

Tener a las dos Almas juntas ayuda un poco más a Bill, quien podía sentir como cada minuto cada segundo la maldición se deshacía y su alma seria libre para unirse a la de Lady Alexander, cuando Bill termino se tambaleo un poco pero Sirius y Yue Lin lo sostuvieron para que no se cayera, Bill estaba cansado pero aun había una maldición que deshacer

Cuando el Alma de Harry pudo ser libre por fin, todos pudieron ver cuando una pequeña bola de luz Blanca con destellos azules salía de su cuerpo, pero también había otra bola de luz saliendo de los labios de Spica salvo que esta era blanca con destellos rojos, ambas luces se encontraron, el azul y el rojo se fusionaron convirtiéndose en magenta para luego dividirse y volver a sus cuerpos

"eso fue wow"—menciono Helena asombrada y los demás asintieron—"¿ellos están bien?"

"exhaustos, lo mejor es dejarlos descansar"—contesto Yue Lin

"pero aun no podemos, debemos terminar con el señor Potter"—dijo Grissom

"Tanto el Señor Potter como el Señor Weasley están cansados"—contradijo Yue Lin

"yo puedo"

"William no hay necesidad"

"Lady White o lo haré"—aseguro Bill

"bien él lo dijo"—sonrió el Duende—"puede retirarse"

"no me re de aquí mientras mi Señora este aquí"—dijo fríamente Helena y al duende le gusto la lealtad de la Guardiana hacia Lady Alexander

A pesar de todo Bill ya estaba listo para seguir, destruir un Horrocrux no era nada fácil, por suerte para el solo tenía que sacarlo de Harry y colocarlo en un recipiente, en este caso una Tetera Mágica, que pertenecía a Walburga Black pero como a Sirius y a Emma no le gustaba nada, eligieron que sería perfecta, "era lástima que se destruirá pero así debía ser", esa última parte la había dicho Emma sonriendo

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Varios minutos después de llevarse a Spica a la enfermería con Harry, los chicos aun esperaba más desesperados a que vinieran y le digieran que pasaba, la desesperación llego a otro nivel cuando escucharon los gritos de Harry no con tanto dolor como los que él y Spica habían gritado, pero con una potencia mayor

"¿soy la única a la que en corazón le hace, tucum, tucum, tucum, tucum, tucum?"—pregunto Eva

"no, no lo eres"—contesto su hermano

"¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para que no digan que sucede?"—pregunto Mia

"Lo que tengamos que esperar mi Señora"—respondió Ava, Mia le abrazo con fuerza

Los gritos de Harry disminuyeron, cuando se apagaron los siguientes quince minutos fueron de eterna espera, pero al final todos salieron salvo Harry, Spica y Bill

"¿Qué Sucedió allí adentro?"—pregunto Ara

Todos lo que habían salido se miraron

 _FlashBack_

 _Bill comenzó a extraer el Horrucrux del cuerpo de Harry quien comenzó a gritar, un Horrocrux muy poderoso y casi imposible de destruir, cuando el Horrocrux salió del cuerpo de Harry busco un nuevo recipiente y casi entro en Spica, Helena reacciono inmediatamente y ayudo a Bill a retener el Horrocrux y contenerlo en la Tetera, los dos juntos destruyeron el Horrocrux, Bill cayo desmayado, fue colocado en una camilla al lado de Harry_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

"fue complicado"—dijo Emma disminuyendo todo el asunto

"no creo que esa sea la palabra correcta"—contradijo Cosmo

"duraron más de 5 horas allí"—grito Ara—"queremos una explicación"

"esto tomara tiempo"—menciono Sirius

"tenemos tiempo"—dijeron los cuatros jóvenes y la guardiana Dagmar asintió

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

En la enfermería, la magia de la Unión de Almas puso a las dos camillas juntas sin ningún espacio de por medio, los dos jóvenes inconscientes, por otra parte Bill estaba exhausto y descansando pero sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su mano derecha, y allí se encontraba un tatuaje hecho por magia la maca del Guardián, Harrison Potter había elegido a su Guardián.

 **YDMD** **HP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo**

 **Actualizare los fines de semana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

 **YDMD** **HP**

Harry y Spica durmieron hasta el siguiente día, William quien se había despertado antes de la cena, Emma le prohibió irse hasta que estuviera por completo recuperado, Ava fue la primera en ver la marca del Guardián.

Ava y Helena le explicaron a Bill lo que significaba ser un Guardián, ellos debían proteger a sus Señores, aconsejarlos, estar con ellos, ser prácticamente sus mentores, también dijeron que la magia de sus Señores era quienes los elegían y solo elegían a magos y brujas poderosos y con potencial de que sus hijos sean más poderosos

La hora de la cena paso un poco más aliviada aunque la que casi no comió fue Mia, que estaba llena

"aun no entiendo porque no podemos comer pastel"—susurro Cosmo y Ara le dio un zape

"Harry esta inconsciente tarado, ¿Cómo crees que apagara las velitas del pastel?"—dijo Ara

"con magia"—contesto el joven y su melliza rodo los ojos

"deja de decir tonterías y come"—ordeno Ara

"gruñona"

"idiota"

"paz"—pidió Eva mirando al techo, los mellizos eran un dolor de cabeza

"y aun así ¿usted quiere un hermano?"—le pregunto Ava a su Señora

"es horrible ser hija única, pero tengo a Spica con ella es suficiente"—contesto la americana y Emma sonrió, conocía a Mia y a sus padres desde hace años y sabía que Spica tena en ella a una hermana

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Harry y Spica recién acababan de despertar, Spica volteo y vio a Harry y se sorprendió lo que vio, era distinto, su cabello más largo y completamente domado, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, pero sin duda ya no se parecía casi a su padre, los ojos verdes esmeraldas seguían allí, pero brillaban más que antes, Spica hizo aparecer un espejo y se lo entrego a Harry y este quedo sin habla

No pudieron decir nada pues Cosmo entro con un pastel en sus manos seguido de sus hermana y de Mia

"feliz Cumpleaños Spica"—dijo el joven—"ahora Potter apaga las velas de tu pastel"

"buenos días a ti también"—ironizo Spica

"lo siento pero no pudimos detenerlo"—se disculpó Eva

"mi cumpleaños fue ayer"—dijo Harry

"lo se Potter, lo sé, pero la tía Em no nos dejó comer pastel"—contesto Cosmo

"¿porque?"—pregunto Harry

"estabas inconsciente"—respondió Ara

"pero ahora no lo estás, así que apagas las velas y comamos pastel"—grito Cosmo emocionado

Las primas Black se miraron

"Cosmo ¿Qué tanto dulce has comido?"—pregunto Spica

"pues….eso no importa ahora, solo quiero pastel"

"eso quedo más que obvio"—dijo Harry, para luego apagar las velas para hacer feliz a su primo

"¿Cómo se sienten?"—pregunto Mia mientras Cosmo picaba el pastel—"sugiero traer café"

"tomamos te"—comento Ara

"pues yo tomo café y quiero mi café"—afirmo la castaña

"me siento bien"—dijo Spica

"Un poco cansado"—menciono Harry

" _ **aunque me duele la cabeza"—pensó Spica**_

" _ **si, a mi también"—le contesto Harry al pensamiento, los dos se tensaron y se miraron—"hola"—dijo el sin mover los labios**_

" _ **estas en mi mente, sal de allí"—pidió Spica**_

" _ **oye tu también estas en mi mente y no me ando quejando"—respondió Harry—"ahora dime ¿Por qué podemos leer nuestros pensamientos?"**_

" _ **bueno el bloqueo está roto"—pensó Spica—"nuestras almas deben estar unidas, así que eso debió activado los poderes adicionales de las Almas Gemelas"**_

" _ **¿y esos serian?"**_

"¿Qué están haciendo?"—pregunto Cosmo mirando a su prima y a Harry mientras comía pastel

"se leen las mentes"—reveló Mia quien también comía pastel

"primero: esto esta delicioso"—dijo Eva probando el pastel los mellizos y Mia asintieron—"segundo: ¿Cómo se leen las mentes?"

"la unión de Almas está rota, y estando juntos en ese momentos sus almas se unieron, y eso activo los poderes especiales de las Alamas Gemelas"

"espera, espera, espera"—interrumpió Eva—"sus almas se unieron, es decir que ellos…."

"ellos están casados"—termino Ara asombrada y Mia asintió

" _ **me estás diciendo que estamos casados"—grito Harry en ambas mentes**_

" _ **no te alteres, que nos estamos comunicando telepáticamente y no quiero tus gritos en mi cabeza, suficiente con los de ayer"**_

" _ **si tienes razón"—Harry se estremeció los gritos de Spica le partieron el corazón—"¿poderes especiales?"**_

" _ **íbamos a eso antes de que gritaras"**_

" _ **dije lo lamento"**_

" _ **no, dijiste que tenía razón pero no te disculpaste"**_

" _ **Bien, lo lamento"—se disculpó Harry—"esta es nuestra primera pelea de esposos"**_

" _ **¿cuenta? Dado el hecho que es telepática no debería contar"**_

" _ **no lo sé, soy nuevo en esto de estar casado"—dijo y Spica rodo los ojos—"lo lamento no quería gritar"**_

" _ **yo tampoco quería hacerlo, así que lo lamento"**_

" _ **nuestra primera reconciliación como esposos"**_

" _ **no vallas por allí Harrison"—le advirtió Spica—"esto es nuevo tanto para ti como para mí, pero si poderes especiales: comunicación telepática, sentir cuando tu alma gemela está en peligro, empatía de almas, es decir que sentiremos lo que el otro siente…"**_

"chicos dejen de hablar en sus cabezas y cómanos pastel"—grito Ara sacándolos de su plática telepática

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Harrison, Lady Alexandra, los Guardianes Weasley y Tisdale junto a tres vigilantes más entraban a Gringotts, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando los duende fueron a buscar al director, el gerente no les serviría dado que tanto Lady Alexander y Lady White solo hablaban con el director, Lady Alexander había llegado, con su elegancia y su poder, con su sequito y todo su poder, una de las Lady más importante había entrado al banco

"Grimpak pareces sorprendido de verme"—dijo Spica con una voz que sorprendió a Harry era tan fría, una voz que no daba replicas

"la esperaba hasta más tarde"—respondió el duende sin inmutarse y saco una carpeta y se la entregó a Helena—"lo que pidió Lady Alexander"

"no venía por eso, pero gracias"—sonrió la joven Lady tomando la carpeta, antes de desaparecer Harry vio el nombre Charles Weasley-Prewett—"espero que todo allá culminado con todas las especificaciones que se le fueron dadas"

"ni una más, ni una menos"—contesto el duende—"a que debo el honor de tenerla por aquí Lady Alexander, que puedo hacer por usted"

"nada para mi Grimpak, por ahora claro está"—sonrió ella y el duende asintió—"mi prometido vino hablar con usted"

Helena y Bill se miraron "prometidos" si esos dos estaban más que casados

"felicidades Lady Alexander y felicidades al señor…"

"Potter, Harrison Potter"

"Por supuesto Señor Potter"—dijo el duende un poco sorprendido—"¿y en que puedo ayudarlo?"

"he venido a reclamar mi herencia"—contesto Harry

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Por la seguridad de todos fueron llevados a una oficina bajo Gringotts, hablar sobre las herencia era un tema muy delicado para los duende y una Herencia de tan magnitud como la de los Potter era para tener más cuidado

"necesitare una gota de su sangre señor Potter"—dijo el duende y Harry le dio la mano y este le picho el dedo

" _ **auch"—dijo Spica en su mente**_

" _ **exagerada"**_

" _ **tarado"**_

"bueno veamos"—dijo el duende

 **Lord Harrison James Potter Evans Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin**

Heredero de las nobles Familias Potter Peverell Gryffindor Black y Slytherin (esta última al tener su victoria contra el heredero de Slyhterin)

 **Herencia Monetaria**

...159.743.125 mil Galeones (Honorable Familia Potter: Lord Charlus Potter..., Lord James Potter)

...475.154 mil Galeones (Noble Familia Black: Lady Dorea Potter-Black)

...457.146 mil Galeones (Distinguida Familia Peverell: Lord Ignotus Peverell…, Lord Octavian Perevell…, Lady Katrina Peverell (herencia congelada tras el matrimonio de Lady Katrina con Lord Taurus Potter))

... Mil Galeones (Legendaria Familia Gryffindor: Lord Godrid Griffindor…, Lord Gabriel Griffindor…, Lady Cordelia Griffindor (herencia congelada tras el matrimonio de Lady Cordelia con Lord Cepheus Potter))

...245 Mil Galeones (Distinguida Familia Slytherin: Lord Salazar Slytherin…, Lord Cetus Slytherin…, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Herencia recibida tras su victoria contra Tom Marvolo Riddle el 31 de Octubre de 1981))

 **Herencia en Propiedades**

 **Mansiones**

Inglaterra Mágica (Mansión Berenice) —Lord James Potter

América Mágica (Mansión Graciela) —Lord Charlus Potter

Brasil (Mansión Anavilhanas) —Lady Dorea Potter-Black

Francia (Mansión Normandía) —Lady Katrina Peverell

Italia Mágica (Mansión Phoenix) —Lady Katrina Peverell

Inglaterra Mágica (Mansión Concordia) —Lady Cordelia Gryffindor

Portugal (Mansión Horologium) — Lady Cordelia Gryffindor

Alemania (Mansión Mosela) —Tom Marvolo Riddle

Suecia Mágica (Mansión Lacerta) —Tom Marvolo Riddle

Grecia Mágica (Mansión Serpens) —Tom Marvolo Riddle

Mientras Grimpak leía Harry tenía problemas para respirar, ¿tenían que estar bromeando?, él no podía tener tanto dinero y tantas mansiones, es que acaso a su familia no le basto con una cada uno

 **Islas**

" _ **genial y ¿ahora qué?, ¿castillos?"—**_ pensó Harry, Spica tomo su mano para calmarlo, ella se había sentido igual de incomodada, molesta y con un extraño peso de compromiso sobre ella el día en que leyeron su herencia que fácilmente le hacía competencia a la de Harry, si no es que le ganaba

América Mágica (Lux) Familia Potter

Grecia (Grace) Familia Peverell

Francia Mágica (Soul Mate) Familia Gryffindor

Inglaterra (Mortem) Familia Slytherin

 **Castillos**

 _ **Harry suspiro cansado—"tienen que parar"**_

" _ **respira Harrison, se cómo te siente estuve allí, pero no tiene sentido frustrarte"**_

" _ **es demasiado"**_

" _ **lo sé"—sonrió Spica—"como dije estuve allí"**_

Grecia (Castle Nike-Hebe) Familia Potter-Peverell

Roma Mágica (Castle Pompona) Familia Gryffindor

Egipto (Castle Amón) Familia Slytherin

" _ **porque no me dan las direcciones"—le pregunto Harry a su prometida telepáticamente**_

" _ **porque estamos presentes los guardianes y yo, las direcciones solo le incumben al heredero, es decir a ti, tu eres el único que puede saber dónde están, te entregan una carpeta llena de varios documentos que solo tu podrás leer"**_

" _ **eres mi esposa ¿no deberías estar presente?'"**_

" _ **te recuerdo que él no sabe que estamos casados, y además cuando me muestres la direcciones tendré que montarte las mías, y si, ambos somos asquerosamente ricos"**_

" _ **al menos nuestros hijos no se morirán de hambre"**_

" _ **y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, y así sigue la lista"**_

" _ **si es que vivo para eso"—dijo Harry sabiendo que Voldemort aún estaba por allí**_

" _ **no seas negativo"**_

"vallamos a las Acciones"—informo el duende y Harry realmente quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, pero la mono de Spica entrelazada con la suya lo calmaba inmediatamente

Diario El Profeta 15%

Revista El Quisquilloso 05%

White Constructions 10%

Alexander Design 10%

Rhodes Sports 15%

Madame Malkin 12%

Florish y Blotts 16%

Ollivander 07%

Las Tres Escobas 14%

Heneydukes 09%

Zonko 09%

"Alexander Design, White Constructions, Rhodes Sports, ¿porque me suenan?"—pregunto Harry

"Alexander Design me pertenece, en cuanto a Rhodes Sports solo soy accionista y le pertenece al heredero Rhodes y White Contructiones soy la una de las principales accionista, pero le pertenece al heredero White y sinceramente no sé cómo arreglaran sus herencias mis primos"—Harry asintió a gusto con la explicación

"prosigamos"—los llamo el duende quien ahora tenía una carpeta frente a él—"aquí tenemos el testamente de sus padres, el cual comenzare a leer"

"Yo Lord James Charlus Potter Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejo la cantidad de 13.000 mil Galeones a Remus. J. Lupin por ser un gran amigo, gran escuchador y con una gran, gran paciencia, porque sopórtanos a Sirius y a mí, Lunático me inclino a tus pies, a mis mi hermano Sirius le dejo la cantidad de 15.000 mil galeones (Mara por lo que más quieras hazte cargo del dinero "este comentario fue hecho por mi dulce esposa") el resto de la herencia Potter, queda en manos de mi hijo Harrison James Potter Evans, bajo la siguientes Clausulas:

Clausula 1: para sus gatos correspondientes solo tendrá acceso a la bóveda estudiantil, hasta sus 14 años.

Clausula 2: a partir de los 14 puede tener acceso a la segunda y tercera bóveda básica de la Familia Potter.

Clausula 3: a partir de sus 18 años podrá acceder a la fortuna tanto Potter, como las heredadas por sangre.

Clausula 4: Harrison podrá acceder a toda su fortuna si acepta su título de Lord Potter, Eliminando ya mencionadas Clausula.

También hago contar que nuestro guardián del Secreto es Peter Pettigrew, creímos que Sirius seria demasiado obvio y además de que no le pediríamos a nuestro amigo que arriesgara su vida por nosotros, siendo el ya esposo (de la hermosa Mara) y padre de mi queridos sobrinos y Ahijada, Albus Dumbledore fue testigo al momento de lanzar el encantamiento Fidelio, por lo tanto él sabe la verdad, Lily a comenzado a desconfiar de él y yo comienzo a ver el porqué, no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que querrá el director, pero espero que Harry no esté cerca de él, si nuestro plan para ocultarnos no funciona la custodia de mi Harry quedara en manos de sus padrinos Sirius Black y Alice Longbottom de no poder aceptar, nombramos tutores a la dulce Pandora Olivia Logde-Lovegood, a la adorable Emma (un millón de nombres) White-Black Alexander, a mi profe favorita Minerva McGonagall y a la hermosa Marlene McKinon, Remus eres mi mejor amigo pero sabes que por más que quisiera no te darían la custodia de Harry, para culminar la custodia de mi hijo no puedo y repito NO PUEDE quedar en manos de Albus Dumbledore y Petunia Evans.

Harry Mamá y Papá te Aman.

Lord Potter.

Harry respiro una y otra y otra vez, para calmarse y no saltar a llorar allí mismo, la sola presencia de Spica lo calmaba

"Yo Lady Lilian Elizabeth Potter Evans en pleno uso de mis facultades dejo contar los siguiente:

1: que mi hijo Harrison James Potter Evans solo tenga autorización a la bóveda estudiantil Potter hasta que cumpla 14 años, desde allí puede tener acceso a la segunda y tercera bóveda básica de la familia Potter.

2: se le concederá el acceso al resto de la fortuna Potter cuando cumpla 18 años o cuando acepte su título de Lord.

También hago constar que nuestro Guardián era Peter Pettigrew dado que Sirius hubiera sido demasiado obvio y no le pediríamos que fuera el guardián teniendo el a sus tres hermosos hijos y a su Esposa Mara.

Albus Dumbledore sabía quién era el verdadero guardián del secreto, él fue nuestro testigo cuando se lanzó en encantamiento Fidelio, en el caso de que James y yo no estemos (y esa es la razón por la que estás leyendo nuestros testamentos Harrison) mi Hijo tiene terminantemente prohibido quedar bajo la custodia de mi hermana Petunia, esa mujer me odia y le hará la vida imposible a mi bebe.

Por lo cual su custodia quedaría en manos de Alice Danielle Longbotton Prewett (su madrina), Pandora Olivia Lodge-Lovegood, Emma (lo siento Em pero tienes muchos nombres) White-Black Alexander, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick y Marlene McKinon, sabes que te adoro Remus, pero nunca te dejarían quedarte con Harrison, Sirius (sé que eres el padrino de Harrison) y Mara teniendo en cuenta que tienen a Ara, Cosmo y Evangeline y aunque sabemos que a mi bebe no le faltaría amor con ambos, recordemos lo que pasaba cuando juntábamos a esos cuatro junto con Spica, Neville y Luna hicieron fue desastre y eso que Luna y Eva no caminaban aun, y para culminar mi hijo tiene prohibido estar cerca de Albus Dumbledore, James confía en él aunque ya no tan ciegamente, yo por otra parte no, así que me niego a que Albus Dumbledore tenga la custodia de mi hijo.

Harrison recuerda que te mama te ama, que papa te ama, y estaremos contigo siempre

Lady Potter

Spica beso la mano de Harry para que el supiera que ella estaría con el siempre y que lo apoyaría

" _ **en las buenas y el las malas"—**_ le dijo Spica y Harry sonrió

Lo siguiente que hizo el duende fue pasarle la carpeta a Harry, que contenida muchos documentos, Harry veía los documentos él no sabía leyes pero hubo dos que le llamo la atención por solo el hecho de mencionar a Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley

"Spica necesito tu ayuda"—dijo Harry y ella se acercó—"¿Qué es esto?"—le entrego lo papeles

"son documentos de transferencia"—Menciono ella y Harry la miro esperando que ella siguiera—"cada año le transfieres 2.000 mil galeones a Molly Weasley desde hace 5 años, y a Albus Dumbledore le transfieres 5.000 mil galeones cada 6 meses desde hace 10 años"

"me estás diciendo que les estoy pagando"—dijo Harry y no era una pregunta, Spica asintió, él se volvió al duende—"yo no he autorizado esas transferencias, así que cancélelas todas"

"me disculpa Señor Potter, el banco no estaba al tanto de la situación"—se disculpó el Duende molesto, enfadado y furioso de que alguien hubiera engañado al banco—"Albus Dumbledore"

"Albus Dumbledore es solo un maldito viejo desgraciado que cree controlar mi vida, pero ya no"—dijo Harry poniéndose de pie furioso, Spica lo miro asombrado y los guardianes se acercaron a los dos—"en cuanto a Molly Weasley"—Harry miro a Bill, por más que no lo demostrara sabía que él no estaba bien—"le hare saber mi decisión, me llevare esto para estudiarlo a fondo, porque quiero mi dinero de vuelta"

"Por supuesto Lord Potter"—dijo el duende—"llegaremos al fondo de esto"—Harry asintió e hizo anden de irse—"espere un minuto Lord"—el duende saco una pequeña caja, era hermosa y arcaica—"esto le pertenece"

Bill tomo la caja y se la paso a Harry, él había visto a Helena hacer lo mismo con Spica anteriormente cuando ella tomo la carpeta

"le hare saber dónde nos reuniremos"—dijo Spica y los cuatros salieron del cuarto

Después de salir del banco y llegar al mundo muggle, era medio día decidieron entrar a un restaurante muy elegante, llamado Alexander-White, al estar adentro, Spica y Harry se sentaron en una mesa y sus guardianes en la otra y los tres vigilantes en otra

"curioso nombre tiene este lugar, Alexander-White, donde abre escuchado eso"—bromeo y Spica se sonrojo

"te lo dije: asquerosamente rica, y no solo en el mundo mágico, este pertenece a una cadena de Restaurantes, también poseo una cadena de hoteles con el mismo nombre"—contesto ella—"del cual los Potter son socios"

"si tengo acciones en tu cadena de hoteles, porque no salió en el testamente"

"imagino que es porque era el testamento mágico y según recuerdo tu madre era la socia no tu padre"—Harry asintió—"cómo te sientes después de lo que paso"

"exhausto, cansado, furioso, enojado, frustrado"

"¿Qué harás con la madre de William?"—pregunto Spica curiosa

"aún no lo sé, todo esto es como si una bomba te explotara en la cara"—el mesero los interrumpió para poner los platos de comido—"¿Qué harás tú con la carpeta de Charlie?"—Spica lo miro asombrada—"vi el nombre"

"me agradabas más cuando eras ciego"

"tenía el 85% de mi vista bloqueada"

"aún no sé cómo veías"—dijo Spica y el asintió—"cuando estemos en el jet volando para la casa, tu y yo revisaremos a fondo esos documentos, y mientras comienzas a controlar tus poderes"—dijo bajando la voz—"aprenderás leyes y como controlar el dinero y como invertirlo, para eso necesitaremos un abogado"

"¿conoces a un abogado?"

"si y tu también"

"¿enserio?, ¿quién?"

"mi madre"

"la tía Em es abogada"—Harry recordó el rostro dulce y adorable de Emma, era sorprendente que fuera abogada

"experta en leyes"

"valla"—dijo Harry y Spica asintió

"es la mejor"—dijo orgullosa

"¿Qué crees que hay en la caja?"—pregunto Harry mientras comía

"no soy adivina"—Harry alzo una ceja—"está bien si soy adivina, podría asegurar que los anillos"

"¿anillos?"—pregunto Confundido

"anillos mágicos de herederos"

"español"—pidió Harry y Spica rodo los ojos

"solo el heredero puede usarlo, poseen una magia especial que solo permite que su heredero lo utilice, cuando uses el anillo, sentirás toda esa magia de tus ancestros en ti, te convertirás en Lord"

"y no pudiste decir eso al principio"—protesto Harry, Spica le saco la lengua—"además no creas que no me di cuenta que cambiaste de tema ¿Qué harás con la carpeta?"

"que crees que hare con ella, nada, necesito a Charles para leerla"

"tú y Charlie… van a leerla… ¿juntos?"—Pregunto y su esposa asintió—"¿puedo ir contigo?"

Spica lo miro intrigada

"Harrison ¿estas Celoso?"—sonrió Spica

"No"—contesto rápidamente y la sonrisa de Spica creció—"soy estoy siendo curioso, nada raro"—Spica sonría más—"puedes quitar esa sonrisa"

"no, es muy divertido"

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Bill no se sentía bien, sabia de lo que era capaz su madre, pero no esperaba que ella le robara a Harry (quien en ese momento se encontraba con Spica hablando sobre los documentos legales), tenía que hablar con Charlie, le pediría permiso a su Señor para ir hablar con Charlie lo antes posible

"puedes sentir sus ansias"—dijo Helena captando la atención de Bill

"no me sorprendes"

"piensas hablar con Charles"—Bill asintió—"te dará permiso"—dijo ella mirando a Harry—"tiene un gran corazón"

"lo sé, me siento honrado de ser su guardián"—dijo Bill—"son adorables"

"verdad que si"—dijo ella viendo a su Señora junto al joven Lord—"lamento lo de tu madre"—Bill la miro sorprendido—"William te conozco y conozco a Charles y me sorprende como es tu madre, yo estaría muy preocupada por mis hermanos si tuviera una madre así, y hermanos"

"y lo siento por mi papá porque el realmente es genial, pero lo que mi Señor decida hacerle a mi madre lo apoyare"

"creo que el pedirá tu opinión sobre qué hacer"—y Bill asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo el helena, allí fue cuando el piloto aviso que tenían que aterrizar

 **YDMD** **HP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo**

 **Actualizare los fines de semana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

 **YDMD** **HP**

Los días pasaron y pasaron, Harry estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes con la ayuda de Spica y la tía Em, al igual que Eva aprendía con la ayuda de Mia a no congelar por accidente a su padre (Sirius estuvo resfriado 5 días después de eso) claro a Remus, Bill y Cosmo le pareció muy gracioso

También estaba aprendiendo sobre las leyes mágicas y muggles junto con los Black, Helena y Ava eran sus tutoras en ese aspecto, Spica lo ayuda en las parte de los negocios, Harry a pesar de todo lo que hacía no se sentía cansado, quería aprender más y más, y eso le resultaba fácil

"la memoria eidética ayuda"—comento Mia una vez

Emma estaba ocupada planeando el juicio de Sirius, con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus (este último paso por la ira a la furia, al odio, al rencor cuando se enteró de todo)

Harry veía como Spica hacia crecer una planta con uno de sus poderes, al que ella había llamado Citoquinesis cuando le explicaba lo que podía hacer y en este momento estaba haciendo, manipulando el crecimiento de las plantas a su antojo, estaba muy entretenido viendo como su hermosa ángel se concentraba en hacer crecer las plantas del jardín, si ese mismo ángel que entraba a su habitación cada mañana (porque a pesar de estar casados eso no significaba que durmieran juntos) y lo obligaba a correr todos los días, estaba tan feliz viendo a Spica que no noto como una carta le caía encima, Bill la atrapo antes le cayera a Harry

"entretenido mi Señor"—bromeo el pellirrojo y Harry se sonrojo, Bill le entrego la carta

"es una carta por correo, con muchos sellos, es de la Señora Weasley"—dijo y Bill se tensó, ellos habían hablado sobre su madre pero aun no sabían que hacer, y Bill aún no había podido hablar con Charlie porque él estaba en casa de su madre

"¿Por qué Hedwig tiene una carta del correo?"—pregunto Helena acercándose detrás de su Señora

"Hedwig es una lechuza muy inteligente"—dijo Harry, los tres esperaban que continuaran—"esta carta va dirigida a los Dursley, por lo cual mi Hedwig aquí presente debió tomarla antes de que fuera entregada"

"es muy inteligente, esa carta hubiera arruinado todo, alterado a los Dursley a quienes le manipule la memoria, sin mencionar los hechizos de ilusión que puse en la espía de Dumbledore para que siguiera viendo a Harry allí"—comentó Helena

"que dice la dulce carta de mi madre"—gruño William, Helena puso una mano en su hombro para apoyarlo

Antes de que Harry pudiera leer la carta, se escuchó a Mia gritar

"Spic, Spic, Spica"—gritaba Mia mientras corría hacia Spica y ambas cayeron

"auch"—dijo Harry tocándose la cabeza, cada vez que a Spica le dolía algo él lo sentía y viceversa

"¿Mia que ocurre contigo?"—pregunto una molesta Spica mientras que sus guardiana las ayudaban a ponerse de pie

"llegaron los boletos para el mundial de Quiddicth?"—grito la americana

"para el mundial"—dijo Cosmo quien prácticamente apareció de la nada

"¿iremos al mundial?"—pregunto Eva y Mia asintió—"eso es fantástico"

"lo sé"—chillo Mia

"realmente había necesidad de tumbarme"—pregunto Spica y Harry sonrió sabía que ella no estaba molesta y que si estaba emocionada por el mundial

"lo siento"—le disculpo Mia aun sonriendo

"está bien, descuida"—sonrió Spica y se volvió a Ava—"¿cómo la soportas?"

"con gran dificultad"—respondió la guardiana y Mia hizo pucheros

"volviendo al asunto antes de que nos interrumpieran"—dijo Spica mirando a Mia—"por cierto no se me olvida como me llamaste"—Mia sonrió en modo de disculpa, ella sabía cuánto le molestaba ser llamada Spic—"Harrison si quieres pues leer la carta en mi despacho"

"no aquí está bien"—dijo Harry no habia que darle mucha importancia a la carta

Estimados señor y señora Dursley:

No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy se gura de que Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron.

Como Harry les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Espero que nos permitan llevar a Harry al partido, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida. Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir una entrada. Nos encantaría que Harry pudiera quedarse con nosotros lo que queda de las vacaciones de verano y acompañarlo al tren que lo llevará de nuevo al colegio.

Sería preferible que Harry nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos. Esperando ver pronto a Harry, se despide cordialmente

Molly Weasley

Todos miraron a Harry

"¿y qué vas hacer?"—pregunto Cosmo quitándole las palabra de la boca a Spica

"iré"—contesto Harry

Y comenzaron las protestas

"estas loco" – "se te fundieron los cables" – "es como ir y meterse en la boca de lobo, sin ofender a Remus"

"me recuerda aquella vez que Dorothy va a buscar la escoba de la Wicked Wicth of the West por órdenes del Mago y matan a mi personaje favorito"—dijo Mia y los tres Black la miran confundidos

"pero Dorothy no muere"—le dijo Ara a Mia

"hablaba de la bruja"—menciono la Americana y Spica rodo los ojos

"Mi Señor está seguro de ir"—pregunto Bill

"debo comprobar ciertas cosas"

"¿porque?—protesto Spica—"no es suficiente lo que ya sabes de esa malvada mujer, sin ofender William"

"descuide Lady Alexander, y de hecho estoy de acuerdo con usted ¿Por qué?, que va hacer allá"—contesto Bill

"Hermione estará allí, dijiste que debía traerla"

"¿yo dije eso?"—Pregunto Spica y su guardiana asintió—"bien yo dije eso, y no sería más fácil ir a buscar a la Señorita Granger a su casa"

"si, pero ella estará allí, leeré sus emociones, descubriré si me oculta algo y dependiendo de eso te la traeré"

"y como harás eso estando en la casa de los chupasangre"—señalo Eva

"vale que no todos en mi familia son como mi madre"—los defendió Bill

"lo siento Weasley, es la costumbre"—se disculpó Eva sonriendo—"pero como saldrás de la casa de los chu….Weasley"

"mentiré"

"has pasado mucho tiempo a nuestro alrededor"—dijo Cosmo y sus hermanas asintieron

"además Bill estará para protegerme"—añadió Harry y Bill asintió

"¿y que dirás sobre tu cambio de imagen?"—pregunto Spica

"y no pueden sospechar que ya sabes la verdad sobre Dumbledore y sobre la madre de William"—añadió Mia

"la tía Em junto con la Madame Bones, están manteniendo todo bajo perfil"—dijo Eva

"el juicio de Sirius, los Vigilantes Taylor y Monroy están buscando a la maldita rata"—continuo Ara

"y el juicio contra Dumbledore, el maldito vejestorio no puede enterarse aún, retorcerá todo para que le convenga y el quede como el bueno de la historia"—culmino Cosmo

"¿tanto poder tiene el viejo?"—pregunto Mia

"influencias, pero desea poder"—contesto Harry

"¿están seguros de que pueden confiar en la Madame Bones?"—pregunto Mia—"ella no estará siendo manipulada ¿o sí?"

"si hay alguien en el ministerio que no es manipulable es Amelia Bones; jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica"—contesto Spica—"además mi madre no es de las que confía en las personas y ella confía en Madame Bones"

"nos desviamos del punto"—señalo Ara—"ya que el punto era: cómo es que vas a ocultar toda la verdad"

"me las arreglares"

"eso esperamos"—murmuro Ara

" _ **¿estás seguro?"**_

" _ **estaré bien"—respondió telepáticamente Harry—"sabes que puedo manejarlo"**_

" _ **lo sé, es solo que"**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

" _ **creo que voy a extrañarte"—Harry sonrió—"quita esa sonrisa Harrison"**_

Por su parte Harry solo la abrazo

"Ya que no hay manera de convencerte de quedarte"

"de hecho hay una"—sonrió Cosmo picaronamente

"¡Cosmo Cállate!"—gritaron Mia, Eva y Ara, Harry no lo vio pero Spica tenía la cara roja, su piel blanca no ayudaba en nada

"como decía, cuando me traigas a Granger, me traes a Charles"—pidió Spica

" _ **tienes que estar bromeando"—gruño Harry un poco celoso, Spica rodo los ojos**_

"por favor"—sonrió la rubia poniendo ojitos de gatito triste

"estas perdido"—le comento Bill a su señor y todos asintieron

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Bill había llegado a la madriguera hace ya unas 5 horas y su Señor (es decir Harry) aun no aparecía, así que decidió salir un momento, además escuchar a su madre diciéndole que se cortara el cabello y bla, bla, bla ya cansaba, Charlie lo siguió

"¿Qué sucede Bill?"

"no podemos hablar aquí, pero no es nada bueno"—contesto Bill—"Lady Alexander quiere hablar contigo y por lo que he descubierto de nuestra madre debes hacerlo urgente, sabes que ella…"

"no puede abrir la carpeta sin mi"—culmino el menor y Bill asintió—"¿y ahora que hizo?"

"aquí no"—dijo Bill muy serio, se escucharon los gritos de su madre

"creo que llego Potter"—comento Charlie pero su hermano ya corría a la madriguera

.

Remus fue el encargado de llevar a Harry (no muy contento, ni de acuerdo) hacia la madriguera (bueno cerca de ella, para que no lo vieran), allí dejo a su sobrino y desapareció (otra cosa en la que no estaba de acuerdo) y lo dejo allí, en la boca del lobo

Harry, iba como el nuevo Harry sin ningún Glamur cambiándolo, su cabello largo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes y más oscuros y sin estar detrás de esos horribles anteojos, más alto, mas fornido, más inteligente, más poderoso, más hermoso

Cuando llego y entro lo primero que escucho fueron los gritos de la señora Weasley, llamándolo intruso, Harry bufo molesto

"Señora Weasley, soy yo Harry"

"mentiroso"—grito Molly apuntándolo con la varita y Bill lego seguido de Charlie

"¿madre que hacer?—pregunto el mayor poniéndose frente a su señor

"William quítate ahora"—ordeno Molly y Arthur intentaba calmarla

Harry miro a todos, y no se había equivocado Hermione estaba allí entre Ronald y Ginevra, la castaña lo mira confundida y asustada, su aura indicaba lo mismo que su rostro, pero luego cambio su aura se relajó un poco y se acercó a él, Ron intento impedírselo pero su ella solo lo aparto

.

Hermione estaba aburrida, escuchar a Ginny hablar de cómo se vería como la futura Señora Potter, de la mano del gran Harry Potter, y Harry Potter, esto Harry Potter lo otro, Hermione comenzaba a contemplar la idea de golpearla para callarla, bien ella amaba a Harry (como un hermano debo decir) pero Ginny la sacaba de quicio, si al principio era lindo y tierno incluso adorable que Ginny estuviera enamorada de Harry, pero esto ya era obsesión y de la menos sana, por suerte para la pelirroja he de decir, Harry llego

O eso parecía, la señora Weasley comenzó a gritar intruso, intruso y apunto con la varita al pelinegro, Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron se interpuso entre ambos y le pedía a su madre bajar la varita, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Hermione ella miraba al pelinegro que decía ser Harry, ese chico alto, fornido de cabello largo y completamente dominado, no podía ser su hermano, pero entonces ella vio sus ojos, el verde esmeralda más brillante y oscuro pero eran sus ojos, los ojos de su mejor amigo, eso chico era Harry, su hermano, muy decidida, ella se dirigió a él, Ron intento detenerla pero ella lo aparto

"eres tú"—dijo y luego lo abrazo

Harry pudo sentir las emociones de Hermione, el amor y cariño hacia el eran puros, Harry la atrajo con fuerza, al saber que al menos ella si era su amiga y no había fingido en ningún momento, pero aun así, tenía que llevarla con Spica

"como es posible que sea Harry, Hermione míralo"—dijo Ron

"lo miro y sé que es el"—le contesto la castaña—"¿Qué paso contigo?"

"si hermano que cambio"—dijeron los Gemelos asombrados

"si me dejan explicarlo"—pidió Harry, Molly asintió y señalo para que Harry se sentara

Hermione se sentó al lado derecho de Harry, pero cuando Ron se iba a sentar junto a él, Bill lo hizo antes, Charlie no le quitaba la vista a Bill, la manera en la que su hermano se interpuso como si el supiera algo que el no

"hey yo iba allí"—se quejó Ron

"lastima ya me senté"—contesto el mayor, Harry oculto una sonrisa—"tu mejor amigo va dar una explicación, deberías solo sentarte y escuchar"

Un Ron molesto se sentó lejos de su "mejor amigo" Harry pudo ver sus emociones, ira, envidia, fastidio, molestia y demás, sin mencionar el asco y la molestia que se veía en sus emociones al ver a Hermione

Ginny por otra parte miraba con lujuria (no propia para una niña de 13 años) a Harry y Harry se asqueo, la Señora Weasley no estaba contente, estaba furiosa, enojada, podía ver como el tamaño de la ira en su aura acaparando las emociones, esta mujer debería ganarse en Oscar a mejor actriz, porque Wao, su rostro decía todo lo contrario a lo que ella sentía, en los gemelos podía ver el asombro y la curiosidad en sus aura, el Señor Weasley se hallaba confundido pero su aura indicaba curiosidad, y Charles, Harry hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, que tuviera un montón de cicatrices de tanto trabaja con dragones pero no, para su desgracia el tipo era bastante apuesto y lo odio por eso, pero no eran celos lo que el sentía

"¿Harry porque miras de esa forma a Charlie?"—pregunto Hermione

"¿de qué forma?"

"como si lo quisieras matar"—contesto Fred y a Bill se le escapo un risita, sabía por qué su señor miraba así a su hermanito

"lo lamento, no tiene nada que ver contigo"—le dijo Harry a Charlie y esta asintió

"si claro"—ironizo Bill en susurro

"Hermione recuerdas la advertencia de Black—pregunto Harry ignorando el comentario de Bill y Hermione lo miro confundía y luego recordó

 _FlashBlack_

" _un Black no confía nunca en un Weasley, y no dejaremos el paradero de nuestro padre en manos de uno"—explico Cosmo_

" _pero no sabemos dónde estará Sirius"—se defendió Hermione_

" _importa ahora"—dijo Ara sonriendo—"ya borre sus memoria y modifique sus recuerdes y si alguien lo llega a mencionar"_

" _miren a Weasley"—culmino Eva por Ara y los tres se fueron_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

"si la recuerdo"—contesto ella—"pero eso que tiene que ver con…"

"espera allí"—la interrumpió Harry—"cuando me entere que Sirius Black fue el culpable de la muerte de mis padres"

"Harry eso no es…"

"Hermione por favor déjame contar lo que nos pasó"—pidió Harry, la pobre chica no entendía mucho, pero era obvio que Harry alteraría la historia un poco, ella no podía preguntárselas en ese momento y él no podía contestarle ahora

"está bien continua"

"gracias"—sonrió Harry, y Ginny fulmino a Hermione celosa—"estaba furioso después de enterarme, quería venganza, destruirlo, todo era su culpa, descubrí que estaba cerca y fui a buscarlo (reconozco que fue algo estúpido pero debía hacerlo), a Ron lo había mordido un perro así que estaba en la enfermería, pero Hermione me siguió al bosque, allí me topé con Black, quería matarlo, cuando Hermione llego, antes de que llegaran los profesores y Black huyera, Hermione me distrajo y creo que allí fue donde Black aprovecho para maldecirme"

"¡maldecirte!"—gritaron todos menos Hermione y Bill

Hermione miraba a Harry sin poder entenderlo—" _pero que rayos estas diciendo_ "—pensaba la chica

"al principio no pasó nada, pero estando con mis tíos me enferme, y los doctores muggles no sabían que hacer, pero hay un mago entre ellos y el me llevo a San Mungo donde mi amigo aquí"—Harry puso la mano en el hombro de Bill—"rompió la maldición"

"Bill ¿lo sabias?—pregunto su madre y el asintió—"¿Por qué no me dijiste?

"porque mi trabajo es confidencial"—respondió el

"es cierto Molly, Bill no puede andar diciéndote cuantas maldiciones rompe cada día y el por qué menos"—dijo Arthur

"exacto además de que el no solo rompió una maldición rompió varias, creo que Voldemort bloqueo mi visión y mis poderes cuando aquella noche cuando intentó matarme"—Hermione miro extrañada a Harry—"quiero decir, Voldemort es el único enemigo que tengo, él es el único que podría bloquearme la magia"

"claro que sí, ese monstruo"—gruño Molly—"si Dumbledore hubiera sabido esto, hubiera desbloqueado tu magia hace mucho tiempo"

" _si claro como no_ "—pensaron Bill y Harry

"Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, es decir es Dumbledore"—sonrió Harry

"claro que si"—sonrió Molly, su aura indicaba felicidad, estaba tan feliz de que Harry fuera tan ingenuo—"es hora del almuerzo querido"

"temo que no pobre quedarme Señora Weasley"—dijo Harry y Molly lo miro con sorpresa

"¿Harry no te va a quedar?"—pregunto Ron aparentando estar triste su aura indicaba felicidad

"lo siento hermano, pero debo llegar a un almuerzo con mi tía y no iba a decirle que no, debo ir a Gringotts y pasar por la entrada de Hermione y mi entrada del mundial"—contesto Harry—"Hermione puedes acompañarte mi tía quiere conocerte"

"claro que si"—sonrió Hermione

"Harry yo te comprare el boleto para el mundial"—dijo amablemente Arthur

"no hay necesidad de eso Señor Weasley"

"no Harry pequeño yo ya compre los boletos"—interrumpió Arthur

"y yo ya compre el mío y el de Hermione"—se lamentó Harry—"¿Bill pues llevarnos a Hermione y yo al banco?"—Bill asintió—"le mandare el dinero con Bill y no aceptare un no Señor Weasley, además de que me siento muy apenado por todo esto, pero como ya le dije no aceptare un no"

"no, no lo hará"—sonrió Hermione

"lo aceptare, aunque no me guste"—sonrió Arthur y Harry pudo ver la honestidad de sus palabras

"gracias y lo lamento"—dijo Harry—"Hermione ve por tus cosas, mi tía está ansiosa de conocerte"

"¿pasare el resto de mis vacaciones contigo?"—pregunto Hermione y Harry asintió

"lo bueno es que aún no he desempacado"—sonrió la castaña, Bill movió su varita y tele transporto la maleta de Hermione a ambos lado de la castaña—"gracias Bill"

"y tu tía no quiere conocerme"—pregunto Ron molesto

"lo lamento hermano, ella dijo y cito: estoy harta de conocer magos sangre pura he vivido entre ellos y solo es más de lo mismo, pero una sangre nueva, primera generación por supuesto que quiero conocerla"—Hermione sonrió ya quería conocer a la tía de Harry

"tu tía es bruja"—pregunto Molly un poco temerosa

"si, cuando tuve en San Mungo fue a la primera que llamaron era una de la mejores amigas de mi madre"

"Harry puede ser una trampa"—dijo Molly

"no lo es, yo sé quién es su tía, Charlie también es una de las mejores brujas que he conocido"—dijo Bill y Charlie lo miro confundido el conocía a muchas brujas

"eso me recuerda"—interrumpió Harry—"que ella quiere verte, así que también vendrás conmigo"

"¿Por qué tu tía quiere verme?"

"no, su hija, es decir, tu jefa"—culmino Harry y Charlie abrió los ojos

"no me esperen esta noche"—le dijo Charlie a sus padres—"o mañana, pero prometo volver, pero es que ella es mi jefa, y da miedo, solo no espero una misión a…."—se calló cuando todos lo miraron

"quiero conocer a tu jefa"—dijo George y Fred asintió nunca habían visto a Charlie así

"no, no quieres"—le aseguro Charlie—"ella es increíble, asombrosa, magnifica, pero cuando se enoja y no sigue sus órdenes"

"huir es tu mejor opción"—indico Harry

"exacto"—concordó Charlie

"no me gusta esto Charlie ¿no puedes quedarte?"—pregunto Molly

"lo siento pero nos vamos"—contesto su hijo y Bill asintio

"adiós"—se despidieron Harry y Hermione

"espera Harry ¿Cómo se llama tu tía?"

"Emma, Lady Emma White"—y antes de que Molly digiera algo los cuatro junto a las maletas de Hermione desaparecieron

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Y aparecieron en el aeropuerto donde un jet los esperaba

"¿Harry a dónde vamos?"

"te lo diré en el jet, pudieron seguirnos"

"seguirnos, ¿quién?"

"mi madre"—respondió Bill—"tomamos una ruta diferente pero no estamos seguros"

"Hermione no puedo explicártelo aquí, ¿confías en mí?"

"pero que pregunta más idiota claro que confió en ti"

"subamos al jet, Bill hasta cargo del equipaje de Hermione"

"si Señor"—respondió Bill y se llevó a Charlie

"que fue eso…tu…ordenándole a Bill"—dijo Hermione mientras subía al jet

"te lo contare todo cuando despeguemos"—prometió Harry

 **YDMD** **HP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo**

 **Actualizare los fines de semana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Mientras Harry le explicaba todo a su hermana Hermione y Charlie en la Mansión oculta Lady Alexander se encontraba en el invernadero cortando tallos de la orquídea plateada egipcia mágica para una poción experimental en la que ella y Cosmo trabajaban, cuando su muy querido primo llego.

"tengo los tallos listos para…"—Spica no continuo por culpa del rostro de su primo—"¿estás bien?"

"no, he estado recordando algo"

"eso es bueno ¿verdad?"

"es la muerte de mi madre"—Spica lo miro incrédula

"pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible?"—Pregunto la rubia—"ninguno de nosotros estaba cuando esos mortifagos renegados… bueno ellos…. ya sabes y no me hagas decirlo"

"lo sé, pero eso es lo que recuerdo"

"que no estabas allí"

"ya lo sé"—grito y Spica lo miro molesta—"lo siento no volveré a gritarte, pero es que no puedo dejar de recordarlo"

"¿y qué es lo que recuerdas según tú?"

"que a mi madre no la mataron mortifagos"—Spica negó

"no, no y no mi mama dijo que fueron mortifagos"

"ya lo sé"—repitió Cosmo—"pero no es lo que recuerdo, veras lo que yo creo es diferente, pues hay estoy yo, en una silla y esta mujer me tiene amarrado a ella, mi madre llega y dice: Marlene, Cosmo no es Sirius"

"Marlene, como: Marlene McKinon"—pregunto Spica y Cosmo asintió—"debemos hablar con mi madre"

Los dos jóvenes salieron dejando todo en el invernadero solo y corriendo en busca de Emma a quien encontraron platicando junto con Remus, Sirius, Helena y Ava

"¿madre podemos hablar?"

"claro cariño que desean"

"que sea privado"—sonrió Cosmo nervioso

"¿qué sucede?"—pregunto Eva llegando junto con Mia y Ara

"nada, solo nos preguntábamos si Ziva puede hacernos chocolate para la cena"—contesto Cosmo rápidamente y su rubia prima rodo los ojos

"eso era todo"—pregunto Emma y Cosmo asintió nervioso—"hablare con Ziva"

"Cosmo te vez un poco nervioso"

"estoy bien tío Rems"—sonrió el chico

"¿Quién es Marlene McKinon?"—Pregunto Spica y Cosmo la fulmina con la mirada—"que, yo si quiero saber quién es"

"¿Marlene a que viene eso?"—pregunto Remus un poco tenso

"Sirius la menciono el otro día y no sabemos quién es"—contesto Cosmo

"Sirius"—dijeron por lo bajo Emma y Remus molestos y Sirius sonrió en modo de disculpa

"Marlene fue una antigua amiga"—contesto Remus

"¿ella está muerta?"—pregunto Cosmo

"no, no lo está, está bastante viva"—sonrio Emma con dificultad

"¿podría hablar con ella?"—pregunto nuevamente Cosmo y Spica asintió

"no, no puedes"—casi grito Emma y todos se sobresaltaron—"es decir no puedes"

"¿Por qué quieres hablar con Marlene McKinon?"—pregunto Ara

"larga historia"—dijo Cosmo—"y ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ella?"

"esta en el sanatorio de San Mungo"—contesto Helena

"Sanatorio"—repitió Como

"¿y tú como lo sabes?"—pregunto Spica

"ella mi tía"—contesto Helena y Spica la vio incrédula—"pero como Star Wars es de una galaxia muy, muy lejana"

"estas segura que no es como Star Wars: Dark Vader"

"no entiendo"—le dijo Helena a Spica

"¿porque está allí?"—pregunto Cosmo

"yo no lo sé, mama no habla de ella"

"bueno basta"—interrumpió Emma a Helena, Spica y Cosmo—"basta de Marlene McKinon"

"pero aún no sabemos qué hace en un sanatorio"

"¿Por qué tan interesados en Marlene?"—le pregunto Eva a su hermano y prima

"porque tenemos que estar interesados en ella, solo queremos saber cómo termino en el sanatorio"—dijo Cosmo y Spica rodo los ojos

"puedo pedirle a unos amigos que lo investiguen"—sugiero Helena

"hey gracias"

"Noo"—grito Emma—"olvidémonos de Marlene McKinon y punto"

"Emma tiene razón, basta de McKinon"—sonrió Sirius

"solo dos preguntas más y lo olvidamos"—pidió Spica—"¿ella era mortifaga?

"no, Marlene no era mortifaga"—contesto Sirius

"¿te acostaste con ella?"—le pregunto Cosmo a su padre

"Cosmo"—gritaron sus hermanas, Mia y Spica

"¿Qué?, ahora te acostaste con ella sí o no"

"en Hogwarts antes de que nacieras, y ya acabamos con el interrogatorio"—dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, Emma y Remus lo imitaron

"una última pregunta y prometo que no más"—prometió Cosmo—"por favor"

"la última"—dijo Sirius

"hay va para los tres"

"esperen un momento"—interrumpió Spica y jalo a Cosmo para hablar con él a solas—"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿quieres saber si lo hizo o no?"—pregunto Cosmo

"sí, claro que quiero saber si ella lo hizo"

"bien vamos"

"espera"—lo volvió a jalar Spica—"y tus hermanas"

"tienen derecho a saberlo"

"eso lo sé, no estoy diciendo que no se lo digas, pero soltárselo así de golpe, ¿crees que es la mejor idea?"

"y ¿Cuándo crees que volveremos a tenerlos así para preguntarle?"

"buen punto"—dijo Spica—"bien, hazlo, pero con tacto"

Ambos volvieron con los demás

"recuerda el tacto"—dijo Spica

"Cosmo no tenemos todo el día"—dijo Ara

"Marlene McKinon ella…. Ella era…no así no…"—se interrumpió Cosmo así mismo—"bueno hay va: ¿Marlene McKinon mato a mi madre?"

"¿Qué?"—pregunto Ara

"a mamá la mataron mortifagos Cosmo, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?"—dijo Eva

"nosotros nos retiramos"—dijo Mia y ella y Ava salieron del drama familiar

"van a contestar o no"—dijo Spica

"lo recuerdas"—afirmo Emma mirando a Cosmo

"algo así"—dijo el—"así que ella si mato a mi madre"

"dijiste que habían sido mortifagos"—chillo Ara

"técnicamente fue su culpa, de cierta forma lo fue"—dijo Remus

"¿la mortifaga que secuestro a Cosmo cuando yo estaba a cargo de los cuatro fue mi tía?"—pregunto Helena

"si"

"pero acaban de decir que ella no era mortifaga"—dijo Eva

"exacto"

"estoy tan perdida"—susurro Spica y sus primos asintieron junto a su guardiana—"¿podemos comenzar por el inicio?"

Emma respiro, cuando todos se sentaron, ella comenzó a contar un historia

"cuando tenía 15 años yo conocí a Regulus, Mara y yo caminábamos por las calles de Paris Mágico, Regulus y yo tropezamos, éramos A-P así que nos enamoramos, Mara fue testigo de lo que vivimos ese verano, yo había culminado mis estudios en la PoO y Mara también, decidimos ir a Hogwarts, probar algo nuevo"

"y estar cerca de papá"—sonrió Spica

"tía muy romántico y todo, pero donde entra la Maléfica"—pregunto Eva

"era nuestro último año"—continuo Sirius—"a mí me gustaba Marlene desde valla siempre, pero ella salía con otros y yo con otras"—Ara y Eva arrugaron la cara de solo imaginarlo—"ese verano sorprendentemente yo solo salía con una chica"

"Marlene McKinon"—dijo Ara y Sirius asintió—"qué asco"

"niñas"—dijo Remus—"dejen a su padre continuar

"mientras no lo narre"—dijo Cosmo y sus hermanos asintieron

"Marlene y yo funcionábamos y cuando volvimos a Hogwarts seguimos juntos, en el tren íbamos bien, tenía a mis mejores amigos, una gran novia, sería un año genial, cuando llegamos al comedor, una mujer me dejo en shock"

"mamá"—dijo Ara

"no era Emma"—los cuatro jóvenes y Helena miraron a Sirius incrédulamente—"es que estaba besando a Regulus fue un Shock"

"papá/Sirius"—exclamaron Ara y Emma

"lo siento, pero era verdad, quede en Shock, pero si no fuera por eso, no hubiera conocido a Mara"

 _Flash Back_

 _La hermosa Mara Perséfone White Rhodes caminaba por los pasillos junto a una pelirroja llamada Lily Evans y la rubia Marlene McKinon_

" _ninguno se lleva bien con Slytherin"_

" _son malos"_

" _eso no es cierto Marlene no todos son tan malos"—dijo la pelirroja_

" _que hay de Regulus Black, porque lo conozco y no me parece una mala persona"_

" _Tal vez sí o no, pero no te confíes los Slytherins son muy astutos"—dijo Marlene—"pueden traicionarte por la espalda"_

" _suena completamente adorable"—susurro Mara, pensando en Regulus—"de igual forma no juzgare a un libro por su portada"_

" _salvo si la portada es verde y con serpientes"—dijo Marlene_

" _Marlene"—le llamo la atención Lily—"es mejor que tú misma te hagas idea de cómo son cuando los conozcas"_

" _Sirius ¿qué haces?"—pregunto Marlene cuando ella y las otras dos llegaron al salón del comedor—"¿bebe estas bien?"_

" _Regulus tiene novia"—susurro_

" _yo me retiro y fue un placer conocerla"—dijo Mara ignorando a Sirius_

" _igualmente Mara"—sonrió Lily_

" _quien sería tan estúpida que besaría a Regulus"—dijo Sirius, Mara quien ya se retiraba para ir a donde estaba Regulus junto con Emma se detuvo_

" _porque besar a Regulus sería estúpido él es adorable"—dijo Mara y Sirius volteo a ver a la castaña rápidamente_

" _hay que estar bien mal de la cabeza si te gusta mi hermano"—ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, Mara como White que es, sintió la magia del A-P atándola a Sirius y lo primero que pensó fue:_

"" _tú de todos no, tu no""_

" _estaría mal si a alguien le gustaras tú, Regulus es entendible tiene ese cabello hermoso, esos ojos hipnóticos y una sonrisa súper adorable"—Sirius miro a Mara incrédulamente y por alguna razón a él le molestaba como ella hablaba de Regulus_

" _si tanto te gusta tanto mi hermano ¿porque no sales con él?"—pregunto Sirius_

" _hey chicos"—los llamo Marlene_

" _shhhh"—la callo Mara—"para tu información no me gusta Regulus, pero veo en donde quedo la clase y decencia de los Black"_

" _que está pasando aquí"—pregunto Emma llegando_

" _eres la idiota que estaba besando a mi hermano"_

" _¿Cómo la llamaste?"—Preguntó Mara furiosa—"quien te crees tú cabeza hueca, para llamar a mi prima idiota"_

" _oh, por lo que veo es de familia"—dijo Sirius_

" _Mara"—la llamo Emma para calmarla—"una Lady no pierde los estribos ni hace escenas como esta"_

" _pero Ems, él es"_

" _un ser que no vale la pena y es de nula importancia"—sentencio Emma y Mara asintió, Sirius la miro furioso_

" _está bien Ems, vamos con Reg, adiós Lily, Marlene, ser que no vale la pena y es de nula importancia"—se despidió Mara y Emma rodo los ojos cuando se la llevaba_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

"que ¿romántico?"—dijo Eva confundida

"como sea, eso no aclaro nada"—dijo Cosmo

"solo que las neuronas de papá no conectaban"—señalo Ara

"Como sea, el punto es que yo quede atado a tu madre, ella era el amor de mi vida, pero siempre que nos veíamos discutíamos"—dijo Sirius

"todo el tiempo, era como tener a Lily y a James versión 2.0 y mejorada, ambos estaban destinados a estar junto pero ninguno de los dos sedería al amor y Sirius salía con Marlene, a pesar de que Sirius vivía era para hacerle la vida imposible a Mara"—continuo Remus

"Mara era consciente de que Sirius era su A-P"—conto Emma—"pero se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a aceptar que su A-P era un idiota, arrogante, bueno para nada, fueron sus palabras, Mara comenzó a tener citas"

"que su padre se encargaba de arruinar"

"bien hecho pa"—lo felicito Cosmo y sus hermanas lo miraron molestas—"¿Qué no quieren nacer?"

"continúen"—pidió Spica

"estoy esta de lujo"—sonrió Helena—"y no puedo creer que yo digiera eso"

"Marlene termino conmigo"—dijo Sirius—"cuando descubrió lo de las citas, a pesar de ella pensó que la engañaba con Mara, yo nunca la engañe"

"entonces Mara se enteró de lo que Sirius hacía con sus citas y ya que él y Marlene habían terminado y su tonto padre volvió a las andadas"—le dijo Emma a sus sobrinos—"Mara le hizo exactamente lo mismo"

"Olivia, los Gemelos P, Lily, James, Emma, Alice y yo estábamos cansados de esas discusiones así que engañamos a sus padres para que salieran en una cita, no sabemos que sucedió en ella pero cuando volvieron"

"estaban enamorados"—sonrió Ara

"no, todo lo contrario parecían odiarse más"—contesto Remus—pero su respuesta de porque se odiaba era aún peor"

"¿tan mal fue la cita?"—pregunto Ara

"fue una gran cita"—contesto Sirius

"¿entonces porque se odiaban?"—pregunto Eva

"porque nos gustó la cita y pasar el tiempo juntos"

"quiero golpearlos con mis palos de Alfombra-Golf"—dijo Spica y Helena asintió

"¿Cómo se enamoraron?"—pregunto Como

"seguimos saliendo a escondidas y ninguno de los dos quería ceder y aceptar que estaba enamorado del otro"

"ustedes no son normales"—afirmo Eva y todos asintieron

"y aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con McKinon, ustedes habían terminado"—dijo Cosmo

"su madre y yo duramos unos dos casi tres meses saliendo a escondidas, hasta…."

 _Flash Back_

 _Un chico castaño del cual ninguno se acordaba hace que llamémoslo Escamitas (era Slytherin) estaba invitando a Mara a salir_

" _veras Escamitas no puedo salir contigo"_

" _no puedo"_

" _En realidad no quiero, no tengo tiempo y si me disculpas"—Mara se volteo pero el chico se atravesó, los merodeadores que iba pasando escucharon_

" _eres especial, porque eras la única que tendrá una oportunidad con el gran Escamitas"_

" _no quiero salir con el gran Escamitas"—aseguro Mara—"ahora apártate"_

" _vas a salir conmigo White quieras o no"—aseguro Escamitas jalando a Mara e intentar besarla_

" _aléjate de mi chica"—gruño Sirius y empujo a Escamitas lejos de Mara_

" _Black esto no es asunto tuyo, vámonos White"_

" _a ver maldito imbécil yo preferiría sacarme los ojos con dagas envenenadas hechas de fuego que salir contigo"—gruño Mara—"y si te acerca a mí, usare esas dagas y voy a castrarte"_

" _bebe estas bien?"—pregunto Sirius_

" _estoy bien, pero no será la última vez"_

" _nadie toca a mi chica"_

" _acabas de admitir que soy tu chica"_

" _no hice eso"_

" _si lo hiciste"—le grito Mara_

 _Fin de flash back_

"si no hay duda, son una pareja muy rara"—confirmo Eva y volvieron asentir

"desde allí, fue todo más sencillo, no era raro que Mara y yo estuviéramos besándonos unos segundos y al siguiente discutiendo por nada con lógica o razón"—Emma y Remus asintieron a lo que decía Sirius—"fue así incluso después de casarnos, por obvias razones Marlene no fue a la boda, ella siempre estuvo segura de que nosotros la engañamos, nada que dijéramos la haría cambiar de opinión"

"estábamos en medio de la guerra cuando unos mortifagos tomaron a Marlene y la torturaron mediante hechizos Psicologicos, Marlene estuvo días así, siendo torturada, cuando Frank, James, Gideon, Kate y yo las rescatamos, Marlene repetía el nombre de Sirius una y otra vez, para su terapia Sirius decidió visitar a Marlene"—contaba Remus—"lo primero que hizo fue casi besarlo, todo estábamos allí y Mara también, Sirius se apartó, Lily le pregunto ¿Por qué quería ella besarlo?"

"Y Marlene respondió que Sirius era de ella e intentó matar a Mara"

"¡esa maldita!—exclamo Ara interrumpiendo a Emma

"Marlene fue internada en el Sanatorio, luego ocurrió lo de los Potter y Sirius fue a parar a prisión, Mara siempre iba a visitarlo, mientras Olivia, ella y yo pensábamos en cómo sacarlo de prisión"—conto Emma—"y así siguió hasta que los mellizos tenían 5 años y Marlene escapo, ese día Helena había sido contratada para ser su niñera"

"lo recuerdo"—dijeron los mellizos

"cuando regresamos de compras ese día descubrimos a Helena inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza y sangre, ella había escondido a Luna y Eva en la alacena de la escalera y a Cosmo, Spica y Ara en el despacho"

"Cosmo nos obligó a Spica y a mi escondernos debajo del escritorio"—interrumpió Ara a su tía—"pero ella entro antes de que el pudiera esconderse y se lo llevo"

"Marlene vio en Cosmo un nuevo Sirius"—indico Remus

"para nada escalofriante"—comento Spica

"fuimos a recatarlo, sabíamos a donde lo llevaría Marlene, y allí encontramos a un muy asustado Cosmo atado a una silla, y lo que sucedió fue demasiado rápido, Marlene enloqueció y exclamo que no iban a separarla de Sirius y lanzo la maldición asesina, Mara se atravesó entre ella y Cosmo y lo siguiente fue Olivia dejando inconsciente a Marlene mientras yo corría hacia Mara, el llanto de Cosmo, todo fue demasiado rápido"

Todos quedaron en silencio

"¿de que me perdí?"—pregunto Harry llegando junto a Hermione y los hermanos Weasley

" **te lo contare después"—prometió Spica mental y Harry asintió**

"que tal el viaje a casa de los chupasangre"—pregunto Eva, intentando no llorar

"extraño"

"que bien"—dijo Cosmo sin mirar a nadie—"iré a limpiar el invernadero, dejamos un desastre allá"

"te acompaño"—lo siguió Ara

"yo me voy a llorar a mi cuarto"—dijo Eva antes de irse

"les invito un trago"—dijo Emma y Sirius y Remus la siguieron

"¿Qué rayos paso aquí?"—pregunto Harry

"hablemos todos en mi despacho y Helena"

"si Mi Señora"

"quiero chocolates cientos y cientos de ellos"

"hecho, puedo quedarme con cientos"

"SI"

YDMD→→HP

 **Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza pero es que he pasado por las fases del duelo y siempre volvía a la depresión, la navidad tampoco ha ayudado ya que no haga parado de recordarme que mi abuelo no está…**

 **Pero prometo actualizar mas seguido**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Harry, Spica, Hermione, Charlie y William se encontraban en el despacho de la segunda

" **¿qué sucedió allí?—pregunto Harry atreves de su conexión**

" **podemos hablar de ello cuando estemos solos"—contesto Spica y Harry asintió—"bien, te adelanto que tiene que ver con el asesinato de la madre de los Hermanos Black"**

" **creí que a Lady Black…"**

"Al parecer no fue así"—interrumpió la conexión de mentes—"mis disculpas por no haberme presentad como es debido Miss Granger"

"descuide Lady Alexander no tiene por qué disculparse"—Spica asintió, Hermione vio cuando su mirada se dirigió a Charlie

"Que gusto volver a verte Charles, William"—sonrió la Lady—"aunque lamento las circunstancias"

"no tiene porque Lady Alexander no es su culpa"

"oh eso lo sé"—sonrió de nuevo—"por donde comenzamos, imagino que Harrison ya los habrá puesto al tanto de la situación"—ellos asintieron—"entonces procedamos, Charles permíteme tu mano"

"¿Cómo funciono esto?"

"solo dale tu mano"—le ordeno Bill, Charlie estaba un poco nervioso fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, pero aun así procedió a darle la mano a su jefa, el confiaba mucho en ella y también le temía un poco, pero no iba a demostrarlo, Lady Alexander solo tenía 15 años

Spica se quitó sus guantes y tomo la mano de Charlie haciendo que Harry gruñera en su mente, ella sonrió, aun así se concentró en Charlie a los segundos después la soltó, Hermione había observado el proceso con interés y curiosidad y tal vez un poco de confusión

"Eso no me lo esperaba"—menciono Spica dejándose caer en su silla, Charlie la miro asustado pero ella lo ignoro y dirigió su mirada a Bill—"pero a ti no parece sorprenderte ¿porque?"

"estuve presente cuando ocurrió, lo recordé cuando la magia de mi señor me hizo su Guardián"—contesto Bill

"que sucede"—pregunto Charlie y siguió siendo ignorado

"tu madre sin duda es una joya"—Spica se encontraba realmente molesta—"tienes idea de lo malvado y horrible que eso fue, si no lo hubiéramos descubierto, Charles podría jamás conocer el amor verdadero, su pareja predestinada"

Harry podía ver como Hermione fruncía el ceño, como Charlie esperaba respuesta comenzando a enojarse, Harry se preguntaba cuando explotaría, el sabia de lo que hablaban debido a su conexión con Spica

"mi madre afecto su sexualidad ¿qué tiene que ver eso con su pareja predestinada?"—pregunto Bill, la esposa de su señor rodo los ojos

"Más de lo que crees"—contesto ella

"Alto"—grito Charles furioso ya cansado de ser ignorado

"acabas de gritarme"—la voz de Spica no sonaba alterada pero si endemoniadamente peligrosa

Harry se preguntó cómo es que su Ángel podía dar tanto miedo

"lo lamento Lady Alexander no volverá a pasar—se disculpó Charles

"eso espero"—dijo fríamente

"pero comprenda, es que no entiendo de lo que hablan y hablan de mi"

"creo que yo sí"—interrumpió Hermione y las miradas fueron hacia ella, Spica levanto una ceja—"Harry nos explicó que atreves de la Psicometría Lady Alexander puede encontrar los bloqueos mágicos, tu madre"—se dirigió a Charlie—"bloqueo tu sexualidad de qué modo no sé, Bill por otra parte estuvo presente cuando tu madre te bloqueo y bloqueo los recuerdo de Bill, cuando la magia de Harry lo convirtió en su Guardián todos sus bloqueos se fueron"

"se podría resumir de esa forma"—sonrió Spica, tal vez la chica no era tan mala como ella esperaba y no nada de eso tenía que ver con los celos, Harry sonrió a leer sus pensamientos

"Lo que aún no puedo comprender es porque no puede encontrar su amor verdadero"—comento Hermione y Bill y Charlie asintieron—"amor verdadero, sonó muy cursi"

"intenta con Amor-Predestinado, Pareja Predestinada, A-P pocos magos pueden sentir esa conexión"

"¿Qué conexión?"—pregunto Charlie

"el A-P en sí es: amor verdadero, pocos magos pueden encontrar a su A-P, ellos se entrelazan mediante el sexo, su conexión es única ellos se entregan en cuerpo y alma, su enlace no es tan poderoso como las almas gemelas, pero es muy fuerte, leer sus pensamientos, sentir cuando otro está en peligro"—explico la rubia—"eso me lleva al bloqueo que tiene Charlie, que no es un bloqueo total de su sexualidad solo el 15 o 10 %"—Charlie respiro aliviado—"más la mitad"

"¿Qué?"—grito Charlie—tengo más del 60% de mi sexualidad bloqueada"

"aproximadamente"—añadió Spica y eso no ayudo, Bill obligo a su hermano a volverse a sentar—"¿Charles alguna vez te has sentido satisfecho sexualmente?"

"eso es bastante personal"

"responde"

"no, nunca que yo recuerde, pero jamás se me ocurrió que fuera culpa de mi madre"—dijo el intentando no gritar

"¿alguna vez te has sentido atraído por un hombre?"—pregunto la Lady

"oh por Dios"—exclamo Hermione enterrando la cara entre sus manos sonrojada, Harry se removió incomodo a su lado

"Charles"—lo llamo Spica

"no, nunca"—contesto muy seguro de sí mismo

"como confiar en alguien al cual le han bloqueado los recuerdo y la sexualidad"—menciono Spica pensativa y miro a Bill—"William"

"cuando tenías alrededor de 16 años te gustaba experimentar o así lo llamaste"—Bill se dirigía a su hermano—"principalmente con los de tu mismo sexo y hermano sí que eras activo"—rio Bill—"pero nuestra madre lo descubrió y bueno ya conocemos el resultado"

Charlie se quedó en silencio ¨¨maldición como es que su madre se atrevía a hacerle eso¨¨ él no quería odiarla pero perdonarla eso estaba demasiado difícil

"es decir que Charlie es homosexual"—dijo Harry un poco confundido

"a él le gustan las mujeres así que sería bisexual"—aclaro Hermione

"solo el 35 %"—menciono Bill

"aproximadamente"—añadió Spica—"ese es la razón por la cual él no ha encontrado a su A-P"

"¿Por qué soy gay?, ¿Por qué ahora me gustan los hombre?"—pregunto furioso

"no precisamente, tu pareja aún puede ser una mujer"—¨¨cosa que dudo¨¨ pensó—"pero hay más posibilidades de lo otro y me sorprende tu homofobia"—dijo decepcionada

"mi Lady no soy homofóbico, solo estoy furioso"—dijo Charlie—"puede explicar lo de la sexualidad y el amor de nuevo, por favor"

"la conexión del A-P se hace atreves de sexo, con tú sexualidad bloqueada jamás podrás tener ese enlace con tu pareja, porque no estas… ah…como seria, sexualmente activo, al 100%, aunque aún con ese 35%"

"aproximadamente"—interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa y Spica sonrió divertida

"aproximadamente"—repitió ella—"debiste sentir una pequeña conexión con ella, algo que te llevaba junto a ella, ¿alguna de esas mujeres te hizo sentir algo?"

"no, ninguna"—negó el pelirrojo frustrado—"¿cómo podemos arreglar esto?"

"William podrías contactarte con la Sanadora Yue Lin y el Duende Grissom y que estén aquí en menos de 2 horas"—pidió Spica

"Por supuesto Mi Lady"—Bill se dirigió a la salida

"saldré a tomar aire y ayudar a Bill, pero aún no hemos terminado de hablar Lady Alexander"

"y hablaremos Lord Prewett"—Charlie se detuvo en seco, pero algo le dijo que debía acostumbrarse a ese hombre, miro a su pequeña y aterradora jefa quien sonría divertida y asintió para luego salir a buscar a su hermano.

Charlie salió y comenzó a buscar a su hermano, no era la primera vez que estaba en la M-O (mansión oculta), pero ese lugar era malditamente enorme y era fácil perderse al cruzar un pasillo tropezó con una pequeña castaña

"¿Quién eres tú?"—pregunto

"soy Charlie Weasley"

"otro Weasley, si buscas a tu hermano esta por ese pasillo—señalo a su izquierda—y cruzas a la derecha, no te confundas derecha William, izquierda invernadero yo vengo de allí y créeme no quieres ir allí"

"gracias…."

"Evangeline Black"

"una Black, me sorprende que no me odies"

"no te conozco, como podría odiarte"

"Weasley, Black nunca se han llevado bien"—dijo Charlie

"¿de quién fue la culpa en primer lugar?"—Pregunto Eva inocentemente—"pésima charla, hablaremos luego, con algo más interesante, pero debo irme ya que no quiero estar ni cerca del invernadero cuando Tía Em valla"—sonrió asustado—"recuerda a la derecha William"

"a la izquierda el invernadero"—sonrió Charlie y vio como la niña corría fuera de esos pasillos

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Charlie acababa de dejar el despacho dejando solo a Harry, Spica y Hermione

"Harry menciono que querías cerciorarte de que no soy una traidora—Hermione fue directo al punto

"eso puedo notarlo claramente Miss Granger—Harry realmente esperaba que su hermana y esposa se llevaran bien—pero aún pueden habar bloqueos o hechizos en usted"

"he pensado en lo mismo, ya que Harry es como un her….no espera… Harry es mi hermano, somos muy unidos y Dumbledore"—escupió el nombre con tanta furia que sorprendió a Spica quien contuvo una sonrisa—"podría haberme hechizado o algo así"

"podemos comprobarlo"—la rubia ofrecía su mano y la castaña no dudo en tomarla

Se sintió extraño, muy extraño Hermione podía sentir a Lady Alexander en su mente pero luego la sensación desapareció, a Hermione le pareció normal, tal vez había dejado su mente y empezado a buscar en su núcleo mágico, para eso ella no tenía respuesta cosa que le molestaba, sintió a su lado a Harry poniéndose de pie asustado, entonces fue cuando Hermione vio los ojos de la rubia esposa de su hermano y el color azul cielo había desaparecido y sido remplazado por un rojo un rojo sangre, ella soltó su mano asustada y Harry sostuvo a Spica antes de que perdiera el conocimiento

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"—pregunto Hermione aun alterada

"no lo sé"—contesto Harry sentándose y sentando a su ángel en su regazo—"todo iba bien luego ella…"

"desapareció"—sugirió Hermione y Harry asintió

"no desapareció y estoy bien"—interrumpió Spica con la voz un poco débil—"solo estaba leyendo tu sangre"

"bueno eso explica los ojos rojos"—dijo Harry, Spica lo ignoro, estaba volviendo más en sí, pero se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no se quería apartar

"¿Cómo viste en mi sangre?—pregunto Hermione desconcertada

"el ADN mágico guarda información de tu pasado, del primer miembro mágico de tu familia, Hermione Granger usted no es la primera bruja en su familia, desciende de un mago o una bruja"

Hermione quedo atónita y sin poder creerlo

"eso no es posible, no existe la forma de que yo…"

"tengas un pariente mágico"—la corto Harry

"exacto"

"su ADN no miente Miss Granger, la única forma que se me ocurre es que descienda de un Squib"—menciono Spica—"las familias mágicas son conocidas por desheredar a los Squib y tiene sentido que desciendas de uno, posiblemente seas su bisnieta o tataranieta"

"¿está segura?"

"no completamente, pero confió en mi poderes, ahora son más fuertes"—Harry y ella sonrieron y Hermione los encontró adorable

"¿Por qué crees que es Bisnieta o Tataranieta?"—pregunto Harry

"mayormente eso es lo que tarda en volver la magia a los Squibs, sus hijos y nietos no la poseerán pero sus bisnietos y tataranietos tienen la oportunidad más los últimos, con el paso del tiempo la magia de los sangre pura se debilita debido a la Endogamia, es como una enfermedad, una infección que ataca la sangre y el núcleo mágico, en los Squibs su sangre y núcleo están infectados por completo y tarda de dos a tres generaciones algunas veces cuatro a que la magia vuelva a resurgir"

"y la infección se hereda por sangre y afecta la magia"—menciono Hermione y Spica asintió

"la magia regresa cuando la infección no está y la sangre está limpia, esa es la explicación que nos dan en la Pirámide"—añadió Spica—"podemos comprobarlo mañana en Gringotts todos los registros están allí y si desciendes de un mago ellos lo encontraran"

"me encantaría"

"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en Gringotts?"—pregunto Harry

"Charles y yo tenemos un asunto que atender"

"iré contigo"—Spica rodo los ojos por los celos pero también sonrió

"¿qué más tengo en mi cuerpo?"—pregunto Hermione

"pude detectar varios bloqueos en los recuerdo, pero hay en particular que une la sangre y el núcleo mágico y ha estado allí antes de tu nacimiento"

"Antes de mi nacimiento"—repitió Hermione confundida

"no soy experta en la sangre, pero creo que el bloqueo se lo hicieron a tu antepasado y tú lo heredaste"

"¿leíste la sangre antes?"—pregunto Harry

"a Lady Arrow, pero ella no tenía ningún bloqueo o hechizo consanguíneo"—Spica se paró muy a su pesar del regazo de Harry—"debo hablar con Charles, podrías mostrarle a Miss Granger la Mansión Oculta"

"¿tú que dices Mione?"—pregunto Harry

"claro que si"—sonrió la castaña

"y Harrison"—lo llamo Spica—"procura no perderte esta vez"

"¿alguna vez vas a olvidarlo?"

"ambos sabemos que no"—contesto con una sonrisa divertida

"¿te perdiste?"—pregunto Hermione

"este lugar es enorme, busquemos a Eva primero, ella conoce mejor este lugar"

"buena idea"—señalo la Lady—"además creo que Miss Granger amara nuestra biblioteca"

"no lo dudo"—dijo Harry saliendo **—"¿segura que estas bien?"**

" **sabes que estoy bien, deja de preocuparte y enséñale la mansión a tu hermana"—dijo Spica sonriendo a través de la conexión**

Spica suspiro cuando Harry salió, extrañaba estar con él y solo habían pasado cinco minutos y se odio por eso, ella siempre ha sido una joven independiente y es codependencia con Harry la asustaba, sabía que debía ser así, pero ella nunca pensó que lo que sentiría por Harry fuera tan intenso, tocaron la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos

"adelante"—dijo y Charlie entro, Spica saco la carpeta que tenía su nombre y se la entrego—"solo tu como el heredero Prewett puedes abrirla"

"¿crees que es lo correcto?"

"es tu decisión no la mía"—contesto su jefa—"es la herencia que tus tíos te dejaron"

Charlie suspiro y decidió abrir la carpeta, y no entendió lo que estaba escrito, Spica se acercó a el

"bien comencemos"—dijo Spica—"estos dos principales documentos son los del banco tenemos a Gringotts y al American Magic Bank, en Gringotts podemos ver tus cuatro bóvedas, la principal, la secundaria y la escolar, y las tres te da esta cantidad"—Charlie abrió la boca él no podía tener tanto dinero, él no podía ser tan rico; Spica no quería irse por las ramas y le explicaría toda a Charlie yendo al punto—"la cuarta bóveda es la de objetos mágicos, retratos, joyas etc. Por otra parte tenemos en American Magic Bank, en donde cuentas con tres bóvedas: la principal, la escolar y la de objetos y este es tu total"—Charlie parpadeo—"cabe mencionar que entre los documentos no se encuentra el valor monetario de las joyas, objetos, etc. Y en ambos documentos Fabian y Gideon Weasley te nombran a ti, su heredero"

"¿Cómo es que no sabía esto?"—pregunto Charlie, su jefa reviso los documento y encontró el que buscaba

"tu madre; para simplificarlo dice que no eres acto a los 11 años de llevar el titulo de los Prewett y al ser ella tu tutora se cerró la cuenta, en el pergamino escrito por los duendes dice en resumen: que tu madre intento sacar dinero debido a una clausula en el testamento de sus hermanos no lo consiguió"—dijo la rubia mirando a Charlie que tenía el rostro decaído y pálido, parecía enfermo—"ella era la responsable de contarte sobre tu herencia"

"ella es un monstruo jefa"—dijo en voz baja

"lo lamento mucho Charles"—Spica se sentía un poco culpable por quitarle la venda de los ojos a Charlie—"podemos seguir mañana"

"es mejor terminar con esto"

"la cuentas están cerradas y cuando recibas el título de Lord Prewett estarán a tu disposición tanto las de Gringotts como el de American; ahora dejamos al lado el dinero y vamos a las propiedades"

"¿no pueden ser tantas?'"

"son cuatro mansiones"

"¿Qué?"—grito Charlie y Spica le enseño el manuscrito ella no podía leer donde se encontraban exactamente, eso solo lo hacia el heredero, pero si podía en qué país estaban

"El Valle North en Inglaterra; Villa Orbitor (Villa Cegadora) en Rumania; en el mundo Mágico y Groote Eylandt en Australia; Bella Bella, Canadá en el mundo Muggle; la más pequeña casa en los Hampton Nueva York, Estados Unidos"—termino con una sonrisa

"eso soluciona a donde me iré, Rumania o Inglaterra ¿Qué opinar?"

"que iras a Rumania"—respondió sin ninguna duda, Charlie sonrió—"tienes acciones en:"

Groote Magic Books 15%

Gregorovitch 08%

Ocean Falls 15% (Club de Campo)

Bodyguard North (Europa) 10%

World Magic Sofia (Periódico Rumano) 12%

HoneyDukes 07 %

Madame Malkin 09%

Flourish y Blotts 13%

Quisquilloso 15%

Charlie suspiro y espero a que Spica hubiera terminan, pero no fue así

"los Prewett, es decir tú, mantiene una sociedad con Rhodes Sports, puedes conocer a su dueña esta noche"

"¿vendrá aquí?"

"ella vive aquí, su nombre es Evangeline Rhodes-Black aún no se acostumbra al Rhodes"—Charlie parpadeo y recordó a Eva ¿esa pequeña niña era su socia?—"es un tanto irónico que ella sea la Heredera Rhodes?

"¿Por qué?"—pregunto confundido

"los Rhodes heredan un Don"—Spica busco la palabra correcta—"único, Evangeline es la heredera Rhodes mas no heredo ese don, por otra parte posee un poder heredado por la familia White de cual su hermano es el heredero y posee el don Rhodes"

"digamos que entendí y no volvamos hablar de eso"—pidió Charlie

"terminemos con esto"

"¿hay más?"—pregunto y su jefa rodo los ojos

"y eres socio de una compañía (sin fines de lucro) la IEM"

"¿La qué?"

"¿sabes otras cosas además de dragones?"—pregunto la rubia y Charlie la ve ofendido—"como sea; la IEM es el Instituto de Enfermedades Mágicas; es donde intentan encontrarle cura a las enfermedades mágicas, una de las que están investigando arduamente es la licantropía"

"¿Cómo es que usted sabe todo?"

"soy socia"—a Charlie no le sorprendió nada—"hablando de sociedades me entristece que no tengas ninguna conmigo con los Rhodes, con los North si pero con los Alexander"

"yo no hice las sociedades"—sonrió Charlie

"olvídalo Charles, ya no importa, mañana iremos a Gringotts y te atenderá Grimpak, Miss Granger vendrá con nosotros"

"¿Por qué Hermione ira?"

"Charles sabes que no hablare de la vida privada de Miss Granger"—contesto Spica y eso tocaron la puerta—"adelante"

"lamento la tardanza"—se disculpó Helena y le entrego una caja pequeña de bombones a Spica—"el resto está en su habitación, además debo informales Mi Señora que la Sanadora Yue Lin y el Duende Grissom ya se encuentra en la enfermería, esperando por usted y por Charles"

"no los dejemos esperando"—dijo Spica y salió con su caja de bombones y se fue directo a la enfermería

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Harry con la ayuda de Eva le mostraron parte de la M-O a Hermione, hubieran seguido pero la castaña mayor se enamoró de la biblioteca, Eva le enseño el comedor, la sala de juegos, el salón de descanso, había hasta un salón de cine (lo que sorprendió a Hermione), el laboratorio de posiciones era hermoso, el invernadero (no entraron solo encontraron a Emma regañando a los mellizos en especial a Cosmo), había otro laboratorio que decía NO PASAR PELIGRO, PELIGRO NO PASAR

"¿qué hay allí?"—pregunto Harry

"eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu esposa primo, solo Spica y Cosmo entran allí, puede que sea muy curiosa pero no quiero saber que hacen allí"

"el nombre de Lady Alexander es Spica"—dijo Hermione sin poder creérselo—"como la estrella Spica de la constelaciones Virgo"

"exacto es tradición en la familia Black tener un nombre de un constelación, estrella o griego"

"¿ella es una Black?"—Pregunto Hermione y Harry asintió—"¿es hija de Sirius?"

"NOOO"—gritaron los dos y Harry continuo—"su padre es Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius"—Hermione sonrió y asintió

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Evangeline Thalassa Black"—se detuvo—"espera no es así, es Evangeline Thalassa Rhodes-Black White, estoy acostumbra al apellido Black y aun no me acostumbro al Rhodes"

"eres la heredera Rhodes"—Hermione no entendía muy bien de que hablaban

"debería ser la White"

"yo pensé lo mismo"

"no es que me molesta, soy multimillonaria y tengo una compañía que dirigir, pero mi poder proviene de los White y Cosmo tiene el don Rhodes"

"si pero tu familia es Black White Rhodes y ya que eres la tercera eres la heredera Rhodes"

"lo sé"—dijo Eva y guio a Hermione a la Biblioteca de la cual no podían sacar

Y lo intentaron pero Hermione se había enamorado de la enorme biblioteca, tantos libros que leer, tanta información que meter en su cerebro y sin límites, incluso libros de magia oscura que leer, era simplemente perfecta, excepto por el estante que decía PELIGRO el resto era perfecta, la biblioteca más Hermosa, Harry y Eva se rindieron y se sentaron

"solo elige un libro"—pidió Eva ya cansada de ver a Hermione intentado elegir, Harry asintió de acuerdo

"lo siento es que es"

"fantástica, hermosa, maravillo"—el corto Harry—"ya lo mencionaste"

"varias veces"—añadió Eva

En eso entro Bill buscando a su Señor

"Mi Señor la Sanadora y el Duende llegaron lo esperan en la enfermería"

"¿enserio?"—Pregunto Eva molesta—"cuando al fin iba a elegir un libro"—Bill le sonrió disculpándose—"como sea, a la enfermería"

Llegaron a la enfermería donde estaban Emma, Sirius y Remus esperándolos

"¿Dónde está Spica?"—pregunto Harry

"aun esta con Charlie, Helena fue por ellos"—contesto Remus

"¿y mis hermanos?"

"en sus habitaciones castigados por el resto del día, por casi destruir el invernadero"—respondió Sirius

"y Mia está con ellos mientras Spica termina su reunión con Charles"—dijo Emma—"y hablando de ellos"

Cuando entraron todo comenzó, Spica junto con Emma hablaban con Bill, la sanadora y el duende, Helena siempre detrás de su Señora

"comenzaremos por la joven Granger"—dijo la Sanadora—"¿Quién se quedara con ella?"

"yo me quedare con ella"—contesto Remus y Hermione le sonrió

"pueden retirarse"

Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda pero se alegraba de que Remus estuviera junto a ella, además de que Bill no iba a hacerle daño

La Sanadora realizo varios hechizos y el duende le pincho un dedo, cuando culminaron Hermione tenia:

*Varios recuerdos entre sus 11 y 13 años bloqueados

*Pociones: Lealtad hacia Molly y Dumbledore, Respeto hacia Dumbledore y Molly, Odio hacia Severus Snape, Amistad hacia Ginevra y Amor hacia Ronald.

*Núcleo Mágico

Capacidad Mágica: **60%**

Coeficiente Intelectual: **70 % de 100%; CI DE 175**

Lenguaje Animal **: 0% (bloqueo total)**

Legeremancia: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Oclumancia: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Resistencia Mágica (Intangibilidad): **10%**

Lectura de Aura: **0% (bloqueo total)**

Glamur: **60% (Bloqueada)**

Detector mágico **: 100%**

"¿Qué hay del que está en mi sangre?"—pregunto ella todos excepto por el duende no entendieron a qué se refería

"los registros están en Gringotts"

"Lady Alexander lo menciono, pero usted ¿puede quitármelo?"

"por supuesto que sí, para eso estoy aquí Señorita Granger"

"gracias"—dijo Hermione y el duende asintió

Sin decir que añadir empezaron, Bill quito los bloqueos mentales y los bloqueos en el núcleo (con ayuda de la Sanadora) era libre además de que Bill le quito el detector y ahora podía hacer magia, y la sanadora elimino las pociones de su sistema y allí es cuando Spica y Harry entraron y Helena siempre al lado de Spica

"dejemos solos a Miss Granger, Harrison, el duende Grissom y a mi"—ordeno Spica, Helena y Bill iban a protestar

"no es una petición, es una orden"—dijo Harry

Todos asintieron y salieron

"¿Qué paso?"

"Hermione no sabemos de quien eres descendiente, el hechizo en tu sangre queda entre nosotros"—indico Harry

"cuando lo averigüemos mañana, podrás decírselo"—menciono la Lady

"ellos podrían preguntar"

"no lo aran"—comento Spica muy segura—"Grissom puede empezar"

Si fue extraño que Spica leyera su pensamientos, su alma, su cuerpo, su núcleo mágico y su sangre esto fue peor, porque al menos con Lady Alaxander la sentía suavemente, salvo cuando desapareció en la sangre, pero ahora sentía dolor viajando por su cuerpo, su corazón latía rápidamente y su cabeza dolía, sin mencionar que cuando terminaron las náuseas eran terribles, pero que cuando limpiaron su sistema de las pociones

"alguien puso un hechizo en su antepasado y este se transmitió por sangre de generación a generación, sentirá un poco de nauseas pero estará mejor"

"¿en qué consistía el hechizo?"—pregunto Spica, Hermione se sentía cansada así que agradeció cuando Spica lo pregunto

"era un hechizo fuerte lo suficientemente fuerte bloqueo un poder extra, un don que pocas familia de magos poseen"—Spica asintió cuando el Duende explicaba lo que sucedía—"una de la más poderosa es la familia Alexander"

"perfecto y muchas gracias Señor Grissom"—empezó Harry

" **Duende"—susurro Spica mentalmente**

"Duende Grissom, ella es como mi hermana, en mi hermana"—el duende inclino la cabeza

"le pediré a Helena que la lleve a su habitación, además aún falta atender a Charlie"—sonrió Spica

En su habitación Hermione pidió un espejo, no había cambiado mucho solo que tenía una dentadura perfecta, su cabello castaño estaba más claro y sus greñas se habían trasformado en rizos sueltos que caían con gracia, estaba un poco más alta, se le notaban más las curvas pero a diferencia de Harry ella no cambio casi nada

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Charlie se encontraba listo esperando que lo sanaran después de una su evaluación su diagnóstico fue:

*Los Recuerdos: Casi Todos Sus 16 Años Bloqueados Y Parte De Sus 15 Años.

*Pociones: Adicción Al Sexo Femenino, Amor Hacia La Mujeres, Poción De Confianza A Molly, Respeto A Molly, Lealtad Hacia Molly.

*Núcleo Mágico. Limpio

*Sexualidad: 62% Bloqueada

Los primeros bloqueos rotos fueron los mentales y eso vino con una jaqueca al recupera sus ¨experiencias¨ lo siguiente fue eliminar las opciones en su sistema, por suerte para él no tenía ningún hechizo en el núcleo

Llego la hora de quitar su bloqueo sexual, la Sanadora se mostró horrorizada al descubrir junto al duende el bloqueo, el duende no mostro ninguna señal de que le molestara, pero Charlie podía sentir que estaba enojado, no dolió que quitaran el bloqueo, de hecho Charlie sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba a medida que el bloqueo fue quitado, en ese momento agradeció tanto tener a una amiga como Spica, si es cierto de que su jefa podía ser aterradora pero nadie se metía con los suyos

"sentirás nauseas debido a las opciones y Jaquecas debido a que tus recuerdos vuelven, pero en si estas perfectamente curado"—sonrió la Sanadora

"gracias"

"no es a nosotros a quien debe agradecer"

"Grissom no seas gruñón"—le reprendió la sanadora, el duende rodo los ojos—"debemos despedirnos de Lady Alexander y Volver al IEM"

"IEM"—susurro Charlie

"fue un placer conocerlo Lord Prewett"—dijo la Sanadora y Charlie asintió—"es hora de retirarnos Grumpy"

"que te he dicho sobre llamarme así"—gruño Grissom

"si dejaras de gruñir"—rio la sanadora

"¿cómo te sientes hermano?"—pregunto Bill

"liberado"

"eso es genial"—sonrió Bill—"debo ir con mi señor, descansa Lady Emma dijo que te espera en la cena"

"no la decepcionare"

"eso espero"—Bill salió y Charlie se durmió rápidamente

 **Eso es todo, lamento la tardanza, actualizare pronto**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Spica estaba exhausta cansada, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su cama y dormir y esperar no soñar esta vez, eso por los próximo tres días cuando mucho, pero no podía ya que mañana debía asistir al torneo de Quiddicth y ella no iba a decepcionar a Viktor, por supuesto que estaría presente para su mejor amigo.

Había pasado una semana desde que ella, Harry, Helena, Bill, Charlie y Hermione habían ido al banco de Gringotts para reclamar la herencia de Charlie y confirmar si o no, Hermione era descendiente de magos.

Reclamar la herencia de Charles fue sencillo, ya que sus tíos habían arreglado todo para él, y solo él tendría derecho a esa herencia, de no ser así la herencia Prewett quedaría en manos de Luna Lovegood, hija de Pandora Olivia Lodge, ahijada de ambos gemelos, era la única forma en la que Molly no podría tomar ese dinero, demostrando una vez más que la bruja pellirroja no era una santa, solo se hicieron unos pequeños tramites y Charlie acepto ser un Prewett, ser su heredero, dejando de ser Charlie Weasley para convertirse en Lord Charles Prewett, Bill estaba orgulloso de la decisión de su hermano, luego de eso Spica no volvió a ver a Charlie, él se retiró a la madriguera y debía seguir fingiendo mientras que él y Bill pensaban en que hacer, durante la semana Charlie se mantuvo en contacto con Spica después de todo ella era su amiga, a pesar de no ser su jefa ya no más, Charlie adora a la princesita y también se mantenía en contacto con Eva después de todo Charlie socio de su compañía.

Charlie no había tenido el placer de conocer a los mellizos pues ambos estaban castigados después de casi destrozar el invernadero, Spica estuvo a punto de tener un ataque al ver su preciado invernadero casi destrozado, y se encontraba furiosa, otra razón por la cual los mellizos decidieron seguir en sus habitaciones y no bajar a cenar.

Con Hermione los trámites fueron más complicados debido a que Dorian Grant o Lord Dorian Raven-Blood, ultimo descendientes de la Familia Strom (Blood) y Beckford (Raven) su tío-abuelo había muerto hace veinte años atrás, comprobar que Hermione era su Sobrina-Nieta no fue tan difícil debido al registro de Sangre que tienen los duendes de Gringotts, pero aun así habían muchos trámites que bebían hacer, pero si algo ayudo a que el proceso terminara antes fue el testamento de Dorian en donde el especifica que el patrimonio de sus dos familias (Strom y Beckford) debía ser Heredado a un pariente de sangre, sea sangre pura o mestizo.

Desde ese momento se tomó un nuevo giro la familia Strom pertenecía al Wizengamot, cuyo asiento se mantenía vacío desde la muerte de Dorian, desde Gringotts contactaron con Amelia Bones, quien debía ser la encargada de señalar que había un heredero Strom, Hermione había pedido permanecer aun en anonimato, pero aun así tomaría su puesto en el Wizengamot.

Pero por fin lo habían conseguido la herencia de Hermione había sido resuelta ahora frente al mundo Hermione se había convertido en Lady Jean Raven-Blood, Spica huso Glamur en ella, pero no la cambio mucho Jean era blanca, delgada, un poco alta, se cabello era de un lizo largo de color castaño claro, su rostro había cambiado un poco, pero de allí nada, Lady Jean era anónima, nadie la conocía además de su nombre y si vieran su rostro no se darían cuanta que era Hermione y ella solo aparecería cuando su presencia fuera requerida en el Wizengamot.

Hermione había heredado una fortuna que consistía en:

 **Lord Hermione Jean Raven Blood Strom Beckford Granger**

Heredera de las nobles Familias Raven Blood Strom y Beckford

 **Herencia Monetaria**

.2..102.301 mil Galeones (Honorable Familia Strom: Lord George Strom..., Lady Nohelia Strom (herencia congelada tras el matrimonio de Lady Nohelia con Lord Benedict Blood))

1.248. ..754.285 mil Galeones (Noble Familia Blood: Lord Benedict Blood…, Lord Benjamin Blood…, Lord Cornelius Blood…, Lord Dorian Raven Blood (herencia congelada tras la muerte de Lord Dorian Raven Blood))

...145 mil Galeones (Noble Familia Beckford: Lord Evan Beckford…, Lord Anthony Beckford…, Lady Johanna Beckford (herencia congelada tras el matrimonio de Lady Johanna con Lord Patrick Raven y descongelada por Lord Dorian y vuelta a congelar tras la muerte del mencionado Lord))

..315.784.695 Mil Galeones (Noble Familia Raven: Lord Andrew Raven…, Lord Patrick Raven…, Lady Sofia Raven…, Lord Dorian Raven Blood (herencia congelada tras la muerte de Lord Dorian Raven Blood))

 **Herencia en Propiedades**

 **Mansiones**

Inglaterra Mágica (Mansión Algol (estrella demonio)) —Lord Strom

Francia (Mansión Betelgeuse) —Lady Beckford

Italia Mágica (Mansión Aldebarán) —Lord Blood

Portugal (Mansión Mira Ceti) — Lady Raven

Australia Mágica (Mansión Antares) —Lord Raven-Blood

 **Islas**

América (Sky Life) Familia Raven-Blood

España (Oscuro Corazón) Familia Beckford

Inglaterra (Shadow) Familia Strom

Nueva Zelanda (Raven-Blood) —Lord Raven-Blood

 **Accionista**

Madame Malkin 12%

Florish y Blotts 10%

Ollivander 07%

Las Tres Escobas 14%

Heneydukes 09%

Zonko 09%

Harry tuvo que sostener a Hermione ya que ella casi se desmaya después de saber que heredaba.

Durante esa semana Luna junto a su guardián Ancel Bertrand habían llegado a la mansión

"Luna ¿porque Emmett Coleman viene contigo?"—pregunto Eva viendo al pelinegro

"Ya que este es el año de las confesiones, Emmett es Ancel Bertrand mi Guardián"

"esperen… un momento"—dijo Cosmo confundido—"¿porque Luna tiene un guardián? Y ¿Dónde está Coleman?"

"yo soy Coleman"—respondió Ancel

"pero acaban de decir que eras Ancel"—señalo Eva

"Soy Ancel Emmett Bertrand Coleman, Guardián de mi Señora Luna, uso glamur para convertirme en Emmett y cuidador a mi Señora"—contesto el Guardia y quito su glamur dejando ver a un guapo y sexy hombre de 25 años, pelinegro, musculo que hizo que Ara silbara

"¿porque Luna tiene un guardián?"—volvió a preguntar Cosmo

"Luna Lovegood no tiene Guardián, Luna Lovegood es la lunática de Hogwarts con la cual todos se meten, Lady Lana Lodge es una heredera muy poderosa, Lady Lana Lodge es descendiente de Rowina Ravenclaw, Lady Lana Lodge tiene un puesto en el Wizengamot y Lady Lana Lodge tiene uno que otro enemigo"—contesto Luna—"oh, mira allí esta Mía vamos a saludar ya regresamos"—y Luna arrastro a Ancel junto con ella

"eso no me lo esperaba"—dijo Hermione sorprendida y los demás asintieron

Cuando Luna llego Spica fue feliz pasar tiempo con Luna era relajante, Luna tenia poseía un aire de inocencia y pureza, además de que era una de las personas favoritas para Spica, Luna era Única, Interesante, Excéntrica y tenía una marera de ver el mundo tan diferente al resto, Spica adoraba a su amiga, habían crecido juntas después de todo, pero Spica aún no había podido tener un conversación con ella, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer referente a la herencia de Hermione y tampoco podía dejar sus propios negocios fuera.

En cuanto al juicio de Sirius la cosa había mejorado los vigilantes de Spica habían encontrado a Pettigrew, el cual fue llevado al ministerio y había confesado ser el guardián del secreto de los Potter, Amelia Bones fue a visitarlo para darles la buena noticia, después del Campeonato Mundial Sirius debía presentarse en el ministerio, esa misma noche Pettigrew había escapado durante su traslado askaban, ayudado por un misterioso hombre, a pesar de su escape la Libertad de Sirius estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

También estaba Eva quien comenzaba a aprender a controlar sus poderes y al estar Mia ayudando a su hermano Cosmo con White Construction fue Luna quien le ayudaba a controlar su poder, ya que la Ravenclaw también era dotada, ella poseía: Lectura de Aura, Proyección Astral y Lenguaje Animal, Luna también tenía un A-P pero ella se negó a decir quién era el único que sabía era su Guardián y el no diría nada. Ara por su parte era ayudada por su padre Sirius Black ya que Ara era la heredera Black, Sirius no era el más feliz haciéndolo pero su madre le había enseñado a él y a Regulus todo sobre la familia Black y su patrimonio, además pasar el tiempo con su hija, el no iba a negarse.

Harry ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Spica y Hermione cuando tenía tiempo libre, ya que Remus le estaba enseñando Defensa y Leyes, además que le ayudaba a consentirse y poder controlar sus otros poderes, Remus no tenía poderes pero si sabía cómo mantener a Harry concentrado.

Los guardianes se habían encargado de cuidar a sus Señores y a todos pues estaban tan concentrados en sus tareas que se les olvidaba comer, dormir, detenerse y descansar durante una semana fueron los niñeros de todos (adultos y jóvenes ) de la Mansión Oculta.

Pero para el colmo los problemas de Spica no terminaban allí y no tenía que ver con su empresa o con sus restaurantes o hoteles, ni con la herencia de Hermione, eran sus visiones, llegaban de día, de noche, dormida y despierta, y eran sobre su padre, sobre Regulus Black muriendo en una cueva y la Lady no sabía que hacer pues no quería ver a su padre morir, así que siempre desviaba la visión para no verla, Harry era el único que sabía debido a su conexión y Spica le había pedido no decir nada, Harry cumplió su palabra.

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Spica durmió mejor que nunca, no visiones, no pesadilla, ni un sueño, el cansancio la dejo inconsciente, Helena fue la encargada de despertarla

"todo está listo para irnos"—informo la guardiana

"¿sabes algo de mi padrino?—pregunto la joven, no había visto a su padrino desde un día antes de que ella mandara a rescatar a Harry Potter

"no, lo lamento mi señora"

"creo que está molesto conmigo y se perfectamente la razón"

"él no está molesto con usted, está molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta que Dumbledore lo estaba manipulando a el también"

"pero aun así"—murmuro la Lady y saco dos vestidos—"¿blanco o azul?"—Helena señalo en Blanco y ella guardo el azul—"que le puede costar contestar mis cartas"

"no creo que esa sea su intención, solo está enojado, pensó que estando en Hogwarts ayudaría al Señor Potter en nombre de Lily Evans"

"Helena"—susurro Spica

"pero enterarse de que Dumbledore está criando al niño como un cerdo para enviarlo al matadero no debe ser fácil para él"—dijo la guardiana ignorando la tristeza de su Señora al decir su nombre

"pero es que… siento que es mi culpa"—admitió Spica

"mi Señora no es su culpa"

"yo fue quien le hizo ver la verdad, yo fu quien le dijo todo, yo soy la razón por cual está enojado con el mismo"

"Spica"—rara vez Helena la llamaba por su nombre—"el único culpable aquí es Dumbledore y su "todo por el bien mayor" tu no, Severus pensaba que hacia algo bueno y descubrir que Dumbledore lo manipulo a él, Severus Snape debe estar más que furioso"

"de todas manera necesito hablar con él, es sobre mi padre"—Helena se sorprendió

"sobre su padre"—repitió la mayor—"pero usted no suele hablar de él"

"es un tema que está dando vuelta en mi cabeza y no me deja tranquila"—contesto pensando en las visiones—"¿tacones o zapatillas?"

"zapatillas"

"Helena realmente necesito hablar con el"

"veré lo que pueda hacer mi Señora pero si alguien puede permanecer oculto entre las sombras es el

"lo sé"—suspiro Spica—"estoy lista baje…"—no puedo culminar la frase pues una visión llego a su mente, esta vez no era de su padre—"oh cielos"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"veo la marca tenebrosa"—Helena sintió escalofríos al escucharla

"¿Dónde?"

"Después de la final"

"¿sabe quién gana?"—Spica la miro molesta—"deberíamos decirle al resto"

"tú crees"—ironizo Spica

Ninguno estuvo muy feliz con la noticia en especial Emma, Remus, Sirius y Harry, Emma había dado órdenes de no permanecer lejos y de que cada quien tuviera un vigilante, Harry, Mia, Spica y Luna tenían a sus guardianes William, Ava, Helena y Ancel, a Hermione, Ara, Eva y Cosmo estaban al cuidado de los vigilantes Cortez, Sanders, Da Niels y Smith, Sirius iría como la mascota de Emma la cual ella mando a bañar como cinco veces ocasionando el enojo de Sirius, Remus y Emma estarían custodiado por tres vigilantes: Williams, Ferrer y Duran.

Mia y Spica abrieron un portal ya que se habían negado a usar traslador y la aparición mágica, cuando el portal se abrió Hermione, Harry, Eva, Ara y Cosmo no pudieron dejar de asombrarse

"amo la magia"—dijeron los tres Black

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Charlie estaba en la madriguera listo para salir, le había dicho a su padre que Bill nos vería allí, mientras esperaba a sus hermanos, no pudo evitar pensar en la Familia Alexander-Black-Rhodes-Potter-White-Arrow y recordó la cena en la que había conocido a Eva su socia (y dueña de la empresa) era Inteligente, astuta, inocente, ingeniosa, pero con un lado perverso (según su Harry); no pudo conocer a los mellizos ya que estaban castigados por casi hacer que el invernadero explotara, Sirius era un poco inmaduro a cada minuto tenia a Emma o a Remus golpeándolo en la cabeza, Remus era un poco tímido, pero bastante inteligente él pudo notar lo mucho que Eva lo adoraba, y por supuesto Emma, Charlie ya la conocía desde antes y esa mujer siempre le había parecido hermosa, fuerte, siempre con el control de la situación, su hija Lady Alexander había heredado eso de ella, pero durante la cena la vio perder el control por culpa de Sirius, vio como sus ojos se iluminaban con su hija y Harry, Charlie adoro más a esa mujer, Fuerte, Cariñosa, Generosa, Inteligente, Peligrosa (pero no como su hija).

Pero eso lo llevo a pensar en su madre, Charlie ya no sabía que podía sorprenderle más y no quería más sorpresas, él y Bill habían quedado en hablar con los gemelos y Percy, puede que este último sea de lo más insoportable y pomposo pero sabía de leyes mejor que cualquiera de ellos, aun s e preguntaba cómo se lo dirían a su padre y que harían con sus hermanos pequeños a los cuales su madre había engatusado.

A Charlie le gustaba ser un Lord extrañaría su trabajo pero ahora podía cumplir un sueño que nunca pensó que podría tener, por más absurdo que parezca Charlie siempre quiso tener un Zoológico Mágico, un habitad donde diferentes tipos de criaturas mágicas puedan coexistir, eso no sería fácil pero ahora tenía los medios necesarios para hacerlo, y no dudaba que contaría con el apoyo de Lay Alexander, la única parte que lamentaba de ser Lord era no trabajar para ella.

"deja de imaginarte a una mujer desnuda y vámonos"—dijeron los gemelos, Charlie no pudo evitar reír

¨¨si supieran¨¨pensó el pelirrojo

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Habían llegado al campeonato de Quiddicth, Harry y Hermione habían salido a buscar a Charlie y los gemelos, además de fingir con Ron y llegaron a la tienda junto con Bill y Cortez

"hola chicos, Sr y Sra. Weasley"—dijo Hermione mientras ella y Harry entraban—"los estábamos buscando"

"Hermione Harry que bueno verlos"—sonrió Molly—"qué bueno verlos"—Hermione recién aprendía sobre la lectura de auras y sintió una enorme ganas de vomitar al ver la de la señora Weasley

"¿Cortez que haces aquí?"—pregunto Charlie a l ver a su amigo

"tengo ordenes de seguir a Miss Granger a todas partes"

"espera… ¿Qué?, creo que exageras"—lo detuvo Hermione—"Cortez no hay necesidad de que me sigas a todas partes, estoy segura aquí"

"perdone Miss Granger, pero yo recibo ordenes de Lady White-Black y mis órdenes es protegerla"—menciono el latino

"Hermione deja que Cortes haga su trabajo, además de que no eres la única yo debo soportar a Bill"—dijo Harry

"vale, yo también te quiero Harry"—dijo Bill con sarcasmo y Harry rodo los ojos

"Ya que tú debes protegerme a mí, yo soy tu jefe"—dijo Harry y Hermione y Cortez bufaron

"solo recibo ordenes de Lady White-Black"

"¿se tragan la misma frase o qué?"—pregunto Charlie

"tu trabajas para Lady Alexander, tu dime"—contrarresto Bill

"tienes razón"

"Bill como es que trabajas para esta Lady y tu trabajo en Gringotts"—pregunto Molly molesta

"es Lady White-Black y más te vale respetarla, porque si vuelves a irrespetar a mi jefa no detendré a Cortez—Bill señalo a su amigo que fulminaba a Molly y parecía querer matarla—"lo mismo va si insultas a Lady Alexander y esta vez será Charlie a quien no detendré y por ultimo ya no trabajo en Gringotts"

Molly se quedó en silencio sin poder creer como su hijo le hablaba

"Así que… ¿eres el guardaespaldas de Harry?"—pregunto Fred para relajar el ambiente y su hermano asintió

"hace un buen trabajo, lo cual odio"—Harry dijo

"Charlie porque no nos contaste que trabajabas para Lady Alexander"—dijo George—"es Lady Alexander, una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo, dicen que es hermosa"

Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry, su amigo era bastante celoso cuando se referían a su alma gemela

"nunca lo preguntaron y ella es adorable, ero puede asustar"—contesto Charlie sonriendo al ver a Harry

"¿qué tan adorable?"—pregunto Ron

"es la mujer más hermosa del mundo"—contesto Harry y Ginny se puso celosa

"Harry está enamorado de ella"—sonrió Hermione, disfrutando los celos de Ginny y la molestia de Molly

"si claro"—ironizo Ron

"no enserio, se le iluminan los ojos cuando la ve"—dijo Bill fríamente

"¿Qué hay de Cho?"—pregunto Ron

"que hay con ella"—contesto Harry sin importancia

"yo creo que hacen una bonita apareja"—sonrió Hermione—"además Harry le llama su ángel, a que es adorable"

"ella está aquí, quiero conocerla"—dijeron los gemelos

"Harry estas muy pequeño para enamorase"—dijo suavemente Molly y Arthur la miro incrédulo

"Ginny es menor que él y está enamorada de él"—señalo Charlie, Ginny miro enojada a su hermano y Hermione y Harry contenía las risas

"nunca saldría con Ginny, es la hermana pequeña de Ron, vendría siendo una hermana para mi"—menciono Harry como si nada y Hermione realmente quería reír

Ginny empezó a llorar

"mira lo que hiciste"—gruño Ron

"Ginny tiene que entender que Harry no va estar con ella"—dijo Bill duramente—"esa obsesión con Harry no es buena"

"Bill no le hables así a tu hermana"—lo regaño Molly

"no, Bill tiene razón"—defendió Charlie a su hermano—"queremos que Ginny sea feliz, pero mientras este "enamorada de Harry" nunca lo será"

"Ginny tiene derecho a enamorarse de quien quiera"—Molly estaba molesta

"a ver si entendí"—interrumpió Arthur—"Harry no puede enamorarse porque es muy pequeño, pero Ginny que es menor que el sí puede"

"hey chicos"—dijo Hermione mientras que ella y Harry se acercaban a los gemelos—"cómo va lo de la tienda"

"madre odia la idea"—dijo Fred

"si, porque su opinión ustedes la aprecian tanto"—ironizo Harry y los gemelos sonrieron

"realmente te gusta Lady Alexander, o solo lo hiciste para molestar a Ginny"

"ambas"—le contestaron Harry y Hermione a George

"Señor Potter debemos irnos"—la voz de Cortez los hizo saltar se habían olvidado que estaba allí, siempre siguiendo a Hermione

"Cortez casi me matas de un susto"—dijo Hermione asustada

"lo lamento Miss Granger"—se disculpó—"pero debemos retirarnos"

"se irán tan pronto"—dijo la señora Weasley no le gustaba que Harry Potter se le saliera de las manos

"si, tía Em dijo que no nos separáramos tanto"—sonrió Harry

"chicos quieren conocer a Lady Alexander y a su amiga Lady Arrow"—le pregunto Hermione a los gemelos y ellos asintieron

"voy con ustedes, debo hablar con mi jefa"—es jefa pensó para su adentros Charlie

"puedo ir"—pregunto Ron

"los tres Black estarán allí"—dijo Hermione y Ron retrocedió, el odiaba a los Black

Los cuatro Weasley, más Harry, Hermione y Cortez salieron

"¿qué sucedió allí adentro?"—preguntaron los gemelos al unísono

"luego"—contesto Bill

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Mientras que todo estoy sucedía con Harry con Ara sucedió algo diferente.

La joven Black caminaba seguida de su Vigilante Camille Sanders, ella había quedado en encontrarse con sus amigos Daphne, Blaise, Theo y su mejor amiga Pansy, había salido a su encuentro, vio a Daphne y a su hermana pequeña Astoria, la mayor le hacía señas para acercarse, Ara lo hizo hasta que Pansy volteo y ella se detuvo el seco

"oh maldición"—maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió que su magia la impulsaba hacia ella—"mierda, mierda, no, no, no de todos ella no"

"Lady Black se encuentra bien"—pregunto la vigilante

"esto no me puede estar sucediendo, yo he sido buena persona…bueno no tan buena persona, no he hecho nada malo o ilegal…o puede que lo hice, pero ella no, no ella no"—pidió Ara

"Lady Black"—Sanders comenzaba a preocuparse

"creo que encontré a mi A-P"

"eso es bueno"—señalo Sanders

"es mi mejor amiga"—dijo nerviosa y ella era Ara Black, nunca estaba nerviosa

"¿eso es mucho mejor verdad?"—pregunto la Vigilante

"no si ella está enamorada de mi primo"—menciono ella y Camille la miro con tristeza

"pero ambas están diseñadas para estar juntas—sonrió Camille—"solo debe esperar"

"siempre me había gustado, pero a ella le gusta Draco, además no sabía que era mi A-P"—dijo Ara—"per o tienes razón nuestro Amor está Predestinado, solo debo esperar, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?, no le digas nada"

"Lo que desea Lady Black"

"gracias Sanders"

"no se ponga nerviosa pero ellos vienes hacia acá"—Ara se tensó—"relájese joven Lady sigue siendo su mejor amiga"

"y vuelves a tener razón"

"Ara ¿estás bien?"—Pregunto Pansy, abrazando a su mejor amiga—"estas tensa, te estábamos esperando, pero no venias y nos preocupamos"—decían sin soltarla, Ara se sonroja

"déjala hablar Pansy"—interrumpió Daphne, Ara se soltó rápidamente de Pansy y Daphne la abrazo

"estoy bien solo… estaba pensando,… si eso hacia pensaba"—Camille contuvo una sonrisa

"no pareces segura de eso"—dijo Blaise luego de abrazar a su amiga, abrazo que Pansy interrumpió

"cállate Blaise"—dijo Pansy—"que no uses el cerebro no significa que Ara no lo use"

"buena esa Pans"—sonrió Theo—"¿vienes con nosotros?"

Ara los vio y luego vio a Pansy

"no lo creo, prometí que volvería rápido, pero tengo una idea, después del mundial necesito un favor de los cuatro"

"Lo que quieras"—sonrió Pansy

"pues verán Harry Potter viven en la mansión"—sus amigos abrieron los ojos—"es un secreto no pueden contárselo a nadie, les contare cuando estemos solos nosotros"

"¿y por qué es el favor?"—pregunto Blaise

"tú, Theo y mi Hermano se encargaran de comprarles ropa que valla con su nuevo aspecto"

"¿nuevo aspecto?"—dijo Daphne confundida

"es…"

"otra larga historia"—interrumpió Pansy y Ara asintió

"si, lo que va de verano ha sido bastante fuerte y estresante, la línea del mal y el bien, descubrimientos, bloqueos mágicos"

"bloqueos"—Theo abrió los ojos—"realmente debemos reunirnos"—sus amigos asintieron

"dime que a ti no te bloquearon"—pido Pansy y Ara no contesto—"quien fue el infeliz maldito, yo lo mato"

"Pansy"—la llamo Ara—"quiero que todos se calmen y no hablemos aquí, no pueden contarle a nadie, confió en ustedes pero no le digan a Draco"

"él le dirá a su padre"—la corto Daphne

"quiero a Draco pero no entiendo porque debe contarle todo a su padre"—Daphne y Camille fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta de la mueca que puso Ara

"su padre siempre ha sabido como tirarles las cuerdas"—gruño Ara—"debo irme, nos vemos, ¿qué tal en dos días?"

"suena genial"—dijo Theo y Ara se retiro

"ves no fue tan difícil"—menciono Camille

"lo fue para mí"—dijo Ara

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Lady Arrow, Lady Alexander y sus guardianas junto a Lord White y Smith su vigilante se dirigían a ver a Victor Krum, mejor amigo de las dos Lady

"Viktor Krum, futuro Lord Krum"—lo llamo Mia y Spica rodo los ojos—"es bueno verte"

"igualmente"—sonrió el búlgaro abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas—"me da tanto gusto que estén aquí"

"no, no los perderíamos por nada"—sonrió Spica—"estamos muy orgullosas de ti"

"y yo que pensaba que nunca cumplirías tu sueño"—dijo Mia

"Eres la mejor amiga del mundo"—ironizo Viktor

"lo sé"

"era sarcasmo"—señalo Cosmo

"no importa"—sonrió Mia y Spica rodo los ojos

"Viktor te presento a mi primo Cosmo White-Black"

"es un placer conocerlo"—dijo Viktor dándole la mano—"Spica habla mucho sobre usted y sus hermana"

"si eso me han dicho"—sonrió Cosmo—"y obvio es un placer conocerlo señor Krum"

"llámame Viktor"

"preparado para el juego"—pregunto Cosmo y el y Viktor comenzaron a hablar olvidándose de las dos Lady

"como es que se olvidó de nosotras, estamos aquí por el"—dijo Mia molesta

"déjalo Mia, cuando ha hablado Viktor de quiddicth con nosotras y que nosotras realmente entendamos"—señalo Spica y ella asintió

"aun así"—gruño

"como sea, sabes que Ara planea secuestrar a Hermione para llevársela de comprar"

"beberían llevarse a Harrison también, ambos tienen un estilo horrible"—dijo Mia—"y ella ahora es una Lady y el un Lord no pueden usar lo que ya usan"

"recuerdas que hablamos sobre de abrir un nuevo hotel"

"Spica estamos de vacaciones"

"y de que quieres que hablemos del ¿clima?"

"Tal vez de Harrison"

"mejor el clima, está haciendo un poco de frio ¿no crees?"—Mia le sonrió a su amiga muy divertida

Las guardianas rodaron los ojos

"te gusta Harrison"

"Por supuesto que me gusta es mi alma gemela"—se excusó ella

"Harrison es guapísimo, bueno lo es ahora, cuando lo conocí era muy escuálido"

"¡Mia!"

"es la verdad"—dijo Mia—"es guapo, poderoso y tú también le gustas"

"soy su alma gemela tengo que gustarle"

"olvida lo de alma gemela por un minuto"—pidió Mia—"tú le gustas, él te gusta, deben hablar sobre ello"

"por eso no quería tener esta conversación"—se quejó Spica—"que harás tu cuando encuentres a tu A-P"

"A-P es muy diferente al A-G, y lo primero que haré será besarlo"

"besarlo"—repitió Spica—"y que pasa si tiene novia, novio, o es asexual"

"no novia, no novio, porque él es mío o ella es mía, y si es asexual lo volveré sexual"

"¿Por qué pregunte?"—se quejó Spica

"chicas realmente me alegra que estén aquí"—dijo Viktor

"enserio, porque parece que recién lo notas"

"Mia deja de ser quejita"

"pero si te acabas de quejar"

"sobre ti y tu extraño A-P asexual sexual"

"¿de qué rayos hablan?"—pegunto Cosmo

"olvídalo"—pidió Spica y se dirigió a Viktor—"ya tienes que irte ¿verdad?"

"si, solo me dieron unos minutos"

"y los gastaste con Cosmo"—señalo y todos rodaron los ojos—"suerte Viktor"

"Gracias"

"recuerda no importa ganar o perder"

"pero ganar es mucho mejor"—culmino Mia por Spica

Los tres chicos se abrazaron y Viktor se retiro

"creo que es buena idea volver"—menciono Cosmo y ellos caminaron hacia su carpa

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Luna y Eva se habían quedado con Doggie Sirius, Remus y Emma en la carpa y esperaban al resto

"que se siente ser una Lady"—pregunto Eva—"soy nueva en esto"

"es estresante al principio debido a las sociedades, acciones, compañías, la política, la sociedad, pero te acostumbras mediante pasa el tiempo y lo disfrutaras"

"eso espero"—dijo Eva y Luna le sonrió

"me sorprende que seas la heredera Rhodes, porque no tienes el don, tienes un poder"

"no eres la única que lo piensas"

"tus hijos pueden heredarlo"—dijo Luna mientras leía el Quisquilloso

"¿mis hijos que?"

"tú no posees el don, pero tienes sangre Rhodes, el don se trasmite a través de la sangre"

"tengo mucho que aprender ¿porque fui a Hogwarts cuando pude ir a la pirámide?"—se dijo Eva

"la Pirámide significa estudiar desde los 7 años"

"si, ya me acorde"—susurro Eva

"Spica estudia desde los siete años"—pregunto Harry entrando

"hola chicos"—los saludo Eva—"la Pirámide es muy diferente a Hogwarts"

"si, bueno ya nos habíamos dado una idea sobre eso"—señalo Hermione—"cuando se gradúa Spica"

"en navidad"

"este año"—dijo Harry

"De hecho fue el año pasado, asistía a clases avanzadas"—contesto Ara llegando

"no me sorprende"—comento Harry

"felicidades Ara"—sonrió Luna

"felicidades, Porque…"—se calló de golpe—"gracias Lu"

"¿porque te felicita Luna?"—pregunto Eva

"debe haber una razón para que Luna me felicite"—dijo Ara y su hermana miro a Luna quien había vuelto a mirar la revista

"buen punto"

"tú debes ser Charles"—menciono Ara mirando al pelirrojo—"uno de los Weasley agradable"

"y tu Ara la destructora del invernadero"

"En realidad ese fue Cosmo yo solo le ayude un poco"—sonrió la chica—"realmente eres agradable, para ser un Weasley"

"tómalo como un cumplido"—dijeron todos a excepción de los gemelos y Charlie sonrío

"donde está la tía Em"

"haciendo un trio con un Perro y un Lobo"

"¡Evangeline!"—exclamaron todos excepto por Luna y los gemelos quienes no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas

"estas en graves problemas jovencita"—dijo Remus entrando junto a Emma y un perro

"era un broma"

"Pues no fue divertida"—Eva señalo a Luna y a los gemelos—"problemas"—Eva se callo

"Charles que bueno es volver a verte"

"igualmente Lady White-Black"

"Lady Emma "—dijo y Charlie asintió—"y ellos son tus hermanos, Frederick y George"

"Fred y George"—dijeron los gemelos

"no lo serás para mi hija"—sonrió ella y sintió que Charlie la observaba—"Charlie cariño quieres algo de mí, no paras de mírame"—Charlie se sonrojo y el resto rio

"me gustaría hablar con mis hermanos a solas"—Emma asintió y otra Emma aparecía detrás de Charlie

"yo te llevare"—Charlie brinco del susto

"bilocación"—dijo Charlie—"aun no me acostumbro a eso"

"nosotros tampoco"—sonrieron los demás

Charlie, Bill y los gemelos siguieron, Bill volteo y dijo

"mi señor usted también es parte de la familia, Hermione tú también"—ambos chicos asintieron y entraron

Los gemelos no sabían la que esperaba

YDMD→→HP

 **Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el capítulo, espero que les haya gusta, (ya que si llegaron aquí, es porque lo terminaron)**

 **Gracias a todos por permitirle robar su tiempo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Bill y Charlie comenzaron a explicarle todo a los gemelos, desde el comienzo, pasando por el secuestro/rescate de Harry, los bloqueos en su núcleo mágico, los de Hermione, los Charlie y los del mismo Bill, al terminar los gemelos estaban furiosos, pero no le sorprendía lo que su madre había hecho, lo lamentaban mucho por su padre, por Ginny y Ron a quien ella involucro

"Así que…"—comenzó Fred

"estas casado"—termino George y ambos miraron picaronamente a Harry

"¿en serio?"—Pregunto Harry mientras que Hermione y los Weasley mayores reían—"esa es su pregunta"

"es Lady Alexander"—dijo Fred como si eso explicara todo

"no parecen tan sorprendidos por todo"—menciono Hermione

"sabíamos que mama era una interesada, nos sorprende que llegara tan lejos, pero no tanto como a otros"—contesto George

"su hermano es 65% gay"—dijo Harry

"aproximadamente"—señalo Charlie

"no nos sorprende"—sonrió Fred

"vamos debe sorprenderles algo"—comento Bill

"estás casado"

"Aparte de eso"—Harry dijo

"Dumbledore"—dijo Hermione

"no confiamos en profesores"

"Ginny"—esta vez fue Charlie

"está loca"

"Ron"—comento Bill

"demasiado envidioso"

"inocente Sirius"—dijo Harry

"eso si nos sorprendió"

"al fin"—exclamo Charlie

"Hermione mestiza y millonaria"—siguió Bill

"eso también"

"pueden dejar de hablar al unísono"—pidió Hermione—"es muy molesto"

"Por supuesto Lady Jean"—al unísono

"los odio, ¿cómo saben lo que va a decir el otro?, es…escalofriante"—se quejó Hermione

"deberíamos irnos, antes de que nuestros padres pregunten"—dijo Charlie

"nuestra madre"—corrigió Bill—"y yo trabajo"

"que suerte"—dijeron los tres Weasley

Llegaron a la parte principal de la casa-caspa

"¿Spica no ha llegado?"—pregunto Harry

"ni Mia, ni Ava, ni Helena, ni Cosmo, ni Smith, pero posiblemente no lo notaste"—se burló Ara y Harry se sonrojo para diversión de todos

Después de burlarse de Harry los gemelos y Charlie se retiraron, luego de varios minutos después llegaron los demás miembros de la familia, para luego irse al mundial.

Todos estaban ya listos en sus asientos, todos salvo Harry y Emma, junto a el guardián y los vigilantes, ellos iban a sus asientos cuando tropezaron con Lucius y su hijo Draco

"no presumas Draco es gente sin importancia"—menciono Lucius

"Lord Lucius Malfoy"—dijo Emma

"Lady Emma White-Black, tan hermosa y maravillosa como siempre"—Lucius le regalo una sonrisa encantadora que sorprendió a Harry y a Draco

"tú siempre tan encantador"—sonrió Emma—"¿cómo esta Narcissa?, hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, tomar té y charlar de nuestros hijos y deliciosos platillos de cocina que harán nuestros elfos, porque seamos honestos mi perfecta manicura jamás tocara un sartén"—Lucius rio de la forma más sincera que Draco había visto

"estoy seguro que estará encantada"—dijo Lucius, sin ni siquiera parecía importarle que los Weasley siguieran allí—"me sorprende verte aquí, usualmente Narcissa, Rebecca, Victoria y Tamara eran quienes…"

"prácticamente me secuestraban para ver los partidos"—culmino Emma y Lucius asintió—"si bueno mi hija es amiga de Viktor Krum y vino a apoyarlo y a mis sobrinos les encanta el quiddicth y este es mi obsequio de vacaciones"—sonrió ella y miro a los Weasley, Harry también poso su vista en ellos por un segundo luego miro a Malfoy Jr. quien no paraba de verlo—"me encantaría seguir conversando pero debo ir con los niños"

"retomaremos esta conversación muy pronto"

"eso espero porque quiero que conoces a dos personas que te sorprenderán"

"odio las sorpresas"—dijo Lucius

"lo sé, y eso hace toda más divertido"—rio la Lady y Lucius rodo los ojos—"dale mis saludos a Narcissa"—ambos se despidieron

Cuando ya estaban en sus asientos Remus pregunto:

"¿Qué los retraso?"

"me encontré con Lucius, sigue siendo encantador"—a Remus no le sorprendió eso pero los tres Black y Hermione miraron a Emma incrédulamente

"Lucius Malfoy "

"Encantador"—término Ara por Cosmo

"¿entramos a un universo alterno?"—pregunto Eva, Emma rodo los ojos

"entiendo que Lucius Malfoy sea un defensor de la pureza de la sangre y no concordáramos en muchas cosas en el colegio, pero siempre fue encantador con las chicas, claro que ahora yo le cortaría un poco el cabello"

"creo que si entramos en ese universo"—dijo Hermione y Eva asintió

"nos encontramos con los Weasley cuando veníamos"—dijo Harry

"Y"—dijeron Mia y Spica

"Al parecer Draco estaba presumiendo con ellos"

"que novedad Malfoy presumido"—ironizo Hermione, interrumpiendo a Harry y haciendo sonreír a Ara

"si, pero cuando tía Em llego, Malfoy Padre"

"Lord Malfoy"—lo corrigieron Spica, Mia, Emma y Luna

"Lord Malfoy se concentró en ella y hasta sonrió de verdad"

"¿estás seguro que era Lucius Malfoy?"—pregunto Hermione, Emma y Remus rieron divertidos

"sorprendentemente si"—contesto Harry

"chicos está por comenzar el partido"—señalo Helena

Mia y Spica apoyaron a Viktor durante todo el partido, después de todo estaban allí por él, pero tristemente para su amigo ganaron los Irlandeses, así que mientras ella hacían pucheros todos volvieron a la tienda

"pobre Vicky"—dijo Mia haciendo pucheros

"no lo llames así"—replico Spica

"deberíamos ir a verlo, debe estar tan triste"—dijo Mia

"en realidad creo que es mejor irnos, y no estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen"—señalo Spica refiriéndose a los mortifagos

"deberíamos decirle a todos"—dijo Harry

"y ¿cómo explicaras eso sin parecer culpable?"—pregunto Hermione

"y decirle sobre los poderes de Spica no es opción"—continuo Ara

"exacto"—sonrió Spica colocándose a su lado—"Mia y yo haremos el portal y volveremos a casa"

"buena idea"—dijo poniéndose de pie y tronando sus dedos—"auch"—se quejó y su guardiana rodo los ojos

Luego de cruzar el portal todos se quedaron fuera de la mansión viendo las estrellas, Sirius había vuelto a su forma humana y el junto con Remus y Emma entraron a la mansión

"tu familia está bien William"—lo tranquilizo Spica—"tu padre junto con Charles y Percival los sacaron de allí sanos y salvos"

"gracia Mi Lady"—dijo William para poder respirar tranquilamente

Spica se sentó junto a Harry

"¿estás bien?"

"me hubiera gustado advertirles"

"saber el futuro es muy peligroso, verlo lo es aún más, y hay cosas que no podemos cambiar"

"entiendo eso, solo no me siento a gusto sabiendo que alguien podría salir herido"

"pero no podemos cambiarlo no era nuestra decisión, y aunque les hubiéramos dicho a las persona que ellos irían, esa decisión ya estaba tomada, no impediría que ellos fueran y luego tendríamos que explicar muchas cosas"

"si lo sé y nunca te pondría en riesgo Mi Ángel, solo quisiera sentirme mejor"—Spica sonrió ante el apodo, ella los odiaba pero sonaba tan perfecto que le llamara así

"el futuro está en constante movimiento, cada decisión que tomamos cambia cada segundo, no pienses en lo que hubiéramos hecho, porque eso no lo soluciona"

"no puedo ver el futuro, pero sé que Voldemort volverá"

"y lo hará, pero también se levantaran los héroes y lucharan contra la oscuridad"—Harry le sonrió—"¿aun sientes esa conexión con el Dark Lord?"

"se fue junto con el Horrocrux"—Spica respiro más tranquila—"tienes que dejarla terminar"—dijo Harry y Spica sabía a qué se refería exactamente

"no me gustan las visiones sobre el"—contesto ella refiriéndose a su padre

" _ **tienes que dejarla terminar"**_

" _ **creo que es su muerte y yo no quiero verlo morir, no lo vi en vida no quiero ver su muerte"**_

" _ **¿qué paso con tu padre?"**_

" _ **él se fue"**_

" _ **¿y nunca tuviste curiosidad a donde se fue?"**_

" _ **Harrison él nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, yo era una bebe y él se fue"—**_ Harry no dijo nada más, atrajo a Spica hacia él y siguieron mirando las estrella

Unos metros lejos de ellos Helena y Bill veían a sus señores

"se ven tan adorables juntos"—sonrió Helena, Bill asintió—"y dime Weasley: alguna novia"

"oh no"—sonrió Bill—"yo no nací para eso"

"todos nacemos para amar, lo que pasa mi amigo es que no la has encontrado, esa persona que hará que tus piernas tiemblen, que tu corazón se acelera, que no imaginas a nadie más perfecto para ti que él, quiero decir ella"—Bill alzo una ceja divertido e intrigado—"cuando eso pase yo estaré allí, te golpeare la cabeza y diré: te lo dije"

"si eso pasa lo aceptare sin decir nada"—sonrió Bill—"y ahora es tu turno"

"¿turno de qué?"—pregunto Helena y Bill rodo los ojos

"no te hagas Helena que sabes de lo que hablo"—señalo el pelirrojo y la castaña bufo—"¿Quién es él?"

"no voy a decirte quien es, pero es mayor y muy complicado"

"¿es Remus?"

"no es tan complicado o tal vez es más complicado, yo no lo sé, pero ni es Remus, ni Sirius"—contesto ella antes de que Bill preguntara

"¿es casado?"

"no"

"¿viudo?"

"no"

"es gay"

"no"

"entonces cual es el problema"—expresó Bill intentando buscarle sentido

"él está enamorado y yo puedo competir con ella y no lo haré"

"puedes y estoy seguro que ganarías, te has visto en un espejo Helena porque le haces honor a tu nombre"

"pero no está enamorado de mí y no creo que yo le atraiga"

"lo dudo, puedes enamorarlo"

"ya te dije que no competiré"

"¿Por qué no?"

"ella está muerta, la otra a la que el ama está muerta no competiré contra un recuerdo"

"oh vaya….eso es…"

"complicado…Si"

"alguien sabe quién es"

"solo mi señora y así se va a quedar"

"dime su nombre, ahora quiero golpearlo"

"no lo haré"—rio Helena

"Además de Mi Lady, este tipo mayor sabes lo que sientes por el"

"si él lo sabe, yo le dije, creí que había algo pero como dije no puedo competir"

Bill la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo, realmente quería partirle la cara al tipo sin nombre ni rostro, ellos no vieron que alguien dentro de la mansión los miraba

"porque no sales y ve las estrella con ellos"

"si claro"—se burló Sirius

"aquí no discutirán estupideces"—dijo Emma antes de que Severus pudiera hablar—"Sirius te comportas y Severus no le sigas la corriente"

"lo intentare"—dijo Snape

"Severus que gusto me da verte, tengo muchas cosas que contarte"

"mi imagino"—dijo el viendo a Sirius

"Spica le pidió a Helena que te contactara, Helena prometió que lo haría o lo intentaría ella dijo que solo si querías ser encontrado ella te encontraría"

"por eso estoy aquí"—ocultando su sonrisa

"ella se siente culpable"

"¿Por qué? por decirme la verdad"

"conoces a tu ahijada tan bien como yo: primero hace que toda la verdad te golpee en la cara y luego se siente culpable y el hecho de que desaparecieras tampoco ayudo"

"necesitaba pensar y enfrentar algunas cosas"

"dime que no fuiste y hablaste con él"—pidió Emma

"ganas no me quedaron pero no pondría en riesgo a Spica—dijo Severus y Emma asintió—"¿qué haremos con Dumbledore?"

"como dije hay muchas cosas que contarte"

La noche continuo con los adultos poniendo al corriente a Snape, Sirius recibiendo zapes por parte de Emma a cada minutos y afuera los chicos platicaban, Luna y Ara; Mia, Eva, Hermione y Cosmo; Ava y Ancel, Helena y Bill, Spica y Harry

"porque no le dijiste a tus hermanos sobre tu A-P"

"es Pansy"

"lo sé"—Ara prefirió no preguntar cómo lo sabia

"sabes que ella está enamorada de Draco"

"lo sé"—dijo Luna y Ara pareció escuchar rabia en su voz pero creyó que lo había imaginado—"pero que sea tu A-P significa que lo que siente por Malfoy no es más que una ilusión"

"eso espero"—dijo Ara—"pero aun no quiero que mis hermanos lo sepan, además sigo sin poder creerlo"

"si y créeme cuando te digo que el hecho de que sepas que es tu Amor Predestinado no la hace más sencillo"

"ya me lo imaginaba"—dijo Ara—"¿porque usas a Lady Lana?"

"como Luna puedo ser yo misma, pero no soy estúpida esta sociedad no es preparada para alguien como yo"—Ara le dio la razón

"Lu eres la persona más genuina que he conocido, no deberías esconder a Luna Lovegood ella es fantástica"

"también es por protección ser la última heredera Ravenclaw, una Lady, ser multibillonaria, con tanto dinero que no se agotaría hasta el próximo siglo y cada día haces más, todo eso trae a gente falsa e hipócrita, no quiero personas así a mi alrededor, Lady Lana hace sus apariciones y desapariciones"

"yo no tengo esa suerte"—dijo Ara y Luna le sonrío

A medianoche Emma salió y los mando a todos a acostar

Al día siguiente todos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al profesor Snape, Spica abrazo a su padrino

Para Hermione, Bill y Harry desayunar en la misma mesa que Snape fue extraño, muy extraño los Black estaban acostumbrados al ver a Snape en la mansión, a Luna le daba igual, Mia no entendía porque se tensaron, Helena o lo miro y Spica estaba feliz de verlo

Luego Severus, Helena y Spica se encerraron en el despacho

"recibiste mi nota"—dijo Helena

"por eso vine"—contesto Severus, Spica los miro molesta y solo rodo los ojos

"padrino realmente lamento…."

"decirme la verdad"—la interrumpió Severus—"no hiciste nada malo"

"eso es lo que dijo Helena"—sonrío Spica y ninguno volteo a verse

"¿para qué me buscabas Spica?"—pregunto Severus

"quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre la muerte de mi padre"—dijo Spica, Severus se quedó sin habla y Helena miro preocupada a su Señora

"yo no sé nada"

"eso es imposible, eras su mejor amigo, debiste saber que sucedió con el"

"no lo sé, Spica lo lamento pero el día en el que el desapareció nadie lo volvió a ver"

"nadie desaparece así como si nada, alguien debe saber que sucedió con él, como murió"

"si es que está muerto"—señalo Helena

"mamá asegura que está muerto, y yo sé que él está muerto, solo quiero respuestas"

"quieres saber porque él se fue"—dijo Severus—"pero no sé porque él se fue"

"¿tienes alguna idea del porque?"—pregunto Spica

"no, me sorprendió cuando él se fue, me entere por Narcissa lo que sucedió y si lo vuelvo a ver voy a…."—Severus no termino pero Helena entendió perfectamente

Spica se llevó las manos a la cabeza

"realmente esperaba que tuvieras respuestas"

"lo lamento"

"no es tu culpa"—dijo Spica—"podrían dejarme a solas un momento"

"¿está segura?"—pregunto Helena y ella asintió, ambos se disponían a salir

"Helena"—la llamo Spica—"dile a Ziva que me traiga un helado"

"si señora"—y ella y Severus dejaron el despacho preocupados

El día fue abrumador para Spica quien parecía alterada la visión de su padre que ella se negaba a ver no la dejaba tranquila, y estaban las otras visiones que comenzaron, visiones incompletas sobre una tiara, un anillo, un relicario, una copa, un diario, una serpiente, que ella no podía ver bien, eran borrosas, confusas, imprecisas

"te ves terrible"—dijo Harry entrando a su despacho, ya al final del día

"gracias Harrison a las chicas nos gustas que nos digan esas cosas"—dijo ella y Harry sonrió

"que sucede, pareces más alterada de lo usual"

"son las visiones"—Harry iba a comentar pero Spica continuo—"no de mi padre, aunque ella está entre la demás, son la visiones confusas, borrosas sobre copas, tiaras, anillos"

"eso eran visiones pensé que querías ser una princesa"—dijo Harry y ella lo fulmino con la mirada—"lo siento, pero ¿eso eran visiones?"—pregunto confundido

"si y de las peores, porque no puedo descifrar que significan"

"Tal vez si no bloquearas la visión de tu padre podrías descifrar las otras visiones"

"eso mismo fue lo que dijo Mia, creo que es hora de que vea esa maldita visión"—Harry la miro sorprendido por maldecir—"arrebato adolecente, no le digas a Helena que maldije, comenzara con la charla de una jovencita de categoría no debería maldecir y bla, bla, bla"

Harry rio

"lo prometo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"—preguntó el pelinegro

"hablare con mi madre, no hare esto sin ella, además tiene derecho a saber que sucedió con el"

"¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"gracias, pero are esto sola"

Hablar con su madre no fue sencillo Regulus Black no era precisamente su tema favorito de conversación, para Emma hablar del hombre que la abandono a ella y a su hija aun dolía, dolía el recuerdo, dolía saber que seguía aun rota, y Spica ella nunca conoció a su padre y lo odia tanto

Ya era casi media noche cuando se encontraban todos en la sala de estar

"saben que no tienen que estar todos aquí ¿cierto?"—dijo Spica

"no te dejaremos sola en eso Spica"—dijo Mia y la Lady sonrió

Spica se encontraba en el sofá grande con su madre y Harry a su lado, Harry tomaba la mano de Spica y no la soltaba, Severus fruncía el ceño, y Helena rodo los ojos

"son almas gemelas supéralo"—le susurro la guardiana y este gruño—"porque odia a Mi Lord, siendo hijo de la Señora Potter y teniendo sus ojos, creí que lo adorarías"

"es complicado"

"todo en ti es complicado Severus"—dijo Helena—"estas seguro que no hay nada más"

"no sé a qué te refieres"

"eres muy inteligente Severus, Dumbledore te podría haber manipulado más de lo que crees"

"me hubiera dado cuenta"

"porque antes si lo hiciste"—soltó ella y Severus volteo a mirarla furioso—"deja de fulminarme con la mirada que no me das miedo"

"eres insufrible Helena"

"sé lo que soy"—sonrió la guardiana y Severus volvió a poner en su ahijada—"vas a hacerte un chequeo ¿verdad?"—y el gruño en respuesta

Spica cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá aun con la mano de Harry en su mano, se concentró y espero y luego apareció en una cueva, pero ella no estaba sola Harry se encontraba con ella

"Harrison que haces aquí"

"tu dime, fuiste quien me trajo"—dijo el pero ella no tenía respuesta

YDMD→→HP

 **Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza, me comenzaron la clases y no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí tienen el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**

VarekLestrange: SI TIENES RAZON, Ronald y Ginevra, no entiendo porque quedaron juntos, Harry merecía algo mejor y Hermione también. Fleur aparece en algunos capítulos, igual lo ara Tonks, después de todo es la prima de Spica, Ara, Cosmo y Eva, en cuanto a Remus y Bill, ya veremos, Charlie encontrara a su A-P, igual lo ara Cosmo pero no es Daphne, para ella tengo a alguien especial (a quien amo), Luna ya tiene a su A-P, Eve lo tendrá, Hermione digamos que diste en el blanco. Y realmente lamento no haber actualizado antes.

lavida134: por supuesto que a nadie le gusta que le echen el ojo a su "esposa"

 **Gracias a todos por permitirle robar su tiempo**

 **Espero sus Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Spica cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá aun con la mano de Harry en su mano, se concentró y espero y luego apareció en una cueva, pero ella no estaba sola Harry se encontraba con ella

"Harrison que haces aquí"

"tu dime, fuiste quien me trajo"—dijo el pero ella no tenía respuesta

"¿Qué hacemos en una cueva?" – pregunto Harry

"la visión nos trajo aquí" – respondió Spica – "lo que no entiendo es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí, conmigo?"

"estamos caminando sobre agua" –dijo Harry incrédulamente y Spica rodo los ojos

"es una visión Harrison, no es real"

"se ve real"

"es porque es real"

"pero acabas de decir"

"lo sé" – lo corto ella – "esto fue real, ya sucedió, no es un viaje en el tiempo, solo vemos el pasado, esto es Retrocognicion estema observando eventos del pasado puedes llamarlo Retromonicion, no podemos interferir con lo que sucede"

"hay días en que no te comprendo mi Ángel"

"lo hice sencillo"

"entendí lo que dijiste"—Harry digo, sentía cosas moviéndose debajo de el – "ay algo debajo de nosotros ¿verdad?"

Spica se arrodillo y Harry no sabe como pero una luz salió de sus manos

"Son inferi, eso nunca es bueno" – dijo ella y Harry la miro confundido – "sientes la magia oscura, fuerte magia oscura" – el asintió

"¿Qué hacia tu padre en un lugar como este?" – Pregunto – "tan lúgubre y tenebroso" – se escuchó un Poof y elfo domestico hizo su aparición junto a Regulus Black

"lo descubriremos ahora" – dijo acercándose a su padre

"estamos caminando sobre agua"— dijo Harry excitado y un poco confundido, ella sonrió sin dejar de rodar los ojos – "no podemos escuchar nada" – señalo el, cuando Regulus hablo y no se escuchó ningún sonido

"la visiones ya sean de pasado, presente o futuro suelen ser confusas a la hora de interpretarlas, pero podemos descartar el sonido debemos observar hasta el más mínimo detalle puede ser importante – su padre saco un relicario – "eso no es mínimo"

"lo he visto antes, en una de tus visiones"—aclaro

"lo sé, aun no me acostumbro que estés dentro de mi cabeza" – Harry asintió

"yo tampoco"

Regulus procedió a cambiar los relicarios, luego de sufrir tras beber el agua maldita que había en el recipiente, le dio el original a Kreacher

"la esencia de ese relicario es completamente"

"oscura" – Culmino Harry, Spica no paraba de ver a su padre, Kreacher desapareció dejando a Regulus solo

"no" –grito Spica corriendo para arrodillarse junto a su padre, intento tocarlo pero no pudo, Harry la abrazo para apartarla de su padre, Regulus estaba muriendo rápido y dolorosamente, pero Spica se soltó de él y vio cuando su padre murió, cuando la vida dejo su cuerpo y la luz se fue de sus ojos

"Spica, Mi Ángel" – la llamaba Harry y la alejo de Regulus cuando vio que algo salían fuera del agua – "eso son los inferis" – dijo el –"son horribles"

"Esto es malo" – dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

"admito que esto se ve horrible, pero ni entiendo porque es malo"

"no entiendes" –susurro ella y Harry espero que le explicara – "el murió aquí, su alma ahora está atrapada en estas cuatro paredes, jamás tendrá paz mientras este aquí"

"¿que pasara con su cuerpo?" – pregunto temiendo la respuesta

"se convertirá en un Inferius"

"como lo liberamos, sino podemos tocarlo"

"debemos volver para liberarlo, cuando estemos en nuestro tiempo"

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – pregunto Harry

"la visión término"—y ambos fueron impulsados de nuevo a sus cuerpos

Helena y William fueron los primeros en darse cuenta

"mi Señora"

"mi Señor ¿se encuentran bien?—preguntaron Ambos

"estamos bien" – sonrió Harry aun aturdido

"aturdidos, pero bien" – dijo Spica

"Ziva tráele algo de tomar a los niños" – pidió Emma, Hermione sonrió Emma trataba a las criaturas mágicas con gran respeto y amabilidad

"si ama White" – y la elfa desapareció lo que hizo que Spica se sobresaltara un poco

"descubriste algo sobre Regulus?" – pregunto Sirius

"Black deja que la niña respire" – gruño Severus

"Sirius él tiene razón" – lo calmo Remus – "Spica necesita respirar"

"está bien padrino, en cuanto a Regulus vi su muerte" – todos quedaron en silencio, la elfa apareció y les dio un vaso de agua a cada uno – "aun no me queda claro el porqué, para esa parte de la historia necesitare a Kreacher" – Sirius y sus hijos la miraron incrédulamente

"¿Por qué a Kreacher?" – pregunto Ara

"él estaba allí"

"¿que viste?" – pregunto Emma

"Kreacher, Relicarios, estoy perdida" – dijo Eva

"si la dejaran continuar" – dijo una mientras leía el Quisquilloso

"un relicario, y eso… ¿qué tiene que ver con Regulus?" – pregunto Emma

"necesito a Kreacher para eso, Regulus intercambio el relicario que se encontraba en la cueva con uno falso e idéntico, se lo dio a Kreacher esperemos que él lo tenga aun, la muerte de Regules

"padre" – la interrumpió Emma y Spica la vio confundida para luego suspirar un poco molesta

"la muerte de mi padre" – dijo molesta y queriendo olvidar su muerte – "tiene que ver con el relicario, hay una historia detrás de él oscura y peligrosa"

"¿del Relicario?" – pregunto Cosmo confundido

"Cosmo" – lo callaron sus hermanas

"el relicario cuando lo tengamos en nuestro poder, no lo toquen durante mucho tiempo la esencia que emanaba de él era"

"magia negra" – culmino Harry – "pude sentirla, me recordó al diario de Ryddle"

"¿Qué diario?" – pregunto Spica

" **este diario" –dijo Harry y le mostro una imagen del diario en su mente, un diario de unos 50 años de antigüedad con la iniciales T.M. Ryddle"**

" **es el mismo diario que yo veo, pero el mío, el que yo veo está destruido" – señalo Spica y Harry le mostro cuando el con 12 años atravesó el diario con un colmillo de basilisco – "y ese es el que yo veo, ¿Por qué lo destruiste?"**

" **lo único que sé es: que lo que estaba dentro del diario intentó matarme"**

"realmente odio cuando hacen eso" – dijo Ara y el resto asintió

"¿debemos interrumpirlos?" – Pregunto Bill – "no conozco el protocolo para esto"

"solo déjalos" – contesto Helena

" **muéstrame" – pidió Spica y Harry le mostro, el recordó su enfrentamiento con Ryddle, con el basilisco, como salvo a Ginny, las lágrimas del fénix, como casi muere ese día infinidades de veces – "un recuerdo oculto en un diario" – susurro aun en sus mentes**

" **dime que no es lo que estoy pensando que es" –pidió Harry**

" **no puedo, pero eso explicaría ciertas cosas" – dijo ella y Harry se sentó frustrado y Spica en sus piernas ninguno parecía darse de cuenta de eso – "hay que hablar con Kreacher"**

"ellos saben que están sentados así" – pregunto Bill

"dudo que se den de cuenta" – contesto Remus sonriendo

"necesitamos hablar con Kreacher ya" – dijo Harry

"Sirius llámalo inmediatamente" – ordeno Emma

"Kreacher" – lo llamo Sirius y el elfo apareció

"usted no debería estar llamando a Kreacher traidor"

"kreacher" – lo llamo Ara – "mi padre es inocente el no traiciono a mi madre"

"si Krechi todo fue culpa de una rata" – señalo Eva – "él es inocente sigue siendo un idiota" – Sirius se aclaró la garganta y todos los demás soltaron una risita, menos Snape – "pero es nuestro idiota inocente"

"te llamamos por otra cosa"

"de la cual solo tú no puedes contar que paso" – interrumpió Cosmo a Ara – "el sobre el tío Regulus"

"Kreacher no sabe nada de lo que sucedió con el Amo Regulus"

"Kreacher sabemos que eres con quien hablo" – dijo Ara

"lo dejaste en una cueva oscura, tenebrosa maldita" – interrumpió Spica – "él te ordeno irte ¿verdad?, después que te dio un relicario" – Kreacher la miro asustado

"por favor ama Alexander dígame que usted no estuvo en ese lugar"

"no físicamente, pero estuve allí y debes decirnos que sucedió, por favor" – pidió Spica aun sentada en la piernas de Harry, ese hecho desconcertaba al elfo un poco

"Kreacher tenemos derecho de saber que te pidió Regulus" – dijo Emma – "por favor" – el elfo asintió

"y un día, un año después de haberse unido, el Amo Régulus bajó a la cocina para ver a Kreacher. Al Amo Régulus siempre le gustó Kreacher. Y el Amo Régulus dijo… él dijo…"

"que dijo" – pidió Sirius

"… Él dijo que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba un elfo"

"¿porque Voldemort necesitaría un elfo?" – pregunto Mia

"no lo hacía ¿cierto?" – dijo La Lady

"No" – dijo Kreacher – "pero el Amo Régulus dijo que había ofrecido a Kreacher como voluntario. Era un honor, dijo el Amo Régulus, un honor para él y para Kreacher, yo era diferente en esa época" – Ara le sonrió al elfo

"ya no eres así Kreacher, cambiaste no lo olvides" – dijo Ara y sus hermanos sonrieron

"el Amo Regulus dijo que debía hacer todo lo que el Señor Oscuro le ordenara… y entonces v-venir a casa" – siguió el elfo la historia y su respiración se convirtió en sollozos– "Así que Kreacher fue al Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro no le dijo a Kreacher qué iban a hacer pero se llevó a Kreacher consigo a una cueva junto al mar. Y más allá de la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un gran lago negro…"

Harry y Spica se miraron, recordando la cueva

"… Había un bote…" – Harry y Spica se miraron ellos no recordaban haber visto un bote – "Había una pila llena de poción en la isla. El S-Señor Oscuro hizo que Kreacher la bebiera…"

"el agua maldita" – susurro Spica y Harry la atrajo más hacia el

El elfo tembló de pies a cabeza

"Kreacher bebió, y mientras bebía sintió una cosa horrible… las entrañas de Kreacher ardían… Kreacher lloró porque el Amo Régulus lo salvara, gritó por la Señora Black, pero el Señor Oscuro tan sólo reía…" – los tres hermanos Black gruñeron nadie tocaba a su elfo, Kreacher había cambiado, el los había acompaño luego de la muerte de su madre, el elfo siempre consentía a sus tres amos – "Hizo que Kreacher bebiera toda la poción… Dejó caer el relicario dentro de la pila vacía… La llenó con más poción" – Spica recordó a su padre tomando la poción – "Y entonces el Señor Oscuro zarpó de nuevo, abandonando a Kreacher en la isla…"

"Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta el borde de la isla y bebió del lago negro… y manos, manos muertas, salieron del agua y arrastraron a Kreacher bajo la superficie…"

"¿Cómo escapaste?" – pregunto Eva preocupada

"el amo Regulus le ordeno a Kreacher volver"

"¿Qué ocurrió después?" – pregunto Emma

"El Amo Régulus estaba muy preocupado, muy preocupado" – dijo con voz ronca Kreacher – "El Amo Régulus le dijo a Kreacher que permaneciera en la cocina y que no abandonara la casa, el iría con la ama Emma y la Bebe Alexander. Y entonces… fue muy poco tiempo después…el Amo Régulus vino a buscar a Kreacher a su alacena una noche y el Amo Régulus estaba extraño, no como era siempre, con la mente intranquila, Kreacher lo podía decir… y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva, la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor Oscuro…"

"¿Y te hizo beber el veneno?" – pregunto Hermione

"no, Regulus adoraba Kreacher jamás le haría algo así" – contesto Sirius seriamente

"el tomo el agua maldita y cambio los relicarios" –continuo Spica por el elfo – "y…"

"Y le ordenó… a Kreacher que se marchara… sin él. Y le dijo a Kreacher… que fuera a casa… y nunca le contara a la Ama Emma… – "Emma luchaba con contener las lágrimas, Sirius se había acercado a ella para apoyarla – "qué había hecho… pero debía destruir… el primer relicario"

"aun tienes ese relicario" – pregunto Mia y Kreacher asintió – "¿lo destruiste?"

"Nada de lo que hizo Kreacher le dejó ni una marca" – se lamentó el elfo. – "Kreacher lo intentó todo, todo lo que sabía, pero nada, nada funcionó… tantos hechizos poderosos en la cubierta, Kreacher estaba seguro de que la manera de destruirla era entrando dentro, pero no se abría… Kreacher se castigó a sí mismo, lo intentó de nuevo, se castigó, lo intentó de nuevo. Kreacher fracasó al obedecer órdenes, ¡Kreacher no pudo destruir el relicario! Y su señora estaba loca de pena, porque el Amo Régulus había desaparecido, la Ama Emma no hablaba con nadie solo estaba encerrada junto a la bebe Alexander… y Kreacher no podía decir lo que había pasado, no, porque el Amo Régulus le había p-p-prohibido contarle a la f-f-familia lo que había ocurrido en la c-cueva…"

"ah mi pequeño elfo, ya paso" – dijo Eva tomando las manos de Kreacher – "no fue tu culpa, lo intentaste y eso importa"

"Kreacher fallo"

"no lo hiciste" – dijo Spica – "lo que en el relicario es magia oscura terrible magia oscura, tu magia no puede destruirlo, tráeme el relicario así lo destruiremos y otra cosa más, debes llevarme a esa cueva"

"que no Kreacher no hará eso"

"por supuesto que no, Spica no iras a esa cueva" – dijo Emma

"tu padre murió en la cueva ¿verdad?" – Pregunto Mia y su mejor amiga asintió – "está atrapado"

"¿quién está atrapado?" – pregunto Cosmo y Spica se perdió en otra visión en una nueva visión

"Regulus, su alma quedo atrapada en la cueva" – contesto Snape

"jamás encontrara paz, si murió allí, para poder liberarlo la cueva debe ser destruida" – siguió Helena

"Esto es culpa de Kreacher" – se lamentó el elfo

"no, no lo es" – se apresuró Ara a decirle al elfo, sabiendo lo dramático que este puede llegar a ser – "seguiste una orden, hiciste lo correcto"

"y ¿Cómo podemos destruir esa cueva?" – pregunto Sirius

"no lo aras" – contesto Spica – "solo uno de nosotros podrá destruir esa cueva"

"¿Quién?" – pregunto Remus

"Hermione"

"¿Qué?" – Dijo la castaña sin poder creérselo – "yo no sé cómo destruir la cueva"

"lo sabrás" – sonrió Spica – "tendrás el poder para destruir la cueva"

"no soy tan poderosa como tú"

"y no lo serás" –rio Spica – "pero solo tu podrás destruir la cueva y liberar el alma de mi padre"

"¿y cómo hare eso?"

"Electroquinesis" – dijo la Lady y Emma, Helena, Mia, Ava, Luna y su guardián abrieron los ojos

"ese es un gran poder" –sonrió Luna antes de volver a su revista

"esperen" – pidió Hermione demasiada información –"como es que tengo un poder y ¿que es electroquinesis?"

"recuerdas la maldición en tu sangre" – pregunto Spica y Hermione asintió – "era muy poderosa duro generaciones, esa maldición cultiva ese poder, ahora no lo tienes debido a que recién es que se rompió la maldición, pero lo tendrás, solo debes esperar a que se reactive"

"no puedo acelerarlo"

"no" – dijo Emma rotundamente – "ese poder es fuerte y peligroso activarlo tú misma solo te destruiría debes dejar que se active solo, que el poder se complemente con tu cuerpo"

"pero el alma de…"

"no ira a ningún lado, pero no arriesgaremos tu vida, no por el" – dijo Emma

"Además de que no será hoy y mañana que se cumplirá la visión" – señalo Spica

"¿Cuándo?"

"ella no puede decirlo" – dijo Harry por su esposa – "Hermione no te presiones"

"¿Qué es Electroquinesis?" – pregunto Ara

"el poder del rayo en tus manos" – contesto Mia –"es la manipulación de la electricidad, permite crear rayos, manipularlos, un poder fuerte y peligroso, muchos dicen que Thor le entrego ese poder a una familia de magos, otros dicen que fue Zeus, pero en si ese poder fue dado por los dioses a una familia y esta podía crear tormentas"

"los Stroms" – dijo Hermione y

Spica asintió – "llamados así por las Storm, solo debes esperar"

"e ir de comprar" – sonrió Eva

"siempre hay que ir de compras" – siguió Mia y Hermione las miro confundidas

"no soy fans de las compras"

"lo serás" – sonrió Ara – "te enseñaremos a comprar"

"ahora sí que tengo miedos"

"deberías" – sonrió Cosmo y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada

"podemos volver al relicario" – pidió Emma y ellos sonrieron en modo de disculpa – "Kreacher podrías traerlo" – y el elfo desapareció

"no toquen el relicario Harrison y yo tenemos una teoría de lo que está allí y no es bueno" – menciono la Lady

"y esa seria"

"es un Horrocrux" – revelo Harry y todos se asustaron por la declaración – "y no sería el único"

"cuantos serian"

"seis"

"¡seis!" – exclamo Mia – "eso sería monstruoso, significaría que desgarro su alma, ya no tiene una"

"sin contar a Harrison"

"creemos que yo no estaba en sus planes, porque si no, bueno no estuviera tan empeñado en matarme"

"son imágenes borrosas y no puedo verlas bien pero sé que son una copa, un anillo, una tiara, un relicario, un diario y una serpiente"

Kreacher apareció con el relicario

"déjalo en la mesa" – pidió Ara – "recuerden no tocarlo"

"tenemos el relicario" – dijo Sirius

"pero no sabemos cómo destruirlo" – contradijo Severus

"pesimista" – murmuro Helena

"y no sabemos dónde están los demás"

"doble pesimista" – volvió a decir Helena esta vez Snape la escucho – "nos faltan cinco"

"cuatro" – dijo Spica – Harry ya destruyo uno"

"¿Cuándo?"

"¿Dónde?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cuál?" – preguntaron a la vez

"el diario en la cámara secreta, en mi segundo año, con el colmillo de un basilisco" – contesto Harry

"Basilisco" – gritaron Emma, Sirius, Remus y Bill asustados

Harry procedió a contarle s lo sucedido en la cámara secreta en su segundo año, eso los altero aún mas

"Al menos ya sabemos cómo destruirlos" – dijo Helena – "pero como sacaremos el veneno de basilisco del colegio sin que la cabra loca se entere" –Sirius y Cosmo rieron con el apodo

"podríamos sacarlo cuando estemos en el colegio" – comento Harry – "ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en encontrarlos"

"y encontrar otra manera de destruirlo ya no podemos depender solo del veneno" – señalo Hermione

"y tener cuidado lo que estaba dentro del diario intentó matar a Harrison y que este dentro del relicario se defenderá" —siguió Spica

"Lo que no entiendo aun" – dijo Harry – "es: ¿Cómo fui con Spica a la visión?"

"es obvio que fue por la conexión de Almas" – dijo Mia

"no lo fue para mí" – señalo Spica

"te guste o no cariño, no lo sabes todo" – le dijo Emma a su hija y ella bufo molesta – "además de que era un momento muy importante para ti y muy difícil, tu alma entendió antes que tú que sería más… llevadero tenerlo a él junto a ti en ese momento y además que estuvieran tomados de la mano hizo la transición más fácil, ambos son más fuertes juntos"

"si ya hacen cosas increíbles por separado no me quiero ni imaginar que harán juntos" – dijo Cosmo

"mi Señora se encuentra comoda" – pregunto Helena con una sonrisa picara

"si porque pre…" – Spica se dio de cuenta que estaba sentada sobre Harry y se sonrojo y se paró rápidamente – "estoy bien, muy bien"

"eso no lo dudábamos" – sonrió Mia

"Esto ha sido mucho por hoy" – dijo Emma para salvar a su hija – "mañana Severus, Sirius, Remus y yo nos aremos cargo" – los mencionados asintieron y cuando los chicos se disponía a contradecir, Emma no los dejo – "intenten disfrutar el resto de las vacaciones, los mantendremos informados, pero disfruten de sus vacaciones juntos"

Ninguno de los chicos estuvo de acuerdo pero no le llevarían la contraria a Emma y cada uno de ellos se fue a su cama e intentaron dormir…

YDMD→→HP

 **Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste**

VarekLestrange: los gemelos son demasiado inteligentes, por supuesto que sabrían cómo es su madre en realidad, amo a Neville, es lo único que sabrás, Hermione tendrá poder y será increíble aunque aún siga dormido y me refería a su pareja mencionaste a dos, uno de ellos podría ser.

lavida134: espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Gracias a todos por permitirle robar su tiempo**

 **Espero sus Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Había pasado varios días desde la Visión sobre la muerte de Regulus Black, en una semana comenzaban de nuevo las clases para Harrison, Hermione, los Black y Luna. Pero habían pasado varias cosas y locuras en la mansión Oculta, ya que Emma había pedido que dejaran a los adultos trabajar en "el caso" aunque nos es como si ellos estuvieran de acuerdo, dejar a un montón de adolecentes (a quienes se le habían sumado Daphne Grengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott y Blaise Zabinny mas tarde Neville Longbottom) a cargo de que hicieran lo que quisieran y se divirtieran no fue buena idea (aunque no todas sus ideas fueron malas)

Claro que los más cuerdos de todos ellos eran Spica, Harrison, Theo y Hermione quienes lograron detener los planes en algunas ocasiones, Spica fue la que más alejada estaba de ellos no es que a ella le gustara divertirse pero era la presidenta de una empresa, accionista casi mayoritaria de otra y dueña de una cadena de Restaurantes y Hoteles, no contaba de mucho tiempo libre y ese tiempo lo usaba con Mia, Harrison, Luna (amaba a su prima pequeña), los Black y Hermione (pero no con todos al mismo tiempo), su guardiana/asistente/hermana mayor sobreprotectora Helena había sido secuestrada por su madre junto a los demás guardianes, Spica necesitaba a Helena

 **FlashBack**

Spica se encontraba en el invernadero (huyendo de los demás adolecentes locos en la guardería Oculta), el invernadero era como su segundo estudio, se sentía en calma, en paz rodeada por las plantas y los olores de las flores, era su lugar para ocultarse, le encantaba estar rodeada de ellas tal vez porque debido a su Citoquinesis se sentía en conexión con la naturaleza, desde que los amigos de Ara habían llegado la locura era a un más grande.

Ara les había hecho prometer que no le digieran a nadie sobre lo que sucedía en la mansión, ni siquiera a Draco (ella insistió en eso), aunque nadie entendió bien por qué ya que Ara y Draco no solo eran amigos eran primos, pero no le quisieron llevar la contraria, Spica, Mia y Eva sospechaban que Luna sabia, pero también sabían que de ser cierto ella no lo diría

"Sabía que la encontraría aquí" – dijo Helena – "porque no está con sus amigas"

"demasiados documento, transiciones, contratos que leer, revisar, firmar y no firmar, agradezco que mis visiones se hallan calmado y no me vuelvan loca"

"eso es gracias a su unión con Lord Harrison"

"no quiero hablar sobre eso Helena"

"creí que su relación prosperaba, se ven adorables juntos" – dijo Helena siempre vestida en rojo con negro (1: amaba el color, 2: era su uniforme y 3: le encantaba molestar a Severus diciéndole que ella hubiera sido una grandiosa Gryffindor, si hubiera ido a Hogwarts)

"es un poco… … raro… pero vamos bien, por buen camino" – contesto Spica aunque parecía confundida – "es raro estar casados, cuando casi no nos conocemos"

"pero pueden llegar a conocerse"

"y es por eso que vamos por un buen camino, conociéndonos, que sea mi alma gemela no significa que por eso estoy enamorada de él"

""pero lo estará"" – pensó Helena y vio a su jefa concentrada – "¿preocupada por el futuro?"

"siempre estoy preocupada por el futuro" – contesto revisando los documentos – "aunque en estos momentos me preocupan ¿qué están haciendo Lana y Eva en el laboratorio?"

"eso es de temer" suspiro Helena

"Helena ¿estas segura que estos son todos los documentos que me han llegado hoy?"

"yo misma los he recibido" – contesto la guardiana – "y honestamente mi señora son con 20 y usted se queja" – y luego rápidamente añadió – "lamento mi desliz mi Señora"

"descuida y estoy segura de que son más que suficientes" – sonrió la joven Lady – "ahora dime: ¿estas completamente segura?"

"Por supuesto como dije mi Señora yo misma los he recibido, ¿porque? Ha ocurrido algo ¿algo falta?"

"faltan los diseños tanto como del nuevo hotel y del nuevo restaurante" – dijo enojada pero no con Helena – "llama a la compañía de Paris esos diseños deben estar en mi escritorio en menos de 12 horas o alguien pagara las consecuencia" – Helena asintió, su protegida era el ser más dulce del universo pero sabía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía o sin proponérselo

"algo más mi Señora" – el trabajo del guardián era un poco complicado, ellos no solo debían estar para proteger a su protegidos físicamente, también debía proteger su salud, salud mental, condición física, nutrición, su alma (es de gran importancia proteger su alma), ser lo que ellos necesitaran una asistente, una hermana, una amiga, su jefe de seguridad, su tutora, pero también saber cuándo pararlos, sus protegidos contenían mucho poder mágico, mantenerse en calma y saber cómo actuar en el momento indicado para que la magia no se descontrolara

"mi viaje a nueva Zelanda reprográmalo, no tengo tiempo para viaje en estos momentos" – ordeno ella

"¿Qué sucederá con su viaje a Rumania?"

"faltan meses para eso"

"dos semana de hecho" – contesto Helena sonriendo y Spica abrió los ojos

"que sería yo sin ti" – suspiro Spica y Helena sonrió – "¿cuándo es el viaje a México?"

"igualmente en dos semanas"

"pospón mi viaje a Rumania… no, no lo hagas" – se contradijo ella misma – "enviare a Cosmo"

"¿y él sabe que irá?"

"es su compañía, ya es hora de que comience con sus responsabilidades" –Helena tomaba nota de lo que su jefa decía (en su defensa ella no tenía memoria fotográfica) – "llama a Charles y avísale que Lord White tomara mi lugar"

"está segura de que Cosmo sea buen presidente, es decir me agrada Cosmo pero él es prácticamente nuevo en todo esto"

"yo aun dirigiré la compañía Helena, pero Cosmo debe tomar responsabilidades, sobre todo siendo el heredero de la compañía, y Charles sabe cómo me desenvuelvo el ayudara a Cosmo, además mi primo tiene un encanto natural, una hermosa sonrisa, tendrá a todos a sus pies pero por favor pídele a Charles que no permita que use chaqueta de motociclista frente a los inversionista o los matos" – Helena sonrió divertida

"Por supuesto me Señora"

"y Helena" – la llamo Spica cuando esta estaba a punto de retirarse – "lamento usarte como mi asistente"

"descuide estoy para servirle, ese es mi deber" – sonrió y se retiró, Helena sabía que muchos no eran capaz de soportar la conducta, la exigencia que significaba trabajar para Spica

"esto es bastante tedioso" – se dijo a si misma cuando Helena la había dejado sola, se dispuso a leer unos documentos que Gringotts había enviado a ella, bueno a Hermione pero Hermione le había pedido que los revisara después de todo Spica era quien más sabia tratar con documentos legales además de su madre

 **Fin del flashbacK**

Lady Alexander había tomado el mando de ambas compañía cuando tenía 12 años (su madre era quien ocasionalmente la guiaba hasta que ella se desenvolviera bien en su papel de Heredera y accionista) si bueno era una niña aun pero para los entandares mágicos de herencia tenía su derecho, su madre no podía controlar el tanto estrés, debido a cierto evento que le había pasado cuando Spica tan solo era una bebe y desde ese evento a Emma le constaba controlarse cuando se trataba de la compañía, por supuesto Emma no le había dicho a su hija del evento pero Spica siendo como es ella, lo sabía pero no hablaría de eso con su madre.

Trabajar para la hermosa Lady Rubia era difícil, el requerimiento, la disciplina, experiencia, el respeto que exigía la joven no era sencillo, Spica controlaba una compañía, a eso le sumamos la presidencia de Construcciones White la cual estará a su control hasta que Cosmo esté preparado, los hoteles, restaurantes de los cuales es dueña, los nuevos proyectos que estaba llevando a cabo y las organizaciones sin lucro de donde era invertía, para ser su asistente debías estar más que preparado, tener una excelente forma física (Spica viaja mucho y siempre está revisando personalmente que no haiga fallas), había tenido desde los 12 años y no exagero 96 asistentes y nunca duraban más de dos semanas

Algunas de ella decían que era una niña caprichosa (los empleados de las compañías no estaban de acuerdo) otras decían que trabajar para ella era muy exigente, pero por otra parte Spica era buena jefa jamás gritaba (al menos de que cometieras un error súper grave), pero siempre eras tratado con respeto, muchos empleados temían a la joven, temían fallarle ver la cara de decepción de Spica era lo peor, ellos saben que ella odia despedir persona pero no le gusta que fallen a su trabajo en algunas ocasiones tienen que hacerlo, aunque al principio no todos estaban emocionados con que una niña de 12 años fuera su jefa Spica sorprendió a todos con el profesionalismo y desempeño natural al manejar un problema

Spica no tenía asistente en estos momentos, su madre había tomado prestada (secuestrada) a Helena, aunque Harrison, Hermione y Mia (quien era quien más la entendía) la ayudaban, ella necesitaba a Helena y eso la lleva a donde está ahora, frente a la puerta del despacho de su madre (o el refugio de los viejos en palabras de Cosmo) quien fue quien abrió

"hola Cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿es una visión?" – pregunto Emma

"no, para nada aún no sé qué es esa cosa brillante, tal vez sea una joya" – pensó en voz alta – "vengo por Helena, y esta vez no recibiré un no como respuesta, no me gusta que me digan no, me gusta decirlo pero no que me lo digan y por otra parte Helena es mi guardiana y la necesito más de la que tú lo haces"

"no puedes contratar una asistente, Helena es de gran ayuda" – Helena saludo a su jefa e hizo un puchero ella extrañaba a su jefa

"estoy muy consciente de que Helena es Asombrotastica"

"estoy muy segura de que esa palabra no existe" – dijo Emma, Helena seguía sonriendo e hipnotizando a Severus

"pero madre he tenido como 100 asistentes y ninguna ha durado un mes, ni febrero"—continuo ignorando el comentario de su madre

"fueron 96 y solo una duro 20 días, es todo un record" – añadió Helena todos se sorprendieron

"Tal vez deberías calmarte un poco"

"estoy muy calmada madre" – sonrió la Lady – "además de que solo exijo excelencia y estoy consciente que trabajar para mí no es fácil y Helena es la única que es capaz de soportarme 24 horas al día 7 días de la semana"

"Tal vez exiges mucho"—dijo Sirius

"disculpa Sirius pero ¿sabes lo que es manejar más de una empresa?" – Pregunto y Sirius no contesto, y momentos como esos eran lo que hacían que Snape amara a su ahijada cada vez más – "eso era lo que imaginaba"

"un error puede llegar a hacerse cada vez más grande y eso se convierte en un problema que luego ella debe resolver, la excelencia siempre es lo mejor, tal vez exige mucho pero Alexander Design y White Construction son dos de las compañías más importante y no solo en el mundo mágico Europeo, se trata de llevar la mejor calidad y el mejor desempeño laboral" – prosiguió Helena y Ava agrego:

"he trabajo junto a Mia desde hace años y Mia se parece a Lady Alexander en su manera de trabajar y ellas han trabajo juntas y ningún empleado se ha quejado, porque ninguna de ellas le falta el respeto, solo exigen lo mejor para la compañía"

"no soy capitalista Sirius, bueno si soy lo soy, pero me preocupo por mis empleados para que tengan las mejores condiciones de trabajo y los mejores beneficios y si me disculpas no voy a discutir el modo o con que corriente administrativa dirijo mi empresa, Helena nos vamos"

Spica salió seguida de Helena, Emma volteo hacia Sirius

"nunca le sugieras a una White y menos a un Alexander como manejar su empresa"—dijo Emma

"pero tu…"—Sirius fue interrumpido

"yo soy un White" – sonrió Emma – "sigamos, estábamos con la pista del añillo….."

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Harry se encontraba junto con Blaise y Theo preparándose para una pequeña competencia en escoba en la cual Theo no participaría

"¿Por qué Cosmo no está con nosotros?" – pregunto Blaise

"llego ayer de su viaje a Rumania dijo estar exhausto hablo con Spica y se acostó, Ara fue a verlo esta mañana y estaba durmiendo"—contesto Harry

"yo lo vi raro" – dijo Blaise

"es solo cansancio" – aseguro Theo

Harry nunca pensó que se llevaría bien con dos Slytherin, debió dejar de escuchar a Ron desde hace años; Theo le recordaba un poco a Hermione y Blaise era su opuesto y le encantaba maldecir, también estaban Daphne y Pansy igualmente opuesta pero no tan diferentes

"¿preparado para el baile?"—Pregunto Theo—"eres el primero"—le dijo a Harry

"tú el segundo, además faltan 3 días para el baile, la presentación de Lady Jean Raven-Blood, tengo el traje pero sigo sin entender ¿porque una máscara?" – pregunto Harry

"para mantener el maldito misterio de lady Jean" – dijo Blaise molesto

"solo está molesto porque no ha visto Hermione como Lady Jean" – señalo Theo y Blaise rodo los ojos

"¿porque que tu si la has visto?" – pregunto Blaise haciendo que sus dos compañeros rodaran los ojos

 **Flashback**

Theo Nott había sido llamado (a través de un patronus) por su abuela para volver de sus pequeñas vacaciones en la Mansión Oculta (muy pequeñas fueron solo dos días y esos días consistieron en secuestrar junto con Blaise y Cosmo a Harry Potter porque realmente necesitaba un nuevo estilo que fuera con su título), con su madre muerta y su padre en Askaban por seguir al hipócrita de Voldemort (él y sus amigos Daph, Pans y Blaise quedaron en shock al enterarse que Voldemort no era sangre pura) la custodia de Theo quedo en manos de sus abuelos, pero su abuelo había muerto hace dos años y él había prometido que al cumplir 14 aceptaría con honor su título y lo hizo pero con el título vienen las responsabilidades

"Theo cariño lamento haber arruinado tus vacaciones" – dijo su abuela, para Theo ella era la persona más dulce del universo siempre se preguntó cómo termino con el gruñón de su abuelo

"está bien abuela, pero ¿está todo bien?" – pregunto

"es un poco complicado Theo" – dijo ella – "el día que te fuiste llegaron unos documentos de Gringotts, creo que es mejor que te sientes"

"abuela me estas preocupando"

"no es nada malo" – dijo ella y él se relajó – "eso dependiendo de cómo lo mires"

"ahora si estoy preocupado" – dijo – "no le des más vueltas al asunto abuela ¿qué ocurre?, ¿de qué documento hablas?"

"es un contrato firmado por tu abuelo y Lord Dorian Raven-Blood, al morir Dorian el contrato no tiene valides ya que el no tuvo descendientes, pero ahora su sobrina-nieta Lady Jean Raven-Blood ha aparecido y reclamado la herencia que por sangre le corresponde y junto a la herencia viene el contrato, y todos sabemos que un contrato mágico"

"no puede romperse" – termino Theo – "abuela ¿de qué se trata el contrato?"

"es un contrato matrimonial"

"¿Qué?" –Grito Theo – "¡debo casarme!"

"como el ultimo Nott y ella como la última Raven-Blood deben cumplir el contrato"

"pero yo ni siquiera sé quién es Lady Jean"

"según y confió en las palabras de Lady White-Black y Lady Alexander es un gran jovencita y tiene tu edad"

"espera ¿ellas lo saben?"

"le pedí a Lady Alexander que no te lo mencionara, la joven recién descubre su herencia y para ella este es un nuevo proceso"

"entiendo Abuela, pero y si no me agrada"

"el contrato puede llegar a romperse, pero no es recomendable debido a que tu abuelos lo firmo con sangre"

Theo se contuvo para no decir ninguna de la maldiciones que había escuchado decir a Blaise, el no las repetiría menos frente a su abuela

"el abuelo estaba loco"

"mi niño conociste a tu abuelo tanto tiempo y ahora es que te das de cuenta" – dijo su abuela y Theo contuvo una sonrisa – "lady Jean está por llegar tal vez deberías…." – y la puerta sonó antes de que Madame Nott terminara la frase – "ya no importa"

Minutos más tarde Theo estaba sentado junto a su abuela y frente a él estaban, Lady Alexander y su Guardiana Helena y Lady Jean

"estoy es muy incómodo" – dijo la abuela Nott – "los silencios así nunca son divertido, existe algo llamado conversación que tal si lo intentan" –sugirió

"me parece buena idea" – dijo Lady Jean (añadir otro silencio incomodo)

"mi abuela menciono que esto es nuevo para ti, ¿vas a Hogwarts?" – pregunto el Lord

"¿enserio?" – susurro su abuela con sarcasmo

"si, yo voy a Gryffindor"

"no te recuerdo"

"uso glamur" (añadir más silencio incomodo)

"es como verla a usted y a Lord Potter 2.0 pero mucho más incómodo" – le susurro Helena a Spica y esta la miro molesta

Theo pensaba en las estudiantes de Gryffindor y dijo:

"por favor dime que no eres Lavender Brown" – y Lady Jean rio divertida a Theo le sorprendió

"lo siento" – se disculpó ella – "es solo que yo Lavender no, no, no, el suicidio el mejor opción que ser Lavender"

"en eso estamos de acuerdo" – sonrió Theo – "como es que nunca supiste que eras la heredera Raven-Blood"

"es complicado, yo desciendo de Santiago Raven-Blood y él fue expulsado por ser un squid, él fue mi tátara abuelo, así que siempre creí ser nacida de muggles, y por mi mente mucho menos se me pasaba que yo podía ser una heredera mágica, que soy mestiza"

""como es que no se da cuenta que es Hermione"" – pensó Spica ""cuantas hijas de muggles hay en Gryffindor""

"Granger, eres tú"

"valla tardaste un poco" – dijo Hermione quitando su glamur

"fue un poco decepcionante" – añadió Spica

"yo solo quería que no fuera Lavender"

"yo comparto esa opinión" – concordó ella (añadir otro nuevo silencio incomodo)

Madame Nott, Lady Alexander y la Guardiana Tisdale ya se estaban cansando de tanto silencio incomodo

"bueno esto me recuerda a mí y a Harrison" – dijo Spica – "así que les diré lo que Mia me dijo, parafraseando a Mia: olvídense del matrimonio, conózcanse como personas" – sonrió – "desde mi propia experiencia: el amor a primera vista existe, pero también nace con el tiempo, Harrison y yo somos almas gemelas pero no estamos forzando nada, poco a poco se irán conociendo, sabiendo que tienen en común, que no tienen en común, no lo fuercen, el tiempo es el que dictara todo"

"eso es cierto" – sonrió Madame Nott – "Theo mis padre me comprometieron con tu abuelo y yo a él no lo soportaba, él era muy GRRRR" – Theo rio tras el gruñido en burla de su abuela – "pero me enamore de tu abuelo y lo ame mucho y aun lo hago aunque yo no está, no lo fuerces, conózcanse y tienen toda una vida para hacerlo"

"me parece buena idea" – sonrió Hermione

"a mi igual"

"no más silencios incomodos, ¡gracias Dios!"

"Helena" – la reprendió Spica y los demás rieron

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Theo aún no contestas ¿porque tú has visto a Lady Jean?"

"es un secreto" – Harry sabia el secreto y sonrió

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

En la habitación de Ara, más específicamente en su enorme armario se encontraban ella, Hermione, Daphne, Mia, Spica, Pansy, Eva y Luna aunque estas dos últimas estaban más apartadas y solo hablaban entre ellas

"preparada para el baile" – pregunto Daphne

"Un poco nerviosa" – contesto la castaña – "y si me caigo"

"Hermione no vas a caerte, ni a tropezar, ya has practicado mucho el baile, todo saldrá bien" – prometió Ara y el resto asintió

"y si piso a Theo" – dijo ella y las demás rodados los ojos

"tú y Theo son tan adorables, no adorables como Spica y Harrison, o súper adorables como yo, pero si adorable" – dijo Mia

"oh Mia" – negó Spica – "Hermione no pienses tan negativo"

"¿Por qué no le han dicho a Blaise que ellos están comprometidos?, no es ningún secreto" –pregunto Eva

"porque será divertido ver su rostro shockeado ese día" – sonrió Pansy

Hermione se encontraba feliz, ella no tenía muchas amigas, siempre estaba con Harry y Ron, bueno con Harry (su hermano) Ronald ya no importa y Ginny y su obsesión era tedioso, entonces Ara y Mia la secuestraron para ir de compras junto a Daphne y Pansy algo que quería olvidar o recordar aún no estaba segura

"una Lady debe tener Estilo" – fueron las palabras de Emma antes de abandonarla merced de las locas

Daphne resulto ser muy diferente a lo que ella imaginaba, muy diferente a lo que se decía de ella en los pasillos, Daphne no era para nada la Reina del Hielo que todos creían, ella era la más amable, dulce, seria y la más centrada de sus amigas (Ara y Pansy), y amaba a su hermana Astoria con todo el corazón, juntarse con Dapne había sido más sencillo de lo que ella hubiera esperado, por otra parte estaba Pansy el otro lado de la historia, Hermione creyó que Pansy la odiaba

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

"Pansy no te odia" – dijo Daphne

"pues lo disimula muy bien" – señalo ella

"para mi esta celosa" – menciono Mia

"¿celosa?" – pregunto Daphne confundida

"¿de mí?" – pregunto Hermione

"no específicamente" – sonrió Mia – "de la forma de como Ara te trata y te pone atención"

"Así que ella esta celosa de mi por Ara" – sonio Hermione – "eso jamás se me habría ocurrido"

"pero… … …no" – dijo Daphne – "quiero decir, Pansy siempre ha sentido celos de quien se acerca a Ara, pero no de esa forma, además a ella le gusta Draco"

"¿En serio?" – pregunto Mia antes de irse y dejo a una Daphne muy confundida

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

Hermione no supo que había pasado con Pansy cuando esta comenzó a tratarla mejor (sospechaba que Ara tuvo algo que ver, pero no estaba segura de eso)

"¿Cuándo llega Neville?" – Pregunto Hermione – "él es uno de mis caballeros"

"llegara mañana junto a los gemelos Weasley" – contesto Mia sonriendo por la llegada de su gemelo

"aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste" – dijo Daphne negando con la cabeza

"yo sí" – menciono Spica

"fue divertido" – sonrió Pansy, Ara asintió

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

La llegada de los gemelos Weasley y Neville a la mansión fue más que nada porque Hermione necesitaba practicar con sus caballeros para el baile, para su baile de presentación el de Lady Jean y ella había escogido a Harry, Theo, Cosmo, Blaise, Neville y los gemelos, sus siete caballeros

Neville fue el primero en llegar y fue con Harry, quien estaba acompañado de los chicos (excepto Cosmo porque Spica lo había mandado a Rumania), luego llegaron Fred y George

Mia vio a los gemelos en especial a su gemelo y ella lo supo y el también habían encontrado a su A-P, Mia corrió hacia los brazos de George y lo beso él le correspondió dejando a todos incluida su guardiana boca abierta, Spica parpadeo y sonrió por su amiga quien había encontrado a su A-P, cuando Mia se separó pregunto:

"dime tu nombre, ¿tienes novio?, ¿novia?, ¿eres asexual?" – eso hizo que tanto Fred y Spica rieran

"George, no, no y obviamente no" – contesto él y Mia lo volvió a besas esta vez Pansy, Ara, Blaise y otros se unieron a las risa de Spica y Fred

"mi Señora" – la reprendió Ava y Mia dejo de besarlo

"mi nombre es Mia Arrow" – sonrió la americana – "y la gruñona de allí es mi guardiana Ava"

"esta en graves problemas mi señora"

"alguien me puede explicar que está sucediendo" – pregunto Emma y Mia, Spica y Luna rieron

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

… **HP…HP…HP**

"fue sin duda una manera épica a la primera reacción al ver a tu A-P" – dijo Luna, nadie la contradijo

"¿Lu porque felicitaste a Cosmo?" – pregunto Eva

"él sabe por qué" – contesto ella y Ara también sabia él porque

"Tal vez fue por su viaje" – sugirió Ara – "y dime prima ¿qué tal lo hizo Coss?"

"según Charles estuvo encantador como siempre y como ninguno de los inversionista se ha ido, creo que le fue muy bien" – contesto Spica

"¿Por qué siete?"

"¿qué?" – preguntaron sin entender a que se refería salvo Luna, para ser una persona que no parece estar en el planeta, tiene los pies en la tierra más que nadie

"¿Por qué 7 caballeros?" – pregunto Hermione

"es considerado el número de la suerte mágico"

"¿Por qué?" – esta vez pregunto Pansy

"muchos dicen que es mágico porque está formado por un 4 y un 3; que representan el cielo y la tierra, respectivamente" – contesto Mia – "esas es una de las suposiciones"

"otras son por la Luna que cambia de fase cada siete días, los siete días de la semana, Los 7 Arcángeles, Las 7 maravillas del mundo, Las siete notas musicales: do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, Las siete vidas de un gato (aunque en algunos países sean 9), El siete representa lo bueno y el ocho lo malo, los siete colores del arco iris y los siete pecados capitales (bueno tal vez esa última no es de tan buena suerte), hay muchas suposiciones sobre el porqué" – agrego Daphne – "por cierto Mia, ¿Cómo vas con George?"

"maravilloso claro que tuve que explicarle que es un A-P" – sonrió Mia – "¿Qué piensas de Fred?"

"no contestes Daphne" – sugirió Spica – "Mia que te he dicho sobre jugar a Cupido"

"que soy la peor"

"bien no lo olvides" – y como Lady Arrow es tan madura le saco la lengua del modo más infantil – "además ya es tarde y mañana debemos hacer los últimos preparativos para el baile"

Con esas palabras todas se fueron a dormir,

Salvo Spica que fue interrumpida por Harry en su habitación

"Harrison ya es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunto mientras lo dejaba entrar

"necesito un favor"

"que necesitas"

"que me enseñes a bailar" – dijo y Spica rio

"oh es enserio"—dijo ella cuando ella miro mal

"claro que lo es, soy un terrible bailarín y no quiero pisar a Hermione"

"Harrison es solo un Vals" – sonrió la rubia

"pero es para Hermione… por favor" –Harry hizo pucheros

"¿enserio? Un puchero" – aunque Harrison se veía adorable (para los ojos de Spica – "bien te ayudare"

Con magia hizo aparecer una pequeña radio y puso un vals y los dos se pusieron en posición para bailar

"Al menos sabes tu posición" – señalo ella

"Es lo único que me se"

El primer intento de baile fracaso

"se supone que tú me guíes a mí, no yo a ti" – dijo Spica

"que parte de terrible bailarín no entiendes" – pregunto Harry

"lo horrible que eres, no pensé que fueras tan malo" – rio y Harry la soltó – "era un chiste no te enojes, ven intentémoslo, yo guiare"

Y lo intentaron otras veces más hasta que a la séptima salió bien, y los dos siguieron bailando hasta que la música acabo y tuvieron que soltarse

"esto estuvo bien" – dijo Spica intentando no sonrojarse

"gracias Ángel eres la mejor" – sonrió Harry – "será mejor que me valla antes de que tía Em nos descubra, gracias"

"fue un placer"

"muchísimas gracias" – dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin pensarlo mucho y luego se tensó – "yo… …me… …adiós" – y salió rápidamente

"adiós" – susurro Spica y cerró la puerta con magia, para luego tirarse a la cama con una sonrisa de idiota enamorada

 **YDMD** **HP**

 **Acepto Cruciatus, pero no Avada yo realmente lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, la universidad me esta volviendo loca…**

 **Sé que este capítulo no habla mucho de la guerra contra Voldemort… pero quería escribir un capitulo que mostrara algunas de las cosas que sucedieron en vacaciones…aunque me falto el de las chicas (salvo, Luna, Eva y Spica) secuestrando a Hermione y llevarla al centro comercial… pobre Hermione**

 **Realmente espero que les guste el capitulo**

 **El número 7, su significa desde la antigüedad, encierra un halo de misterio. Para Pitágoras era "el número perfecto", Alighieri lo usaba en sus obras y la Biblia lo menciona con frecuencia. Hay tantas teoría de porque es un número mágico… no se mucho sobre bailes y elegí el número siete, para los caballeros que acompañaran y bailaran con Hermione en su presentación ante la sociedad como la heredera Raven-Blood, Siete Caballeros, por el mágico y misterioso número Siete**

 **VarekLestrange:** perdón y súper perdón por no poder actualizar antes; Hermione y su don que continua despertando; Spica tiene 14 años como Harry, los gemelos igual (14 como Hermione), Eva es la menor tiene 13 como Luna, Astoria (en mi historia también tendrá 13 años) ella saldrá pronto… Eva es una Ravenclaw… Cosmo es un lobo solitario ups león solitario y Ara un serpiente venenosa (pero solo con los que la molestan)…

 **lavida134:** oh mi preciosa espada…. Ya veremos…

 **y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por no haber actualizado**


	13. Chapter 13

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

El baile fue mejor de lo que Hermione hubiera imaginado, la presentación formal como Lady Strom Beckford Raven Blood, para acorta Lady Jean había sido…. Perfecto

Desde la decoración hasta el buffet.

La gente rica superficial y pomposa si fue algo insoportable, pero todo era tan increíble que a Hermione ni le importaba, además de conocer a Lores y Lady y por ende a sus hijos, era bueno mantener relaciones y conocer a los Altos Señores del mundo Mágico de todas parte del mundo, resulta que Mia y Spica tenían contactos en todas partes, Hermione sigue sin entender porque les sorprende.

Draco Malfoy era insufrible incluso con la gente rica o eso es lo que le pareció a Hermione, la cual disfruto ignorándolo toda la noche

"él no es así" – le había dicho Theo

"¿y cómo es?"

"a Draco le gusta fingir ser el centro del universo, pero es muy diferente cuando lo llegas a conocer"

"¿debo hacerlo?" – pregunto Hermione no queriendo por primera vez saber la respuesta

"si" – sonrió Theo – "es uno de mis mejores amigos"

"no lo entiendo, tú y el son tan diferentes"

"Un poco diferentes, pero no tanto"

"Theo disfruto pasar el tiempo contigo, y conocernos" – Theo asintió él también lo disfrutaba – "pero Malfoy ¿en serio?"

"no juzgues un libro por su portada"

"salvo si en la portada esta rostro de Malfoy"

"como dije Draco no es lo que parece, hazlo por mi"

"bien" – Theo sonrió – "no me hace feliz, pero lo intentare"

"te lo agradezco"

"que ha dicho sobre Harry, sobre Lord Potter"

"esta celoso, de que Harry sea un Lord antes de él" – contesto Theo – "aunque le sorprende no ver a los Weasley, está haciendo muchas preguntas"

"no tendrá las respuestas que busca" – dijo Hermione – "como esta con ustedes, ¿está molesto?"

"está más molesto con Ara por hacernos prometer no decirle"

"¿Por qué Ara hizo eso?"

"otra cosa a la que no tendré respuesta" – dijo el – "ahora dime: ¿porque ahora?"

"hablas de Harry" – Theo asintió – "las clases están por comenzar, queríamos sorprender a Dumbledore"

"apuesta arriesga"

"Tal vez, ya descubriremos las consecuencia de esta sorpresa"

"no estarás secuestrando a tu prometida ¿o sí?" – gruño Blaise aún estaba molesto cuando presentaron a Lord Theodore Nott como su prometido

Atrasemos un poco la historia. Era el momento del Baile a Harry lo habían presentado como Lord Harrison Potter lo cual descoloco a muchos en la fiesta de presentación, luego fue el turno de Theo, cuando pidió su mano para continuar el.

"Lord Theodore Nott, Prometido de Lady Jean" – dijo el presentador y la boca de Blaise había caído al piso, entre risas Hermione y Theo continuaron el Vals

"¿lo sabían?" – pregunto Blaise molesto

"compostura Blaise" – lo reprendió Daphne – "además no era nuestra decisión contártelo"

"¿pero lo sabían?"

"claro que lo hacíamos, ahora ve y fórmale bronca Lady Jean y a Theo después de que termine el baile"

Blaise había pasado la mayor parte del baile molesto con Hermione, o bueno haciéndose el molesto, Draco si estaba molesto

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Draco estaba oculto en uno de los balcones, el más alejado y solitario de ellos, nadie podía verlo

"debería calmarte un poco" – sugirió Pansy

"me mentiste"

"no, no lo hice, nunca preguntaste que hacía o donde estaba así que técnicamente no lo hice"

"déjame solo"

"Lo que quieras" – dijo Pansy dejando a un malhumorado dragón

Escucho la puerta abrirse

"te dije que me dejaras solo"

"no lo has hecho" – dijo ella y Draco reconoció la voz de su A-P – "alejar a los amigos no es propio de ti dragón"

"Luna ¿qué haces aquí?" – pregunto y cuando volteo no vio a Luna vio a Lana – "eres Lana"

"es una fiesta de ricos, de superficialidad y extravagancia ¿crees que la Lunática sería bienvenida?"

"creo que mi Luna es perfecta" – Luna sonrió

"conozco a Lady Jean"

"no me sorprende" – dijo Draco

"no me refería a eso, aun no puedes ver"

"¿ver qué?" – dijo confundido

"me alegra que Pansy se allá ido, no sé porque tengo el deseo de poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello cuando está contigo" – Draco sonrió

"Pansy es como una hermana para mi"

"deberías decírselo así ella podría abrir sus ojos, no eres el centro del universo"

"no quiero hacerle daño"

"lo harás si no lo aclaras a tiempo" – dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos – "y herirás a alguien más"

"no quiero herir a nadie"

"lo se mi dragón, por eso debes aclararlo" – Draco asintió

"lo pensare" – dijo acercando su mano a la mejilla de su Luna

"porque no le muestras a todo este lado de ti"

"mi lado más cursi"

"el más humano" – sonrió ella

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Lo más sorprendente para Hermione en su baile fue Lady Lana Logde la identidad oculta de Luna y ella la odia, si bien sabía que era Luna, pero Lana no se parecía Luna, primero Lana era Pelinegra de negros, ojos que podían ver tu alma pero sin la dulzura e inocencia de Luna, la forma en la que se movía y hablara era otra persona

"¿sorprendente no es así?" – pregunto Mia

"Si no fuera porque sé que es ella, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido"

"ello lo odia, odia fingir" – dijo Mia – "la conozco desde hace tiempo, su manera de ver el mundo es lamentable que mundo no esté preparado para poder verla"

"crees que algún día el mundo estará preparado eso"

"el mundo no está preparado para el mañana"

"creo que se cansara de fingir, Lu es perfecta como es, probablemente jamás comprenderé su forma de ver todo y a todos, con Luna a tu alrededor siente una armonía llena de paz, de ganar de vivir, de ganar der ver como ella lo ve"

"lo sé" – sonrió Mia – "¿dónde está Theo?"

"probablemente buscando a su pesado amigo"

"pero Blaise esta con Daphne"

"me refiero a Malfoy"

"oh, no he tenido el placer de conocer al joven Malfoy"

"que suerte" – susurro Hermione

"y hablando de amigos ¿Dónde estarán nuestros mejores amigos?"

"buen punto, no los he visto desde hace… … mucho tiempo" – y Mia asintió

"Guardiana" – la llamo Mia

"Si Mi Señora"

"¿has visto a Lady Alexander y a Lord Potter?"

"me temo que no Mi Señora" – respondió la guardiana

"¿que estarán haciendo esos dos?" – se preguntaron las dos Lady

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Esos dos estaban caminando por los terreños de la mansión Raven-Blood a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, seguido a una muy perfecta y sincronizada distancia por sus guardianes

"Sabes que nos deben estar buscando verdad" – dijo Spica

"me sorprendería si no lo hicieran" – contesto el joven – "Luna es diferente hoy"

"lo sé" – murmuro la Lady – "te noto y siento preocupado"

"no sé si lo de hoy fue lo correcto"

"solo es el principio, ni siquiera yo sé lo que nos prepara el destino y eso me preocupa"

"concéntrate en el presente"

"pasado, presente y futuro siempre están conectados, para una vidente, lo sentimos, sentimos esta conexión con la línea del tiempo, algunas respuestas no están en el presente o el futuro, se encuentran en el pasado"

"esa es la razón por la cual lo investigamos, bueno los hacen "los adultos" porque quieren que vivamos una vida normal" – mencionó Harry

"y es lo que menos tenemos, saber su pasado nos ayudara a saber dónde están los demás objetos"

"hasta donde sé, han encontrado pistas que los llevara al objeto que buscan, ¿lo encontraran?, ¿es lo que buscan?, son preguntas de las que no tenemos respuestas" – de pronto Spica se tambaleo pero Harry la sostuvo antes de que callera, los guardianes llegaron rápidamente

"¿qué ocurre?" – pregunto Bill

"no lo sé" – respondió Harry – "Spica que ocurre"

"agua, agua" – pronunciaba sofocándose

"creo que se ahoga" – dijo Helena

"Spica escúchame, no estás en una visión, no es real, por favor vuelve, no es real" – decía Harry

"agua, agua" – repetía mientas volvía en si – "había mucha agua"

"no era real" – decía Harry mientras la abrazaba

"se sentía real, como si estuviera allí, necesito aire, tomar aire"

"¿están bien?" – pregunto Helena ella y Harry aún se veían algo pálidos, pero nada en comparado a la Lady

"estoy bien" – dijo aun en los brazos de Harry – "no quedaremos aquí, hasta que recupere el aliento"

"Entendido Mi Señora" – comento la Guardiana y ella junto al Guardián se alejaron de sus Señores

"¿Qué fue eso?" – pregunto Bill cuando estaban distanciados de sus jefes

"no lo sé" – respondió Helena – "pero no parece nada bueno"

Con la Lady y el Lord

"segura que estas bien"

"no, eso pareció muy real" – dijo ella – "estaba en un lago, no podía respirar, ni controlar el agua, esta oscuro y algo se movía, había aletas"

"mi Ángel"

"necesito saber que significa, esto era el futro, pero no era el mío"

"pero hoy no lo harás" – dijo Harry – "quedémonos así un rato más"

"si hagámoslo" – sonrió Spica necesitaba calmarse y Harry la abrazo con fuerza

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **Okey esta vez no tengo escusa, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones y para el próximo fin de Semana tendría subido el próximo capitulo**

 **VarekLestrange:** realmente lo siento, no me mates… Luna es Luna ¿tú que crees?, pero quien será el A-P de Cossi

 **lavida134:** en realidad si tengo y una idea de cómo va a pasar, tampoco me mates…


	14. Chapter 14

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Despedirse no fue fácil para ninguno de los chicos en especial para Spica y Mia, ambas volverían a Nueva York por asunto de sus compañías principalmente y luego se dividirían, Mia no se sentía a gusto dejando a su A-P adorable, sexi, hermoso lejos de ella, y Spica extrañaría a Harry, su compañía, su sonrisa, además de eso la joven Lady estaba preocupada y nerviosa ya nada era igual, pero sus caminos debían separarse aunque no por mucho tiempo,

Volver a Hogwarts fue en cierta forma extraño para Harry y Hermione, extrañaban su colegio obviamente pero ahora entrarían a un año nuevo, pero todo lo veían de forma diferente, fueron advertidos por Emma, Sirius y Remus de tener los ojos abiertos en todo momento y andarse con cuidado, Severus de todas formas estaría vigilándolos, A Bill no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su Señor su trabajo como Guardián era protegerlo, acompañarlo, no dejarlo solo, sentía que fracasaba como Guardián

Pero no podían cambiar nada y debían regresar a Hogwarts, Aunque los Black habían prometido vigilar todo lo que sucedía con Harry y mantenerlo con vida, eso no calmo mucho a Bill, Al ser Gryffindor Cosmo lo vigilaría mejor aunque ya de si el pobre vigilaba a sus hermanas como el hermano sobre protector que es, además de que vigilar a Harry le ayudaría a distraerse de sus propios problemas, además de estar en contacto con Spica sobre la situaciones de la empresa

Ara también estaría vigilando pero de un poco más lejos al ser Slytherins y sus amigos también ayudarían, sobre todo a vigilar a los Weasley menores, además de tener un ojos en Dumbledore cada movimiento que la cabra loca hiciera debía ser vigilado

Eva también ayudaría a vigilar a Harry y a Hermione pero de más lejos la pequeña Ravenclaw no era el muy sociable como Ara o tenía ese aspecto de lobo solitario de su hermano, ella suele desaparecer por horas y esas horas siempre está junto a Luna, Astoria y Padma y en algunas ocasiones Neville se ve arrastrado a los experimentos de las Ravenclaw

De regreso a Hogwarts los tres Black, Harry y Hermione se habían separado, los dos últimos compartían el vagón con Neville, a cual Ron se les unió eventualmente y junto a el su hermanita, Ara se fue con sus amigos, Cosmo se quedó en un vagón esperando no ser molestado y Eva se unió a Luna, Astoria y Padma, lamentablemente para Cosmo su esperanza de tener paz termino cuando su gemela entro al vagón

"deberías estar con tus amigos"

"valla bienvenida Cossi"

"realmente prefiero Coss" – dijo el chico y su gemela sonrió – "¿qué haces aquí Ara?

"es que acaso no puedo pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hermano querido" – su gemelo levanto una ceja y ella bufo – "estoy preocupada por ti"

"estoy bien" – aseguro el

"no lo estas, te conozco más que a nadie y no lo estas, estas diferente desde ese viaje a Rumania" – contradijo

"¿Rumania?"

"si Rumania, desde que volviste estas distinto" – dijo su hermana – "claro aún sigues teniendo ese aspecto de lobo solitario/chico malo, pero tal vez nadie lo note pero yo soy tu hermana y lo note, Eva lo noto, Spica lo noto"

"terminaste" – dijo su hermano y ella lo fulmino con la mirada

"estamos preocupada Cosmo, esto es serio, Spica se siente culpable y no sabe por qué y siendo ella es raro que no sepa el porqué, está pensando en llamar a Charlie y preguntarle que sucedió allí"

"espera" – interrumpió Cosmo – "¿culpable? Spica no tiene por qué sentirse culpable de nada"

"bueno dile que paso en Rumania"

"no pasó nada en Rumania, fui a una conferencia, fui grandioso y regrese" – Ara alzo una ceja – "solo una pequeña cosa"

"¿Qué tan pequeña?"

"muy pequeña"

"define pequeña"

"Ara" – dijo molesto

"y esta pequeña cosita, tiene que ver con tu A-P" – dijo y Cosmo se tenso

"¿lo sabias?"

"sospechaba, Luna fue mi primera pista, cuando te felicito, hizo lo mismo conmigo" – confeso y antes de que su hermano interrumpiera – "fue en la final del campeonato"

"hey porque no lo dijiste"

"es complicado Cosmo"

"complicado, ni que fuera…" – pero el no termino la frase y a su hermana asintió – "tienes que estar bromeando"

"¿parece que bromeo?"

"aunque tiene sentido después de todo" – continuo ignorando a su hermana

"no estamos hablando de mi" – corto Ara – "¿Quién es?, ¿lo conozco?, por favor dime que no es Blaise" – Cosmo rio

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no es Blaise"

"gracias por apreciar tanto a mi amigo"

"te imagina a Blaise de pareja con alguien" – Ara se estremeció falsamente – "pobrecita"

"buen punto, ahora ¿lo conozco?"

"es complicado Ara"

"todo en nuestra vida es complicado, raro y en constante cambio" – dijo y Cosmo asintió – "además me dices a mí que tu A-P es complicado"

"él es mayor que yo"

"un hombre maduro" – bromeo Ara con sonrisa picara

"Ara"

"lo siento, pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

"soy su A-P"

"¿son el A-P el uno del otro?" – Pregunto la joven y Cosmo asintió – "espera ¿Dónde rayos esta lo complicado?"

"es nuevo en todo esto"

"dime que tu A-P no está en el closet"

"créeme no lo está, lo he visto coqueteando con todo lo que se mueve"

"no lo entiendo"

"me dijo que buscara a alguien más, en pocas palabras que no podemos estar juntos, diferencia de edades y otras estupideces más"

"hijo de p***" – gruño la chica – "dime quien es, que es hombre muerto"

"prácticamente odia que sea su A-P"

"yo lo voy a matar, de una forma lenta y dolorosa" – Cosmo le sonrió a su hermana – "Coss lo lamento, además no lo entiendo, eres increíble"

"¡lo sé!"

"y tan humilde"

"¡verdad que sí!" – Exclamo – "es un idiota, pero un idiota malditamente sexy"

"Coss por favor ¿dime quién es?"

"mueres por saberlo"

"pues si"

"ahora menos te lo diré" – Ara lo miro molesta

"deberías decirle a Spica, ella siente que es su culpa y odia eso"

"hablare con ella lo prometo"

"bueno te dejo con tu libro" – dijo Ara cuando su hermano empezó a leer el Resplandor –"adiós Cossito"

"¡no me llames así!" – grito el chico y su hermana salió del vagón riendo

En otro vagón donde se encontraba Hermione y Harry quienes leían un libro sobre las leyes mágicas, Neville leía Comics culpa de Eva y su obsesión con Marvel y DC, Ron y Ginny intentaban llamar la atención de los dos primeros

"¿Por qué no me disguste que habías tomado el título de Lord?" – pregunto el pellirrojo enojado

"era decisión de Harry y no tuya" – respondió Neville sin dejar de leer su comic

"nadie te pregunto Neville"

"pero Neville tiene razón" – dijo Harry – "es decisión del futuro Lord de nadie más ¿cierto Hermione?

"y como voy a saberlo, no soy un Lord" – dijo Ella y los tres chicos ocultaron sus sonrisas de los pelirrojos

Ginny miro a su hermano y le pedía con la mirada que cambiara de Tema

"Lady Jean es bonita ¿verdad?"

"y está muy fuera de tu liga" – contesto Harry

"esta diciéndome ¿Qué no soy bueno para ella?" – pregunto Molesto

"no es por nada, pero si, además ella es una Lady" – dijo Harry

"y comprometida" – añadió Hermione

"hey chicos" – los llamo Neville y antes de que Ron dijera algo continuo – "no creen que Tony Stark y Bruce se parecen"

"¿Tony Stark y Bruce Banner?" – pregunto Harry

"Bruce Wayne" – dijo Neville

"ambos son millonarios" – dijo Hermione

"tienen empresas tecnológicas" – siguió Harry

"Playboy"

"no tiene poderes"

"y son súper héroes" – termino Hermione – "pero creo que Bruce es un poco más oscuro que Tony, Batman es mi súper héroe favorito de Dc Comics"

"¿de Marvel?" – pregunto Neville

"están hablando de Comics" – interrumpió Dean Thomas entrando al vagón – "los comic son lo mío y mi radar dice que si"

"intente detenerlo, lo siento" – dijo Seamus

"descuida" – dijo Harry

"¿de que hablaban?" – pregunto Dean

"Batman mi súper héroe favorito de DC Comics" contesto Hermione

"¿Heroína?"

"Zatanna, Wonder Women, Cat Women"

"lo veía venir" – dijo Harry

"¿Marvel?"

"apuesto por la bruja escarlata" – dijo Nevill

"¿tú también Neville?" – pregunto Seamus y el chicos sonrió tímidamente estoy de los comics era serio

"Junto a la viuda negra porque es la viuda negra" – dijo la castaña y os chicos asintieron salvo os Weasley que se encontraban perdidos

"Héroe"

"Tony Stark es uno de ellos"

"te ves más de Capitán América"

"acabas de leer mi mente Potter" – dijo Dean – "Te ves más de equipo del Cap"

"esto no es Civil War Dean" – dijo ella

"¡mujer donde estuviste toda mi vida!" – exclamo el joven feliz

"en un asiento junto a ti" – bromeo Hermione y el resto de los chicos, excepto por los pelirrojos sonrieron – "además dije que era uno de ellos"

"bueno esto es ridículo" – exploto Ron – "¿de qué hablan?"

"es algo Muggle" – contesto Dean

"es ridículo"

"solo está molesto porque no eres suficiente para Lady Jean" – dijo Hermione – "además ya deberíamos estar por llegar así que será mejor que nos cambiemos"

"te acompaño" – dijo Neville – "además así voy a ver a Cosmo"

"espera Hermi" – dijo Harry y así ellos tres junto a Dean y Seamus dejaron el vagón

"eso no salió bien" – dijo Ron

"tu crees" – ironizo Ginny – "debes conquistar a Granger no preguntar por Lady Jean"

"creí que le daría celos"

"has algo mejor porque no funciono" – dijo Ginny

"además porque yo debo conquistarla"

"fueron ordenes de mamá" – menciono su hermana – "hacemos lo que ella dice"

"como sea" – gruño el pellirrojo

Mientras que en La Mansión Oscura

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Emma se encontraba en la biblioteca

"Emma que busca"

"Spica me pidió que encontrara un libro de Reglas y se los enviara a las chicas" – contesto mientras buscaba y lo encontró – "y aquí está, no me gusta eso"

Sirius leyó el titulo

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los chicos?" – pregunto

"lo averiguaremos" dijo Emma e hizo tres copias del libro

"¿qué haces?" – cuando la vio hechizando las tres copias

"Spica me dio instrucciones solo las sigo, solo las personas de confianza sabrán que leen Hermione, Ara y Eva"

"¿estas hechizando el libro?" – pregunto Sirius y Emma lo miro incrédula

"no estoy jugando que no es obvio" – respondió con sarcasmo

"Remus menciono que no utilizas mucho la magia"

"no lo hago, prefiero utilizar mis poderes, utilizo magia solo cuando es necesario"

"¿Por qué?"

"ya está listo a enviar los libros" – Emma ignoro a Sirius y salió, este lo único que hizo fue seguirla

 **YDMD→→HP**

 **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estuvo (porque si leen esto es porque terminaron el capítulo) el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **M. Hiroko Inukai:** solo tuve un pequeño retraso…

 **VarekLestrange:** para la reacción espera el siguiente capítulo, Malfoy no es tan…. Malo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

El tren se había detenido y los chicos comenzaron a bajar del tren

"puedes parar de buscarla" – le pidió en susurro Daphne a Theo

"no hago eso" – se defendió y Daph rodo los ojos

"solo sube al carruaje" – pidió la castaña

Por otra parte Harry, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Ron se encontraron con unos gemelos Weasley algo molestos

"hey chicos ¿están bien?" – pregunto Harry

"¿no se los dijiste Ron?" – pregunto Fred

"decirnos ¿Qué?" – pregunto Hermione volteándose al pelirrojo

"hay nuevas normas en el colegio" – contesto George

"¿nuevas normas?" – preguntaron Neville, Dean y Seamus

"¿porque hay nuevas normas?" – pregunto Harry

"y gracias por decírnoslo Ronald" – ironizo Hermione

"no me pareció importante" – comento el

"difiero de eso" – menciono Neville y los demás asintieron

"cállate Neville"

"puedes parar de meterte con Neville" – dijo Hermione molesta – "¡Demonios Ronald! Madura un poco" – Hermione prácticamente obligo a Dean, Seamus y Harry a subirse al carruaje, Los gemelos se habían retirado – "está ocupado" – dijo cuándo Ron intento montarse

"está vacío" – dijo Ron irritado y Hermione vio a Cosmo, si había algo que Ron odiaba era a los Black

"es para Cosmo"

"¿Black?" – pregunto con desagrado

Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada divertida

"¿hay otro?" – pregunto Hermione sonriendo – "Coss vienes con nosotros" – Cosmo vio al Weasley y sonrió encantadoramente, empujo a Ron y subió – "nos vemos en el comedor"

Neville y Harry no pudieron evitar reír esta vez y Ron los veía irse rojo de ira

"haber bonita ¿que fue todo eso?" – pregunto Cosmo

"algo divertido" – sonrió Hermione y el joven Black levanto una ceja – "se metió con Neville fue una pequeña venganza"

"pasaste mucho tiempo con mi gemela" – dijo Cosmo y Harry y Neville asintieron

"¿que acaba de pasar?" – preguntara Seamus y Dean si bien fue divertido también un poco confuso

"es una larga historia" – sonrió Harry además de estar alegre ya que al ver las auras de ambos chicos no veía envidia u odio solo amistad, a pasar que ahora solo estaban confundidos y divertidos

Por otra parte Tracey Davis quien los acompañaba en el carruaje y no entendía nada prefiero ignorarlos y centrarse en su libro

"vienen detrás de nosotros ¿verdad?" – pregunto Cosmo

"si" – contesto Dean para él era muy extraño que Black el chico del que todas las casas huían se sentara con ellos

"¿asustado chico?"

"no" – Dean se apresuró a contestar, Neville y Harry rieron

"como digas chico" – dijo Cosmo—"ven Hermione siéntate en mis piernas"

"¿Qué?, ¡No!" – Exclamo ella—"¿Por qué?

"creí que querrías vengarte de Weasley" contesto – "pero ya veo no tienes es casualidad, lamentable"

"¿en serio? Psicología inversa" – dijo Hermione, Cosmo se encogió los hombros como si no importara – "y crees que por tener esa pose de chico malo, súper sexi, al cual no le importa nada, un lobo solitario… … ¡oh Perdónenme!" – exclamo cuando se rindió y se sentó en las piernas de Cosmo, Harry rodo los ojos

"esto no va a gustarle a Ron" – menciono Seamus

"esto no va a gustarle a Nott" – le susurro Neville a Harry y este asintió

"en defensa de Hermione no he conocido a nadie que se resista a los encantos de Cosmo" – dijo Harry

 _"""yo sí" – pensó Cosmo""_

"demonios el maldito no habla, solo sonrió y listo" –siguió Harry, Cosmo sonrió – "y allí está" – y los demás rieron divertidos

Hermione entro del brazo de Cosmo cosa que no fue de agrado para cierto Slytherin, se sentaron juntos y Ron se sentó frente a ellos con su hermanita

"hola Cosmo" – saludo Ginny

"¿y tú…eres?" – pregunto y la pellirroja lo miro furiosa

"¿Por qué no jugamos esto antes?" – pregunto Harry divertido y en susurros a Neville quien se encontraba igual que el

"ella es Ginny la hermana de Ronald" – la presento Hermione – "lo olvidaba odias los apodos, su nombre es Ginevra"

"¡Hermione!" exclamo furiosa

"hey no es mi culpa que Coss los odia"

"pero tú le llamas Coss"

"Bonita me puede decir como ella quiera" – dijo Coss y beso la mejilla de Hermione, antes de que alguien pudiera hablar apareció Colin Creevey

"¡Ey Harry!"

"hola Colin" – saludo Harry

"¿a que no sabes?, ¡mi Hermano Dennis comienza este año!, espero que este en Gryffindor"

"cruzare los dedos por el" – prometió Harry

EL Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar

"¡Que se den prisa!" —Gimió Ron— "Podría comerme un hipogrifo"

"y luego preguntas porque Hermione te ignora" – dijo Dean a propósito

"cállate Dean"

"¿te despertaste con el pie izquierdo? – pregunto Harry

"Tal vez si dejaras de ignórame y guardarme secretos"

"lo dice quien no nos contó el cambio de normas" – se defendió Harry

"cállense ambos" – ordeno Hermione mientras fingía mirar a Cosmo con adoración

"¿hay cambio de normas?" –pregunto Parvati

"parece que si" – contesto Neville

En Slytherin Lord Nott no se encontraba feliz

"Theo deja de fulminar a mi hermano" – pidió Ara en susurro – "A menos que quieras explicarle a Draco…¿por qué lo haces?"

"no estoy fulminando a tu hermano" – Ara alzo una ceja – "tú y el sí que se parecen"

"Lo que digas" – menciono rodando los ojos – "sabes que fingen ¿verdad?"

"no lo parece"

"¿de verdad crees que ellos harían eso?"

"no pero…"

"solo lo hacen para molestar a Weasley" – ambos voltearon a ver a Ron – "y funciona muy bien"

"tienes razón… no sé porque"

"estas celoso" – interrumpió Ara

"pero no hay razón tu misma lo dijiste"

"si pero, ella te gusta y no puedes evitarlo" – sonrió Ara – "¿porque están aplaudiendo?"

"termino de cantar el sombrero, presten atención" – los regaño Pansy

En Gryffindor

"no es la misma canción que en primer año" – menciono Harry

"no es la misma, cada año es diferente lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí cada año" – comento Hermione

"en mi defensa el año pasado casi pierdo mi alma" – dramatizo el pelinegro y su hermana rodo los ojos

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los de primer año

"¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de defensa?" – pregunto Hermione

"parece que no han encontrado a nadie bonita" – contesto Cosmo – "descuida bonita puedo ser tu nuevo profesor de defensa"

"sabes ¿defensa?"

"¿quieres que te enseñe?"

"podría… tal vez… estar interesada"

Lavender y Parvati estaban al 100% pendientes del intercambio

"podrías" – Black alzo una ceja

"¿Qué podrías enseñar tu a mi Black?" – lo desafío Hermione

"no lo sé, tal vez… a cómo usar mi varita" – sugirió Cosmo y Gryffindor quedo en silencio para después Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, los Gemelos y varios compañeros más rieran a carcajadas

"demonios Black" – exclamo Lee

Hermione roja se escondió en el pecho de Cosmo

Ron estaba rojo de ira, Parvati y Lavender estaban con la boca abierta y Ginny no paraba de imitar a un pez

"silencio" –ordeno McGonagall

"perdón profesora" – dijo Harry – "no volverá a pasar"

"eso espero señor Potter" – dijo la profesora – "Señorita Granger se encuentra bien"

"si profesora, es que solo me pregunto cómo llegamos desde la falta de profesor de defensa a….…. A Cosmo" – contesto mientras sonreía

La profesora prefirió seguir

"eres un maldito" – dijo Hermione en voz baja

"pero eso te fascina"

"Suficiente" – gruño Ron

"relax Weasley solo nos estamos divirtiendo" – comento Cosmo

"bájale dos Ron a menos que quieras que nos vuelvan a llamar la atención" – menciono Harry

"vas a dejar que le habla así a Hermione" – gruño de nuevo el pelirrojo

"solo hablan no exageres"

"como puedes permi…"

"voy a detenerte aquí y ahora porque si terminas la frase Hermione va a matarte" – interrumpió Harry – "en primer lugar solo están conversando, en segundo: es la vida de Herms y no es como si necesitara ayuda para controlar a Coss, tercero que estés enojado con todos es tu problema no el nuestro y no pagues esa rabia con Hermione así que cálmate."

Ron prefiero quedarse callado y no decir nada más

"ya era hora de que alguien parara a Ron" – susurro Seamus

"me gustan los nuevos Harry y Hermione" – menciono Dean

"desearía que Black me enseñe su varita" – menciono Lavender y Parvati rodo los ojos

"sigue soñándolo amiga" – comento Parvati – "creo que este año será interesante"

En Slytherins

Un alumno de primer año se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a ellos

"bienvenido a Slytherin Baddock" – dijo Ara – "regla número uno, no vuelvas a sentarte junto a nosotros"

"relax Ara" – la calmo Blaise – "es solo un mocoso"

"pero no somos niñeras Blaise" – menciono Pansy

"¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así?" – pregunto el chico

"soy Lady Black y cuida tu lengua a menos que quieras perderla

"eres hija de Sirius Black"

"¿quieres ser su próxima víctima?"

"Ara deja de asustar al mocoso" – pidió Draco

"¿de qué sirve que tu papi sea un asesino en masa si no puedes usarlo para beneficio propio?"

"ella tiene un punto, uno retorcido pero lo tiene" – dijo Theo

"además este chico iba ir a Durmstrang, no debería asustarse tan fácilmente" – añadió Draco

"no estoy asustado"

"claro que no" – ironizo Ara con una sonrisa malévola

"Ara ¿Qué hace tu hermano con Granger?" – pregunto Draco

"no lo sé, divertirse… enojar a Weasley" – contesto como si no le importara

"a Comer" – escucharon decir al director

"obedezcamos a la cabra loca" – dijo Daph y todos salvo el de primer año rieron

Después de comer el director comenzó

"El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes - porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch"

Harry y Hermione miraron a los gemelos quienes sonreían inocentemente

"Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes" – bromistas y problemáticos rodaron los ojos – "Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso"

En Ravenclaw

"eso no va gustarle a mis hermanos" – comento Eva

"ni a Harry Potter" – añadió Luna

"nadie está feliz por eso, yo no estoy feliz por eso y ni siquiera me gusta el quidditch" – menciono Padma

"si quitan el quidditch, ¿qué más podrían quitar?" – pregunto Astoria

"y yo que pensé que yo era dramática" – dijo Eva viendo a Tori

Dumbledore prosiguió

"Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts..."

Pero en ese momento de escucho un trueno ensordecedor

"eso no es bueno" –dijo Luna

"grandioso" – ironizo Eva

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe y apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un bastón

"¿Qué hace Alastor Moddy en el colegio?" – pregunto Astoria "Tori"

"¿Quién ES Alastor Moddy?" – pregunto Terry

"un cazador" – respondió Tory

"¿cazador?" – esta vez pregunto Anthony

"de magos tenebrosos" – contesto Eva – "y está completamente loco… oh demonios"

"ya te diste cuenta" – sonrío Luna

"¿Qué ocurre?" – pregunto Padma

"¿Qué profesor nos falta?" – pregunto Luna

"tienes que estar bromeando" – gruño Tori – "Ojo Loco Moddy, oh mátenme"

"Tal vez no sea el" – comento Anthony

"lo dudo" – menciono Luna –"¿vainilla o Chocolate?" – mostrando ambos pudines

"chocolate" – contesto Anthony

Y el director dijo:

"Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; el profesor Moody"

Las cuatro chicas miran a Anthony

"no puede ser tan malo" – sonrió

"creí que estaba cazando a tu padre" – dijo Cho

"si bueno yo también" – contesto Eva – "pero parece que somos más importante que buscar a un asesino en masa, quiero decir mi papá mato a 12 personas, porque no lo encuentran" – y se volvió al director

"tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos"

"eso no es bueno" – dijo Eva

"se los dije" – menciono Luna mientras se comía su pudin

"creí que el torneo había sido prohibido" – dijo Tori

"ya no más" – culmino Padma

En Slytherins

"tiene que estar bromeando" – gruño Ara

"asustada" – comento el mocoso

"realmente quieres perder un miembro ¿verdad?" – le dijo Draco al muchacho

"esto no es bueno" – dijo Daphne

En Gryffinfor

"esto está mal" – dijo Neville

"¿Por qué?" – pregunto Harry

"hay una razón por la cual este torne está prohibido" – contesto Nevs

"¿Cuál?" – pregunto Dean

"las muertes" – respondió Cosmo

"un Torneo de muerte, justo ahora, que gran coincidencia" – ironizo Harry

Hermione cruzo los brazos y miro al director

"el Torneo de los tres magos, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa, EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo"

"¿Por qué lo celebran entonces?" –pregunto Dean

"En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo" —prosiguió Dumbledore — "ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones"

"¡yo voy a intentarlo! – exclamo Fred

"genial" – susurro Daphne, Pansy la miro y alzo una ceja que la castaña prefirió ignorar.

"escuchaste la parte de las muertes" – comento Hermione

"aunque me imagino que todos estarán deseando llevarse la copa del torneo de los Tres Magos"

"no todos" – comentaron Neville, Harry, Hermione y otros

"los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta" – Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos y Hermione quería matarlos— "es una medida que estima mos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts" —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío — "Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años"

"esa es una buena idea" – señalo Angelina y Alicia y Katie asintieron

"Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!"

"es sorprendente que el ministerio de magia aun haga algo inteligente" – comento Cosmo

"asustado Black" – gruño Ron y los que quedaban en la mesa rodaron los ojos

"¿Por qué?" – Rio Cosmo – "gloria, riqueza, belleza sobrehumana, nací con ella"

"no eres el heredero Black" – señalo Ron celoso

"pero es el heredero White" – sonrió Hermione – "no es así Lord White"

"tú puedes llamarme Cosmo, Bonita"

"pero Lord White suena tan sexi"

"eso lo se mi Lady"

"tal vez si quiero usar tu varita después de todo"

"¡Hermione!" – exclamo Harry

"¿Qué?" – Dijo ella – "solo estamos jugando"

"me gusta esta Hermione" – dijo Parvati

"pues a mí me aterra" – dijo Seamus y Dean, Harry, Neville y los gemelos asintieron

"eso no va impedir que participemos" – dijo George

"chicos muertos, muertos, hubieron muertos, escucharon las parte de los muertos" – señalo Hermione

"mil galeones" – dijo Ginny

"eso no vale la vida de una persona, no vale su vida" – le dijo Hermione a los gemelos

"Sortilegios Weasley" – menciono Fred

"yo les doy esos mil galeones" – dijo Hermione y Cosmo le pellizca la pierna

"¿de dónde planeas sacar mil galeones?" – pregunto Ginny

"¿Harry me prestas mil galeones?" – pregunto Hermione

"claro, ¿no necesitas más?"

"no es suficiente, gracias" – contesto Hermione y se volteo hacia los gemelos—"todo suyo, por favor no entren a ese torneo"

"Hermione estas exagerando" – dijo George

"Tal vez, admito son una molestia"

"gracias" – dijeron ambos

"pero no quiero que mueran"

"no vamos a morir" – dijo Fred

"aun debemos hacer la poción" – siguió George con el fin de calmar un poco a su preocupada amiga

"eso de la poción es una mala idea" – dijo Harry – "será divertido verlos intentarlo"

"no me ayudas hermanito" – gruño Hermione

"los apoyo chicos" – continuo Harry – "eso no quita el hecho que crea que esta locos, pero los apoyo"

"gracias hermanito" – dijeron los gemelos y abrazaron a Harry, Ron los veía furioso y celoso

"Hermione me prestas a mi hermano" – dijo Ara cuando llego

"todo tuyo Ara" – dijo la castaña y Ara se llevó a su hermano

"¿Qué fue todo el show con Hermione?" – pregunto

"jugábamos, deberías visto la cara de Weasley"

"todos los vimos fue grandioso" – rio un poco – "pero yo vi la de Theo celosísimo, fue divertido"

"solo lo hacemos para molestar a Weasley"

"se lo mencionare a Theo"

"sabes que este Torneo no puede ser una coincidencia"

"si, lo sé, pero no sabemos que sucede, maña le avisare a tía Em" – dijo Ara – "otra cosa que no me gusta es Moddy"

"solo esperemos instrucciones" – dijo Cosmo y su gemela asintió – "mientras tanto, debemos observar"

Cuando ya todos estaban acostado en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban Harry y Hermione

"debemos encontrar un lugar para nosotros" – dijo Harry

"no me gusta este Torneo"

"eso lo dejaste bastante claro"

"no es gracioso Harry"

"lo sé, pero sabes que ningún menor de edad va a estar, solo cálmate" – pidió Harry

"jamás tendremos un año tranquilo ¿cierto?" – pregunto la castaña

"no" – sonrió Harry y beso la frente de su hermana – "hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana" – sonrió Hermione – "que sueñes con cierto ángel"

 **YDMD→→HP**

 **Realmente espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, lo lamento por la reacción de Dumbledore tendremos que esperar (bueno ustedes yo lo estoy escribiendo)**

 **gracias por sus Reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno entraron tres lechuzas y cada una dejo un paquete frente a Hermione, Eva y Ara

"¿Qué es?" – pregunto Ginny cuando Hermione abrió el paquete y saco un libro

"un libro" – dijo Harry mencionando lo obvio

"muy gracioso Harry" – rio falsamente

"no es un chiste, es lo obvio" – menciono el pelinegro para luego ignorarla

"de que se trata" – preguntó Ginny acercándose para leer, Hermione se aguantó las ganas de empujarla – "La Vuelta al mundo en 80 Días"

Harry se inclinó para leer y el y Hermione claramente leían

TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS - REGLAMENTO

"Julio Verne ataca de nuevo" – bromeo Harry y Hermione rodo los ojos

"me gusta Julio Verne"

"¿Que es La Vuelta Al Mundo En 80 Días?"

"es un libro escrito por Julio Verne" – le contesto Harry a la pelirroja

"¿Quién es Julio Verne?" – pregunto de nuevo y Harry rodo los ojos, ¿Por qué esta chica no guarda silencio?

"Julio Verne no fue solo un escritor, fue poeta y dramaturgo, sus novelas de aventura poseen una gran influencia en el género de la ciencia ficción" – contesto Hermione – "es uno de los más importante de Francia y en toda Europa sus libros son de gran influencia en la literatura Vanguardista y Surrealista, además de ser el segundo autor más traducido en el mundo, después de Agatha Christie y es considerado uno de los padre de la ciencia ficción"

"Hermione ¿Dónde te enteras de esas cosas?" – Pregunto Harry – "yo solo sé que es el escritor"

"me encanta Julio Verne: Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino, Viaje al centro de la Tierra, De la Tierra a la Luna, La isla misteriosa, Cinco semanas en globo, Dueño del mundo"

"entendimos Hermione" – la corto Ginny

"Realmente quieres La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días" – dijo Harry y Hermione sonrió

"bueno, que bueno que ya lo tienes" – los interrumpió Ginny de nuevo, Ron solo miraba furioso

"Aun no me dice como sabes todo eso de Julio Verne" – le recordó Harry ignorando a los pelirrojos

"hey ¿qué hacen?" – pregunto Neville acercándose

"Harry cree que tengo una pequeña obsesión con Julio Verne"

"no una obsesión" – interrumpió a Hermione – "tal vez un poco"

"bueno Harry no eres el mejor para hablar" – dijo Neville – "recuerda a Agatha Christie" – Harry fulmino a Neville y Hermione sonrió

"Neville te amo" – sonrió la castaña antes de abrazarlo

"si, Hermione yo también te amo ahora suéltame que no quiero morir en manos de Cosmo"

"sabia decisión" – comento Cosmo cuando se sentó al lado de Hermione

"en mi defensa es Agatha Christie" – dijo Harry – "ASOMBROSA ESCRITORA en mayúscula su especialidad era el género policial, 66 novelas policiales"

"la cuales aún no has leído" – lo corto Cosmo

"trabajo en eso" – contesto – "6 novelas rosas, 14 cuantos cortos, además también fue poeta, y autora de teatro, ella escribió: Asesinato en Mesopotamia, Muerte en el Nilo, Cita con la muerte y la gran obra El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd"

"bájale dos Miss Marple" – bromeo Cosmo haciendo que Neville y Hermione rieran y Harry bufara molesto

En Slytherin Ara comía su desayuno como si nada bajo la mirada de sus amigos

"¿Qué?" – pregunto al sentir las miradas

"abre el paquete" – dijo Blaise

"estoy desayunando"

"por favor" – pidió Pansy

"no van a dejarme tranquila hasta que lo abra"—comento

"no, nosotros no hacemos eso" – aclaro Daph

"bien" – dijo ella y abrió el paquete _""¿porque su tía le mando el reglamento del Torneo de los Tres magos?, sabía que ese torneo era una trampa_ "" – pensó

"The Shining" – leyó Draco – "¿qué es?"

"The Shining en español El Resplandor es una novela de Terror escrita por Stephen King, quien es considerado el rey del terror se basó en el cuento de Edgar Allan Poe: La máscara de la Muerte Roja y varias partes del libro hace alusión a esta: «...y la muerte roja cayó sobre todos ellos...»." – Respondió Blaise y todo los miraban incrédulos exacto por Ara que sonreía orgullosa – "¿Qué?, Ara me contagio"

"culpable admiro mucho a Stephen King el tipo es un genio" – sonrió Ara – "puedo seguir con mi desayuno"

"claro" – sonrió Pansy

En Ravenclaw

"Orgullo y Prejuicio" – leyó Terry – "de Jane Austen, mi madre la adora"

"es Jane Austen" – sonrió Padma – "quien no quiere a un Mr. Darcy"

"a mí me gustaría golpear a Mr. Darcy" – dijo Eva

"entiendo por qué" – sonrió Padma nuevamente

"pero es Jane Austen" – dijo Eva

"y Mr. Darcy" – suspiro Padma

"Padma" – dijeron sus tres mejores amigas

"no puedo evitarlo lo siento" – se disculpó, Luna volvió a su desayuno siendo vigilada a pocos metros por su guardián

"me encanta Sense and Sensibility" – dijo Luna y Tori asintió

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

En un Jet con destino a Nueva York a muchos pies de altura

"el Torneo de los Tres Magos" – dijo Mia – "es una especie de broma, eso es una locura y estamos consiente de que soy yo quien lo dice"

"lamentablemente es cierto Mi Señora" – dijo Ava – "nada bueno saldrá de ese torneo"

"estoy preocupado por Mi Señor" – menciono Bill

"Harrison no es suicida" – sonrió Mia y Bill se quedó mirándola – "bueno no es tannnn, suicida"

"estoy con William en esto" – comento Spica – "tengo esta visión en donde me ahogo, pero no soy yo y ¿con quién comparto mi alma?"

"oh demonios" – menciono Mia – "bien, eso es horrible"

"eres peor que yo intentando levantar ánimos" – comento la joven lady rubia

"lo sé" – concordó la castaña – "pero que tiene que ver el Torneo con Harrison"

"la primera vez solo me ahogaba, la segunda vez que la tuve vi otra cosa, al principio solo veía algo brilloso no sabía que era, tuve nuevamente la visión"

"¿Cuántas veces…?"

"varias" – corto Spica a Mia – "hasta que la vi, la copa de Torneo y esa es una copa muy específica"

"Mi Señor en el Torneo"

"William ni se te ocurra saltar del Jet" – dijo Helena – "entiendo tu preocupación, además Harrison tiene solo 14 años, que va hacer en el Torneo"

"¡es una trampa!" – exclamo Bill

"eso parece" – concordó Spica – "espero que mi madre hiciera lo que le pedí"

"¿y cómo ayudara eso a Lord Potter?" – pregunto Ava

"le pedí que enviara el reglamento del Torneo, por suerte mis libros suelen actualizarse por sí mismo, enviara tres copias a Evangeline, Ara y Hermione, hechizadas por supuesto"

"¿creí que tu madre no hacia magia?" – pregunto Mia

"no suele usarla mucho" – respondió Spica – "lo que aun no comprendo es que ganaría Dumbledore con que Harrison participe en este torneo"

"Tal vez no sea el" – dijo Mia – "no es el único enemigo de Harrison"

"ese es un buen punto, pero aun no entiendo porque el Dark Lord lo quisiera en dicho torneo"

"bueno sabemos que es una trampa" – menciono Mia y Spica asintió – "pero hay cosas que no sabemos aún y que debemos descubrir y mientras no las sepamos solo especularemos por qué"

"¿creen que esto esté relacionado con los Mortifagos en el Campeonato?" – pregunto Bill

"si está relacionado con el Dark Lord no lo dudes" – contesto Ava

"tengo una sorpresa para ti" – cambio Mia de tema – "Ava trae la sorpresa" – Ava se retiró – "te lo iba a dar en Inglaterra pero son ilegales"

"eso jamás te ha detenido" – sonrió Spica

"lo sé"– admitió Mia y Ava volvió con una caja y se la entregó a Spica – "ábrela"

Spica abrió la caja y sonrió

"Un MagicPhone, oh Mia gracias"

"es de la nueva edición" – dijo Mia

"muchas gracias"

"es un placer"

"¿Qué es un MagicPhone?"—pregunto Bill

"mi Compañía es Tecno-Mágica ella fusiona la tecnología con la magia, la cual aún es ilegal en ciertos países, mi abuelo fundo la compañía hace 35 años el adoraba los inventos muggles y le llego la idea de fusionar los inventor con la magia, al morir mi padre heredo la compañía la cual es mía ahora" – contesto Mia

"y para qué sirve un Phone?" – pregunto Bill

"toma el manual" – dijo Helena entregándoselo

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

De vuelta en Hogwarts

Habían pasado varis días y hoy era su primera clase con el profesor Moddy

"estábamos en la biblioteca" – le dijo Harry a Ron mientras que él y Hermione entraban al aula

"me esperaba eso de Hermione no de ti"

"Harry maduro deberías intentarlo" – comento Hermione y Cosmo llego y la abrazo

Harry se preguntaba cómo es que hacia Coss para llegar justo a tiempo

"bonita te guarde un puesto"

"que dulce eres"

"¿quieres probarme?"

"mejor sentémonos" – se apresuró Harry a cortar el falso momento

Todos esperaban en sus asientos al profesor Moody, fue cuando escucharon sus pesados pasos

"ya podéis guardar los libros" – gruño – no lo necesitaran

"genial" – susurro Ara con sarcasmo

Ninguno de los chicos estaban entusiasmados con dicha clase pero si tenían curiosidad, en parte por culpa de los gemelos

"pero están atrasados, muy atrasados" – siguió Moody después de decir lo que el Profesor Lupin había escrito en la carta – "sobre todo en las maldiciones y cómo enfrentarse a ella y dispongo de un año para enseñarlas"

"¿Por qué no se va a queda más?" – pregunto Ron

Todos voltearon a verlos sobre todo cuando Moody lo vio, Weasley se encontraba asustado, imagen que hizo sonreír a ciertos Slytherins

"un curso y vuelvo a mi retiro" – dijo y Ron asintió temeroso – "maldiciones, Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendríais que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podréis resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se enfrentáis, mejor. ¿Cómo podéis defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar alerta y vigilantes."

"Alerta Permanente" – comento Cosmo

"exacto joven Black" – concordó Moody – "así que alguno de vosotros sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica"

Ara, Hermione, entre otros levantaron las manos sorprendentemente Ron Weasley entre ellos, Moody señalo al pellirrojo

"eh" – dijo torpemente – "mi padre hablo sobre la maldición Imperius"

"así es"

"no piensa usarla en clase ¿verdad?" – le pregunto Pansy a Blaise en susurro

"no lo creo"

El moreno no podía estar más equivocado

"¡Imperio!" – dijo Moddy utilizando el hechizo contra la araña

A medida que la araña hacia la voluntad de Moddy todos reían salvo por cierto grupo de chicos

"¿les parece divertido?"

"no, claro que no" – contesto Daphne – "no nos gustaría ser" – hizo una pequeña pausa – "su araña, ni estar bajo su control"

"control, esa es la palabra Señorita…"

"Greengrass"

"Señorita Greengrass, yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colocarla por la garganta de cualquiera de ustedes"

"e ir a Askaban por eso" – decidió acordarle Ara, mientras que casi todos miraban con horror a Moody – "salude al padre de Theo de nuestra parte"

"¡Ara!" – grito Theo molesto

"¿Qué?, ya no puede saludar al mío, escapo de prisión"

"Tiene un punto"

"gracias Blaise" – ironizo Theo

"iría solo si me atraparan Lady Black, felicidades por su título limpiar el apellido Black después de lo que su padre hizo será difícil"

"mas no imposible" – sonrió la joven

"yo ya que hemos tocado el tema de su padre, hace años muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por esta maldición"

"pero no todos, si muchos fueron controlados pero otros lo hicieron por voluntad propia y siguen libres" – menciono Cosmo

"¿Cómo diferencia a esos magos de los controlados?" – pregunto Hermione

"les dio mucho trabajo al ministerio descubrir quienes eran" – contesto Moody – "por suerte podemos combatir la maldición imperius, ¿alguien conoce otra maldición?"

Nuevamente Hermione y Ara levantaron la mano, junto a ellas, Daphne, Blaise, Theo y Cosmo y la sorpresa fue Neville

 _""por favor Nevs baja esa mano""_ – pidió Ara en sus pensamientos

Pero la joven no tuvo mucha suerte cuando Moody señalo a Neville

"hay una… la maldición Cruciatus" – menciono Neville

"va usarla en la araña ¿verdad?" – pregunto Pansy y esta vez Blaise se limitó a tomar su mano

"La Maldición Criuciatus precisa una araña más grande para que puedan apreciarla mejor… ¡Engorgio!"

"oh no" – susurro Daphne

"¡Crucio!" – cuando Moody murmuro la maldición Hermione apretó el brazo de Cosmo pero a el chico no parecía importarle el y su hermana miraban a Neville

"¡pare!, Pare" – pidieron Hermione y Ara la última continuo – "entendimos es la maldición torturadora, mensaje recibido"

"¡Reducio!" – La araña volvió a su tamaño normal – "bueno ¿alguno conoce la última maldición?"

Nadie levanto la mano, nadie quería responder Moody se dirigió a Hermione

"Señorita Granger" – Hermione se negó a decir la maldición y el profesor se dirigió a Ara – "Lady Black"

"Avada Kedavra" – gruño Ara quien en ese momento parecía querer usar la maldición en el

"si la peor de la maldiciones, la maldición asesina" – levanto su varita contra la araña – "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Hubo un destello cegador verde, un ruido como un torrente, un silencio, una sensación de que algo invisible entraba en aquel salón y allí yacía la araña muerta

Luego de eso Ara y Hermione parecieron no escuchar nada más, ambas chicas estaban más preocupadas por Neville que por lo que el psicópata de su profesor decía, por fin la clase había terminado

"vieron cuando la mato" – comento Ron – "como si nada, fue algo…"

"espantoso, horroroso, retorcido, repugnante" – menciono Hermione

"Hermione respira" – pidió Harry – "si fue… horrible, pero Ron no tiene la culpa" – Ron sonrió con suficiencia y Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo

"debo ir con Neville"

"¿porque?" – pregunto el pellirrojo como si nada

"que te importa" – gruño Hermione

"vamos a tomar un poco de aire hermana" – dijo Harry – "además no creo que Neville nos necesite ahora"

Hermione vio cuando los Mellizos Black se llevaban a Neville lejos del profesor Moody

"está bien tomemos aire" – asedio Hermione y Harry sonrió – "pero solos"

"lo siento" – se disculpó Harry y el y Hermione se fueron dejando a Ron solo

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

"fue la peor clase de la historia" – decía Pansy mientras ella y sus amigos se sentaban en una banca en los terrenos de Hogwarts

"estoy con Pans en esto fue… Terrible" – dijo Daphne

"bueno fue sin duda una clase única" – comento Blaise

"eso es cierto" – concordó Theo – "¿Dónde está Ara?"

"fue a ver al cobarde de Longbottom" – contesto Draco

"no sabes cuándo parar ¿cierto?" – pregunto Daphne y se fue

"¿y a esta que le dio?" – pregunto el rubio y sus amigos rodaron los ojos

"Daph, espera" – pidió Pansy cuando pudo alcanzar a su amiga – "sé que Draco es un idiota pero….espera estoy respirando" – Dapne rodo los ojos – "¿Qué sucedió allí?"

"espera" – contesto ella miro a todos lados para que nadie la escuchara" – "ven conmigo" – dijo cuando vio los cuadro

"en serio Daph para de correr" – decía Pansy siguiéndola – "¡Aleluya!" – exclamo cuando su amiga se detuve

"no cuadros espías, no personas" – dijo Daphne y Pansy asintió – "mi familia hereda el A-P"

"NOOOO ¿enserio?" – Daphne asintió – "O. M. G Longborttom es tu A-P"

"¿Qué?, ¡NO!" – La corto Daphne – "yo no lo herede"

"¡Tori!" – Exclamo Pansy y su amiga asintió – "y Neville…"

"no, él no lo sabe"

"¿Por qué no?" – Pregunto Pansy – "merece saberlo"

"no es mi vida es de Tori y solo ella tiene derecho a decirle" – Pansy iba a decir algo pero Daphne no la dejo – "y no puede saberlo nadie, promételo Pansy"

"lo prometo, pero"

"Pans"

"bien, no diré nada"

"ni a Ara"

"pero es Ara"

"NOOOOO" – con eso Daph dejo a su amiga haciendo puchero

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

"Neville Cálmate" – pidió Ara ella y Cosmo lo habían llevado al séptimo piso y allí estarían solos – "dar vueltas de aquí para allá no soluciona nada y me estas mareando"

"Para que levantaste la mano en primer lugar Nevs" – dijo Cosmo – "quietecito te ves más bonito"

"¿en serio Coss?" – Pregunto Ara – "no es su culpa, bueno lo es levantaste la mano, mala idea, pero Moddy también es culpable está completamente loco, cuál es su próxima estrategia usar la maldición en nosotros"

"solo tengo una pregunta"

"¿cual?" – le pregunto Ara a su hermano

"¿de dónde salió esa puerta?" – Ara volteo a ver a Neville y efectivamente detrás de él había una puerta

"Nevs ¿de dónde salió la puerta?" – pregunto Ara

"no lo sé, quería un lugar donde estar solo y ella apareció"

"¿de la nada"? – pregunto Cosmo y Neville asintió – "genial"

"tu concepto de genialidad y el mío son completamente opuestos" – señalo Ara – "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"ver que hay detrás" – contesto su hermano abriendo la puerta

"si entremos por la puerta desconocida" – ironizo y su mellizo todo los ojos y entro, Neville lo siguió – "si, pero no me dejen sola, ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes?" – dijo antes de seguirlos por la puerta

Al entrar

"creo que tenemos nuestra sala de reuniones" – dijo Neville

"hay que decirle a los demás" – sonrió Ara – "buen trabajo Nevs"

"pero yo no hice nada"

"algo debiste hacer" – dijo Cosmo

"no hice nada"

"solo toma el crédito" – pidieron los hermanos al unísono

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Neville entro al gran comedor junto a los mellizos Black, Hermione corrió hacia el

"Neville ¿estás bien?"

"estoy mejor ahora" – le sonrió a Hermione

"debería quejarme con el consejo escolar," – señalo Ara – "Dumbledore trajo a un psicópata al colegio"

"no quiero problemas" – comento el Nevs

"Ara tiene razón" – concordó Hermione

"no me gusta cuando concuerdas con mi hermana Bonita" – dijo Cosmo abrazando a Hermione y ella rodo los ojos

"además Neville no será tu quien tengas problemas" – añadió Hermione

"no, Ara no harás nada" – pidió Neville – "además estoy bien"

"hace unos minutos no lo estabas" – dijo Hermione y Ara asintió

"Relax Bonita, todo está mejor ahora" – Cosmo se inclinó y le comenzó a contar a Hermione lo que sucedió al oído

"me encargare de que Theo no explote" – susurro Ara y Neville sonrió cuando ella se retiro

"deberíamos ir a sentarnos" – dijo Neville a Cosmo y Hermione

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Al llegar la noche Harry y Hermione tuvieron que escarparse para llegar al séptimo piso, Harry tuvo que evadir a Ron

"te acompaño" – se ofreció el pellirrojo al ver a Harry levantarse de su cama

"voy solo ¿si fuera al baño me acompañarías?"

"no pero…"

"¿Dónde está Neville?"

"no lo sé"

"adiós" – y Harry se marcho

Hermione no tenía buena relación con Lavender y Parvati, bueno con la segunda se trataban pero no eran amigas, salir sin que ellas la molestaran fue sencillo, pero no espero que Ginny Weasley la esperaba en la puerta

"puedo hablar contigo"

"ahora o es buen momento, voy a salir"

"tan tarde" – sonó preocupada la pelirroja falsamente por supuesto

"no es tan tarde y tengo algo que hacer"

"¿con Black?'" – pregunto Ginny

"no, no con Black y además con quien salga no es tu problema"

"eres mi amiga"

"eres la hermana de Ron Ginny, y en estos momentos yo no soy amiga de tu hermano, y agradecería que no te metieras en mi vida"

"Hermione, Black es un chico malo"

"todos sabemos eso" – grito Partvati detrás de la puerta

"gracias Parvati" – dijo Hermione – "si vas decir algo, solo dilo debo irme"

"te engañara, él te está usando Hermione, es Cosmo Black, eres nada para él, podría matarte su…"

"Terminaste" – interrumpió Hermione – "porque lo único que escucho es bla, bla, bla"

"Hermione"

"ahg cierra tu maldita boca, tal vez no debas hablar con la nada" – dijo Hermione fríamente

"Hermione intento protegerte"

"¿de qué?" – Pregunto Hermione y sonrió – "de tu celos absurdos, debería dejar de entrometerte en mi vida y hacer algo con la tuya"

"mi vida está bien, la que está mal eres tú"

"yo estoy bien, perfecta de hecho, pero tú" – rio fríamente – "tienes una patética obsesión con Harry Potter, deseas ser la señora Potter, que patético, mi hermano nunca se fijaría en ti, porque si yo soy nada, tú eres menos que eso"

"interrumpo algo" – lego Harry el aura de Ginny indicaba furia igual que el de Hermione – "debemos irnos charla con tu amiga después"

"no somos amigas y solo aclaraba ciertos punto" – sonrió – "adiós Ginevra"

Cuando por fin salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor los ojos de Hermione eran de furia

"Hermione ¿están bien?" – pregunto Harry

"tengo este deseo de partirla con un rayo" – gruño Molesta, Harry miro las manos de Hermione y vio pequeños rayos violetas saliendo de ellas

"Hermione respira" – pidió Harry

"¿Por qué?, ella no vale nada Harry, ¿porque debo calmarme?"

"por esto" – dijo Harry agarrando las manos de su hermana y mostrándoselas – "tu poder despierta, debes cálmate" – Hermione asintió – "vamos que nos esperan"

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

"¿Dónde estaban?" – pregunto Ara cuando llegaron Harry y Hermione

"tuvimos un retraso" – contesto Harry y Hermione pregunto

"¿de donde salió esa puerta?"

"ni idea" – contesto Ara – "pero es gracias a Neville"

"yo no hice nada"

"te dijimos que tomaras el crédito" – dijo Cosmo – "no sabrás lo que hiciste pero aquí estamos gracias a ti"

"pero…" – Neville no continuo al ver las miradas de los hermanos mellizos – "fue gracias a mí, tomo el crédito"

Los chicos sonrieron divertidos

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – pregunta Fred

"La Sala de Menesteres" – respondió Luna y a su lado como siempre se encontraban Eva (su mejor amiga) y Ancel (su guardián)

"¿estamos a salvo?" – pregunto Theo acercándose a Hermione

"por ahora" – contesto Luna

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" – Pregunto Eva – "Cosmo y Neville llegaron antes"

"Cosmo y Neville no tienen a dos Weasley siguiéndonos" – comento Harry – "escape de Ron, Hermione casi hace que un rayo mate a Ginny y cuando salimos Ron nos seguía tuvimos que escaparnos"

"volvamos a Hermione" – menciono George – "casi matas a Ginny"

"no, solo me enoje, que te llamen nada enoja a cualquiera, que finjan preocupación por ti cuando no es cierto también, si lo admito desea que la partiera un rayo pero no lo hice" – explico molesta, Theo veía rojo

"Hermione" – dijo Ara quien se encontraba molesta con Weasley por llamar nada a su amiga

"¿que?"

"tus manos de nuevo hermanita" – dijo Harry

"lo siento" – se disculpa ella tocándose las manos

"no descuida, no eres la única que quiere que la parta un rayo" – dijo Daph y luego miro a los gemelos Weasley – "lo siento chicos"

"está bien" – dijo Fred

"es que ella sigue…"

"siendo nuestra…"

"hermanita" – culmina George

"calmémonos todos un poco" – dijo Blaise – "me gusta este sitio para reunirnos, pero porque nos reunimos"

"debemos entrar a la cámara de los secretos" – dijo Harry

"espera… ¿Qué?" – pregunto Blaise

"ya les mencionamos sobre los Horrocrux" – dijo Eva y los demás asintieron

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la cámara?" – pregunto de nuevo Blaise

"hay pocas cosas que pueden destruir un Horrocrux" – siguió la menor de los Black ignorando a Blaise

"repito ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la cámara?"

"Blaise por el amor a Merlín cállate" – grito Eva y Blaise asintió es ya había visto a Ara enojada y no quería ver a su hermana – "en la cámara se encuentra una de esas pocas formas de destruirlo"

"y ¿esa seria?" – pregunto Theo

"porque a él no le gritan" – se quejó el moreno

"cierra la boca Blaise" – pidió Eva

"eso no es justo" – refunfuño de nuevo, todos rodaron los ojos

"el veneno de basilisco destruirá los Horrocrux" – termino Eva

"veneno de…" – dijeron todos menos Harry, Los Black, Hermione, Luna y su guardián

"BASILISCO" – grito Blaise y Harry asintió

"y ¿cómo rayos obtendremos el veneno de basilisco?" – pregunto Pansy

"para nuestra suerte el basilisco está muerto" – menciono Harry

"¿y cómo estas tan seguro?" – curioseo Daphne

"yo lo mate" – dijo Harry y quienes no lo sabían miraron en shock a Harry

"genial" – dijeron Blaise, Fred y George, Cosmo sonrió y Ancel negó

"repito su concepto de genialidad es muy diferente al mío" – dijo Ara y las chicas junto a Harry, Neville y Theo asintieron

"volvamos al basilisco" – pidió Eva – "me encanta que este muerto, pero ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Cómo lo haremos?, los cuadros vigilan a Harry en cada momento y él es el único que nos puede llevar a la cámara" – todos asintieron

"Además de tener a Weasley y a Red Bicth vigilando cada movimiento de Harry y de Hermione" – continuo Luna, los Gemelos Weasley miraron a Luna un poco molestos después de todo Ginny era su hermanita – "necesitamos distraerlos y si tenemos que agrandar el personal hay que hacerlo, ¿podemos ponerle un nombre este club? Y si es así ¿Cómo le llamaremos?"

"Luna tiene razón" – admitió Hermione

"le pondremos nombre"

"no" – dijo la castaña y Luna hizo pucheros – "tal vez mas tarde, me refiero a agrandar el personal de ser así sería personas en la cuales confiemos lo suficiente para eso"

"también necesitamos ponerle nombre a la operación" – dijo Blaise y los gemelos sonrieron

"no haremos eso" – aclaro Pansy

"Operación Basilisco"

"Blaise" – pidió Pansy

"ya sé, ya se" – dijo ignorando a su amiga – "Operación Colmillos"

"Blaise no iremos a una cueva llena de vampiros" – grito Pansy

"podemos concentrarnos en la operación sin nombre" – pidió Ara y todos estuvieron de acuerdo – "gracias"

"¿personal?" – dijo Cosmo

"tengo dos en mente" – dijo Neville

"nosotras igual" – sonrieron Eva y Luna

"llevare a Hermione y a Neville conmigo" – dijo Harry

"si se lleva a Miss Granger con usted Lord Potter sería sospechoso" – menciono Ancel y Luna le sonrió a su guardia

"Emmett tiene razón, quiero decir Ancel saben que olvídenlo… el guardián tiene razón" – dijo Ara – "creo que Hermione podría ayudarnos a distraer a Weasley"

"y ¿cómo es que yo haría eso?" – pregunto

"Elemental mi querida Granger" – sonrió Ara – "con Cosmo"

"no otra vez" –se quejó Theo

"no es momento para tus celos Theo estamos planeando la operación sin nombre" – menciono Ara y Hermione le sonrió a Theo – "Weasley odia a Cosmo, más de lo que odia a Harry y el hecho de que ambos estén saliendo le pone furioso"

"no estamos saliendo" – respondieron los Aludidos

"no están saliendo" – grito Theo

"pero él no lo sabe" – siguió Daphne – "lo celos no se ven bien en ti" – Theo la miro molesto – "¿Qué aremos con los cuadros?"

"hay cuadros por todo Hogwarts, excepto en este pasillo lo cual amo" – dijo Blaise

"y también tenemos a Red Bicth" – menciono Eva

"bien Hermione no vendrá conmigo" – Hermione le sonrió a su hermano – "ya que sería muy sospechoso Ara y Neville serán"

"seré la menos segunda al mando Señor, Si Señor" – bromeo Ara y Harry rodo los ojos

"Lo que digas Ara, ¿Qué haremos con Ginny?"

"tengo una idea" – sonrió Eva – "y conozco a los chicos perfectos que podrían ayudarnos"

"¿Cómo?" – pregunto Neville

"atención, admiración ser el centro del universo es lo que Red Bicth ama" – explico Eva

"si le dan eso, es la distracción perfecta para Ginny" – dijo George

"que es lo que más le importa a Ginny… ella misma" – continuo Fred

"bien ahora: ¿Qué haremos con los cuadros? ¿Alguna idea?" – pregunto Harry

"sugiero un hechizo reflejo" – menciono Ancel

"¿un hechizo que?" – preguntaron casi todos excepto Luna

"un hechizo reflejo" – repitió Luna – "es el hechizo perfecto para confundir a los cuadros, gracias Ancel eres increíble" – Ancel le sonrió a su niña

"Lu el hechizo" – pidió Harry

"lo siento Harry" – se disculpó la rubia – "es un hechizo fácil de aprender, lo cual es bueno en un momento como este, el hechizo funciona como ilusión, por eso también se llama hechizo ilusión" – Ara, Eva, Harry, Hermione, Daphne y Theo sonrieron – "el hechizo creara un ilusión, un reflejo de una persona en este caso de Harry, aunque también funcionan con un objeto animal, el problema con este hechizo es su duración, la ilusión, el reflejo dura solo 95 segundos"

"pero es perfecto para confundir, si varios Harrys aparecen en diferentes lugares confundirían a los cuadros" – dice Hermione – "gracias Guardián"

"un placer Miss Granger"

"Plan de Contingencia" – dijo Theo – "debemos estar preparados para todo"

"buen punto" – menciono Nevs – "aquí es donde entran Seamus y Dean, irritaran a Ron con comentarios sobre Hermione y Cosmo" – Theo bufo – "lo siento Theo"

"nosotras nos encargamos de Red Bicth" – dijo Luna

"solo no maten a nuestra Hermana" – pidió Fred

"no prometemos nada"

"¡Luna!" – exclamaron los gemelos y la rubia y Eva sonrieron

"y ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?" – pregunto Blaise señalados a sí mismo y a los gemelos, Theo, Daphne y Pansy

"Draco" – menciono Ara – "Blaise tú y Theo encárguense de que Draco no nos busque, Pansy y Daph junto a los gemelos se encargaran de ser el reflejo de Harry"

"no es que la frase suene raro" – comento Harry

"¿Por qué Pansy no se encarga de Draco?" – sugirió Blaise

"¡NO!" – grito Ara y todos voltearon a mirarla

"realmente Blaise" – dijo Cosmo ayudando a su hermana – "¿Cómo se supone que Pansy va a distraer a Draco?"

"Besándolo"

"no me gusta a donde va esto" – susurro Pansy incomoda

"bien tu ganas, Pansy besaras a Draco" – dijo Ara como si no le importaba cuando era totalmente lo contrario

"¿Qué?, yo no are eso" – dijo la pelinegra

"no puedes exigirle a Pansy que haga eso" – dijo Luna – "sugiero mejor que Theo y Blaise tengan esa salida solo para hombre o algo igual de estúpido que eso"

"me siento ofendido" – dijeron Cosmo y los Gemelos

"¿y si pregunta por…?" – comenzó Theo

"salida de chicas" – lo corto Pansy

"¿y eso no es estúpido?" – pregunto Neville

"no" – dijeron las chicas Neville levanto las manos en señal de rendición

"¿y cuando aremos esto?"

"tiene que ser este domingo" – le contesto Harry a Fred

"eso es en dos días" – menciono George

"por lo cual debemos apurarnos y concentrarnos" – continuo Harry – "Tía Em quiere ese cosa fuera de la mansión, ella lo odia"

"comprensible" – menciono Cosmo – "pero ¿Cómo se lo llevaremos?, Dumbledore hasta debe controlar el correo"

"Tía Em enviara a alguien al bosque prohibido" – contesto Harry

"conozco bien ese bosque" – comento Cosmo

"nosotros igual" – dijeron los gemelos

"no lo dudo" – le sonrió Harry a los gemelos – "pero hasta donde tengo entendido Cosmo es experto en el bosque, por lo cual el ira solo, son las instrucciones…"

"no dejare que mi hermano valla solo al bosque" – interrumpió Ara

"de Lady Alexander" – termino Harry

"buena suerte Hermano" – sonrió Ara y Cosmo rodo los ojos

"creo que terminamos" – dijo Harry

"me gusta este lugar para reunirnos" – dijo Eva – "solo nosotros"

Theo se acercó a Hermione

"podemos hablar" – pidió el joven Lord

"Claro" – sonrió la chica y ambos se alejaron de sus compañeros

"son tan obvio" – menciono Blaise

"Shhhh" – lo callaron las chicas

"¿esta celoso?" – le pregunto Hermione a Theo cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos de sus amigos

"no"

"¿enserio?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que estoy celoso?" – pregunto Theo

"no es momento para tus celos Theo estamos planeando la operación sin nombre" – repitió Hermione lo dicho por Ara

"Ara no sabe lo que dice"

"puedo decirle eso"

"no, no lo hagas" – pidió Theo y Hermione rio

"le tienes miedo a Ara"

"¿Quién no?" – Pregunto y Hermione asintió – "ella es bastante terrorífica cuando selo propone"

"Es decir todo el tiempo" –comento Hermione

"si"

"Así que no ¿estas celoso?"

"no"

"ni… ¿molesto?"

"no"

"entonces… ¿puedo besar a Cosmo si es necesario?"

"¡no!" – Exclamo Theo y todos voltearon a verlo – "lo siento"

"hombre contrólate" – menciono Blaise

"dijiste que no estabas celoso… ni molesto en lo que se refiere al el juego que tenemos Cosmo y yo"

"no me gusta ese juego"

"es solo un juego, además dejaste claro que no te importaba" – Hermione sonrió y Theo se veía cada vez más molesto – "mi papel en esta operación es fingir un romance con Cosmo, si debo besarlo lo are, claro que nunca pensé que mi primer beso fuera así, pero…"

"no lo beses"

"es solo una distraci…"

Hermione no continuo pues Theo la estaba besando

"¡WOOJU SI!" – exclamo Blaise

"acabas de matar el momento" – dijo Fred mientras Daphne le daba un zape a su entrometido amigo

Hermione y Theo se separaban sonrojados

"todos arruinamos el momento" – señalo Harry

"debemos tener una conversación con ese chico" – indico Fred y George y Harry asintieron

"oh…..." – se lamentó Eva

"pobre Theo" – susurro Luna

Los dos castaños estaban sin palaras y sonrojados

"ah…ah… ¿Por qué …¿Por qué me besaste?" – tartamudeo Hermione

"no te callabas"

"lose, pero… ¿Por qué?"

"lo odio"

"¿el beso?" – pregunto Hermione

"noooo" – contesto rápidamente—"lo odio"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"ese juego con Cosmo"

"dijiste"

"sé lo que dije" – interrumpió Theo

"pero…"

"estoy celoso, muy celoso, extremadamente celoso, lo admito pero no puedo evítalo, has visto Cosmo, hasta yo me enamoraría de él" – Hermione asintió – "claro que estoy celoso y molesto, furioso se ve que se divierten mucho

"es solo un juego Theo"

"lo odio" –repitió – "me gustas Hermione" – confeso y ella sonrió – "y no tiene que ver con que seas mi prometida, no, me gusta eres hermosa, inteligente, brillante, asombrosa…"

Ahora Hermione fue quien lo beso

Las chicas se apresuraron a taparle aboca a los chicos

"no arruinaran este momento" – señalo Daphne en susurro

"tú también me gusta" – admitió ella al separarse –"y en cuanto a Cosmo, no es real y si disfruto ver a Ron furioso, pero Cosmo necesita a alguien que sea capaz de decirle no, yo puedo solo por algunos segundo"

"crees que alguien pueda decirle que no"

"ya veremos" – sonrió ella

"chicos realmente odio interrumpir pero debemos irnos" – dijo Pansy

"Pans tiene razón" – señalo Ara – "tenemos clases mañana"

Theo Beso a Hermione antes de que los gemelos la cargaran ara alejarla de Slytherins

"sabias que ella tiene tres Hermanos"

"Blaise no asustes a Theo" – dijo Daphne

"sin mencionar que su padrino mágico es un hombre lobo" – menciono Eva recordando cuando Hermione le pidió a Remus ser su padrino mágico

"Eva a dormir" – señalo Ara

"Lo que digas" – dijo la pequeña Black – "vámonos Luna"

"hasta mañana chicos" –se despidió Luna saliendo con su guardián

"vámonos tonto enamorado" – sonrió Pansy tirando de Theo

 **YDMD→→HP**

 **Por favor no me maten (si la frase comienza a hacerse muy común en mi), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Tuve un problema con mi computadora y no pude subir el capítulo antes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Lady Alexander se encontraba en Nueva Zelanda muy lejos de su mejor amiga Lady Mia Arrow la cual se encontraba en México, las dos jóvenes Ladys se encontraban conversando a través de sus MagicPhone

"y dime ¿es rentable Nueva Zelanda?" – pregunto la Americana

"¿rentable?, ¿enserio?"

"sabes a que me refiero, funcionaria"

"es hermoso este lugar, he estado aquí solo unas horas y quiero comprar todo el lugar"

"eso es bueno"

"no"

"¿no?" – pregunto Mia – "dijiste que era hermoso"

"lo es, es solo que" – Spica suspiro – "lo quiero solo para mi"

"¿solo para ti?"

"este lugar es espectacular Mia, el paisaje es increíble, te pierdes en tanto verde, sinceramente dejando el hecho de que lo quiero para mí, no veo un hotel aquí, veo una posada"

"hablas de algo más familiar"

"exacto, es un lugar donde puedes vacacionar, admirar el paisaje, relajarte, buscar un Hobbit"—Mia rio ante lo ultimo

"suena genial, ahora imagina esta posada" – dijo Mia

"dila"

"una casa grande, hermosa con ciertos toques Victorianos, Barrocos, o Romántico, rodeado de doce cabañas familiares y que den un toque armónico"

"un Restaurante familiar, con un pequeño parque" – prosiguió Spica – "puedo imaginármelo, pero aun así, quiero una mansión en Nueva Zelanda"

"¿Por qué razón quieres una mansión en Nueva Zelanda?"

"tengo 12 mansiones y ninguna en Nueva Zelanda" – explico ella

"yo tengo 7 y no me estoy quejando"

"y 3 de esas solo en Estados Unidos, además de Tener una Isla EN Nueva Zelanda"

"cerca y eres… ahhh"

"lo sé" – rio Spica – "de todas formas mañana saldremos de nuevo, se tomaran nuevas fotografías, se inspeccionara el terreno, admiraremos el paisaje y tú y yo tomaremos un decisión después"

"me parece una gran idea, me gusta mucho la idea del entorno familiar, en su mayoría los hoteles Alexander son enormes pero carecen de esa unión, conexión familiar"

"funciona como trampas para turistas"

"exacto" – concordó Mia—"pero que hay en la cuidad"

"no me convence de todo" – contesto Spica

"dejando a Nueva Zelanda detrás ¿Qué hay de México?"

"la comida es fantástica, tiene un gran potencial, el turismo es fascinante"

"¿Cómo son las personas?"

"hasta ahora todo bien" – contesto Mia – "me encuentro frente a esta hermosa playa, tener un hotel aquí funcionaria mejor que un restaurante, no puedes competir con la comida Mexicana"

"no queremos eso, recuerdas Dinamarca"

"ese negocio no era nuestro, pero entiendo el punto"

"debemos reunirnos para hablar de ambos casos" – menciono Spica – "cuando tienes tiempo"

"mañana salgo a Nueva York debo revisar las nuevas creaciones y aprobar otras cosas ¿ya sabes cómo es esto?"

"si y siempre es estresante" – suspiro Spica

"y tu ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?"

"debo comprobar si Harrison y los demás siguieron instrucciones, debemos destruir esa cosa lo más rápido posible, luego debo ir con Charles a Rumania"

"¿tiene que ver con el Torneo?"

"una parte si, la otra tiene que ver más que todo con negocios" – contesto Spica – "y hablando del Torneo ¿has hablado con Viktor?"

"tiene tanta suerte de que no esté frente a mi" – gruño Mia molesta

"pero que rayos le pasa por la cabeza"

"aire, tanto volar en esa escoba le lleno la cabeza de aire, aun no puedo creerlo, estoy tan molesta con el"

"furiosa" – Spica menciono molesta

"exacto, porque rayos quiere partir en un Torneo donde ha habido muertes"

"desde cuando Viktor se volvió tan suicida"

"no lo sé Spica solo sé que esto no me gusta, pero Harrison puede estar en peligro"

"él siempre está en peligro" – suspiro Spica"

"tienes un buen punto lo lamento, pero ahora Viktor"

"creo que debo contarles las visiones a ver si desiste de la idea de entrar, pero no lo hará"

"ese chico tiene la cabeza dura"

"cuando a Viktor se le mete algo en la cabeza…"

"es un cabeza dura, pero por eso es nuestro mejor amigo" – señalo Mia – "volviendo a lo otro debemos reunirnos"

"lo sé, que tal el viernes"

"reunión familiar debo estar en Los Ángeles, Domingo"

"seguiré en Rumania" – contesto Lady Alexander – "el miércoles tengo una reunión con el consejo de la Pirámide, si estas cerca del Colegio"

"yo también debo ir a esa reunión…, espera de que se trata la reunión"

"no lo sé, pregunte y dijeron que era confidencial y que era algo…"

"que se conversaba frente a frente" – termino Mia – "al menos ya sabemos cuándo vernos"

"estoy exhausta, esta semana a pasado rápido, no puedo creer que mañana sea domingo, nos estamos hablando"

"besos" – dijo Mia antes de colgar

Lady Alexander quedo profundamente dormida

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Para el lunes en la mañana el rumor que corría en Hogwarts era el siguiente:

Harry Potter es Bisexual y se encuentra en una relación con Fred Weasley y la Reina de Hielo Daphne Greengrass

¿Quién dijo que los planes no tenían fallas?

El día anterior

El plan consistía en las distracciones: Distraer a los Weasleys menores, a Draco Malfoy (para que no estuviera preguntado sobre las chicas), y distraer a los cuadros espías para que no le contaran todo a Dumbledore

Ginny Weasley fue la más fácil de distraer a la pelirroja le gustaba, adoraba ser el centro de atención, Luna y Eva junto a Padma y Tori se encargaron de ordenarles a Terry, Anthony y Michael entretener a Red Bicth, los dos primeros no estaban a gusto con ese plan pero nadie en su sano juicio iría en contra de las científicas locas, inocentes y peligrosas

"pobre Tony" – menciono Padma mientras espiaban a los chicos

"y Terry" – añadió Tori

"pero Michael si lo está disfrutando" – dijo Padma

"tiene pésimos gustos para las chicas" – comento Eva

"solo está desesperado por tener novia" – dijo Luna y sus amigas rodaron los ojos

"chicos tenían que ser" – dijo Tory

"yeah" – concordó Eva – "solo esperemos que ambos sigan haciendo lo que hacen y mantengamos a Weasley distraída"

"ella realmente disfruta ser el centro de atención" – comentó Luna

"esa pequeña zorra tenemos 13 años" – menciono Eva cuando Ginny se acomodó su camisa mostrando sus pequeños senos

"tengo 14" – contradijo Padma

"como sea, de todas formas nosotros jamás haríamos algo así" – señalo Tori

"tenemos decencia"

"y Red Bicth carece de ella" – termino Eva por Luna

"a este paso le deberemos un favor a los chicos" – menciono Tori sus amigas asintieron

"menos a Michael" – dijo Padma

Ronald Weasley le costó 100 puntos a Gryffindor y quedo castigado hasta navidad (y en mi opinión debieron castigarlo más) todo comenzó así:

Neville le había sugerido a Harry que Seamus y Dean estarían dispuestos a ayudarles a distraer a Ron, Neville sabía que a los dos chicos Ron no les caía nada bien

Ambos chicos aceptaron ayudarlo

"no tienes que decirnos ahora por qué" – dijo Dean – "cuando estés listo"

"gracias chicos" – menciono el pelinegro antes de irse

"para eso están los amigos" – grito Seamus

"Hermione les ayudara" – comento Neville para irse detrás de Harry

"¿Cómo?" – pregunto Dean

"ya verán" – sonrió Neville antes de irse tras Harry

Se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir que la ayuda de Hermione era ella coqueteando con Cosmo Black

"esto será divertido" – murmuro Dean

Ron Weasley buscaba a sus "mejores amigos" a quienes no podía encontrar, como odiaba estar bajo la sombra del perdedor de Potter y de la sabelotodo de Granger fingir ser sus amigos era repugnante, pero no él tenía que fingir por el bien mayor tenia ordenes de su madre y del anciano de Dumbledore: enamora a la sangre sucia y vigilar de cerca a Potter, pero por supuesto no puedes hacer tu trabajo si no lograr encontrarlo

"quien diría que Hermione y Black serian novios" – escucho hablar Ron al inútil de Seamus

"se ven bien" – esta vez hablo el sangre sucia de Thomas – "el chico malo, la chica buena"

"típica pareja cliché" – si creían que Brown y Patil eran unas perras chismosas, Ron no dudaría en decir que Finnigan y Thomas les quitarían el puesto

"Tal vez sea chiche" – concordó Dean fingiendo que Ron no se encontraba – "pero se ven bien juntos"

Ron entro gruñendo a la habitación para encontrarse a ambos anormales sentados juntos, eso no era normal para Ron estar juntos todo el tiempo y hacer todo junto, Finnigan y Thomas eran asquerosos, anormales y pervertidos Ron lo sabía todos sabían que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos, la sola idea de esa asquerosidad hizo que Ron casi vomitara, por otra parte estaban Granger y Black, maldita seas Black, maldita seas tú y tu perfección, como se supone que va a enamorar a la sangre sucia con el puto más deseado coqueteando con ella

"¿Qué hacen?" – pregunto Ron como si no hubiera escuchado la platica

Los chicos se miraron

"nada" – dijo Dean rápidamente y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana

Ron quería ver que escondían a pesar de los "intentos" de impedirle ver por la ventana los dos chicos no pudieron, el joven Weasley se volvió rojo al ver a los dos desde la ventana, la perra de Granger y el puto de Black en una maldita cita romántica, salió furioso de la habitación, Dean y Seamus lo siguieron, Ron estaba furioso que no noto las sonrisas de los chicos

En la "cita"

"Esto es hermoso ¿Quién lo preparo?" – Pregunto Hermione al ver el bonito Picnic, Cosmo sonrió – "tú ¿enserio?"

"hey puedo ser romántico" – bromeo ofendido

"no es eso" – sonrió Hermione y Cosmo levanto una ceja – "bueno si, un poco, no te vez del tipo romántico"

"y de que tipo me veo"

"del duro" – Cosmo le sonrió pícaramente—"no lo dije por eso" – una Hermione ruborizada comenzó a darle unos pequeños golpes a Cosmo

"me encanta cuando te sonrojas"

"bueno yo estoy sorprendida, Lord Cosmo White Black eres toda una caja de sorpresas" – sonrió Hermione y Cosmo le paso una copa con Champan (sin alcohol) – "salud por ello"

"Salud" – dijo el joven, antes de beber

"oh, esta deliciosa" – sonrió Hermione – "puedo decirte algo"

"adelante" – sonrió el chico curioso

"tu A-P es una persona con suerte" – comento la Castaña la sonrisa de Cosmo flaqueo un poco – "realmente se sacó la lotería eres guapo, sexi, inteligente, hot, chico malo y romántico, completamente irresistible"

"no para todos" – murmuro el joven

"Coss ¿te encuentras bien?" – pregunto un poco preocupada

"claro que si" – sonrió el chico pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos – "en que piensas cuando coqueteas conmigo"

"¿disculpa?"

"tus ojos brillan cuando lo haces y aunque me gustaría que fuera por mí sé que no lo es"

"realmente brillan"

"como luces de navidad" – comento Cosmo y ella volvió a sonrojarse – "y allí está otra vez, déjame adivinar es por un castaño gruñón y sabiondo"

"él no es así" – lo defendió Hermione

"¿no es castaño?"

"¡Cosmo!" – exclamo Hermione entre divertida y molesta

"lo siento" – rio él y Hermione negó

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que quieras bonita"

"porque…"

"Hermione" – el grito de Ron Weasley los interrumpió y tan bien que se estaban divirtiendo

"no pudo esperar otro rato" – murmuro Cosmo

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunto Hermione

"¡yo!, ¿¡qué haces tú!?" – grito Ron

"que no es obvio" – contesto ella – "tenemos un picnic, aquí esta Cosmo y estoy yo, es una cita y tu estas sobrando" – las personas que se acercaron asintieron

"tu vienes conmigo" – gruño Ron, se adelantó para agarra a Hermione pero Cosmo se atravesó – "quítate Black"

"es White ahora" – menciono Seamus

"mi paciencia tiene un límite Weasley y te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte por las buenas y nadie sale perdiendo"

"vete antes de que hagas un ridículo mayor del que ya haces" – comento Hermione enojada

"es lo único que sabe hacer" – el tono burlón de Cosmo lo hizo enfurecer más – "última oportunidad"

"¿oh qué? le dirás a tu padre"

"esa no es tan mala idea" – menciono Cosmo – "tú qué opinas bonita ¿debería llamar a mi padre?"

"démosle un poco de crédito es su primera idea en toda su vida" – sonrió Hermione – "en cuanto a la idea, oh My Sexi y Beautiful Lord White me encanta" – Hermione se paró en las punta de los pies (Cossito era más alto que ella) y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Unos segundos antes de que Hermione besara la mejilla de Cosmo, por los pasillos de Hogwarts Draco, Theo y Blaise caminaban como si fueran sus dueños, hasta que escucharon unos gritos y se dirigieron hacia ellos

"es que nunca habrá paz en este castillo" – menciono Theo mientras se acercaban y allí vieron a Weasley gritándole a Cosmo y a Hermione, Cosmo rio y se acercó a preguntarle a Hermione algo y ella pareció encontrarlo divertido y beso la mejilla de Cosmo

Draco no podía creerlo, sin que él se diera cuenta Blaise miro a Theo pero su amigo no demostró nada

Ron Weasley veía rojo al ver lo que la castaña hizo

"tu maldita perra, sangre sucia inmunda" – el grito de Ron paralizo a todos los presentes, los ojos de Cosmo se llenaron de ira – "pareces una vagabunda zorra des…" – y Weasley no continuo al recibir un puñetazo de Lord Cosmo White

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – pregunto la profesora McGonagall

"lo vio profesora Black es un salvaje"

"es White ahora" – comento Dean

"es un salvaje como su padre" – Hermione con la ayuda de Dean y Seamus detenían a Cosmo que quería cometer asesinato

"lo vi y escuche todo señor Weasley y está castigado hasta navidad"

"pero"

"silencio, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, sígame Weasley" – ordeno la profesora

Cosmo aún seguía enojado pero no atacaría le dijo a los chicos que lo soltara y vio a Hermione

"¿estás bien?" – pregunto ella asintió y lo abrazo

"todo va estar bien" – comento el abrazándola aún mas

"bueno, bueno, se acabó el show" – decía Dean mientras que él y Seamus se encargaban de dejarlos solos

"todos ya váyanse" – gruño Seamus molesto ¨¨Ron Weasley iba a pagar caro por meterse con su amiga¨¨

Cosmo le agradeció con la mirada, él y Theo cruzaron miradas y Cosmo asintió como si hubiera entendido algo que nadie más entendió

"valla, valla, eso no me lo esperaba" – comento Draco

"no tienes ni idea" – gruño Theo

"jamás creí que lo diría pero lo lamento por Granger" – menciono Draco

"maldito Weasley" – gruño Theo

"Theo ¿estás bien?" – pregunto Draco

"¿Por qué no volvemos a las sala común?" – Propuso Blaise – "tal vez las chicas ya estén allí"

"debo hacer algo"

"Theo" – dijo Blaise con cuidado él estaba furioso Hermione era su amiga, ¨¨oh Weasley escóndete ¨¨

"voy al séptimo piso, deje un libro allí" – dijo el

"te esperamos en la sala" – menciono Draco un poco dolido tenía la sospecha de que sus amigos le ocultaban algo

Con Cosmo y Hermione

"Ven vamos" – dijo Cosmo

"¿a dónde?"

"es sorpresa" – Hermione lo miro extrañada pero su curiosidad pudo más

"con una condición"

"La que sea"

"me debes un conversación"

"cuando quieras bonita" – sonrió Cosmo y Hermione asintió

Mientras tanto, Harry junto con Ara y Neville seguían con su parte del plan el cual no era tan complicado, bueno ellos no lo complicaron tanto, fueron e hicieron lo que tenían que hacer pero tuvieron una pequeña complicación t esa fue Martle.

La fantasma suspiraba por Harry cosa que le hacía gracia a sus dos compañeros

"solo coquetea con ella" – sugirió Ara casi al borde de la risa y Harry bufo, Neville se tapó la boca para no reír

"te has vuelto todo un chico malo" – sonrió la fantasma

"Esto es genial" – dijo Neville

"necesito un favor"

"Lo que quieras"

"me encantaría que Spica estuviera aquí" – murmuro Ara

"nadie puede saber sobre esto" – dijo Harry rotundamente – "nadie" – la fantasma asintió

"cuidadito Harry, no quieres ver a mi prima celosa" – le advirtió Ara

"¿Por qué los traje?" – se preguntó Harry

"no tuviste elección" – menciono Neville

Caer no fue divertido, bueno no para Neville al menos

"hagámoslo de nuevo" – pidió Ara

"no, no, no" – gruñía Neville – "estás loca"

"es una afirmación"

"si"

"estoy de acuerdo" – dijo ella y Neville suspiro frustrado

Harry casi se golpea la frente frustrado si bien era divertido verlos discutir así, era algo nuevo para él estaba acostumbrado a que Hermione pensara muchísimo sobre las consecuencias de cada paso y Neville era tímido a dar esos pasos, por otra parte Ara no lo era, no dudo en ningún segundo en saltar, tampoco en empujar a Neville

"no puedo creer que me empujaras"

"no querías saltar"

"no sabía en donde caería"

"eso es lo excitante ¿no crees?"

"no, en definitiva no"

"Chicos" – los llamo Harry – "debemos tener cuidado de aquí en adelante la última vez que estuve aquí un basilisco intento matarme"

"y Voldemort también, no olvides a Voldemort" – añadió Ara

"si y Voldemort, ¿estas contesta?"

"siempre, te he dicho que tiene la peor suerte del mundo"

"no, no lo has hecho"

"bien, tienes la peor suerte del mundo"

"gracias Ara"

"ella tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros tiene suerte pero la tuya es sin duda la peor" – dijo Neville, ellos dos caminaban detrás de Harry – "¿Quién es el hombre mono? – pregunto y Harry rio

"Salazar Slytherin" – contesto Harry

"tiene que ser una broma" – gruño Ara mientras Neville reía

"debemos tener cuidado con los colmillos"

"no hay necesidad de decir lo obvio" – le dijo Ara a Harry – "soy muy joven para morir por veneno de basilisco"

Cada colmillo fue quitado con sumo cuidado y puesto en la caja que Ara llevaba a su bolsillo

"¿Ara como sabes sobre ese encantamiento?" – pregunto Neville

"soy una chica, y necesitaba más espacio en mi bolso"

"siempre he tenido curiosidad que tantas cosas meten en sus bolso, por otra parte o estoy seguro de querer saber" – menciono Neville y Harry asintió

"creo que Spica podría meterme en su bolso" – dijo Harry – "es un pequeño bolso, es Mary Poppins o ¿Qué?"

"¿Quién es Mary Poppins?" – pregunto Neville

"olvídalo"

"terminamos y ahora… ¿Cómo subimos?" – pregunto Neville

"Levitamos"

"Amo que digieras eso" – dijo Ara al mismo tiempo que Neville decía:

"temía que digieras eso"

 ** _"mi heredero" – escucho Harry una voz – "muy pronto, deberás salir y junto a los demás herederos reclamar_**

"¿Qué?" – murmuro Harry volteándose para ver de dónde venía la voz

"¿Harry estas bien?" – Pregunto Ara – "te pusiste pálido"

"salgamos de aquí" – contesto él y los otros dos asintieron

 ** _"reclama Hogwarts" – se escuchó nuevamente_**

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la voz cuando incluso ahora que se encontraban en los pasillos del colegia

"Ara debes dar la caja a tu hermano" – ordeno Harry – "¿Por qué todos me miran?"

"eres Harry Potter siempre te miran" – comento Neville

"no como ahora" – dijo el – "hoy fue un día largo, mejor terminemos" – pero aun lo estaban mirando

Retrocedamos un poco para ver él porque

Pansy corría rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts para encontrarse con George justo a tiempo antes que la ilusión se rompiera

"eso fue divertido" – dijo ella

"si, jamás vi a Harry correr con esos movimientos" – se burló George

"oh perdonnnn, pero es que yo nunca he sido un chico antes" – se defendió la pelinegra

"la próxima vez intenta no hacer todos eso movimientos" – pidió el gemelo

"¿Cuáles movimiento?" – pregunto ella tocándose el cabellos

"ese es uno de ellos" – dijo señalándola – no te contonees Harry no hace eso, no estás en un desfile Pansy"

"no puedo evitarlo, soy una chica"

"pero Harry no lo hace y somos Harry te acuerdas de eso"

Antes de que Pansy replicara antes ellos apareció Lee Jordan muy confundido

"¿amigo estas bien?" – pregunto George

"le has visto el rostro, obvio no está bien" – interrumpió Pansy – "no es que sea racista, pero nunca pensé que alguien de color pudiera verse tan pálido" – George asintió

"¿Quién eres?"

"es George" – contesto Pansy – "aunque me interese saber cómo hiciste ese cambio de color tenemos algo aquí"

"nunca has intentado ya saber ¿ser amable Pansy?" – Pregunto George y ella rodo los ojos – "¿Lee está bien?"

"solo estoy un poco sorprendido"

"Un poco" – interrumpió Pansy y George l miro molesta – "¿Qué? Si fue un poco no pareciera un fantasma"

"estoy muy sorprendido ¿Feliz?" – pregunto Lee y Pansy sonrió

"¿Por qué?" – pregunto George

"me sorprendió saber que tu hermano es gay, pero yo no juzgo" – respondió Lee

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron al unísono George y Pansy

"Fred no es gay" – aseguro George – "yo lo sabría"

"estoy de acuerdo con el" – dijo Pansy – "y yo odio estar de acuerdo con el"

"es cierto ello lo odia" – afirmo George

"pero yo lo vi besando a Harry Potter" –contesto Lee y Pansy y George abrieron los ojos de golpe y shock

"¿Harry Potter?" – dijo ella

"si"

"¿ese Harry Potter?" – volvió a preguntar Pansy

"acaso hay otros" – ironizo Lee y Pansy y George rieron a carcajadas bajo la mirada incrédula de Lee

"sabía que había algo entre ellos dos" – rio ansy

"pero ¿enserio?, ¿es que acaso no pudieron besarse en otro momento?" – pregunto George

"estoy de acuerdo, este no era el momento ahora metieron en problemas a Harry" – dijo Pansy – "he estado dos veces de acuerdo con un Weasley, hay sido un día muy raro" – Lee y George asintieron

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"descuida Lee, Fred no es Gay" – contesto George – "ese no era Harry Potter"

"¿EH?"

"es solo una ilusión, mejor olvida lo que viste" – aconsejo Pansy

"es lo mejor para todos" – dijo el gemelo – "debemos irnos" – tomo el brazo que Pansy y ambos corrieron

"necesito una explicación" – grito Lee

"después" – contesto George

"no puedo creer lo que hicieron" – dijo Pansy – "odio correr"

"casi llegamos" – dijo George

Y así lo hicieron y ahora tenían a los dos frente a ellos, Fred y Daphne

"OHH están en graves problemas" – fue lo primero que dijo Pansy

"¿Qué hicimos?" – pregunto el otro gemelo

"¿Qué no hicieron?" – Pregunto George – "arreglaremos eso después, tenemos un trabajo que hacer y no lo arruinaran solo porque quieran besarse"

"¿Cómo Harry, enserio?" – pregunto Pansy y Daphne se sonrojo, Fred tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado

"¿Cuántas veces?" – pregunto George y ellos no contestaron

"esperen… ambos… ¿besaron a Harry?... ¿cómo Harry?" – Pregunto Pansy y los dos estaban sonrojados – "oh por Merlín lo hicieron"

"nosotros"

"olvídenlo no quiero saber" – interrumpió George a su Hermano – "bueno si pero no ahora"

"más tarde, sigamos con la distracción" – dijo Pansy – "y para asegurarme que no anden besándose con el rostro de Harry, me llevare a Fred"

"Pansy" – protesto Daphne

"no tu amiga tiene razón y tu vienes conmigo" – dijo George – "a trabajar"

Minutos antes

Lee Jordán caminaba buscando a los gemelos ya que últimamente sus dos amigos desaparecían contantemente, iba distraído pensando en sus amigos pero cuando vio a Harry Potter correr por los pasillos se preocupó el sabia lo importante que era el chico Potter para sus amigos y decidió seguirlo

Lo que no esperaba era que al cruzar por el pasillo era ver a Harry Potter besando a uno de los gemelos, bueno ahora entendía tanto secreto

Lee salió de allí, y tropezó por así decirlo con el otro gemelo quien estaba acompañado de Pansy Parkinson ¿una Slytherins? Sin duda su día se hacía cada vez más raro en una discusión

"no puedo evitarlo, soy una chica"

"pero Harry no lo hace y somos Harry te acuerdas de eso"

Antes de que Pansy replicara George se dio cuenta de su amigo

"¿amigo estas bien?" – pregunto George

Lee no entendió muy bien porque rieron o porque le dijeron que no era Harry Potter cuando él los vio y claramente era Harry Potter, sin duda sus amigos le debían una explicación, por hoy fue el día más raro en la vida de Lee Jordán

Volvamos al día de hoy

Y esa Lady y Lord es la razón del rumor, oh y también es la razón por la que Fred Weasley se encuentra corriendo por su vida perseguido por Harry Potter

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Era un buen día los participantes del Torneo llegaban hoy.

Resúmanos lo que ha pasado hasta hoy:

El rumor bueno ya había dejado de serlo pero ahora al ver a Harry con Fred o Daphne o con ambos no era que sorprendiera a nadie, pero prefiriendo dejarlo así, bueno la mayoría era la vid de ellos, pero siempre hay personas que no saben qué hacer con sus vidas y estas personas eran ignoradas por los tres jóvenes

Hermione y Theo se podían decir que era los más felices de grupo, después del incidente con Ronald Weasley, Cosmo la había llevado hasta la sala de Menesteres y allí la esperaba Theo, y al estar en sus brazos se sintió protegida y amada, Cosmo los había dejado y no la vio hasta el día siguiente y no paraba de enviarle mirada llenas de picardía durante todo el día asiendo sonrojar a la castaña

Por otra parte Harry y los gemelos después de enterarse estaban preocupados por ella y ellos tres realmente estaban planeando tener una conversación con el Lord Nott y cuáles eran sus intenciones con su hermanita, conversación que aún estaban pendiente y para ponerse de acuerdo Harry tuvo que perdonar a Fred por andar besando a Daphne con su rostro

Ara aun no podía creerlo después de que Pansy le conto, no dejaba de ver a Daphne y reír, cuando Pansy le dijo ella contesto

"¿por favor dime que tomaste una fotografía?"

Por desgracias para la joven Lady no su compañera no había tomado la fotografía

"Al menos no fue al verdadero Harry, dudo que a mi prima le hubiera gustado" – le comento Ara una vez a su amiga y Daphne perdió el color temiendo lo que la Lady con rostro de Ángel pudiera hacerle

Ron Weasley se había convertido en la plaga del colegia nadie lo miraba ni le dirigía la palabra y el culpaba a Granger y a Black-White pero él tenía un plan, un plan para volver a tener a Granger enamorada de él, todos pasaban de Ronald Weasley pero todos se arrepentirían en mucho tiempo el volvería a ser Ron Weasley el mejor amigo de Harry Potter

Cosa que era imposible ya que el puesto de mejor amigo lo ocupaba: Neville Longbotton, el tímido chico y Harry se habían vuelto inseparables, se ayudaban mutuamente en todas las clase Harry le ayudaba a Neville en pociones y defensa y Neville en Herbologia, porque Harry era un desastre en esa asignatura, no era nada extraño encontrar a los dos amigos en el lago o bosque buscando plantas o en la biblioteca leyendo toda clase de libros a la cual se les unía Hermione y Cosmo y otras veces Dean y Seamus, o incluso en la sala de Menesteres probando nuevos hechizos

Dean y Seamus eran prácticamente uno solo, se movían juntos y hacían todo juntos por lo cual la nueva amistad que tenían con Harry y Neville era tan nueva para ellos con para los otros dos chicos, Harry confiaba en ambos chicos pero no quería meterlos en problemas

"cuando necesitas de nuestra ayudada, estaremos allí" –Menciono Dean

"te apoyamos compañero" – añadió Seamus – "y si es para molestar a Weaseuy mucho mejor" – ocasiono la risa de los demás chicos

Los Slytherin no estaban tan bien

Theo se encontraba muy bien con su castaña y Blaise era prácticamente el Cosmo de Theo, siempre enviándole miraditas a su amigo, Ara seguía con sus burlas a Daphne, Pansy solo rodaba los ojos y Draco bueno Draco sabía que sus amigos le ocultaban algo y así comenzó todo y no termino bien luego de una discusión en donde se podrían escuchar los siguientes diálogos"

"no confían en mi" – de Draco

"no seas tan Dramático" – de Blaise

"es la verdad" – de Draco

"chicos no peleemos" – de Daphne

"no, me ocultan cosas y quiero saber porque" – de Draco

"Como si tu no nos ocultaras cosas" – de Ara

"es diferente" – de Draco

"¿lo es?, ¿en serio?" – de Theo

"Tal vez deberíamos decirle" – de Pansy

"claro que si" – gruñido de Ara

"chicos paren y Pansy tu cállate" – de Daphne

"me siento culpables por las mentiras" – de Pansy

"Como si él no nos ha mentido antes" – de Blaise

"esto no terminara bien" – de Theo

"sabía que no confiaban en mi" – de Draco

"lo siento Draco" – de Pansy

"claro siéntelo después de mentirme" – de Draco

"no te hagas el santo" – de Ara

"no me hago el santo me duele que mis amigos no confíen en mi" – de Draco

"tienes razón no confió en ti, es mi culpa yo le pedí a ellos que no te lo digieran porque no confió en ti, no puedo hacerlo porque todos lo hacemos en colegio terminas diciéndoselo a tu padre, eres la marioneta de tu padre, no pondré a mis hermanos en riesgo no por ti ni por nadie" – de Ara

La amistad de los Slytherin se dividió Draco ahora pasaba más tiempo con sus dos matones mientras que Daphne y Theo estaban con Ara, Blaise se le solía ver con los dos más con Ara ya que su amigos se encontraban con ella, y Pansy bueno Pansy había elegido a Draco rompiendo el corazón de Ara

Cuando sus amigos se pelearon ellos tomaron partido:

Theo: con Ara simple razón, su prometida Draco seguía teniendo todo eso en contra de los hijos de muggles y puede que Hermione no sea hija de muggles después de todo pero se había criado con ellos, tenía sus costumbres aun cuando aprendía las mágicas, ella siempre sería más hija de muggle que mestiza para Theo eso no era un problema pero Draco, Ara no mentía cuando dijo que era la marioneta de su padre

Daphne: Ara era su mejor amiga y a diferencia de Draco ella no se había acercado a su persona por el apellido, Ara veía más allá debajo de la fachada de Reina del Hielo que Daphne tenia, vio a la persona, a la amiga, a la compañera no al apellido, además ella estaba saliendo en secreto con un Weasley (no era tan secreto para sus compañeros) eso era algo que Draco no hubiera entendido

Pansy: ella se fue con Draco se sentía muy culpable por haberle mentid y ocultado cosas, además ella estaba enamorada de Draco y ellos iban a casarse y ser felices no debían mentirse, pero por otra parte estaba Ara y no podía evitar odiarse a sí misma, Ara la evitaba a toda costa

Blaise: es él estaba furioso con todo el mundo y no había elegido bando él no iba a ser parte de esta Civil War (nota mental no juntarse con Eva) por una parte estaba Draco quien si tal vez tenían razón y ellos mintieron y todo eso pero Ara también la tenía Draco era la marioneta de su padre, no era algo que a él le agradara pero era la verdad, pero él estaba enojado mas era con Pansy, Blaise era muchas cosas pero no era ciego el veía la forma en la que Ara veía a Pansy y no tenía que ser Hermione o Theo (es decir un genio) para saber que ella era su A-P, pero Pansy cabeza hueca eligió a Draco y a Blaise se le rompió el corazón cuando vio a su amiga

Draco: se sentía traicionado pero una parte de él sabía que Ara tenía razón

Ara: por muy culpable que se sienta ella no daría su brazo a torcer

Así fue como se rompió su amistad

En Ravenclaw

Las chicas sabían cómo mantener todo bajo control, sus compañeros deberían aprender un poco

Eva, Luna, Padma y Tori lo llevaban excelente hacían lo mismo de siempre desaparecían por horas, experimentaban con cosas que no desean saber y su amistad era más sólida que nunca, Eva y Luna confiaron todo a Padma y a Tori, las cuatros habían decidido que no debían tener secretos entre ellas

Así que una noche decidieron tener una piyamada en la Sala de Menesteres sin Censura, bueno sin secreto y todas decidieron decir todo, habían cosas que no le habían dicho ni a sus hermanos, no había secretos entre ellas, ninguno había confianza extrema porque cualquiera de ella se atravesaría en medio de la maldición asesina para salvar a su amiga

Fred, George y Lee, luego de tardar varias horas explicándole que Fred no estaba besando a Harry sino a Daphne Grengrass el día que el los vio, su amistad siguió igual, Lee sabía que los gemelos tenían sus secretos y además quien era el para meterse entre esos secretos él era su mejor amigo de ambos y a pesar de que en pocas ocasiones no podía diferenciarlos era de los pocos que podía saber quién era quien, Lee les pregunto porque hacerse pasar por Harry y los gemelos respondieron

"Harry no lo pidió" – eso dejo confundido a Lee

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Antes de que llegaran los nuevos estudiantes al colegio, Harry, Neville, Hermione y Cosmo se encontraban junto a las orillas del lago

"aun me debes una conversación" – le dijo Hermione a Cosmo"

"lo sé, ¿quieres tenerla ahora?" – pregunto Cosmo viendo como Harry sacaba unas plantas del lago

"¿tienes A-P?"

"directo al punto"

"es mejor así"

"¿es esta?" – escucharon a Harry preguntarle a Neville

"no, esa no es"

"¿Qué hay de esta?" – señalando otra hoja

"ni cerca"

"y que esperabas yo no sé nada de Herbolaria, no soy tu, dame el libro tu busca la planta" – dijo Harry y Neville rodo los ojos pero aun así le dio el libro

"¿qué hacen?"

"el trabajo de Herbolaria, que gracias a ti terminamos" – Cosmo le sonrió a Hermione – "pero no me cambies de Tema, Cosmo sé que ocurre algo y estoy casi segura de que tiene que ver con tu A-P y luego cuando lo mencione te tensaste y eso me lo confirmo"

"eres muy inteligente"

"esa es mi maldición"

"mi A-P es mayor que yo"

"¿y?"

"nada eso es todo"

"tienes que estar bromeando" – replico Hermione – "¿Qué tan mayor?"

"siete u ocho años"

"bueno no es para tanto, mira al profesor Snape y a la Guardiana Tisdale"

"espera… ¿Qué?" – pregunto el Lord con sorpresa

"no te has dado cuenta" – dijo Hermione con sorpresa – "me esperaba esto de los chicos no de ti"

"no he estado al 100% estas últimas semanas" – dijo y Hermione asintió – "mi mente siempre me lleva a mi A-P"

"pero si no es tanta la diferencia, no creo que ese sea el problema"

"el problema soy yo"

"por supuesto que NO" – interrumpió Hermione

"espera déjame terminar vale" – pidió y Hermione asintió – "es mi edad tengo 14 en una semana es que voy a cumplir los 15"

"si bueno 23 a 15, es un caballero, tal vez crea que aun eres muy joven"

"y no quiere que mi prima lo mate"

"así que Lady Alexander lo conoce" – dijo Hermione y Cosmo se golpeó mentalmente – "pero aun así no pareces de 15 pareces de 17 eres alto, corpulento, muy guapo por cierto" – añadió Hermione y Cosmo le sonrió – "ni no te conociera no sabría que tenías 15, además eres muy maduro para tu edad inteligente, sobreprotector, divertido, bromista pero no inmaduro"

"inmaduro ¿Quién? Sirius" – dijo Harry acercándose – "porque mi padrino gana el premio al más inmaduro" – el resto asintió de acuerdo

"¿terminaron?" – pregunto Cosmo

"todo gracias a Neville" – respondió Harry – "si fuera por mi aun siguiéramos allí"

"probablemente" – sonrió Hermione

"no creo que sea para tanto" – menciono Neville

"sin ti no hubiera acabado" – le dijo Harry sinceramente Cosmo y Hermione le dieron la razón

"Lo que no entiendo es: Spica tiene poderes de Citoquinesis, ella entiende y se comunica con las plantas y tú no puedes ni diferenciar una hoja"

"no metas a mi esposa en esto" – pidió Harry

"ni pronunciar bien su nombre en latín" – añadió Neville

"gracias Neville" – dijo con sarcasmo el joven Lord – "será mejor que volvamos al colegio"

"hoy llegan los otros estudiantes" – dijo Neville

"Spica prometió una sorpresa anoche en nuestro sueño" – los tres chicos miraron a Harry confundidos – "puedo hablar con ella en nuestros sueños"

"¿es cosa de A-G? o ¿los A-P también lo tenemos?" – pregunto Neville

"ni idea" – contesto Harry

"¿Neville tienes un A-P?" – pregunto Hermione

"oh lo tiene y debería hablar con ella" – contesto Harry

"Harry ¿sabes quién es?" – Pregunto Hermione y su hermano asintió – "¿dime?"

"no, no, no" – le contesto – "primero Neville debería hablar con ella"

"todos tienen A-P menos yo" – dijo la castaña asiendo pucheros sus tres amigos sonrieron

"Fred no" – sonrió Harry

"además no sé de qué te quejas eres la única de nosotros que tiene una relación normal" – menciono Cosmo y todos asintieron

"buen punto"

"mejor volvamos" – dijo Neville y así ellos se dirigieron al colegio – "quiero ver la sorpresa de Lady Alexander"

 **YDMD→→HP**

 **Me disculpo por todo, pero cuando elijan hacer elección del consejo comunal en tu comunidad no aceptes participar en el mini consejo electoral, sobre todo si lo que perdieron quieren demandarte por perder, la gente perdiendo es terrible, perdieron acéptenlo eran 500 a 100, 500 a 100 es bastante obvio quien gano, bueno técnicamente era 496 a 125 pero es casi lo mismo, lo siento pero es que no entiendo porque no entienden ellos que perdieron**

 **Yo lamento no haber podido actualiza, por otra parte estoy feliz ya hace casi un año que inicie con la historia y no esperaba que les gusta ni que alguien la pusiera entre sus favoritos así que muchísimas gracias…**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… Los Quiero…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Todos se encoraban en el gran comedor esperando a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que participarían el torneo, Barty Craud Señor estaba allí junto a el Percy Weasley, Ron gruño de fastidio al ver a su hermano y más al ver a Hermione cerca de Cosmo desde lo que había pasado Cosmo y Hermione estaban más unidos que nunca Harry era su hermano pero Cosmo se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, por otra parte Cosmo disfrutaba la compañía de Hermione estar ya que nunca había tenido una amiga, su hermanas y Spica no cuenta ya que son su familia y Luna es como otra hermanita pero tener una mejor amiga él no lo había tenido

Harry estaba feliz su nuevo mejor amigo era Neville y sin duda una gran compañía, ahora estaban esperando la llegada de los alumnos de los otros colegios

Dumbledore iba a empezar a hablar cuando en el techo del gran comedor se comenzó a formar una tormenta de ella dos rayos salieron para dar justo frente a todos, el humo se dispersó y dejo ver a 5 figuras 4 femeninas y una masculina están figuras eran de: Lady Alexander (vestida con una blusa negra de encaje y una falda pastel, y tacones negros) Lady Arrow (llevaba un vestido blanco con encaje azul) y los Guardianes Tisdale, Dagmar y Weasley (con su ropa de guardianes negro y rojo para Tisdale y Weasley y negro y azul para Dagmar)

"no puede ser" – sonrió Ara por primera vez en semanas

"fantástico" – dijo Daph

"Así que esta era a sorpresa" – dijo Cosmo

"y que sorpresa" – sonrió Harry

"esto será interesante" – sonrió Luna

"y entretenido" – rio Eva

"solo ellas entrarían así" – menciono Hermione

Lo primero que hicieron los profesores fue levantar sus varitas y apuntarlas (a excepción de Snape) seguida los estudiantes de séptimo año en Hogwarts

"esta no es el modo de recibir a los visitante" – comento Lady Alexander

"que descortés de vuestra parte, apuntarnos, solo somos simples visitantes" – siguió Lady Arrow

"que rompieron la supuestamente impenetrable barrera mágica que protege al colegio" – menciono Hermione

"ups, no sabíamos que impenetrable" – dijo Mia

"Lo cual no era ya que la rompimos y de hecho fue fácil" – continuo Spica

"bueno no tan fácil, pero evidentemente este colegio necesita una mejor protección, si dos niñas de 14 años pudieron romperlas" – dijo Mia, ambas realmente se estaban divirtiendo estaban dejando sutilmente la incompetencia de Albus con relación al colegio

"tenemos solo 14 años y pudimos romper la barrera ¿qué crees que haría alguien con mucho mas conocimiento mágico que nosotros?" – se preguntó Spica

"si, como si alguien supiera más que ellas" – comento Harry

"buen punto" – dijo George

"que crees que…"

"quienes son ustedes y que se creen que son" – interrumpió Albus a Lady Alexander

"oh – oh" – dijo Luna

"oh disculpe, en primer lugar es de mala educación interrumpir a dos personas que están conversando es completamente una falta de respeto" – a este punto los estudiantes de 17 habían bajado sus varitas y solo están en shock viendo a los visitantes igual que la mayoría – "creo que personalmente formulo mal la pregunta ya que debiera haber sido: ¿quién se creen que son y quiénes son?, personalmente no hubiera elegido esas palabras pero cada persona tiene su propio estilo"

"Tercer lugar" – continuo Mia – "¿Quién es usted?, nunca lo había visto y si es un profesor y tiene esta…..descortesía, eso explica mucho sobre los estudiantes"

"cuanta razón hay en sus palabras mi Lady" – concordó Spica

No había más que adoración en los ojos de Harry y George

Los guardianes con su perfecta cara de póker pero por dentro riendo a carcajadas

"Soy yo Albus Dumbledore"

"oh entiendo" – dijo Spica

"yo no, yo aún no sé quién es el"

"yo las amo" – sonrió Ara desde su lugar – "yo las súper amo"

Pansy bufo molesta, no sabía porque, pero en ese momento se sentía molesta con las dos Ladys

"es el director" – explico Spica

"con mayor razón debería tratarnos mejor y ser de ejemplo para sus estudiantes, somos sus invitadas"

"he invitado Mi Señora" – le susurro Ava a Mia pero todos oyeron

"he invitado, por supuesto, gracias Guardiana, y lamento Guardián" – ambos inclinan la cabeza

"Invitadas que rompieron la barrera" – dijo enojado el Director

"que supuestamente es irrompible" menciono Spica

"es irrompible"

"entonces no estamos aquí y esto solo una ilusión" – sonrió Spica sarcásticamente

"yo soy el director y exijo saber quiénes son, que hacen y que quieren en mi colegio"

"y yo Lady Alexander, Jefa de las Antiguas, Ancestrales, Distinguidas y Nobles Casas: Alexander, Trelawney, Hufflepuff, White, Black y Rhodes, miembro por partida triple de Wizengamot, y Ministra Del Consejo de Educación Internacional, ¿quiere que continúe?" – pregunto Spica

"Discúlpeme Señora Alexander"

"lo disculpo, no sería una persona benévola si no lo hiciera" – sonrió Spica Falsamente – "pero no diga más, lo último que quiero escuchar es su pretenciosa voz"

"con razón mi padre dijo, que jamás interrumpiera a un Alexander, son aterradores" – dijo Draco

"oh no tienes idea" – sonrió Ara maléficamente

"parece que la navidad se le adelanto antes a Ara" – comento Theo y Blaise asintió

"Sr Croud este no es precisamente el comité de bienvenida que esperábamos" – dijo Lady Alexander

"como Embajadora del Consejo me siento ofendida" – dijo Mia

"fue mi culpa Lady Alexander y Lady Arrow, me retrase…" – Spica levanto la mano y Croud se callo

"no me interesa su vida personal Sr. Croud" – Spica miro a Percy – "usted, acérquese, ¿sabe porque estamos aquí?" – Percy asintió – "explique la razón de nuestra presencia"

"el Consejo de Educación Mágica no encuentra aceptable que el Torno de los Tres Magos se realice, así que como Hogwarts es la sede del Torneo será el principal colegio de ser evaluado"

"¿evaluado?" – pregunto Minerva las dos Ladys no le caían bien

"Evaluado, todo ser vivo en este colegio será Evaluado, desde profesores hasta estudiantes, conserjes, enfermera, todo ser en Hogwarts será evaluado y si algo rompe la reglas establecidas por el Consejo de Educación se podría decir… que lo dejaremos ir" – explico Mia – "esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí"

"hermano ellas me aterran" – dijo Fred y a su alrededor asintieron

"yo creo que son perfectas" – contradijo George y Harry asintió, Fred negó con la cabeza su hermano y Harry estaban completamente ciegos

"y como no nos hemos presentado como es debido y la tensión me está matando, creo que debemos hacerlo, aunque creo que ya saben quién soy" – sonrió Alexander

"como ya saben ella es Lady Alexander y mi persona Lady Arrow y se dirigirán a nosotros como Lady Alexander y Lady Arrow, espero que quede claro, además es hora de traer al resto de los invitados"

"lo dejamos director" – sonrió Spica y ambas Ladys se dirigieron a la mesa de Griffindor sus guardianes detrás

"hola Ángel" – sonrió Harry

"hola prometido" – sonrió Spica

"¿prometido?" – pregunto Ginny pero fue ignorada

"cuando será el día en el que ellos dejen de ser adorables" – menciono Hermione

"cuando el infierno se congele seguramente" – respondió Mia – "es un placer volverla a ver Miss Granger"

"igualmente Lady Arrow, Lady Alexander" – pero Spica y Harry estaban concentrados en ellos de nuevo y no escucharon a Hermione – "lo hacen de nuevo"

Hermione lo comentaba porque era cierto y era divertido herir a Ginny

"ya los perdimos" – dijo Cosmo – "Lady Arrow"

"Señor White cuando podre llamarlo Lord White"

"muy pronto" – sonrió encantadoramente y George se aclaró la garganta

"oh mi Rojo no seas celoso" – sonrió Mia – "cuando comenzara director, tenemos aún mejor amigo al que asesinar"

Dumbledore puso su mejor sonrisa de abuelo y comenzó

"démosle la bienvenida a las bellas señoritas de la Academia De Magia Beauxbatons y a sus directora Madame Maxime"

Harry quien toda su vida, sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así aquella mujer parecía aún más grande, doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años caminaban detrás de ella

"Mi querida Madame Maxime" – dijo el director – "bienvenida a Hogwarts"

"Dumbledog»" – repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda – "«espego» que esté bien"

"En excelente forma, gracias" – respondió Dumbledore.

"mis alumnos" – dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde vio a las dos Ladys – "Lady Alexander, Lady Arrow"

"Madame Maxime" – dijeron ambas Ladys

"¿cuándo será mi evaluación?" – pregunto

"su evaluación está a nuestro cargo" – contesto Mia

"en estos momentos un Ministro de Educación está llegando a la Academia De Magia Beauxbatons" – añadió Spica

"es bueno saberlo" – sonrió la giganta y se dirigió a Dumbledore – "¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»?"

Desde Slytherins

"Ara mira esas bellezas y es rubia es wao" – comento Blaise

"tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho este año" – dijo Ara y ambos amigos sonrieron con picardía – "pero aléjate de las Delacour"

"las quieres para ti" – sonrió Blaise y Pansy cerró los ojos tragándose el enojo

"no son mis primas tarado"

"ohhh alejado de las Delacour entiendo"

Desde Ravenclaw

"¿esa es Fleur?" – Pregunto Luna – "porque espero que no sea ella"

"no, esa es mi prima" – dijo Eva lamentándose – "¿Por qué?" – Padma y Astoria le sonrieron condescendientemente

En Gryffindor

"creí que Fleur ya se había graduado" – menciono Cosmo – "aprendes algo nuevo cada día"

"Cosmo"

"vamos prima qué posibilidades hay de que sea elegida"

"¿prima?" – preguntaron los Weasley menores quienes fueron ignorados nuevamente

"las posibilidades son infinitas"

"oh en este caso 1 de 12" – comento Mia – "no puedo creer que Clark este aquí, creí que se había graduado, Cosmo tiene razón aprendes algo nuevo cada día"

"por lo que más quieras Mia jamás le des la razón a mi primo" – pidió Spica

"oye" – se ofendió Cosmo mientas que Hermione, los gemelos, Harry y Neville reían

"ahora nuestros amigos del norte" – dijo Dumbledore – "recibamos a los orgullosos hijos de Durmstrang y a su directo Igor Karkarov"

Entraron los estudiantes, el que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

"¡Dumbledore!" – Gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera – "¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?"

Mia miro a Spica y movió los labios diciendo: "viejo amigo ¿es en serio?"

A la que Spica respondió del mismo modo: "ignóralo"

"¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov!" – respondió Dumbledore

Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano

"El viejo Hogwarts" – dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo, Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y una sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad – "Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado..."

"está seguro que es un resfriado, no será que es la emoción de ver a sus mejores amigas" – sonrió Mia

"también puede ser terror de ver a sus mejores amigas" – sonrió Igor

"gracias Señor" – ironizo Viktor

"honestamente Viktor solo tú le llevarías la contraria a ellas dos"

"exacto solo él" – dijo Mia – "Mister Karkarov debo informarle…"

"que seré evaluado por ambas y que un Ministro de la Educación o Embajador está llegando a mi Instituto a estas hora" – termino Karkarov

"exactamente" – sonrió Spica, pero como Karkarov ni su sonrisa o la de Mia llegaba a sus ojos

"no puede ser es ¡Es Krum!" – dijo Ron Weasley

Los Alumnos de Durmstrang se sentaron en Slytherin junto con Ara, Malfoy (que a pesar de no hablarse se sentaban juntos)

"que hace con ellos…" – Ron siguió hablando pero nadie le prestaba atención

"Así que tú eres el famoso Viktor-moriré-en-manos-de-las-ladys-ángeles-del-miedo-Krum" – dijo Ara, Viktor la miro se le hacía familiar – "Lady Ara Black, mi prima sin duda te ha mencionado"

"también que morirás en sus manos y las de Lady Arrow" – añadió Daphne

"de forma lenta y dolorosa" – sonrió Ara

"eso suena exactamente a mis chicas" – sonrió Viktor – "tu prima habla mucho de ti"

"si, ella es única"

"y aterradora" – menciono un compañero de Viktor – "Adrián Vanko, es un placer"

"igualmente" – sonrió Ara

"y ¿Dónde está Lord White?" – pregunto Viktor

"mi hermano es Gryffindor y esta es la mesa de Slytherin" – contesto Ara

"que hay de Angelique, no Evangeline"

"si, Eva está en la mesa de Ravenclaw, no la llamamos Evangeline solo mi prima lo hace"

"lo sé, ella odia los apodos siempre los ha considerado un insulto al nombre"—mencionaba Viktor y ambos siguieron conversando ocasionado celos tanto de Pansy como de Ron Weasley

"Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes e invitados sorpresas" – dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros para luego mirar a las dos Ladys quienes sonreían orgullosamente – "Es para mí un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentero, y confío en que así sea"

"que sucede entre el director y las dos Ladys" – pregunto Dean

"parece que a el director le disgusta su presencias" – menciono Seamus

"y a quien no" – gruño Ginny – "se creen mejores que todos"

"no se lo creen lo son" – contesto Bill – "y más te vale respetar a mi Señora Ginevra"

"Bill" – gruño Ginny

"William a mi lado" – dijo Spica y el camino hacia ella

"El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete" –explicó Dumbledore – "¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa!"

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida y todos comieron a excepción de las dos Ladys quienes conversaban entre ella y por supuesto sus guardianes

"algo me dice que estas preocupada y no es precisamente por Nueva Zelanda o México"

"no me preocupan esos proyectos, además si para el próximo mes los diseños no están terminados y no se han seguido las instrucciones alguien será despedido" – comento Mia

"obviamente no podemos trabajar con incompetentes" – dijo Spica y Mia asintió – "Guardián Tisdale cuando llegara nuestra cena"

"en 5 minutos mi Señora"

"estúpidas insufribles"

"¿decías algo?" – Le pregunto Spica, Hermione sonrió divertida – "lo lamento no te escuche así de importante eres" – no dejo a Ginny defenderse y se volvió a Mia – "¿Qué Ocurre?"

"Antes de la reunión con el Consejo Estudiantil en la Pirámide, estuve en el Instituto de Salem, recuerdas que hace 5 meses se realizó un evento de benéfico para esta Institución"

"Claro que sí, done 1 millón de Galeones" – contesto Spica, Giiny abrió los ojos ella había regalado un millón de galeones, estaba loca, Ron pensaba igual

"igual yo, pero la mitad de lo recaudado es lo que ha llegado al Instituto, la otra Mitad lo confisco el MACUSA"

"¿Qué es el MACUSA? – pregunto Harry

"el Gobierno Estadounidense Mágico" – contesto Spica – "has hablado con el presidente"

"si y el afirmo que en dos días todo estará en la cuenta del Instituto, pero es un político y..."

"no debes confiar en un políticos"

"exacto" – dijo Mia

"mi Señora su cena"

"gracias Guardianes" – dijeron ambas Ladys

Dumbledore las observaba desde lejos, no podía creerlo Lady Alexander junto con Harry Potter esto no se encontraba en sus planes, Harry Potter era su muchacho, era el cerdo que había manipulado para enviarlo al matadero, no podía salirse de sus manos, no él debía encontrar la forma de que Harry volviera a él, pero como, Dumbledore conocía a los Alexander poderosos, astutos no eran manipulable, también conocía los rumores sobre la Lady lo fría, calculadora, astuta y malvada que ella era, pero que difícil podía ser tenía 14 años manipularla y convencerla de que este de su lado

Pero como podría, el los veía sabía que el bloqueo de las almas gemelas estaba roto, lo veía en los ojos de ambos jóvenes, como Potter se había desecho del bloqueo la respuesta estaba junto a ellos William Weasley pero William era un Weasley, tenía que hablar con Molly ella sabía perfectamente lo malvada y ambiciosa que esta podía ser, ella controlaba a su familia, además debía hablar con sus hijos menores estos idiotas que no sabían seguir un plan, era tan difícil fingir ser amigo de alguien pues ello lo hacían ver difícil

Voldemort solo tendría que recordarle a Harry que es el único que puede vencerlo cuando vuelva, hablarle de su queridos padres, de lo que es correcto, correcto para mi obviamente (pensaba el director), soy su abuelo bonachón deberá creerme

Durante la cena hizo su aparecieron Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, los pensamientos de Dumbledore quedaron aislados por los aplausos

"Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos" – continuó Dumbledore – "y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones"

"y claro está que nos acompañaran Lady Alexander y Lady Arrow" – dijo Ludo para sorpresa del director, ambas jóvenes sonrieron

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción

"Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones paralas pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar" – dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él – "y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro."

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

"Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones" – continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad – "uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego"

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

"Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz" – explicó Dumbledore – "Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir"

"Dumbledore permítame" – pidió Ludo y el director le dio la palabra – "Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación, Lady Arrow y Lady Alexander se han ofrecido para trazar la raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años"

"¿algo más?" – pregunto el director sonriendo pero por dentro estaba furioso

"Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura"

"Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos" – culmino el director

"debo ir a mi habitación" – sonrió Spica

"donde se quedaran"

"con mi padrino" – contesto Spica

"el me odia" – dijo Harry

"probamente, pero yo te quiero y eso es lo importante" – sonrió la rubia y beso su mejilla para luego retirarse, al pasar por la puerta del gran comedor se paralizo, ella le había dicho a Harrison que lo quería

"oh ya se dio de cuenta mi Señora" – sonrió Helena mientras que Mia tenía una sonrisa de burla

"ni una palabra"

"yo no he dicho nada" – se defendió Mia

"como si hiciera falta" – y siguieron caminando

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry sonreía idiotamente

"ahora sí que lo perdimos, no lo habíamos perdido antes ahora si está perdido" – dijo Hermione sonriendo – "estoy feliz por ti hermano pero debemos irnos"

"¡Una raya de edad!" – Dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo – "bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla"

"te diste cuenta que quienes pondrán ese hechizo son Lady Arrow y Lady Alexander" – dijo Hermione – "realmente crees que puedes engañarlas"

"claro que si"

"¿repito sus nombre?" – pregunto Hermione

"estamos perdidos" – dijo Fred – "¿me ayudaras?" – le pregunto a su hermano y Hermione rodo los ojos

"te ayudare con la poción pero no moriré en manos de Mia" – señaló George y Harry asintió – "personalmente nunca quiero verla enojada, pero te ayudare en todo lo que quieres"

"gracias" – sonrió Fred

"y yo creí que Harry estaba perdido"—comento Cosmo y Hermione sonrió ocasionando celos en Ron

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Ravenclaw

"Viste a Viktor-Bombón-Búlgaro-Krum?" – le pregunto Padma a sus mejores amigas (Luna, Astoria y Eva)

"no, estaba pensando en Fleur, no quiero que participe, no me gustaría ver a mi prima allí"

"una de la Francesas es tu prima"

"prima lejana, pero prima aun, el único verano que no nos hemos visto fue este, los Delacour estaban de viaje en África" – le contesto Eva a Tori

"no debemos preocuparnos por eso aún, debemos preocuparnos por si Viktor Krum es real, lo vieron"

"no, no lo vi" – menciono Eva – "además quien quiere ver a alguien que de seguro se cree el mejor"

"eso no lo sabemos Eva" – contradijo Luna – "no juzgues al libros por su portada, además él es amigo de Spica"

"ya veremos" – sonrió Eva

En la sala común de Slytherin

"pareces llevarte bien con Krum" – dijo Pansy

"que quieres Parkinson" – a Ara le dolía hablarle así, pero ella se lo había buscado

"Ara por favor fuimos amigas desde…"

"exacto: fuimos amigas está en pasado, deberías grabártelo, Daph nos vamos" – dijo Ara y ella y su amiga dejaron a Pansy solo, ella había elegido a Draco no se arrepentía pero porque dolía tanto

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

En la habitación de las dos jóvenes aristócratas

"el destino está cambiando, las visiones cambian"

"¿para bien o para mal? – pregunto Mia

"eso el tiempo lo diré ¿no crees?"

"porque no mejor dices lo que tienes que decir sin irte por la ramas"

"¿y dónde está la diversión?" pregunto Spica

"tienes razón" – concordó Mia –"¿Frederick?"

"si va intentarlo, no lo lograra y lo sabe pero va a intentarlo"

"Daphne va a matarlo"

"es probable, ¿te diste cuenta?"

"como no darme cuenta, si prácticamente lo tienen escrito en los ojos, también he notado que Hermione y Cosmo se han vuelto muy cercanos"

"me preocupa la tristeza que pude ver en los ojos de Ara" – dijo Spica – "conozco a mi prima de toda la vida y nunca la había visto de esa forma"

"crees que tenga algo que ver con su A-P"

"es lo más probable, viste los ojos de Pansy hay tristeza y dolor en ellos"

"es lamentable ver a dos A-P separados, y hablando de A-P," – dijo Mia – "¿has hablado con Charles?"

"si y el cree que hace lo correcto al mantener a Cosmo alejado ya que tiene 14"

"está bien entiendo Cosmo es menor, pero alejarlo solo lo hará sufrir, ambos sufrirán con su decisión, debe haber algo que podamos hacer"

"no podemos hacer nada no es nuestra decisión" – comento Spica – "Cosmo es mi primo estoy preocupada por él, por otra parte también estoy preocupadas por Charles y por estas estúpidas decisiones que él cree que es correcto"

"él debe aceptar su A-P"

"y mientras más aleje a Cosmo es peor para los dos"

"solo debe esperar tres hasta que Cosmo tenga 17, pero no tenía que herirlo, sé que él es nuevo en el concepto del A-P pero alejar a su A-P no puedes luchar contra, se arrepentirá"

"solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde"

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Alguien que no estaba Feliz era "Ojo Loco Moody" la magia de la joven Lady era muy poderosa como rayos es que él podría romperla

YDMD→→HP

 **Yo lamento muchísimo la tardanza, si sé que me tarde un siglo en actualizar pero honestamente mi padre tuvo un accidente, luego lo operaron y luego vinieron las terapias, estaba deprimida, triste y no tenía tiempo, y a eso sumémosle los estudios.**

 **Así que acepto Cruciatus pero no me manden cierta maldición asesina cuyo no diré para que no se acuerden**

 **varias partes de este capitulo pertenecen al libro de Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego aunque con ciertas modificaciones**

 **Como siempre espero que le guste el capítulo y siempre pueden dejar sus opiniones,**

 **abajo↓**


	19. Chapter 19

**Primero y principal: el mundo de Harry Potter no me Pertenece es de la fabulosa J K Rowling.**

 **Segundo pero no menos importante: algunos personajes son míos y tendrán cierta importancia mientras avance la historia**

YDMD→→HP

Dumbledore no estaba feliz con la llegada de las dos Ladys sus planes podrían derrumbarse fácilmente, solo esperaba que Barty Jr hiciera su trabajo como debe y él no tenía que mover ni un debo, lo demás lo hacían por él y nadie sospecharía de él, pero eso si había mandado a vigilar a las dos Ladys con los profesores, Snape no estuvo contento, Minerva tenia curiosidad y Pamona y Filius solo estaban confundidos.

Por otra parte esta Harry a quien le hubiera gustado estar con su Ángel pero por el trabajo que tanto Lady Alexandr y Lady Arrow desempeñaban era difícil hacerlo pues ambas jóvenes estaban muy ocupadas.

Durante todo el tiempo que las Lady habían estado se habían formado algunos rumores sobre ellas, quienes eran, que podían hacer, porque el director no estaba feliz con su llegada, muchos afirmaban que ambas Ladys tenía el poder de expulsar tanto a un alumno como a un profesor.

Rara vez se les veía a una Lady sin la otra, eso sí siempre acompañados de sus guardianes, cuando Ginny vio todo el poder que las Ladys tenía intento acercarse a ella usando a su hermano pero este la ignoro por completo.

Habían pasado 2 semanas las Ladys continuaba con su trabajo, supervisaron a todos los trabajadores del colegio sin excepción, y aunque al principio todos esperaron que las dos Ladys favorecieran a Gryffindor debido a la relación que esta tenían con Harry Potter y George Weasley nada más alejado de eso, tenían el poder de quitar y otorgar puntos, rara vez otorgaban puntos pero eran muy buenas quitándolos.

Los colegios de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang parecían tener gran respeto por las Ladys igual los directores de ambos colegios quien en ocasiones se les veía conversando, muy diferente a Dumbledore con quien no conversaba mucho.

Durante esas dos semanas ningún profesor tuvo algo malo o despectivo que decir sobre el comportamiento de las dos Ladys a excepción de Alastor ya que ellas arruinaron sus planes cuando pusieron la línea de la edad y el aún no había podido meter el nombre de Harry Potter en el cáliz.

"solo una confirmación y listo" – sonrió Mia al día siguiente la confirmación llego

Su primera orden fue destituir a Alastor Moody como profesor en una reunión en el despacho del director con todos los demás profesores

"no pueden despedir a Alastos" – había dicho Dumbledore enojado

"podemos hacerlo" – dijo Spica – "y ya está hecho, William" – Bill le entrego un sobre al director – "es la autorización del consejo, Alastor Moddy ya no es más un profesor de esta institución"

"no lo acepto"

"eso no es nuestro problema si usted lo acepta o no" – comento Mia – "Miss Tisdale se encargara de las clases del EX – profesor Moody, dentro de una semana el nuevo profesor o profesora estará aquí"

"Dumbledore detén esto" – pidió Moody

"no puede detenerlo Alastor, no ira en contra del consejo, esta despedido le guste o no" – dijo Mia

"Alastor es un gran amigo" – menciono Dumbledore, los profesores si miraron "eso no tiene nada que ver con sr un profesor"

"por mi podría hasta ser amigo y seguiría despedido, porque ser su amigo director no lo hace un profesor" – comento Spica

"fui profesor en la Academia"

"Academia de Aurores, lo sé" – interrumpió Spica – "pero este es un colegio y sus métodos no serán aceptados"

"¿cuáles son sus problemas con el Alastor?" – pregunto Dumbledore

"todo está en el informe, Ava proporciónale una copia del informe a cada profesor" – dijo Mia y sus guardiana proceso a entregarle los informe a los profesores – "si se dirigen a la página tres de nuestro informe podrán leer las observaciones e historias que los estudiantes tienen sobre el profesor"

"los nombre de los estudiantes están borrados debido a que es mejor que se encuentren en anonimato, pueden utilizar cualquier encantamiento para comprobar en las historia, y asegurarse que no son falsificación" – continuo Spica

"utilizaste la maldición imperius y cruciatus en los estudiante" – grito Minerva furiosa

"debían ver los efector de la maldición" – contesto Moddy

"Alastor tiene un punto Minerva" – Minerva vio incrédula al director

"punto o no director, es ilegal dañar a los estudiantes sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que utilizo un maldición imperdonable" – dijo Severus

"fueros dos" – susurro Helena lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran todos

"dos maldición imperdonable" – gruño Pamona – "si tu no lo sacas del colegio Alastor lo haremos nosotros"

"como sé que no mienten" – dijo Dumbledore

"¿Qué ganaríamos con mentir?" – pregunto Spica, lo profesores asintieron dándole la razón – "además no es a nosotras a quien debe creerles a sus estudiantes"

"esto es por Potter ¿Por qué use la maldición en el?" – pregunto Alastor y Bill Gruño

"calma William" – lo detuvo Spica fríamente – "así que aceptar haber usado la maldición en un estudiante" – todo quedo en silencio – "Helena comenzara a primera hora mañana si nos disculpan debemos descansar, buenas noches"

"y otra cosa, este es solo el comienzo" – sonrió Mia antes de retirarse

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Esa noche Barty Jr se fue del colegio llevándose consigo al cadáver de Alastor Moody, pues vivo este ya no le servía, mientras pensaba en cómo obtener la sangre de Harry Potter para poder traer a su señor tenebroso de vuelta

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Al día siguiente la primera clase con la que Helena se encontró fue la de Harry, Hermione, Ara, Cosmo y compañía

"buenos días estudiante" – dijo Helena

"¿Qué está pasando?" – le pregunto Neville a Harry

"ni idea"

"como pueden observar el profesor Moody no está aquí pues fue despedido anoche yo seré su reemplazo hasta que su nuevo profesor llegue, me pueden llamar Miss Tisdale, no profesora Miss"

"¿Por qué fue despedido?" – pregunto Lavender

"Miss Brown ¿cierto?" – Lavender asintió – "los métodos de "enseñanza" de Moddy no son apropiados para este colegio"

"quiero que Moddy regrese"

"esa o es mi decisión señor Weasley" – contesto Helena – "soy su nueva profesora, no soy su amiga y no quiero serlo, yo los respeto y ustedes a mí, durante los próximos días que estaré con ustedes cualquier duda que tengan sobre la materia o sobre la clase dada pueden consultarla conmigo, alguna otra duda"

"¿cuánto tiempo se quedara Miss Tisdale?"

"serán solo uno o dos semanas Lord Potter" – sonrió Helena – "bueno comencemos, maldiciones imperdonables…"

"Moddy ya nos dio esa clase" – interrumpió Weasley

"es de muy mala educación interrumpir a sus profesores señor Weasley"

"usted no es mi profesora, Moddy lo es" – gruño Ron los demás Gryffindor miraron mal a Ron, se habían desasido del loco que usaba maldiciones en ellos y este tenía el descaro de quejarse

"¿Moddy es su profesora?" – Pregunto Helena con una sonrisa de burla – "una interrupción más señor Weasley y"

"y que, no tengo que obedecerle usted no es nadie"

"10 puntos menos"

"como se atreve"

"20 puntos menos"

"¿Quién se cree que es?"

"cállate Weasley" – pidieron los Gryffindor

"30 puntos menos, puedo seguir todo el día señor Weasley" – dijo Helena

"una palabra más y veras porque soy el hijo Sirius Black" – amenazo Cosmo y Ronald prefirió callarse, porque demonios Cosmo Black podía dar miedo cuando él quisiera

"gracias Lord White, Las maldiciones imperdonables o maleficios imperdonables, son tres hechizos poderos oscuros algunos dirían siniestros, tenemos la maldición asesina, la maldición de tortura y la maldición controladora" – contaba Helena – "¿alguien puede decirme en que año fueron por primera vez consideradas imperdonables" – varios levantaron la mano –" Joven Zabinny"

"en 1717 con las sanciones estrictas asociadas a su uso, pero no fue hasta 1718, el año en que Damocles Rowle fue elegido Ministro de Magia que dicto que el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables conllevan una sentencia de por vida" – contesto Blaise y Ara le sonrió

"gracias Joven Zabinny, 5 puntos para Slytherin" – dijo Helena – "¿alguien sabe de dónde viene cada una de ellas?" – Levantaron las manos – "Miss Patil"

"yo no lo sé" – Parvati dijo sonrojada

"Lord White podría decirle a su compañera el significado"

"crucio significa yo torturo en latin, en cuanto al imperio, es una forma corrupta de Impero, palabra latina que significa yo ordeno"

"¿y el Avada?"

"el avada es un misterio algunos creen que es un hechizo antiguo en arameo que significa desaparecer era originalmente utilizado para sanar enfermedades o hacer que estas desaparecieran, en cuanto el kedavra podía decirse que es el latin de cadáver"

"gracias Lord White, Miss Patil está de acuerdo con lo que dijo Lord White o solo se quedó viéndole esos hermosos ojos oscuros" – pregunto Helena y Parvati se sonrojo, algunos ocultaron una risita

"ambas" – murmuro un sonrojada Parvati – "pero gracias Miss Tisdale, Lord White"

"cuando quieras muñeca y dime Cosmo" – estoy aumento el sonrojo de Patil y las sonrisas y risitas de sus compañeros

"mi clase no se usara para el coqueteo Lord White, de todas formas 10 puntos para Gryffindor"

"esto es una pérdida de tiempo"

"si no le gusta mi clase señor Weasley, allí está la puerta puede retirarse" – Ron no dijo nada mas

"¿qué es la maldición asesina?, Joven Grabbe"

"es la maldición asesina"

"si todos estamos consiente de eso" – dijo Helena – "Miss Greengrass"

"causa una muerte instantánea e indolora a la víctima no genera efectos secundarios; la víctima simplemente "cae muerta" sin una razón biológica, es posible que los órganos internos de la víctima cesen sus funciones; sin embargo, es más probable que el medio de asesinato se deba a que el alma de la víctima sea arrancada mágicamente de su cuerpo"

"la maldición Cruciatus Joven Malfoy"

"es maldición genera un dolor insoportable y torturador a la víctima, sus efectos dependen de los deseos y emociones de la persona; para producir el dolor insoportable uno debe desear causar dolor únicamente para su propio placer"

"la maldición Imperio Lord Potter"

"hace que la víctima realice todas las órdenes del mago o bruja que conjuró la maldición, sin cuestionarse nada para ello coloca a la víctima en un trance o estado de ensueño, dejándola bajo el completo control del usuario"

"¿Qué es lo que siente la victima Joven Thomas?"

"una sensación de felicidad y esta desaparece todo pensamiento y preocupación de su cabeza"

"perfecto, 10 puntos para cada uno, para la próxima clase me traerán un informe sobre porque estas maldiciones son consideras artes oscuras"

"¿de cuantas palabras?" – pregunto Seamus

"eso queda a su criterio, permítanme darles un consejo, estudien sobre las ramas de las artes oscuras, eso es todo adiós"

Cosmo fue el primero en salir, Hermione y Ara rodaron lo ojos

"es tu turno" – dijo Ara

"¿yo porque?" – pregunto Hermione

"es tu novio" – Theo fulmino a Ara

"es tu hermano"

"mientras siguen discutiendo, Cosmo planea la muerte de Krum" – dijo Neville

"oh vamos" – gruño Hermione y arrastro a Harry y a Neville con ellas

"me sorprendes que no planees la muerte de Krum" – dijo Daphne

"eso tu no lo sabes" – sonrió Ara

Pansy y Draco los miraban extrañando a sus amigos

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado Fred con la ayuda de su gemelo y amigos aun intentaba entrar al torneo

"como demonio vamos a romper un hechizo hecho por Mia y Sica, explíquenme porque no tengo idea" – dijo George

"buena suerte" – se burló Hermione

"no nos ayudas hermanita" – dijo Fred

Ronald Weasley era la paria del colegio, Ginny había comenzado a salir con Michael y este a su vez era ignorado por las Raven´s, la Red Bicth esperaba poner celoso a Harry mientras que este pasaba de ella.

Hermione se encontraba bien adoraba a sus hermanos (los gemelos y Harry) a su mejor amigo (Cosmo) a su perfecto novio, aunque claro no es como si ella y Theo se demostraban amor en cada momento pues no podían Theo era oficialmente el prometido de Lady Jean no de ella. Excepto por una cosa y allí volvemos a su mejor amigo ser la niñera de Cosmo no era tarea fácil sobre todo desde que se enteraron de que el A-P del Bomboncito Bulgaro era nada más y nada menos que Eva, recuerdan aquella amistad que parecía haber surgido en el torneo de los tres magos, bueno Hermione se preguntaba dónde estaba. Sin mencionar el hecho de que para todo el mundo ella y Cosmo eran novios un rumor que ninguno de los dos quiso desmentir.

"Cosmo y yo somos un cliché" – dijo Hermione cuando Ara y Daphne le dijeron un rumor

"la típica historia el chico malo que se enamora de la chica buena" – sonrió Daphne

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

En Slytherin Ara le había agradecido a Pansy porque esta no le habían dicho muchos secretos a Draco, pero esa fue la única vez que hablaron, Ara se había hecho buena amiga de Viktor para el disgusto de su hermano

"él es el enemigo" – dijo Cosmo

"no quiero ni imaginarme cando el tío Remus se entere de Viktor y Eva" – menciono Daphne

 _""y mi padre"" – pensó Ara_

"no existe Viktor y Eva" – gruño Cosmo

"para el Drama Cosmo" – pidió Ara

Pansy por otra parte estaba celosa, según ella era de la amistad de Viktor y Pansy se había "convencido" de eso, y para olvidarse de Ara se concentró en Draco que pasaba de ella

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Era un día común como cualquier otro, Lady Arrow y Lady Mia se encontraban en la biblioteca junto a los guardianes a excepción de Helena y Cosmo y Hermione

"cálmate Cosmo, Viktor es inofensivo" – aseguro Spica – "además Evangeline tiene solo 13 años"

"prima estamos hablando de mi hermanita bebe" – dijo Cosmo, Mia rio – "esa cosa llena de musculo no puede ser inofensivo"

"Te aseguramos que Viktor lo es" – dijo Mia

Mientras tanto allí mismo en la biblioteca

"debo admitir que Viktor no es como yo dije que era" – les contesto Eva a sus amigas

"espera" – sonrió Padma – "estas aceptando equivocarte, ¿creo que estoy soñando?, Tory Pellízcame" – Astoria lo hizo – "OYE"

"shhhh"

"lo siento Madame Prince" – se disculpó Padma mientras sus amigas sonreían – "así que Viktor-bombom-bulgaro-Krum"

"es enserio Pads" – dijo Luna y ella sonrió

"si Viktor es mi A-P, ¿estas feliz?"

"¿feliz? Pero si esta que explota" – comento Tori

"y ella es la más madura de todos nosotros" – sonrió Luna y la más madura les saca la lengua

"¿cómo lo tomaron tus hermanos?" – pregunto Tori

"Ara lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba" – sonrió Eva – "Coss es otra historia"

"ha decidido vigilar a Viktor Krum" – dijo Luna

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"voltea" – dijo la rubia

Eva lo hizo Viktor estaba sentado con su prima y Mia y Cosmo tenía los ojos fijos en él, mientras que Hermione estaba entre frustrada y divertida

"tu hermano se pasa un poquito de celoso" – dijo Padma

"¿Un poquito?" – Repitió Tori – "el ya salto esa barrera"

"solo esta preocupado" – lo defendió Luna

"pero de que soy lo suficientemente madura para mi edad y tenfo trece, si me gusta estar con Viktor" – decía Eva sin darse cuenta que Viktor acababa de llegar y hace caso omiso de las señas de sus amigas – "no pongan esas caras no es nada del otro mundo, le dije tengo 13 no le veo como una pareja es más con un amigo en el cual confías, que está allí cuando lo necesitas, que te escucha me siento protegida a su lado, su voz me calma"

"me gusta que te sientas así" – dijo y Eva se sobresalto

"esta vez su voz no te calmo"

"Padma" – la regaño Tori

Eva miro a sus amigas

"no nos mires así, intentábamos decirte" – menciono Luna

"Viktor llego"

"gracias Tory" – ironizo Eva

"es un placer"

"nosotras iremos a buscar ese libro sobre artes oscuras para la clase de Miss Tisdale" – comento Padma y sus amigas se pusieron de pie

"Eva, Cossito solo está preocupado" – dijo Luna y se retiraron

Viktor tomo asiento junto a Eva

"te haría sentir más cómoda si te dijiera que no escuche nada"

"probablemente sí, pero sería mentir y no me gusta" – dijo Eva – "además lo que dije era verdad no voy a ocultarlo" – Viktor sonrió – "aunque eso no quita el hecho que este avergonzada"

"no pasa nada Evangeline, no tienes por qué sentirte así"

"no tendría que, pero es tu culpa que me sienta así"

"¿mi culpa?" – pregunto Viktor sorprendido

"si tuya, por andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, que no deberías escuchar porque es de mala educación"

"solo quería acercarme"

"pero, no lo sé, pudiste carraspear" – dijo no muy convencida – "o yo que sé, lo único que se es que me estabasd espiando"

"no te estaba espiando"

"pero escuchaste algo que no debiste"

"te vez adorable" – soltó Viktor esto desconcertó a Eva

"¿Qué?" – dijo Eva sonrojada

"Hermanita" – grito Cosmo

"Lord White"

"lo siento Madame-mi-corazón-Prince" – la bibliotecaria rodo los ojos – "Krum que haces aquí"

"es la biblioteca" – dijo Hermione – "que crees que hace aquí"

"shhh tu estas de mi parte" – dijo Cosmo Hermione bufo molesta – "así que, Krum, acaso no tienes algo que hacer"

"Cosmo"

"lo siento Eva quise detenerlo" – se disculpó Hermione

"hey Bonita no tienes que disculparte y Eva solo esto conversando con Krum, y esa no es forma de hablarle a los mayores"

"¿Qué?" – dijeron Hermione y Eva incrédulas

"Eva descuida tu hermano está actuando como yo actuaria si tuviera una hermana"

"no le des la razón" – pidió Eva y Hermione asintió – "Cosmo te adoro pero se cuidarme sola"

"sé que puedes hacerlo y también sé que las psicópatas de las Raven´s, estas detrás de mí ¿cierto?" – Viktor asintió – "buena ella destruirían a cualquiera que te hiciera daño, pero me preocupas, eres mi hermanita bebe"

"sé que me arrepentiré de esto" – susurro Eva – "pase lo que pase siempre seré tu hermana bebe, pero confía en mí, puedo con esto"

"eres la mejor" – sonrió Cosmo

"gracias Cossito"

"no me llames así"

"bebo retirarme" – dijo Viktor – "Lord White tiene mi permiso de patearme el trasero si le hago daño a su hermana"

"te tomare la palabra"

"hombres" – negaron las 5 chicas

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

Con Mia, Spica y sus guardianes incluso Helena quienes se encontraban dentro de un campo mágico para que no pudieran ser escuchadas

"como van las clases de defensa" – pregunto Spica

"algunos sobresalen otros no tanto, lo normal en un colegio, cuando llega Kira"

"estará aquí mañana"

"¿ya mi hermano dejo de molestarte?"

"Cada vez que interrumpía eran puntos menos no es el más querido en Gryffindor" – contesto Helena y Bill negó – "me alegra que Kira ya venga porque lo mío no es dar clase"

"bueno hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de tus clases" – dijo Mia

"Gracia Lady Arrow" –dijo Helena – "¿Qué hace mi señora?"

"termino los últimos informe de los estudiantes para enviar la información al consejo, que debes entregar al consejo y volver" – contesto la Lady

"el día que elijan a los campeones" – comento Mia

"¿hasta cuándo nos quedaremos?" – pregunto Bill

"hasta navidad" – contesto Spica

"creí que nos quedaríamos todo el año" – dijo Bill

"dirijo dos 3 compañías, una cadena de restaurantes y hoteles, la razón por la que acepte esto fue más que todo por curiosidad y…"

"porque es bueno que el Consejo Estudiantil te deba favores" – interrumpio Mia a su Amiga

Bill miro uno de los informe

"¿reemplazaran a Hagrid?"

"como profesor" – contesto Spica – "seguirá siendo el guardián de las llaves"

"pero conoce mucho sobre criaturas mágicas" – replico Bill

"si, pero su conocimiento sigue limitado, este será su último año" – señalo Spica

"parece buena persona" – dijo Mia – "pero no se encuentra capacitado para ello, en cuanto a Tretalowey se jubilara, quiera o no al finalizar el año escolar, la profesora Griffo llegara mañana y con ella habrán algunos cambios"

"¿Qué hay del Director?" – pregunto Ava

"aunque nos encantaría despedirlo" – dijo Mia, Spica asintió – "eso le corresponde al Consejo, el informe ya lo está culminado y sellado"

"en el van entrevista realizadas a alumnos y profesores expresando su opinión sobre él" – culmino Spica – "además de encontrase la opinión que Mia y yo tenemos de el"

"he notado que hay mucho prejuicio en el colegio, no solo hacia los sangre nueva, si no hacia todos" – dijo Ava

"y de todas las casas" – siguió Helena – "y lo profesores dejan pasar los de sus casas pero o de las demás no"

"estoy sorprendido de cómo no me di cuenta de eso cuando estudiaba aquí" – se lamentó Bill

"fuiste Gryffindor, es como si desde que entras a esa casa debes odiar a los Slytherins" – dijo Ava

"tienes razón estaba tan cegado al ver que solo los Slytheris eran "malvados" que no me di cuenta de lo que las demás casa e incluso la mía hacían"

"y nadie te corrigió" – dijo Ava y Bill asintió

"es que hay prejuicios desde cualquier punto, los sangre nueva y mestizos hacía los sangre pura y viceversa" – dijo Mia

"la homofobia es rara en el mundo mágico existe pero es rara, pero los sangre nueva son otra historia" – siguió Spica

"Lo que más me molesta de todo es que los profesores no hacen nada para detener esto" – continuo Mia

"excepto Pamona ella me ha sorprendido gratamente, igualdad en que trata a todos, mi padrino por otra parte" – suspiro Spica

 ** _""mi Ángel Podemos hablar"" – pregunto Harry por la conexión mental con su esposa_**

 ** _""donde""_**

 ** _""séptimo piso""_**

 ** _""espérame estoy contigo en 15 minutos""_**

"William ve a prepararte sales dentro de 12 horas directo al Consejo" – dijo Spica

"si mi Lady"

"Helena"

"mi Señora"

"llévame al séptimo piso Harrison me espera, además ya he terminado"

"yo también" – sonrió Mia – "solo quiero dormir"

Helena acompaño a Spica al séptimo piso donde ella se encontró con Harry

"Mi Lady" – sonrió Harry entregándole una rosa blanca

"mi Lord" – sonrió – "Helena puedes retirarte, luego regresas"

"como ordene mi Señora, Mi Lord" – con un asentimiento Helena dejo a los dos mientras entraban a la sala de menesteres

Helena camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a las mazmorras

"Helena ¿Qué haces por aquí?" – pregunto Severus

"solo salí a caminar por un rato, estoy cansada, ser profesora no es lo mío, lo mío es cuidar a mi Señora"

"un trabajo igual de complicado" – casi sonrió Snape

"ciertamente lo es, mi Señora es Única" – sonrió Helena

"ven conmigo Helena, te daré algo para desestresarte"

"gracias Severus"

Con Harry y Spica

Ellos se encontraban sentados en una mesa rodeada de velas

"Harrison esto es hermoso" – sonrió la joven – "gracias"

"no es nada que no te merezcas mi Ángel"

Ambos cenaron rodeados de las velas, cenaron, conversaron rieron, esta era su primera cita

"estoy un poco molesta"

"¿Por qué?" – pregunto Harry

"esta es nuestra primera cita, me hubiera gustado vestir mejor para la ocasión"

"te ves hermosa" – dijo Harry, la música sonó – "¿quieres bailar?"

"prometes no pisarme"

"no vas a olvidarlo nunca ¿verdad?"

"es poco probable" – sonrió Spica, Harry se puso de pio y le tendió la mano – "sea un placer" – contesto dándole a mano

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música

"parece que las clases realmente funcionaron" – dijo Spica

"tuve la mejor profesora"

"Esto es hermoso Harrison, pero"

"peros ahora no"

"es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, es nuevo para mí, pero me gusta"

"ven conmigo" – dijo Harry y la llevo a un sillón donde se sentaron juntos – "esto también es nuevo para mí, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta, mas allá de nuestra conexión de almas me gustas, cuando estoy contigo me siento"

"completo"—termino ella y el sonrió – "me pasa lo mismo, siempre supe que algo dentro de mi faltaba y ahora sé que eras"

"tu" – termino Harry y Spica asintió, Harry se acercó a Spica – "puedo" – y ella un poco nerviosa asintió

Harry poso sus labios sobre los de Spica un Beso, tímido, nervioso, sin experiencia completamente casto pero que para ambos fue perfecto, cuando sus labios tocaron a su A-G su conexión se hizo más profunda sus almas terminaron de entrelazarse

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"nuestras almas, ahora si están por completo entrelazadas, somos más fuerte ahora, lo seremos más cuando tengamos sexo pero" – Spica se sonrojo – "no quiero tener sexo contigo, bueno si pero en el futuro, soy muy joven ara eso"

"está bien" – sonrió Harry – "tampoco estoy preparado para ese paso, estamos bien así"

"si tienes razón" – dijo Spica y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso y así siguieron el resto de la noche practicando como besar

"ya es tarde niños, son las 10 deben volver a sus habitaciones" – dijo una voz, Harry ya la había escuchado antes

"¿Quién eres?" – pregunto sacando su varita

"calma Harrison, es Hogwarts"

"es el colegio" – dijo incrédulamente

"soy el colegio, soy mágica mi heredero, yo estoy viva"

"eso es… eso es ASOMBROSO" – dijo Harry

"me alegra que le guste heredero"

"¿Por qué me llamas su heredero?"

"lo eres, como lo soy yo, como lo es Luna" – respondió Spica – "ella es nuestra y debemos protegerla, cuando yo me valla debes cuidar de ella junto a Luna y ella cuidara de ustedes"

"¿porque nunca te escuche?"

"intente hablarte muchas veces pero nunca lo hiciste, tenía que advertirte sobre Dumbledore fue cuando supe que él había bloqueado tu magia"

"cada día lo odio más" – dijo Harry

"bueno ya es tarde es hora de volver" – dijo Hogwarts la puerta apareció y ellos salieron afuera los esperaban sus guardianes

"mi Señora"

"mi Señor" – sonaron dos voces

"adiós Harrison" – dijo Spica y luego lo beso, Bill actuó rápido y le tapó la boca a Helena acallando el chillido

"adiós mi Señor"

"Bill, Helena" – Harry se fue sonriendo

"procura no quitarle esa mano" – ordeno Spica

"si mi Lady"

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

 **…HP…HP…HP**

A la mañana siguiente las dos Ladys se encontraban en la oficina del director junto con los profesores y el director, además de una mujer morena, castaña y de ojos chocolate de unos 50 años aproximadamente

"bueno les presento a la Profesora Kira Griffo" – sonrió Mia – "quien será la nueva profesora de Pociones"

"¿QUE?" – dijeron los profesores incluido Snape y el Director

"no pueden despedir al Profesor Snape"

"no estamos despidiendo al profesor Snape, Director" – contesto Spica – "es un extraordinario pocionista, pero sus talentos se están desaprovechando así que el será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no nos decepciones profesor"

"no lo haré" – dijo Severus

"no puedes…"

"ya se lo dijimos director si tiene un problema con nosotras diríjase al consejo" – dijo Mia – "profesora Griffo es un placer volverla a ver"

"igualmente es un placer ver a dos de mis estudiantes menos disciplinadas" – Mia y Spica sonrieron – "pero dos de las mejores estudiantes que he tenía"

"y usted una de las mejores profesoras que hemos tenido" – dijo Spica, Mia Asintió

"y que sorpresa verlas juntas" – ironizo la profesora

"Mia y yo podemos estar separada" – dijo Spica – Cuando estuve en Nueva Zelanda"

"yo estaba en Mexico, muy lejos de Spica" – los demás profesores sonrieron era la primera vez que veían a las dos Ladys portarse como adolecentes

"Rumania"

"Nueva York"

"Paris"

"los Angeles"

"luego nos vimos en la PdO y viajamos a Londres juntas, y luego llegamos aquí" – termino Spica

"¿cuantos días?", Ava"

"7 días profesora Griffo"

"Ava se supone que estés de mi lado eres mi guardiana" – replico Mia – "¿Por qué me siento adolecente cuando estoy con ella?"

"te entiendo" – menciono Spica

"porque aunque no lo crean, son adolecentes niñas" – sonrió Kira – "será un placer trabajar aquí, espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

"sea bienvenida profesora Griffo" – dijo Minerva

"Helena sería de gran ayuda dándoles tus notas sobre la clase al Profesor Snape y usted profesor poner al corriente a la profesora Griffo"

"claro mi Señora"

"será un placer, profesora Griffo sígame" – dijo Severus

"solo queda decirle que aún faltan mucho por cambiar, Lady Arrow y yo nos retiraremos" – ambas Ladys salieron y todos los profesores comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor, Dumbledore estaba furioso

Mientras que en el comedor

"Bonita para de mirar a Harry me pondré celoso" – dijo Cosmo, Hermione rodo los ojos

"hay algo diferente en el" – se dijo Hermione – "parece más feliz, como si brillara"

"okey tienes razón para que negarlo hay un nuevo brillo en Harry" – dijo Cosmo – "pero sigue teniendo la sonrisa idiota que tiene cuando piensa en Spica" – Hermione asintió

 **YDMD→→HP**

 **He Vuelto, No me maten. Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Este es más como un capítulo de relleno. En el próximo comenzaremos con el torneo, como entrara Harry, será que lo hará.**

 **Lamento los errores ortográficos**


End file.
